Janis Warlock et le secret des Maraudeurs
by lucyinthesky4
Summary: OPUS 1 Janis est en sixième année à Poufsouffle. Le charme de Sirius Black, la troublante personnalité de Severus Rogue, le secret que cache Remus sont autant de mystères qu'elle va tenter de percer. Mais à trop se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas...
1. Hey Warlock

**JANIS WARLOCK ET LE SECRET DES MARAUDEURS**

_Cette fiction est l'épisode 1 d'une série de 7 sur les aventures de la jeune Janis Warlock, une Poufsouffle fille de Moldus qui a un peu trop la bougeotte. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai jamais à les finir mais Janis vit dans ma tête depuis maintenant plusieurs années, je crois bien la connaître et c'est pourquoi j'aimerais faire partager ici le fruit de maintes réflexions, planifications, dialogues, lectures, recherches et réécritures. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à suivre avec « Janis Warlock et le secret des Maraudeurs » les petits et grands événements de sa vie poudlardienne que j'en ai eu à les imaginer et à en concocter le récit. Bonne lecture à tous._

**Disclaimer :**

- Tout m'appartient ici, sauf les Maraudeurs, Lily, Rogue, Regulus, Dumbledore et quelques autres, ainsi que le monde magique dans son ensemble. Ces derniers appartiennent à une dénommée _JKR_. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ce travail pourtant éprouvant !

[D'autre part, le personnage de Corée Trawns a été inventée par Lauren, dans une fic malheureusement disparue depuis un moment ; nous avions décidé de faire apparaître nos personnages dans nos fics respectives.]

**Correction : **CapriceK.

**Chapitre 1 : **

**_Hey Warlock_**

**É**videmment, elle était en retard. Janis Warlock, traînant avec difficulté sa lourde valise derrière elle, marchait le plus vite possible pour atteindre le Poudlard Express avant la fermeture des portes. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Elle avait traversé toute la ville à pied. Sans compter quelques demi-tours. Janis se maudit intérieurement pour la quasi inexistence de son sens de l'orientation. Sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross, seuls les élèves sorciers les moins pressés attendaient le dernier moment pour monter à bord.

– Hey, Warlock !

L'apparition du sourire charmeur de Sirius Black réduisit à néant le plan de Janis, qui était de ne pas être vue dans un état aussi lamentable.

– Ah, salut, Sirius.

– Tu as l'air en pleine forme, fit ce dernier avec un sérieux forcé.

Janis sourit.

L'usage du sarcasme en toute circonstance était chez lui un trait singulier qui parvenait toujours à la dérider.

– Tu as remarqué aussi, hein…

– Je peux t'aider avec ça ? proposa-t-il en indiquant du menton l'énorme valise de Janis.

– Non, ça ira, merci. Je crois que je suis assez proche du but.

– Si tu le dis.

– C'est ça, tes bagages ? s'étonna Janis_._

Sirius tenait en effet à la main un minuscule sac qui ne pouvait, selon l'estimation de Janis, contenir tout au plus que trois caleçons, une brosse à dent et deux flacons de Potion d'Enflure. Autrement dit, rien de suffisant pour un élève de Poudlard. Et surtout pas pour Sirius Black, qui portait toujours sur lui les gadgets les plus incongrus.

– Sortilège de Réduction, expliqua-t-il.

– Ah…

Janis se sentit infiniment stupide. Cela ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. D'ailleurs, même si elle en avait eu l'idée, elle doutait qu'elle fût parvenue à lancer un tel sort. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle se remette à la magie.

– Bon, Warlock, moi je vais monter. On se voit plus tard ?

Sirius grimpa à bord du Poudlard Express, probablement dans l'intention de rejoindre les autres « Maraudeurs », comme on les appelait. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow formaient un groupe d'amis soudé et plutôt populaire à Poudlard, qui se caractérisait par sa tendance à se moquer éperdument du règlement intérieur de l'école.

– Eh bien, Janis, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Dépêche-toi !

Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor, se tenait devant elle, le visage souriant. C'était une fille sérieuse et sympathique, une des seules à montrer ouvertement son aversion envers les Maraudeurs et leur comportement « puéril ». Mais sa perfection en tout point avait tendance à exaspérer Janis. Ou à la complexer, ce qui en fin de compte revenait au même… Elles étaient assises côte à côte lors des cours communs de Sortilèges depuis la troisième année, ce qui expliquait en grande partie les assez bons résultats de Janis dans cette matière.

– Je vais t'aider.

Lily sortit sa baguette magique de sa manche et la pointa vers Janis, qui fit un pas de côté. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui était visée.

_– Wingardium Leviosa_ ! articula Lily.

La valise de Janis s'éleva dans les airs et, d'un gracieux mouvement de la main, Lily la reposa à l'intérieur du wagon.

– Merci, marmonna Janis avant de monter à son tour.

En l'espace de trois minutes, deux personnes lui avaient démontré sa totale incapacité à faire usage de la magie quand il le fallait. Certes, il s'agissait de deux des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, mais Janis avait espéré un début d'année moins contrariant.

Lily crut bon de préciser que le train allait démarrer et conseilla à Janis de rejoindre un wagon.

– Je ne prévoyais pas autre chose.

Janis se mit à la recherche de ses amis de Poufsouffle. Le premier compartiment qu'elle ouvrit contenait un groupe de première année à l'air anxieux. Le second, une bande de filles de Gryffondor connues pour être membres du fan-club des Maraudeurs. Dans le troisième, elle trouva un Serpentard au teint pâle, seul, qui lisait un livre. Severus Rogue leva les yeux vers elle, lui jeta un regard noir, puis se replongea dans sa lecture. Janis trouvait Rogue profondément intimidant. En quatrième année, le professeur Slughorn les avait placé en binôme lors d'une séance de travaux pratiques. Chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé d'entamer la conversation, il l'avait si superbement ignorée que Janis s'était sentie inutile et ridicule. Elle s'empressa de refermer la porte. Au bout de la quinzième porte environ, quand Janis pensait avoir passé en revue tous les élèves de l'école, elle trouva enfin le compartiment où ses amis s'étaient installés.

– Ah, te voilà, Janis ! dit Pénélope en se levant pour lui faire la bise. On commençait à se demander si tu avais réussi à monter dans le train.

Pénélope était la meilleure amie de Janis depuis leur deuxième année à Poudlard. C'était une brune aux cheveux crépus, avec des taches de rousseur et un visage avenant.

– Ça n'a pas l'air de vous avoir inquiétés plus que ça ! répondit Janis avec un sourire.

Les deux autres meilleurs amis de Janis étaient là aussi : Marius Cohen, un grand noir, excellent joueur de Quidditch, et Noah Shingleton (Janis l'appelait « Shing », à son grand désarroi), un garçon au visage rond, et au caractère plus réservé et cynique. Il était plongé dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Janis s'écroula sur une banquette à côté de Marius.

– Alors, prêts pour cette nouvelle année de dur labeur ? s'enquit-elle.

Elle ne reçut d'abord en retour que les grognements assez peu enthousiastes de Pénélope et Noah. Mais Marius était d'un autre avis :

– Moi oui ! Et tu sais quoi, Janis ? Je sens qu'on va gagner la Coupe cette année !

– La Coupe des Quatre Maisons ? demanda Noah distraitement, levant les yeux de son journal.

– Mais non, la Coupe de Quidditch, enfin !

Marius était poursuiveur, le meilleur joueur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Janis, quant à elle, était batteuse. Madame Bibine lui avait dit qu'elle était la première fille batteuse depuis vingt ans, et seulement la quatrième Poufsouffle à avoir occupé ce poste depuis la création de l'école. Étant donné le niveau de la concurrence, et en particulier des Gryffondor menés par James Potter, les espoirs de Marius quant à la victoire finale de Poufsouffle semblaient compromis. Janis hocha tout de même la tête vivement en signe d'encouragement.

Noah reposa la _Gazette_ sur la banquette et Janis se pencha pour l'attraper. L'article mis à la une était l'éditorial d'un certain Barnabas Cuffe intitulé _SOMBRES TEMPS_. Le journaliste s'alarmait de la situation dans le monde sorcier. Le pouvoir grandissant du mage noir Voldemort et de sa théorie du « sang pur » n'avait échappé à personne. Presque chaque semaine, la _Gazette_ rapportait un meurtre ou un événement suspect dont Voldemort et ses Mangemorts étaient lourdement soupçonnés. En page deux, Janis en lut un bel exemple :

_NOUVELLES ATTAQUES DE MOLDUS: LES PARTISANS DE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI ACCUSÉS_

_Le Mage noir, dont le nom est de plus en plus difficile à prononcer pour les nombreuses familles de victimes, fait des ravages avec sa théorie du « sang pur », élitiste et discriminatoire, dont le nombre d'adeptes semble être en perpétuelle augmentation. Ses partisans les plus fidèles, les « Mangemorts », (nom qui en dit long sur leurs intentions) continuent de semer la terreur malgré les nombreuses actions entreprises par Bartemius Croupton, directeur du Département des Lois Magiques, et par ses Aurors, sous l'égide du ministre Abner. Hier soir, dans la banlieue de Londres, une famille de Moldus entière a été retrouvée morte. Pas de sang ou de traces de violence: tout semble indiquer que l'Avada Kedavra a frappé. Les Moldus en question se trouvent être les grands-parents de Karl Yaxley, un fervent partisan du Lord. Celui-ci est en ce moment recherché par le Ministère de la magie..._

La photo qui illustrait l'article montrait la maison de la famille, entièrement ravagée, surplombée par la terrible Marque des Ténèbres.

Janis poussa un soupir en laissant retomber le journal.

– Tu as vu ça ? demanda Noah. C'est dingue !

Janis acquiesça.

– Comment quelqu'un peut-il adhérer aux idées de cette bande de nazis ?

– Bande de quoi ? demanda Pénélope qui venait d'une famille de sorciers pure souche.

– Oh, une histoire horrible de Moldus, expliqua Janis. Nettoyage de la race, embrigadement, tout ça…

– Et le Mangemort qui a fait ça est un petit-fils de Moldus ! renchérit Noah. C'est incroyable qu'il ne voit pas à quel point ces théories du sang pur sont stupides.

– Petit-fils de Moldus ou pas, c'est incroyable.

La porte du compartiment glissa, et une grosse femme au grand sourire apparut, tirant un chariot plein de sucreries. Les quatre amis accueillirent avec plaisir cette distraction.

– Salut la compagnie ! Quelqu'un veut-il des bonbons ?

– Ça sera des Chocogrenouilles pour moi ! s'exclama Marius en se levant d'un bond.

Son enthousiasme ne manqua pas de faire rire Janis.

– Tu fais encore la collection ?

– Oui, pourquoi ? fit-il en tendant une poignée de mornilles à la vendeuse.

– Je pensais que, passé un certain âge, les cartes de Chocogrenouilles perdaient de leur intérêt.

Marius ignora cette remarque.

– Il ne me manque que deux cartes : Rowena Serdaigle et Paracelse.

– C'est qui ça ? demanda Noah d'un ton détaché.

– Un alchimiste, je crois.

La vendeuse sortit du compartiment en leur souhaitant un bon après-midi, et Marius reprit place sur la banquette à côté de Janis.

– Au moins ces trucs t'apprennent quelque chose, nota cette dernière. Alors que les dragées de Bertie Crochue, par exemple… c'est vraiment l'invention la plus bête du monde sorcier, fit Janis avec un coup d'œil amusé vers Pénélope, à qui cette remarque était destinée.

– Tu en veux un ? proposa cette dernière, qui venait d'en acheter un gros paquet.

– Ça ira, merci. Vomi ou chou de Bruxelles, très peu pour moi !

– Mais tu peux aussi tomber sur fraise des bois !

– Mais si je veux un bonbon à la fraise, j'achète un bonbon à la fraise ! continua Janis avec un sourire de plus en plus large.

– Quel est l'intérêt si on sait à l'avance le goût que ça aura ?

Janis eut la nette impression d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation. Ce genre de débat insignifiant était le lot quasi-quotidien de Janis et ses amis, qui aimaient à discuter des avantages et inconvénients des mondes sorciers et moldus. Janis défendait toujours avec poigne la culture moldue, celle dans laquelle elle avait été élevée. Sans doute pensait-elle que c'était son rôle, surtout en cette période trouble où de plus en plus de gens étaient persuadés de la supériorité du « sang pur ». Marius avait également été élevé par un père moldu, mais il était sang-mêlé et semblait moins enclin à entrer dans ce genre de débat.

Après que Pénélope l'eut convaincue d'avaler ce qui s'avéra être une dragée au poivre, Janis décida de faire une sieste pour faire passer plus vite le long trajet qui les menait au château de Poudlard, et évacuer le stress qu'elle avait accumulé depuis son marathon dans les rues de Londres. Son sommeil fut interrompu plusieurs fois, car, au cours de l'après-midi, plusieurs des amis de la bande vinrent leur rendre visite, notamment Adèle Bether et Corée Trawns, deux Serdaigle de sixième année. Adèle était l'attrapeuse et la capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch. Elle discuta longuement avec Marius de la supériorité ou non des Flèches d'Appleby sur les Harpies de Holyhead. Quand ils demandèrent son avis à Janis, elle répondit qu'ils ne valaient rien face aux Frelons de Wimbourne, son équipe préférée. Avait-on jamais vu meilleur batteur que Ludo Verpey, leur nouvelle recrue ? Lassée d'entendre parler de Quidditch, Pénélope s'était plongée dans la lecture du _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 6_. Noah, quant à lui, observait le paysage d'un air absent.

Les quelques heures de voyage paraissaient sans fin. Janis commençait à penser que l'on avait déplacé Poudlard encore plus au nord, quand un petit Gryffondor de troisième année ouvrit brutalement la porte de leur compartiment avant de leur hurler dessus :

– Bagarre ! Bagarre dans les couloirs !

Pénélope et Marius se levèrent, avides de savoir ce qui se passait. Janis referma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir pour la cinquantième fois au moins. Une tentative à nouveau infructueuse :

– Janis, c'est les Maraudeurs ! s'exclama Pénélope, sa cascade de cheveux bruns la précédant lorsqu'elle passa sa tête dans le compartiment.

– C'est les Maraudeurs quoi ? fit Janis en se redressant.

– Qui se battent, tiens ! Avec Severus Rogue !

– Personne ne fait rien ?

– Mais viens voir, enfin !

Janis soupira et se résigna à aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui semblait passionner absolument tous les passagers du _Poudlard Express_. De nombreuses têtes dépassaient des compartiments alentour, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose. On ne pouvait pas exactement appeler cela une bagarre : à quelques mètres de là, James Potter et Severus Rogue se tenaient face à face, leurs baguettes tendues l'un vers l'autre. Sirius et Peter n'étaient pas loin. De là où elle se tenait, Janis ne voyait que le dos de James, mais le visage hargneux de Rogue ne laissait rien augurer de bon pour la suite des événements.

– Alors, Servilus ? Quel sort vas-tu me jeter ? Un peu de magie noire, non ?

Avant que Rogue ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, la chevelure auburn de Lily Evans vint danser devant ses yeux. Elle se plaça entre les deux garçons, abordant son habituel air autoritaire, mais le visage teinté (ou du moins Janis crut le voir) d'une étonnante tristesse.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

– Salut Evans, fit James en s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'un geste manifestement peu spontané.

Celle-ci l'ignora.

– Ça ne va pas déjà recommencer ! L'année scolaire n'a même pas débuté. Retournez dans vos compartiments tout de suite !

– Mais enfin, Evans, tu ne vois pas que je suis sur le point de réduire cet apprenti Mangemort de Servilus en bouillie ?

– Je m'en contrefiche, Potter ! Rentre dans ton wagon !

Rogue fixait Lily d'un regard intense et brillant, que celle-ci semblait vouloir fuir à tout prix.

– Bon, si tu me le demandes, alors… fit James, adoptant maintenant une voix qu'il devait penser irrésistible.

– Ça vaut mieux.

Rogue, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot, jeta un regard de mépris à James, Peter et Sirius puis reprit le chemin de son compartiment. L'attroupement se dissipa. Ce fut à ce moment que Remus Lupin, autre préfet de Gryffondor et membre des Maraudeurs, accourut.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lily fut la plus rapide à répondre.

– Il s'est passé que ton copain Potter était sur le point de se battre dans les couloirs, fit-elle, avec irritation. J'imagine que ça t'arrange, de ne pas avoir eu à le remettre à sa place. Le train ne va pas tarder à arriver à quai, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix calme comme si rien ne s'était passé. Vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorciers.

Elle s'éloigna, et Janis regarda Remus qui semblait contrarié. Une ride s'était formée entre ses sourcils.

– T'inquiète, Remus, elle est simplement énervée.

Celui-ci sourit faiblement.

– Oui, tu as raison : James la rend folle. Bon, je vais aller lui dire un mot. À plus tard, Janis.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas lent.

– Pourquoi est-ce que Lily continue à défendre Rogue après ce qu'il lui a dit l'année dernière ? s'interrogea Marius. Ils ne sont plus amis, si ?

Rogue avait traité Lily de « Sang-de-Bourbe » lorsqu'elle était venue à sa défense juste après une épreuve des BUSE. Une scène à laquelle la moitié de l'école avait assisté, ou cru assister, après en avoir entendu le récit une centaine de fois.

– Non, elle refuse de lui parler désormais, répondit Pénélope, qui était toujours au courant du moindre potin. Mais elle doit quand même remplir son rôle de préfète.

– Et elle n'a aucune envie de donner raison à James, de toute façon, fit remarquer Janis.

Comme Lily l'avait annoncé, le train ne tarda pas à entrer en gare de Pré-au-Lard, où tous les élèves à partir de la deuxième année furent invités à s'installer dans des superbes diligences tirées par de grands chevaux ailés au corps squelettique. Janis, Pénélope, Marius, Noah et deux Serpentard de quatrième année montèrent dans l'une d'elles. Appuyée contre la vitre, Janis regardait le château de Poudlard et ses fenêtres illuminées s'approcher.

Le temps était radieux et Janis observa le ciel étoilé tandis qu'elle descendait de la diligence puis montait l'imposant escalier qui menait à l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne du château de Poudlard.

– Fais attention Janis, tu ne marches pas droit, lui dit Noah. Attends d'être dedans et tu pourras regarder le ciel tant que tu veux.

– Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall qui en sortait pour venir accueillir les élèves. Et en silence !

Ce dernier ordre ne fut pas vraiment respecté. La foule désordonnée des élèves fit son entrée dans un bruit et une agitation assez considérables.

Janis prit place à côté de ses amis au bout de la table des Poufsouffle. À l'autre extrémité de la Grande Salle,

– Et maintenant, écoutons ensemble la chanson que notre vieil ami le Choixpeau magique a composée pour nous.

Une entaille se fit alors dans le vieux chapeau miteux et rapiécé qui trônait sur un tabouret sur l'estrade des professeurs. Le Choixpeau magique s'éclaircit la gorge. Il n'avait l'occasion de parler en public qu'une fois l'an, il fallait que cela soit bien fait. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que sa voix grave et profonde ne brise le silence :

_Écoutez, élèves de Poudlard  
Vous les anciens, vous les nouveaux.  
Soyez très attentifs car  
Voici mes souvenirs de Choixpeau._

_À l'aube de notre noble école  
Quatre amis avaient décidé  
D'ensemble lui donner les symboles  
De culture, de réussite, d'unité._

_Ces quatre amis avaient pour nom  
Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor  
Et ils avaient pour ambition  
De faire de Poudlard une mine d'or  
Pour les sorciers de toutes contrées  
À qui la culture on allait donner._

_Chaque compère créa à son image  
Une maison qui avait pour gage  
La vertu préférée de chacun des amis  
Ainsi les élèves seraient répartis :_

_Serpentard disait : « Seule l'ambition  
Des plus nobles sorciers mérite éducation »._

_Serdaigle privilégiait une haute intelligence  
Pour les élèves auxquels elle donnerait sa science._

_Gryffondor ne voulait donner d'apprentissage  
Qu'à ceux capables d'un immense courage._

_Poufsouffle, quant à elle, prenait les derniers :  
« Tous peuvent réussir, 'suffit de travailler »._

_Ainsi fus-je créé par les grands Fondateurs  
Pour donner à chacun la maison de son cœur._

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Janis ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

– Il devient vexant, celui-là ! Tous les ans c'est pareil : en gros, les Poufsouffle ne sont ni ambitieux, ni intelligents, ni courageux...

– Tout juste bons à se taire et à travailler ! renchérit Pénélope.

– Silence, je vous prie ! lança le professeur McGonagall à l'assemblée des élèves : la cérémonie de la répartition allait commencer.

« Abnail, Juliet » fut appelée. Une jolie petite fille blonde s'approcha timidement du Choixpeau magique.

– Serdaigle pour celle-là, paria Noah.

– Poufsouffle ! s'exclama le Choixpeau après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion.

– Dommage, fit Janis à son ami en se levant pour applaudir leur nouvelle collègue.

Une quarantaine d'élèves fut ainsi répartie, Janis et Noah tentant à chaque fois de pronostiquer leur future maison, avec un taux de réussite assez faible. Pour finir, « Zamojski, Stanislas _»_ fut envoyé à Gryffondor et Janis observa la bande de Sirius, James, Remus et Peter se lever d'un bond pour accueillir leur nouveau camarade.

– Tiens, les tombeurs sont toujours là, nota Marius.

En effet, James et Sirius jouissaient à Poudlard d'une certaines popularité, auprès des garçons comme des filles, certainement pour des raisons distinctes. Janis les trouvait drôles et plutôt sympathiques, quand ils ne s'en prenaient pas gratuitement à des première année sans défense en leur lançant des maléfices. Par ailleurs, elle reconnaissait volontiers trouver Sirius très séduisant. Elle le connaissait un peu pour avoir été sa partenaire en cours de Botanique. Lui et James avaient en toute circonstance une remarque humoristique à faire, ce qui rendait les cours en question plus supportables pour Janis. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup Remus, autre membre des illustres Maraudeurs, qu'elle trouvait moins orgueilleux, plus sage et plus discret que ses compères. Quant à Peter, le quatrième de la bande, Janis avait rarement eu l'occasion de lui parler. Il semblait très réservé.

Le silence se fit presque instantanément quand le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, se leva pour parler.

– Chers élèves, chers amis, bon retour à Poudlard, et bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves ! Espérons que cette année scolaire se déroulera comme toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur...

– Il parle des cours ou des récrés ? chuchota Marius à l'oreille de Janis, qui pouffa le plus discrètement qu'elle put.

– Je vous souhaite toute la réussite possible, notamment pour les élèves qui auront à passer des examens en fin d'année...

Janis était heureuse d'y échapper pour cette année. Apparemment, tous ses camarades de sixième année pensaient la même chose.

– Vous savez tous que la sorcellerie vit une des périodes les plus noires de son histoire, aussi j'ose espérer que Poudlard restera un havre de paix où la haine et la discorde n'auront pas leur place.

De légers ricanements retentirent du côté de la table des Serpentard, que Dumbledore ignora. Il souhaita à ses élèves une bonne année scolaire et se rassit.

– C'était court, non ? s'étonna Janis.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête. Dumbledore arborait une mine lasse qu'on lui voyait peu souvent.

Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui se chargea des sempiternels rappels au sujet de la Forêt Interdite (toujours interdite) et de la liste grandissante des objets prohibés par Rusard, le concierge sadique en place depuis quelques années.

Puis ce fut l'heure tant attendue du festin. À peine McGonagall eut-elle le temps de prononcer « Bon appétit ! », qu'apparurent sur les tables, comme chaque année, les mets les plus extravagants et délicieux que Janis connaissait.

Tout le monde se servit généreusement et les discussions reprirent. On se demandait notamment par combien serait multipliée la somme de travail demandée par les professeurs cette année, ou encore on s'interrogeait sur les matières à présenter aux ASPIC en fin de septième année. Le repas terminé, Janis et ses amis se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs des Poufsouffle. Elle aperçut Remus qui lui fit un signe de la main, avant de lancer aux nouveaux Gryffondor : « Les première année, par ici je vous prie ! ».

**XXXXXX**

That's all, folks ! Une petite review d'encouragement ?


	2. God save Helga

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient ici, sauf les Maraudeurs, Lily, Rogue, Regulus, Dumbledore et quelques autres, ainsi que le monde magique dans son ensemble. Ces derniers appartiennent à une dénommée JKR. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ce travail pourtant éprouvant !

**Chapitre 2**** :**

_**God Save Helga**_

**L**e lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Janis et Pénélope firent la redoutable découverte de leurs emplois du temps. Le professeur Chourave avait donné rendez-vous aux Poufsouffle de sixième année une demi-heure avant le début des cours pour faire le point avec eux sur les matières qu'ils présenteraient aux ASPIC.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Avant de commencer à vérifier individuellement vos programmes de l'année, je dois vous annoncer que le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de rendre obligatoire les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, quand bien même vous auriez obtenu un P, ou une note inférieure, à votre BUSE. Je ne peux que le soutenir, car par les temps qui courent cette matière vous sera indispensable à tous.

Janis avait déjà mis la DCFM à son programme de l'année, ayant obtenu un Efforts Exceptionnels à son BUSE, mais pour certains élèves, cela changeait beaucoup de choses.

- Je n'ai eu que trois BUSE et on me colle une quatrième matière ! se plaignit Marius, qui – en matière de travail scolaire en tout cas – aimait en faire le moins possible.

- Mais Dumbledore a raison ! On a vraiment besoin de la Défense contre les forces du mal, dit Pénélope avec conviction, et Janis l'approuva.

Le professeur Chourave commença à arpenter les rangs, discutant avec chaque élève de ses chances de réussite dans les matières qu'il ou elle avait choisies.

- Miss Scavo ! fit-elle lorsqu'elle tendit le bras pour observer le relevé de notes des BUSE de Pénélope. Je vous félicite pour votre Optimal en Botanique. Vous avez toujours été très douée dans ma matière.

Pénélope rougit légèrement. Elle n'eut pas de problème particulier et fut autorisée à suivre les cours de DCFM, Sortilèges, Potions, Botanique, Soins aux créatures magiques et Astronomie.

- Quant à vous, Miss Warlock… La Botanique n'a jamais été votre point fort, et j'imagine que vous devez être soulagée de pouvoir l'arrêter.

Janis dut admettre que le professeur Chourave avait raison. Jetant un coup d'œil sur l'emploi du temps de Pénélope, Janis constata qu'aucun cours de Botanique en commun avec les Gryffondor n'y était inscrit. Aucun regret à avoir, dans ce cas.

- Cela vous fait donc cinq matières : Défense contre les forces du mal, Sortilèges, Astronomie, Étude des Moldus et… Histoire de la magie ! Bravo pour votre note.

Janis était une des seules élèves de l'école à apprécier les cours du professeur Binns. Certes il était parfois très ennuyeux mais les histoires passionnantes que l'on trouvait dans le manuel d'Histoire de la magie en valaient bien la peine.

- Aviez-vous l'intention de continuer l'étude des Potions ?

- Oui, professeur, mais avec un Acceptable, j'ai pensé…

- Eh bien, figurez-vous que cette année, le professeur Slughorn a décidé de prendre dans sa classe tous les élèves ayant obtenu un Acceptable ou plus à leurs BUSE. Si vous voulez mon avis, ajouta le professeur Chourave sur le ton de la confidence, cela doit avoir un rapport avec le fait que Guillemme Lautrec, l'arrière petit-fils de l'inventeur de la goutte du mort-vivant, n'a lui aussi obtenu qu'un Acceptable à son BUSE de Potions !

Janis rit de bon cœur. Le professeur Slughorn avait toujours eu un amour particulier pour les élèves d'ascendance illustre. C'est pourquoi d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais fait partie de ses préférés.

Les Potions furent ajoutées au programme de Janis, et le professeur Chourave tapota de sa baguette une feuille de parchemin vierge sur laquelle apparut son emploi du temps. Sur le parchemin s'étendaient des cases horaires surmontées de noms de matières qui déprimaient Janis à l'avance. Il y avait moins d'heure de cours que l'année précédente, mais Janis soupçonnait que leurs heures libres leur serviraient à effectuer de longs devoirs aux sujets obscurs et fastidieux. Ses journées allaient être aussi chargées que l'année précédente, quand elles et ses camarades préparaient leurs BUSE. Six matières étaient encore trop, alors même qu'elle avait dû en abandonner trois. Pénélope, qui observait son propre emploi du temps d'un air absent, leva les yeux vers son amie :

- Eh bien, ne fais pas cette tête ! C'était prévisible…

- On commence avec deux heures de Potions... soupira Janis.

- Oui, mais c'est en petit groupe, et en commun avec les Gryffondor ! lança Pénélope en parcourant son emploi du temps.

- Ah oui, ça change tout ! répondit Janis sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Janis prit avec Pénélope et Noah le chemin des sous-sols et de la salle de classe du professeur Slughorn. Environ la moitié des effectifs de sixième année de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle était présent ; les autres avaient renoncé à apprendre l'art délicat des Potions. Étaient présents : pour Gryffondor, les quatre Maraudeurs bien sûr, ainsi que Lily et son amie Mary Macdonald ; et pour Poufsouffle : Gina Saadies, Lucas Marmiesse, David Watts, Pénélope, Noah et Janis.

Janis adressa un signe de la main aux Maraudeurs et à Lily, et remarqua que James s'était installé à une table qui était idéalement placée pour pouvoir observer à loisir cette dernière. Il en était amoureux depuis quelques années déjà, mais elle ne cessait de le repousser, ne supportant pas sa prétention et sa « façon consternante de s'amuser ».  
Le professeur Slughorn commença son discours de début d'année:

- Je suis heureux de savoir que tous les élèves présents ici ont réussi brillamment leur BUSE dans ma matière, et que nous allons donc pouvoir travailler ensemble avec un niveau élevé !

Janis et Sirius poussèrent ensemble un même grognement de désapprobation, alors que la classe était totalement silencieuse. Ils se regardèrent amusés, mais le professeur fit comme si de rien n'était :

- Nous allons aujourd'hui étudier la potion d'invisibilité. Qui serait capable de m'en citer les ingrédients ?

Lily leva la main et en cita tellement que Janis fut incapable de s'en rappeler un seul. Les Maraudeurs, eux, semblaient captivés par le cours et notaient soigneusement les ingrédients. Très inhabituel chez eux. Janis présuma que cette potion d'invisibilité leur serait utile pour leur prochaine virée hors de leur dortoir, ou pour embêter un camarade malchanceux. Les deux heures de Potions passèrent très -trop- lentement au goût de Janis, et malgré la tonne de devoirs infligée aux élèves par le professeur Slughorn, la fin du cours lui fut une délivrance.

En sortant de la salle, Sirius s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire charmant :

- Alors, Warlock, ça t'a plu ?

- Absolument passionnant...

- Slughorn est le meilleur des somnifères. Je pense souvent à lui avant de m'endormir.

Janis éclata de rire.

- Tu dois faire de beaux rêves, alors.

- Dommage que tu aies arrêté la Botanique, on formait une sacrée équipe tous les deux !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Figure-toi que je n'ai eu qu'un Désolant aux BUSE ! ironisa Janis. Ce qui, compte tenu de mon niveau pitoyable, est un exploit.

- Notre collaboration en cours t'a stimulé intellectuellement, fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

- Mais bien sûr, Sirius.

- Salut, Janis ! fit Remus qui sortait à son tour de la salle de classe. Comment vas-tu ?

- On ne peut mieux, la rentrée mise à part. Et toi, tes vacances ?

- Je les ai passées avec eux, dit-il en désignant ses trois amis.

- Hm… pourquoi je m'en doutais ? Salut Peter ! ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Pettigrow, qui se tenait en retrait.

Celui-ci eut un petit rire nerveux et répondit dans un murmure :

- Salut.

- Eh ben, Queudver, montre un peu plus d'enthousiasme quand Warlock te parle ! lui dit Sirius.

- Désolé, dit celui-ci en rougissant.

- Mais non, ça n'a pas d'importance, assura Janis.

Elle observa James, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et semblait distrait par quelque chose dans le parc. Il regardait quelque chose à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondor.

- Quoi de neuf, Potter? lui cria Janis.

Il se retourna brusquement, semblant soudain réaliser son existence.

- Euh… rien de bien fabuleux.

- James est absorbé par Evans, expliqua Sirius en montrant du doigt Lily, en grande discussion avec Mark Hestgradt, le préfet de Serdaigle.

James jeta à Sirius un regard noir. Remus préféra changer de sujet :

- Au fait, ta carte était très drôle !

- Contente que ça t'ait plu.

- Janis me racontait qu'elle avait tenté d'expliquer à ses parents quelques trucs rudimentaires de magie, expliqua Remus aux Maraudeurs.

- La poudre de cheminette, ça leur échappe complètement, continua Janis. Le Magicobus, aussi.

- Les Moldus ont souvent du mal à concevoir l'idée même de magie, intervint Peter, sur un ton étrangement aisé.

Janis fut piquée au vif :

- Tu as lu ça où ? fit-elle, surprise. C'est compréhensible ! Les sorciers s'efforcent de cacher aux Moldus leur existence ! Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre.

- Si les Moldus connaissaient tous notre existence, ils voudraient sans cesse qu'on les aide à résoudre tel ou tel problème.

- Alors c'est chacun pour soi, c'est ça ? Belle morale.

- Non, bien sûr, mais si la magie est donnée à une minorité de gens, il y a une raison.

- Arrête ça, Queudver, dit Sirius en donnant un coup de poing sur le bras de Pettigrow. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Leur attention fut détournée par un élève de Serpentard aux longs cheveux noirs et gras qui passait par là et les regardait d'un air mauvais.

- Tiens tiens, Servilus ! Attends-moi là, Warlock ! Ne bouge pas, dit Sirius à Janis. Eh, Rogue, comment ça va ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Janis se détourna et remua la tête en signe de désapprobation. Elle avait oublié quelques instants à quel point Sirius pouvait être exaspérant.

James avait déjà rejoint ce dernier, et ils faisaient les fiers devant un Rogue furieux. Tous trois avaient sortis leur baguette qu'ils agitaient d'un air vaguement menaçant. Peter riait, comme à chaque fois que James et Sirius faisaient quoi que ce soit, et Remus détournait la tête, en faisant semblant de lire un livre.

- Bon, Janis, il faut qu'on y aille, on ne veut pas faire mauvaise impression le premier jour, lui dit Noah.

- Parle pour toi, Shing.

La salle de Défense contre les forces du mal se trouvait au premier étage. Quand Noah, Pénélope et Janis firent leur entrée, toute la classe était déjà assise. Un homme grand, d'une quarantaine d'année et assez séduisant, se tenait debout derrière son bureau. Il attendit que les trois amis s'assoient, au second rang à côté de Marius, pour commencer le cours.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis le professeur Benjamin Fenwick, mais vous pouvez m'appeler professeur.

Personne ne rit. Le professeur Fenwick s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bien, euh… vous savez tous que la Défense contre les forces du mal est une matière primordiale, surtout en ces temps troubles. Une matière qui vous servira certes jusqu'à la fin de vos études, mais aussi, et j'oserais même dire surtout, à combattre et à vous protéger lorsque vous aurez quitté Poudlard.

Des murmures parcoururent les rangs de la classe.

- Eh oui ! s'exclama Fenwick, heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à faire son petit effet. Ce qui se passe en ce moment dans le monde de la sorcellerie n'est pas beau à voir, je vous l'assure. De nombreuses personnes sont déjà mortes, et mourront encore. Mon rôle ici est donc certes de vous permettre d'obtenir vos ASPIC mais aussi de vous aider à vous défendre contre les dangers de l'extérieur.

Le professeur Fenwick semblait maîtriser son sujet. Les camarades de la classe paraissaient assez alarmés par ses propos.

- Ils ne lisent jamais la Gazette ou quoi ? murmura Janis à ses amis. Franchement, ce qu'il raconte n'est pas nouveau !

Elle songea qu'il était bon que les élèves de sa classe réalisent la gravité de la guerre qui faisait rage en Angleterre et ailleurs. Plusieurs parents ou grands-parents d'élèves de Poudlard étaient décédés dans d'étranges circonstances depuis quelques années, mais ce genre de nouvelles semblait à chaque fois rapidement oublié. Jusqu'à la prochaine... Après ce petit discours, Janis était déjà sûre d'apprécier son nouveau professeur.

Ensuite, les élèves notèrent le programme de l'année, qui comprenait la pratique des sorts non-verbaux et des sorts de protection, ainsi que l'étude de créatures maléfiques, tels les vampires, les Détraqueurs et les Inferi.

La pause de midi fut bienvenue, et, après un repas copieux à la table des Poufsouffle, Janis alla faire un tour dans le parc du château avec un bon bouquin pour profiter du temps radieux. Un moment de solitude presque quotidien qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Elle s'assit sous l'ombre d'un grand chêne, mais sa tranquillité ne tarda pas à être interrompue par les bribes d'une conversation animée.

- Mais, enfin, Sirius ! Je croyais que c'était sérieux entre nous ! fit une voix de fille au bord des larmes.

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis, Lucy. On n'est sorti ensemble qu'une semaine.

Janis tourna la tête vers le lieu des hostilités. La Lucy en question était une jolie blonde au teint de poupée. Ses traits parfaits en étaient presque écœurants.

- Et les deux mois de vacances, tu les oublies ?

Sirius fit une moue gênée. Apparemment, les deux mois de vacances en question lui avaient tenu lieu de pause dans leur relation.

- Et toutes ces lettres qu'on s'est envoyées ! Ça ne compte pas, ça ? continuait la pauvre Lucy.

- Toutes les lettres que _tu_ m'as envoyées, rectifia Sirius.

- Oh ! fit Lucy, pour toute réponse.

Et elle s'enfuit en sanglotant. Sirius roula des épaules d'une façon si faussement cool que Janis ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

- Un problème, Warlock ?

- Tu es d'une délicatesse infinie, mon cher Sirius !

- N'est-ce pas ! Je n'ai pas mon pareil pour briser les cœurs des jeunes filles. Je n'y peux rien, mon charme est sans faille.

Janis soupira, légèrement consternée. Sirius vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle contre l'arbre.

- Au fait Warlock ! Pourquoi tu es partie si vite, tout-à-l'heure ?

- J'avais un cours. Et pour tout te dire, mon cher Black, reprit-elle après un temps d'hésitation, ça ne m'intéresse pas franchement de vous regarder, James et toi, faire les malins en échangeant des sortilèges avec Rogue...

- C'est notre façon de nous amuser. Lui non plus ne se gêne pas pour nous envoyer des sorts et nous insulter sans arrêt !

- Il faudrait songer à passer à autre chose. Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ?

- Oh non, Warlock, tu ne vas pas te la jouer à la Evans !

- À la Evans ?

- Ben oui, les petites leçons de morale, les commentaires sur notre « comportement totalement puéril digne d'un première année pourri gâté », termina Sirius dans une imitation assez réussie du ton que prenait Lily quand elle faisait usage de ses pouvoirs de préfète.

Janis rit et rassura Sirius :

- Non, non, ce n'est pas mon genre. Simplement, ne me demande pas de rester planter là à vous regarder lancer des mauvais sorts à tout va. Ni d'approuver.

Quelques secondes de silences tombèrent, après quoi Sirius dit :

- Bon j'essaierai de ne plus le faire... en ta présence !

Janis sourit.

- C'est un début...

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi !

Jusqu'à la reprise des cours, Sirius et Janis restèrent assis là à discuter de tout et de rien.

Ceci n'avait pas échappé à l'œil avisé des nombreuses groupies de Sirius, qui jetèrent des regards noirs à Janis chaque fois que celle-ci les croisa au cours de l'après-midi. Elle les ignora superbement. Ce qu'elle ne put ignorer, malheureusement, fut la ruée dont elle fut victime le soir même, quand elle se rendit dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle après sa journée de cours. Des filles de tout âge, mais principalement des deuxième et troisième année aux voix stridentes, lui sautèrent littéralement dessus et la harcelèrent de questions : « Comment il est ? », « Il est toujours aussi beau de près ? », « Il a des filles en vue? », « Et James, tu le connais ? », « Comment ça se fait qu'il parle à une fille comme toi ? »... Cette dernière fut relativement vexante. Janis, particulièrement excédée, essaya de ne pas perdre son calme et de répondre brièvement à chaque question jusqu'à ce qu'on la laisse tranquille. Ce ne fut pas simple, et quand Greta Catchlove demanda à Janis si elle pouvait glisser un mot sur elle à Sirius, elle hurla « Ça suffit ! » et s'effondra dans un fauteuil, épuisée. Pénélope, qui faisait ses devoirs sur une table non loin de là, lui adressa une tape amicale et compréhensive :

- Voilà ce que c'est, la célébrité !

Janis pensa aux Maraudeurs, qui devaient subir ce genre de comportement chaque jour, et ressentit de la peine pour eux. De la peine ! C'est bien la seule chose qu'elle aurait jamais pensé ressentir envers les Maraudeurs.

- Oyez, oyez, jeunes gens !

Plusieurs élèves sursautèrent en entendant la grosse voix du Moine Gras, le fantôme de Poufsouffle. C'était un spectre assez volumineux, gai et amical, qui s'enthousiasmait pour tout et n'importe quoi.

- Bon retour chez Poufsouffle ! Et bienvenue aux premières années ! Vous verrez, chez nous, l'ambiance est toujours au beau fixe !

- Bonjour ! lui firent Janis, Pénélope et quelques autres.

- Comment allez-vous, jeunes gens ? continua l'ectoplasme.

Tout le monde semblait déjà se désintéresser de lui. Janis décida de faire un effort. Après tout, il devrait vivre pour l'éternité dans ce corps transparent et immatériel, alors elle pouvait bien essayer de lui donner l'illusion que sa transparence n'était que physique.

- Je vais bien.

- Avez-vous fait la connaissance de Benjy Fenwick ?

- Oui. Il a l'air d'être un bon professeur.

- Certes. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Quand il était dans ma maison, il était toujours très consciencieux, tolérant et juste. Tout ce qui fait un bon Poufsouffle.

- Le professeur Fenwick était à Poufsouffle ? s'étonna Janis.

- Cela vous surprend-il, jeune fille ? Poufsouffle a formé aux longs des siècles tout autant de grands sorciers que les autres maisons.

Janis était contente de le lui entendre dire.

- Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas annoncé son arrivée, hier soir, continua-t-elle.

Habituellement, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal était présenté aux élèves lors de la cérémonie de la répartition.

- Je crois que le professeur Fenwick est un homme discret. Encore une qualité de Poufsouffle. Il est venu enseigné à Poudlard sur la demande du professeur Dumbledore. Ils sont amis, et travaillent en étroite collaboration dans le combat contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Si même un spectre qui était déjà mort depuis de nombreuses années craignait de dire ce nom, la sorcellerie devait se trouver dans une situation bien dramatique.

- Vous avez d'ailleurs dû remarquer que le professeur Dumbledore semblait préoccupé, continua le Moine Gras, heureux de voir que Janis s'intéressait à ses propos.

Janis songea au soir de la cérémonie de la répartition. Il était vrai que Dumbledore n'avait pas manifesté sa bonhomie et son humour habituels.

- Oui, confirma Janis. Son discours a été très bref.

- En effet. D'ailleurs, personne n'est de très bonne humeur, ces temps-ci. La guerre fait rage, c'est pourquoi il est si important d'être fidèle aux valeurs de notre maison. La loyauté, la tolérance, la justice ! lança le fantôme avec conviction.

Janis trouvait qu'il s'emballait un peu trop, mais qu'au fond il n'avait pas tort : les valeurs de la maison Poufsouffle, si peu souvent mises en avant, étaient d'une grande importance.


	3. Mauvais endroit mauvais moment

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient ici, sauf les Maraudeurs, Lily, Rogue, Regulus, Dumbledore et quelques autres, ainsi que le monde magique dans son ensemble. Ces derniers appartiennent à une dénommée JKR. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ce travail pourtant éprouvant !

**Chapitre 3**** :**

_**Mauvais endroit mauvais moment**_

**- A**llez, debout, fainéante !

Janis entrouvrit lentement les yeux pour distinguer le visage de Pénélope penché sur elle.

- Hop, Janis, on se lève ! dit-elle en lui ôtant sa couverture.

- Mais, enfin, on est samedi ! gémit Janis, qui aurait aimé profiter des rares heures de sommeil supplémentaires que lui offrait le week-end.

- Tu as oublié ? C'est le jour des sélections de Quidditch ! fit Pénélope, enthousiaste.

En effet, cela lui était sorti de l'esprit.

- Mais tu te fiches complètement du Quidditch, Penny !

- J'ai quand même envie que tu sois prise dans l'équipe.

Janis soupira et se résigna à se lever puis enfila sa vieille tenue de Quidditch maintes fois rapiécée. Les lits de leurs trois camarades du dortoir des sixième année étaient vides. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, les deux amies se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. En plus de Janis et Pénélope, seule une demi-douzaine d'élèves était présente dans la salle, dont une jeune Serpentard que Pénélope semblait connaître.

- Tu as vu la tête d'Amy Quaife ces derniers temps ?

- Qui ?

- Eh bien, tu sais ! C'est une quatrième année, elle est de la famille. Ma mère et la sienne sont cousines, je crois. Mais on ne les voit pas très souvent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils sont très vieux jeu. Les histoires de sang pur, tout ça, ils y croient dur comme fer.

Janis hocha la tête. Amy était une très jolie brune aux cheveux courts et bouclés. Elle semblait effectivement ne pas être de bonne humeur. Pourtant les idéaux de sa famille se portaient très bien, songea Janis amèrement.

- J'ai entendu dire que son frère aîné avait quitté sa famille cet été parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec eux. Ils soutiennent Tu-sais-qui, précisa Pénélope alors que Janis avait levé un sourcil interrogateur.

- Il est à Poudlard ?

- Il devrait être entré en septième année, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la rentrée. Il a dû s'en aller pour de bon...

Après un rapide et frugal petit-déjeuner, Janis courut jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, suivie de Pénélope à une allure plus correcte, qui s'installa dans les gradins pour soutenir Janis et Marius. Un ciel sans nuage, très peu de vent : le temps était idéal pour jouer.

- Ah, Janis, te voilà enfin ! lui fit Mick Avory, le capitaine des Poufsouffle. La sélection des batteurs vient de commencer, je compte sur toi pour relever le niveau.

Il lui avait assuré à la fin de l'année précédente qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à être reprise dans le groupe titulaire mais Janis ressentit tout de même une pointe d'appréhension.

Mick demanda d'abord aux batteurs potentiels de l'équipe de renvoyer les nombreux Cognards qu'il leur lâcha dessus pendant une dizaine de minutes. Janis s'en sortit sans grande difficulté, mais sur la douzaine de candidats au poste de batteur, quatre ou cinq furent sérieusement amochés et durent quitter le terrain, direction l'infirmerie. De la concurrence en moins, se rassura Janis. Ensuite, il leur fut demandé d'effectuer des piqués très rapides vers le sol et de remonter au dernier moment, exercice que Janis redoutait, pour avoir expérimenter lors d'un match contre Serpentard en quatrième année, le crash au sol avec son lot de blessures très handicapantes. Pour finir, Mick organisa une épreuve de visée durant laquelle les batteurs durent s'efforcer d'envoyer les Cognards dans le corps translucide d'Edgar Clogg, le fantôme du terrain de Quidditch. Ce dernier ne semblait apprécier l'exercice que très moyennement et effectuait des zigzags pour les éviter, rendant la tâche plus difficile encore.

À la fin de la séance, Mick annonça la composition de la nouvelle équipe de Poufsouffle. Il semblait assez content de lui.

- Attrapeur : moi, fit-il avec un sourire. Poursuiveurs : Marius Cohen, évidemment, Erica Cauldwell, bien sûr et… Zach Jones.

Ce dernier, nouvelle recrue, laissa échapper un cri de victoire.

- Gardien : ce fut difficile, mais j'ai choisi… Rick Zeller. Enfin, pour les batteurs, nous avons Janis Warlock et Hippolyte Branstone.

Janis poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il aurait toujours été possible qu'un garçon de trois fois sa carrure se fût présenté, auquel cas elle avait peu de chances de conserver son poste de batteuse. Les quatre anciens de l'équipe avaient été repris et trois nouveaux joueurs avaient été choisis. Les élèves qui n'avaient pas été sélectionnés s'éloignèrent l'air dépité et, pour certains, des jurons à la bouche.

- Une très belle équipe, commenta Mick. Je pense que nous avons tout à fait les capacités de réaliser une superbe saison et surtout, c'est mon objectif affiché, de battre la bande à Potter. Ils règnent sur la Coupe de Quidditch depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.

Les membres de l'épique sourirent. Cela faisait maintenant quelques saisons que Mick avait pour objectif affiché de battre l'équipe de Gryffondor et son capitaine James Potter. Ce n'était pour l'instant pas arrivé, mais les Poufsouffle avait toujours bon espoir qu'en travaillant beaucoup, ils y arriveraient. Rendez-vous fut pris le mercredi suivant pour le premier entraînement de l'année.

- On a quand même pas mal de boulot ! fut le commentaire de Marius, au repas de midi.

- Eh bien, où est passé ton légendaire optimisme ? s'étonna Noah.

- Gryffondor est vraiment très fort, avec Potter et ses tactiques à la noix, Spinett qui ne laisse pas passer une balle, Meadows qui repère le Vif en trois secondes et demie, Sloper et Nicholls et leurs coups de batte meurtrier, Fogerty qui volent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sans parler de Black et…

- Son charisme exceptionnel ? proposa Pénélope.

- Sa grosse tête, corrigea Marius, amusé. Son attitude de play-boy.

Janis ne commenta pas, et lança un regard vers la table des Gryffondor, où les Maraudeurs parlaient à voix basse, certainement en train de manigancer quelque chose. Un groupe de filles de Serdaigle se tenait non loin de là, chuchotant en leur lançant des regards insistants.

- Noah, tu sais que j'ai vu ton frère faire des expériences bizarres dans un cachot, l'autre jour ? reprit Pénélope.

Noah avait un frère jumeau à Serdaigle, Gaspard, avec lequel il ne s'entendait pas vraiment. C'était un garçon assez loufoque et solitaire qui aimait l'expérimentation et passait beaucoup de temps devant de vieux chaudrons à tenter des mélanges passablement dangereux.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, ricana l'intéressé. Il passe son temps à faire des mélanges bizarres avec toutes sortes de substance, même pendant les vacances. Les parents doivent sans cesse racheter de nouveaux chaudrons.

En début d'après-midi, Janis prit le chemin du parc, malgré le temps frais, pour lire un livre en toute tranquillité.

La voix charmeuse d'un Maraudeur ne tarda pas à la sortir de sa lecture.

- Hey, Warlock ! Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Un policier. Agatha Christie.

Sirius la regarda avec perplexité, et Janis mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il devait ne pas avoir la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait.

- Désolée, dit-elle avec un sourire. Littérature moldue.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans savoir quoi dire, puis, Sirius :

- Tu es seule, là ?

- Eh oui, seule et désespérée ! Je plaisante, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air désolé du Maraudeur. J'aime bien être seule, parfois. Pas toi ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, ici.

- C'est sûr, fit Janis, amusée.

Elle adressa un signe de la main à James et Peter, qui se tenaient non loin de là.

- Remus n'est pas avec vous ?

- Euh... non. On ne l'a pas vu ce matin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est malade ?

- Probablement... répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Janis trouva que Sirius ne manifestait pas l''inquiétude de rigueur.

- Il est très souvent malade, non ? C'est peut-être grave. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, pourtant...

- Non, rien de grave, rassure-toi.

- Bon, dit Janis. Apparemment, je n'en saurai pas plus...

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre mais il fut interrompu par James qui s'approchait.

- Bon, tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous, Janis ! On te montrera ce que c'est, la « cool attitude ».

- Non merci, ça ira, répondit Janis en souriant.

James l'ignora. Il désigna un arbre au milieu du parc.

- C'est là, notre coin.

- J'ai remarqué.

Comme elle l'avait craint, de nombreuses filles de l'école qui se trouvaient dans le parc à ce moment-là jetaient à Janis des regards jaloux. Seul un groupe isolé de Serpentard ignorait ostensiblement le groupe d'ami. S'ils n'avaient pas été pour la plupart des amateurs de magie noire intolérants, leur refus de se soumettre à cette mascarade d'une niaiserie abyssale les auraient rendu relativement sympathiques aux yeux de Janis.

James continua son commentaire :

- De là-bas, on peut voir les belles filles, repérer les cibles potentielles...

Janis prit un air attristé, mais déjà :

- Tiens, voilà ce crétin de Mulciber !

- Laissons-le pour l'instant, intervint Sirius, coupant James dans son élan. Warlock m'a dit que les bagarres ne l'intéressaient pas.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna James en se tournant vers elle. Tu te souviens quand même que c'est lui qui a attaqué Mary MacDonald l'année dernière avec des sorts ultra-violents ? Tu ne pas avoir pitié de lui ?

- Pitié, non, mais ce n'est pas la peine de chercher la baston à chaque instant, si ?

- Bon, je vais me retenir d'envoyer Levicorper ce Serpentard abruti !

- Apparemment, ça te demande un effort surhumain, commenta Janis. De toute façon, Levicorpus commence à être passé de mode, James, tu devrais te mettre à la page.

Ce dernier lui fit une grimace, mais, après un instant, hocha la tête.

- Oui, tout bien réfléchi, on n'a pas entendu parler d'un nouveau sort intéressant depuis un moment...

Janis réalisa que sa remarque n'était pas exacte : l'idée de rester assis dans l'herbe et de ne pas lancer de sorts à d'autres élèves ne relevait pas du tout pour James de l'effort surhumain. Elle crut même déceler une forme de lassitude dans ses propos, mais ne fut pas sûr de bien les avoir interprété.

Sirius s'assit contre l'arbre, à la recherche d'une position confortable.

- Pousse-toi, Queudver, j'aimerais étendre mes pieds, lança-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

L'intéressé obéit sans broncher. Janis fut stupéfaite que Pettigrow n'ait aucune réaction, qu'il se laisse faire de la sorte. Il avait certainement peur de faire quoi que ce soit qui déplaise à ses amis, car en dehors d'eux, il paraissait quelque peu solitaire. Dès la première année, Sirius, James et Remus avaient pris sous leur aile le petit, dodu et solitaire Peter Pettigrow, et le défendait contre les provocations qu'il subissait parfois.

Le silence retomba, et Janis commença à se sentir de trop.

- Bon je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. À bientôt.

Sirius la salua, les yeux droits dans les siens, ce qui eut le don d'embarrasser Janis au plus au point. Elle se retourna, et, ne regardant pas vraiment devant elle, percuta un garçon blond aux yeux noirs, qui devait être en deuxième ou troisième année. Le choc fit tomber des mains du garçon un grand nombre de feuilles de cours.

- Oh, je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle en se baissant pour l'aider à ramasser les feuilles.

Le garçon la regarda et lui tendit la main. Janis lui rendit sa poignée de main, sur le point d'éclater de rire devant l'air solennel de celui-ci.

- Je m'appelle Aymeric Avery. De quelle famille fais-tu partie ?

- Je ne crois pas que tu connaisses ma famille, répondit Janis en souriant. Mes parents sont Moldus !

Le visage d'Avery se durcit.

- Mes parents ne veulent pas que je m'adresse à des sorciers qui n'ont pas le sang pur !

Janis le regarda, ne sachant quoi faire : « Il est sérieux, là ? ».

- Les Sang-de-bourbe sont la honte de la race ! ajouta-t-il, comme un coup de grâce.

Janis se figea et, sur le point d'exploser, répondit cependant le plus calmement possible :

- Tes parents ont tort.

- Ma famille est une des plus nobles de toute la sorcellerie ! Je t'interdis de critiquer mes parents !

- Petit merdeux, dit Janis entre ses dents. Douze ans, et déjà ils t'ont bourré le crâne avec toutes ces théories stupides.

- J'ai treize ans !

- Grand merdeux, alors !

Le jeune Avery la regarda d'un air mauvais tandis qu'elle se détournait. Elle se dirigeait vers un arbre pour s'y adosser un moment, mais une main autoritaire la retint par l'épaule.

Janis fut tirée en arrière et se retrouva nez à nez avec un grand sorcier blond qui avait à peu près son âge. Derrière lui se tenait une bande de Serpentard à l'air menaçant, parmi laquelle Severus Rogue, ainsi que Mulciber, la « cible potentielle » de James et Sirius.

- Tu cherches des noises à mon frère, Warlock ?

- Ton frère ? fit Janis, perplexe.

Ce Serpentard-ci était le frère de ce Serpentard-là… « C'est bien ma veine », pensa Janis.

- Oui, et comme tu le sais, la famille c'est sacré. Mais peut-être que tes Moldus de parents ne t'ont pas appris ça.

Les Serpentard ricanèrent. Janis ne put retenir une remarque.

- Tu parles, tu te fous comme d'une guigne de ta famille. C'est le plaisir de provoquer et d'agresser les gens qui te guide.

- Vous avez vu comment elle me parle, celle-là ? Une Poufsouffle fille de racaille, et moche par-dessus le marché ! Je m'étonne que tu oses poser le regard sur moi, continua Avery en s'approchant d'elle.

Janis avala sa salive avec difficulté.

- Un problème, Avery ? fit la voix de Sirius, derrière elle.

Janis se retourna et jeta à Sirius un regard légèrement alarmé. Il hocha la tête en sa direction.

- Tiens… fit Avery d'une voix faussement mielleuse. Le preux chevalier Black vient à notre rescousse !

- Fous-lui la paix, abruti. Ou tu le regretteras.

- Tu crois pouvoir me battre aussi facilement ? C'est Rogue ton souffre-douleur, souviens-t'en, pas moi.

Dans les rangs des Serpentard, Severus Rogue pâlit. Janis ressentit un soupçon de pitié pour lui.

Peter et James s'étaient approchés, afin de soutenir leur ami.

- Alors, les grosses têtes, on traîne avec les Sang-de-bourbe maintenant ?

- Répète ça pour voir ! hurla Sirius en s'approchant, la main sur sa poche, prêt à sortir sa baguette.

Avery le regarda d'un air méprisant.

- Sirius ! cria Janis. Pas ça, ça ne sert à rien.

Ce dernier se retint en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait.

Janis se tourna vers Avery et tenta de lui dire calmement:

- Écoute, j'aimerais que vous nous laissiez tranquille maintenant, toi et ta bande de Mangemorts en herbe ! Je me fous des vos théories, et j'emmerde votre Lord, ce sadique mégalo et hystérique qui porte des robes.

Les Maraudeurs hurlèrent de rire devant l'air effaré des Serpentard, choqués que l'on ait insulté ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Alors, si tu veux bien, on va s'éloigner d'ici, et passer une excellente journée le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre !

Un rictus de fureur se dessina alors sur le visage d'Avery. Les quatre Maraudeurs s'étaient levés, prêts à défendre leur amie.

- Une fille de Moldus ne me donne pas d'ordre ! rugit-il.

- Bizarre, c'est ce que je viens de faire...

Janis ne pouvait contenir sa rage. Plusieurs élèves de l'école s'étaient attroupés non loin de là pour suivre les moindres détails de la dispute. Avery sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche d'un geste vif, dans une attitude menaçante.

- Vas-y, lance-moi un sort ! lui cria-t-il. Peut-être que tes parents t'en ont enseigné quelques-uns !

Il leva sa baguette, un rictus de fureur sur le visage, et la pointa sur Janis, qui commença à paniquer à l'idée qu'il allait lui administrer un sortilège douloureux. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, tentant de se rappeler les sorts de protection qu'elle avait appris. Aurait-elle le tend de sortir sa propre baguette ?

- Alors ça, c'est non ! s'écria Sirius, et il s'approcha d'Avery, avant de lui administrer un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre.

Éclata alors la plus formidable bagarre à laquelle Janis avait jamais assisté. Les trois Maraudeurs contre la bande de Serpentard. Les poings, les pieds, partaient dans tous les sens.

Janis avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, ne sachant que faire, et se reprochant d'avoir été à l'origine de tant de violence. Severus Rogue était déjà à terre, le nez saignant, quand Janis vit Lily Evans courir vers le château, allant probablement chercher de l'aide.

- Arrêtez ! hurlait Janis, en vain.

Au bout de deux minutes, Lily refit son apparition. Elle courait, suivie de près par le professeur McGonagall, l'air furieux. Celle-ci pointa sa baguette sur le groupe d'adolescents en pleine castagne façon moldue, et ils furent projeté avec violence sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin.

- Quelle honte ! Vous faîtes honte à votre école ! Ce comportement puéril vous vaudra trois heures de retenues chacun.

- Mais, professeur, commença Sirius, on ne faisait que défendre Janis. Avery l'a traité de... de Sang-de-bourbe.

McGonagall lança à Avery un regard de mépris.

- C'est tout à fait regrettable, reprit-elle. Consternant. Mais vous auriez dû venir m'en parler au lieu de provoquer une tôlée pareille.

Le professeur se tourna vers Janis.

- Les retenues sont valables pour vous aussi, Miss Warlock. Vous auriez dû ne pas répondre à ces attaques et venir me prévenir tout de suite, comme l'a fait Miss Evans, au lieu de rester plantée là.

Janis rougit et resta sans voix. Le groupe d'élèves se dispersa, et elle jeta vers les Maraudeurs un regard dépité.

- Désolée, les gars. C'est ma faute.

- Mais non, Janis, enfin ! s'exclama Peter, qui frottait son coude visiblement douloureux.

- Ya pas de mal, dit James en époussetant sa robe de sorcier d'un air nonchalant.

Apparemment, personne n'avait été sérieusement blessé.

- C'est cool, Janis, de ne pas avoir couru chez McGo, dit Sirius. On n'aime pas les gens qui dénoncent, fit-il un peu plus fort, assez pour que Lily l'entende.

Celle-ci se retourna :

- Vous avez un problème ?

- Aucun, intervint James d'une voix qu'il devait croire sensuelle. Je trouve ça bien que tu sois aller voir le professeur McGonagall, Evans.

Lily secoua la tête, passablement consternée.

- Ça va Janis ? demanda-t-elle avec plus de douceur.

- Oui, je n'ai rien, merci Lily.

Celle-ci acquiesça en lui adressant un léger sourire, puis s'éloigna rapidement pour sortir du champ de vision de James. Sirius s'essuya le front. Un peu de sang sur le visage, mais paraissant toujours en forme, il sourit à Janis :

- Une petite retenue avec moi, ça te fait plaisir, non ?


	4. Dans la famille Black, je voudrais

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient ici, sauf les Maraudeurs, Lily, Rogue, Regulus, Dumbledore et quelques autres, ainsi que le monde magique dans son ensemble. Ces derniers appartiennent à une dénommée JKR. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ce travail pourtant éprouvant !

**Chapitre 4 :**

_**Dans la famille Black, je voudrais**_

**D**ans les jours qui suivirent, de nombreuses personnes (l'école tout entière semblait avoir eu vent de l'altercation avec Avery), manifestèrent leur soutien à Janis, ce qui lui remonta quelque peu le moral : « Ouf ! Tout le monde n'adhère pas aux idées de ces Mangemorts ». Malheureusement, la _Gazette du Sorcier_, qu'elle recevait tous les matins, avait d'autres sources ; Voldemort et ses partisans faisaient de plus en plus souvent la une du journal.

- Écoutez ça:

_UN MANGEMORT RENVOYE DU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE POUR DES PROPOS JUGES CHOQUANTS_

_Alexander Piner avait défendu la théorie du célèbre Mage noir V... dans une interview donnée récemment à un journal concurrent. Il affirmait: « La supériorité de la communauté magique sur celle des Moldus n'est plus à prouver. En conséquence, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses fidèles partisans, dont moi, considérons que seuls les sorciers de sang pur, c'est-à-dire descendants d'une famille composée uniquement de sorciers, méritent d'accéder au pouvoir »._

Janis était assise dans l'herbe, avec quelques-uns de ses camarades de Poufsouffle.

- C'est bien que le Ministère ait décidé de le renvoyer. Au moins ils font semblant d'agir contre les Mangemorts, commenta-t-elle amèrement.

- « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres » ?! s'exclama Marius qui lisait par-dessus son épaule. Vraiment, c'est de pire en pire ! Je ne comprends pas que les idées de Vous-savez-qui puissent séduire autant de gens… Tous les sorciers ont du sang moldu, c'est de l'hypocrisie totale !

- Mais ce n'est pas insensé ! intervint Jim Ribeiro, un jeune garçon blond de cinquième année. Les sorciers nés de Moldus connaissent forcément moins bien la magie !

- Il suffit d'apprendre. Regarde Lily Evans ! Elle a des parents moldus, et c'est pourtant une des élèves les plus brillantes de l'école !

- Oui, approuva Janis. De toute façon, je suppose que tu ne prônes pas l'anéantissement de tous les Moldus et sorciers descendant de Moldus ? rétorqua-t-elle à Jim, sur un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Non, mais...

- C'est pourtant ce que veut Vous-savez-qui !

- Alors, toi non plus, tu ne prononces pas son nom, Janis ? lui dit Jim d'un air moqueur. Il te fait peur ?

- Alors là pas du tout, fit-elle piquée au vif. C'est simplement par habitude. Je peux très bien prononcer le nom de Voldemort si je le veux.

- Voldemort, renchérit Noah nonchalamment.

- Voldemort, ajouta Marius non sans efforts, mais fier de lui, attendant la réaction de leurs camarades.

Pénélope eut un frisson, Jim un rictus d'horreur.

- Espérons que la majorité des gens se rendent compte du tissu de mensonges qu'il nous assène, en tout cas ! soupira Noah.

- Apparemment, pour certains, c'est souvent trop tard, remarqua Marius. J'ai entendu dire que les Mangemorts qui changeaient d'avis et voulaient le quitter étaient tous tués !

Autour de leur repas, ce soir là, que les quatre amis reparlèrent de cette discussion avec Jim Ribeiro.

- La tête qu'il a faite quand on a dit son nom ! fit Noah, amusé. Au moins maintenant on sait comment le faire cesser de raconter ses bêtises intolérantes.

- Je ne le répéterai pas tous les jours, précisa Marius, mais c'est vrai que c'était drôle !

C'est dans cette atmosphère pour le moins morne que Janis effectua les retenues que lui avait données le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci avait donné rendez-vous à Janis, Sirius, James et Peter devant la porte de son bureau.

- Salut, dit-elle aux trois Maraudeurs quand elle eut enfin trouvé son chemin.

- Salut Janis, alors prête pour trois heures de travail intensif au profit de l'école ? demanda James.

Janis fit une moue pour manifester son manque de motivation.

- C'est ta première retenue, non ? l'interrogea Sirius.

- Presque. J'en ai eu une en deuxième année, quand Rusard nous a surpris, Marius et moi, à minuit, devant la porte de la salle de Sortilèges. On essayait de l'ensorceler pour qu'elle ne puisse plus ouvrir. On voulait éviter l'interro du lendemain, précisa Janis.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

- Le lendemain, Flitwick a ouvert la porte sans problème, j'ai récolté un T à l'interro et trois heures de colle à nettoyer le local à balai de Rusard.

- Une réussite, en somme, commenta Sirius avec un sourire.

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la porte de son bureau et regarda les quatre jeunes gens qui se tenaient devant elle avec son habituel air sévère.

- Bonjour. J'ai besoin de vous pour du rangement et du nettoyage.

Cette perspective n'enchanta pas Janis.

- Peeves a encore fait des saccages dans la salle des registres. Aussi je voudrais que deux d'entre vous nous aident à classer les fiches d'anciens élèves de l'école. Suivez-moi.

La salle des registres, au troisième étage, était une grande pièce miteuse, avec des étagères remplies de dossiers et de parchemins de différentes couleurs. Deux des étagères étaient en effet renversées et des fiches déchirées ou mouillées couvraient une partie du sol.

- Cette tâche sera pour… Miss Warlock et Mr Potter, dit le professeur McGonagall après un instant de réflexion.

Janis sourit. Bien entendu, elle avait choisi de séparer James et Sirius, pour éviter tout débordement.

- Chacun des dossiers doit contenir une fiche informative sur l'élève, ses résultats de BUSE et d'ASPIC et une fiche de suivi scolaire. Vous voudrez bien les classer par ordre alphabétique, et tenter de récupérer au mieux les parchemins abîmés.

Janis et James hochèrent la tête.

- Maintenant, jeunes hommes, veuillez venir avec moi, dit-elle à Sirius et Peter. Vous allez m'aider à débarrasser le quatrième étage de sa mare de bile de crapaud. J'ai dans l'idée que vous saurez comment la faire disparaître.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Janis se baissa pour ramasser les parchemins éparpillés sur le parquet et les posa sur une petite table, tandis que James relevait les étagères renversées en agitant sa baguette. Janis songea qu'elle aurait été bien incapable de faire ça.

- McGo a perdu son inspiration, question retenue ! fit James.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ah, que je regrette le temps où elle nous faisait courir dans tous les châteaux jusqu'à ce qu'on aie retiré toutes les Bombabouses dissimulées dans les salles de classe ! On en profitait pour en poser d'autres… Une autre fois, on a dû poursuivre un Noueux qui avait réussi à se faufiler dans la tour d'Astronomie. C'est résistant, ces bêtes-là !

- On comprend qu'elle ne tienne pas le rythme, avec tout ce que vous lui faîtes subir, fit remarquer Janis, amusée. Enfin bon, c'est toujours mieux que de copier des lignes, j'imagine.

- Tu veux parier ?

Ils se mirent au travail, tentant de déchiffrer les parchemins abîmés et plaisantant sur telle ou telle information contenue dans les dossiers des élèves. Un certain Dave Scooch, à Serdaigle dans les années 40, avait obtenu un T à toutes ses épreuves de BUSE (à l'exception d'un D en Métamorphose). Janis ne fut pas étonnée de ne pas retrouver ses résultats d'examen des ASPIC, qu'il ne devait pas avoir passés. Elle tomba également plusieurs fois sur des noms de grandes familles de sorciers qu'elle avait déjà entendu : Londubat, Rosier, Crabbe, Potter (Ernest, à Gryffondor de 1891 à 1898) et, de façon récurrente, les Black, qui semblaient tous être allé à Serpentard.

- Ouep, Sirius est l'exception de la famille. Eh, regarde, il y a une Warlock ici ! C'est possible que ça soit ta famille, non ?

Une Emily Warlock avait en effet fréquenté la maison Gryffondor entre 1920 et 1927. Une attrapeuse de Quidditch et une excellente élève, à en juger par le relevé de notes de ses examens.

- A ma connaissance, il n'y a aucun sorcier dans la famille à part moi, répondit Janis tout en rangeant le dossier de Weasley, Septimus (Gryffondor, de 1929 à 1936).

James plongea sa main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, sous sa robe de sorcier et en sortit un petit objet que Janis ne parvint pas à distinguer.

- McGonagall a dû les laisser faire le travail seuls, non ?

- Qui ? fit Janis, perplexe.

James tendit devant lui ce qui s'avéra être un petit miroir légèrement rayé.

- Sirius Black ! articula-t-il.

Janis avait définitivement perdu le fil des événements. Elle se contenta de regarder James froncer les sourcils, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose dans son miroir de poche.

- Salut, mec ! fit soudain une voix à l'intérieur du miroir, ce qui fit sursauter Janis. Alors, vous vous amusez bien ?

- Au moins autant que vous, j'imagine.

- Eh bien, figure-toi que nous, on a fini ! On a fait croire à McGo qu'on ne savait pas vraiment comment se débarrasser de la mare. Pas certain qu'elle nous ait cru mais, en tout cas, elle nous a laissé tranquilles. On a deux heures pour l'enlever. Tu parles que je l'ai fait en deux secondes, c'est moi qui ai jeté le sort.

- Eh, ne t'attribue pas tout le mérite ! C'est quand même moi qui aie fourni le crapaud.

James jeta un coup d'œil à Janis.

- Un instant, j'attends que ta copine Warlock ait saisi le principe du miroir et cesse de me regarder comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde, fit-il à Sirius.

- Ah ? rétorqua Janis. Seulement la huitième ? Qui donc passe avant le merveilleux James Potter ?

- Pas faux, répondit James.

- Et j'ai très bien compris le principe de ce miroir, merci pour moi, fit Janis, soucieuse de ne pas passer pour une imbécile. Pas mal, ce truc !

- Ouep, c'est un Miroir à Double Sens. Sirius l'a piqué chez ses parents, en deuxième année. C'est assez pratique.

- J'imagine, oui, et ça anéantit tous les efforts de professeurs pour vous tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre.

- Ça, tu peux le dire ! fit Sirius.

James tendit le miroir devant le nez de Janis. Elle y vit le visage de Sirius, qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Ils ne savent plus quoi inventer, quand même, dit Janis pour elle-même, en attrapant la fiche des résultats de BUSE de l'année scolaire 1945-46 d'Alexandra Newton, une Serpentard.

- C'est donc vrai, fit James, qui parcourait des yeux un dossier, les Poufsouffle ont déjà remporté la Coupe de Quidditch ! Je commençais à en douter. 1935, ça date, tout de même…

- Ne fais pas trop le malin, James, répondit Janis, un sourire en coin. Vous risquez d'avoir des surprises, cette année !

- Quelle surprise ? Vous allez réussir à nous marquer plus de deux buts ?

- Très drôle… Au fait, je voulais vous dire merci, pour… commença Janis, plus sérieuse, dont le teint rougissait à vue d'œil.

Sirius lui épargna la peine de finir sa phrase.

- C'est bon, Warlock, tu crois qu'on aurait pu résister à donner une leçon aux fans de l'autre malade, de toute façon ?

- Ouais, renchérit James, s'il y a bien une chose qu'on ne supporte pas, c'est ces conneries d'obsession du sang pur. Comme si certains méritaient plus d'être sorciers que d'autres !

- Si on peut faire quelque chose à notre modeste échelle, ajouta Sirius avec malice, c'est sans problème !

- Et quand on sortira de Poudlard, les Mangemorts n'ont qu'à bien se tenir.

Janis sourit faiblement.

- C'est la guerre, là dehors. J'ai l'impression que ce qu'on a ici n'est rien par rapport à ce qui se passe partout en Angleterre et ailleurs.

- C'est sûr. On ne risque aucune attaque ici, Dumbledore est l'un des seuls que Voldemort craigne vraiment, fit remarquer James. Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sécurisé du monde magique.

- Tant mieux. Mais ça n'encourage pas la prise de conscience. J'en connais quelques-uns qui trouvent toutes ces théories attirantes… fit Janis amèrement.

- Amène-les à une réunion de Mangemorts, je pense que ça les refroidira, affirma Sirius.

Janis entendit le rire de Peter dans le miroir de James. Elle se remit au travail, saisissant le dossier de Thomas, Luke (Gryffondor de 1895 à 1902) et le rangeant aux côtés des autres, le cœur un peu plus léger mais l'esprit toujours inquiet.

Quand l'excitation de l'affrontement avec les Serpentard et, surtout, de la retenue passée en compagnie de trois des Maraudeurs fut retombée, Janis se retrouva à nouveau, pour son plus grand plaisir, dans un relatif anonymat. Cependant, elle avait parfois à subir des regards de travers des admiratrices de James et Sirius qui lui reprochaient d'être « la protégée » de ces derniers. Janis, qui avait toujours été indépendante et n'avait l'intention de n'être la protégée de personne, ignorait fièrement ces ragots. Elle avait en tête, il est vrai, d'autres préoccupations plus terre-à-terre. Elle se rendit en effet à son premier entraînement de Quidditch de la saison (le deuxième de l'équipe, car sa retenue lui avait fait manquer le premier) le mardi suivant, en compagnie de Marius. Elle fut accueillie par Mick, le capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe :

- Ah, Janis ! Enfin de retour ! Le premier entraînement, sans toi, a été laborieux ! Ton suppléant, ce MacMillan, est un nul de première !

Janis sourit, puis Mick s'adressa à tous ses coéquipiers rassemblés devant lui.

- Bon, allez, pour votre plus grand plaisir, je vous refais le discours de début d'année !

Il y eut de nombreuses protestations : le capitaine de Poufsouffle était connu par ses joueurs pour ses discours enflammés, longs, et répétitifs qui évoquaient notamment l'impératif de victoire, le terrassement de l'adversaire, et, éventuellement, la qualité du jeu. Les membres de l'équipe n'appréciaient guère cette tradition, qui s'avérait d'ailleurs très peu efficace puisque Poufsouffle avait terminé dernier de la Coupe de Quidditch durant les deux saisons précédentes. Il est vrai qu'en dehors de Marius, aucun des joueurs n'était particulièrement brillant.

- Ben quoi ? demanda Mick, étonné. Janis ne l'a pas entendu, c'est normal que je redonne mes consignes !

Impuissante, Janis se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Cette année, on la gagne ! reprit Mick d'un ton convaincu. C'est la dernière chance pour deux d'entre nous, et j'en ai plus qu'assez de voir Potter et ses Gryffondor rafler la coupe chaque année sans qu'aucune équipe ne lui impose de résistance ! Il faut leur prouver que Poufsouffle n'est pas une équipe de sous-catégorie mais bien un rival potentiel ! Cette année, nous sommes tous des joueurs expérimentés, nous nous connaissons bien, nous savons quoi faire pour ne pas être lamentablement nuls… Le premier match, contre Serdaigle, est dans un peu plus d'un mois. Je veux qu'on se donne à fond !

L'équipe au complet semblait cependant d'accord avec cela et tous les joueurs donnèrent le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Le temps, radieux malgré l'approche de l'automne, les y encouragea. On essaya de nombreux mouvements et tactiques. Janis réussit même une figure mémorable, le Bludger Backbeat, qui consiste à frapper le Cognard d'un revers de batte vers l'arrière pour surprendre l'adversaire. Janis imprima au Cognard une trajectoire telle qu'il vint pousser le Souafle, qui se logea dans l'anneau central du but opposé.

Bien qu'elle ne fût pas pour grand-chose dans la réussite de son mouvement, Janis fut très heureuse des compliments reçus.

- Réussis-nous ça deux ou trois fois à chaque rencontre, et la victoire est assurée, plaisanta Mick.

À la fin de l'entraînement, Marius, Zach et Erica restèrent un moment pour s'exercer à l'attaque en faucon. Janis rentra seule à la salle commune des Poufsouffle, qui se trouvait au sous-sol de l'école.

Comme elle allait tourner pour descendre l'escalier qui y menait, elle vit à sa droite, derrière un poteau, Sirius qui semblait être en grande discussion avec quelqu'un. Janis présuma qu'il s'agissait d'un des Maraudeurs, et entreprit donc d'aller les saluer.

Mais comme elle s'approchait, elle vit que la personne avec qui Sirius parlait était son frère Regulus. Il était de notoriété publique à Poudlard que ces deux-là ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Elle comptait s'éloigner et ne pas écouter ce qui se disait, mais déjà elle avait entendu le début de la conversation, et sa curiosité fit le reste.

- Les parents t'ont retiré de l'arbre généalogique, Sirius.

- Tant mieux. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cette famille !

- Ils m'ont aussi demandé de surveiller tes agissements, afin de m'assurer que tu ne nuisais pas à l'honneur de la famille et de son noble sang...

- Son noble... commença Sirius, qui se retenait tant bien que mal d'exploser. Tu devrais avoir honte, Regulus. Écouter encore ce que ces deux vieux séniles racontent !

- Les parents ne vont pas être contents de ce que je vais leur dire... continua Regulus, ignorant les remarques de son frère.

- Je me fiche complètement de ce qu'ils pensent. Ce ne sont plus mes parents. Tu n'es plus mon frère.

- Tes fréquentations laissent à désirer. Même tes amis au sang pur, Potter et compagnie, semblent apprécier la compagnie des Sang-de-bourbe. Lily Evans, ou cette... Janis, par exemple.

- Laisse-les en dehors de ça ! Si tu t'avises de toucher mes amis de quelque manière que ce soit, tu auras de mes nouvelles !

- Mère a raison, continua Regulus, vaut mieux que tu habites chez les Potter, tu n'es pas digne de vivre dans notre maison.

- Tu me fais pitié, lança Sirius d'un ton qui laissait transparaître tout son mépris et son dégoût. Quand tu entreras chez les Mangemorts, tu seras tout content d'avoir l'approbation de ta môman, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, quel bel héritage, un fils assassin de Moldus !

- Il est encore temps pour toi de rentrer dans le rang, Sirius, tu sais. Père et Mère ne t'ont pas complètement fermé la porte. Si tu reviens à la raison, peut-être voudront-ils bien de toi.

Sirius ignora totalement cette invitation au repentir et lança avec une amertume encore accrue :

- Ne compte surtout pas sur ta bande de Serpentard pour me surveiller, et laisse tranquille les gens que je fréquente. Au plaisir de ne plus jamais entendre parler ni de toi, ni de tous les Black !

Il se retourna et s'éloigna de son frère sans regarder autour de lui, en conséquence de quoi il percuta Janis, qui restait figée, estomaquée à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Janis ! s'exclama Sirius, le visage surpris.

Celle-ci lui sourit, timidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as tout entendu ? demanda-t-il, l'air mécontent.

- Excuse-moi, dit Janis, embarrassée. Mais je passais par là...

Il y eut un silence embarrassant.

- Voilà, maintenant, tu vois ce qu'est ma famille ! reprit Sirius amèrement. Toute une bande d'arrogants qui se croient supérieurs, simplement parce que leur sang est présumé pur !

- Oui. Ça doit être horrible. Je ne savais pas... Tu vis chez les Potter maintenant, alors ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

- Oui, depuis bientôt un an. Je n'en pouvais plus. Les Potter m'ont accueilli, et ils m'aident beaucoup. Ce sont eux ma famille, maintenant.

Janis hocha la tête. Sirius eut peut-être l'impression de s'être trop confié, car son ton devint plus dur :

- Je présume que tu as pitié de moi, maintenant ? « Le pauvre petit Sirius, rejeté par sa famille... »

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Janis, étonnée de voir Sirius parler ainsi de lui-même. Non, je t'admire, au contraire. Tu as su faire face à ta famille et à ses préjugés. Malgré tout ce qu'on t'a dit depuis ton enfance, tu as compris qu'on ne jugeait pas les gens sur leurs origines... C'est une grande preuve de courage !

Le visage de Sirius s'adoucit.

- Merci, c'est gentil de me dire ça, Ja... Warlock.

- Je t'autorise à utiliser mon prénom, lui dit Janis en riant.

Sirius eut un sourire en coin et répondit sur un ton amusé :

- Ne perdons pas les bonnes habitudes... Warlock.


	5. Rencontres au sommet

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient ici, sauf les Maraudeurs, Lily, Rogue, Regulus, Dumbledore et quelques autres, ainsi que le monde magique dans son ensemble. Ces derniers appartiennent à une dénommée JKR. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ce travail pourtant éprouvant !

**Remerciements :** à mes premiers revieweurs/ses : GroZ, loudee, Pauline, Paule, chocogrenouille et Briséis Black, dont les remarques m'ont beaucoup fait plaisir et un peu aidée.

**Chapitre 5 :**

_**Rencontre au sommet**_

**- F**ranchement, moi non plus je ne suis pas enchantée de devoir travailler avec toi, lança Janis, excédée.

Vendredi matin. Cours commun de travaux pratiques en Potions, entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Vraisemblablement pas le meilleur moment de la semaine…

- Mais puisqu'on est là, on peut essayer d'avoir une bonne note.

Severus Rogue regarda Janis un instant puis répondit d'une voix neutre :

- Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de toi pour être bien noté.

- Certes.

Janis détourna les yeux, et ouvrit l'exemplaire du vieux _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ qu'elle avait dû emprunter à la réserve de Slughorn, à la page 113.

_Potion de détournement_, lut-elle. _Niveau moyen_

_Elle fut inventée au début du XVIIIème siècle par le célèbre sorcier anglais Cadmos Berkeley (née en 1680, mort à une date inconnue), grand défenseur de la supériorité de la structure magique du monde et créateur de l'organisation sectaire dite « du Grand Tout ». Après sa fuite en Nouvelle-Angleterre, il s'en servit pour éviter certaines attaques des partisans de la Révolution des Cracmols, qui luttaient contre ses théories._

_La potion de détournement a pour effet, comme son nom l'indique, de détourner la personne qui la boit de son objectif du moment. Elle fonctionne comme une Potion d'amnésie sur le court terme : l'individu oublie ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Très utile dans le cadre d'une confrontation…_

- Les ingrédients, l'interrompit la voix de Rogue

- Hein ? Quoi ? demanda Janis en relevant la tête.

- Les ingrédients, répéta Rogue d'un ton sec.

- Ah. Oui. Eh bien… Du jus de citrouille, dans lequel on plonge euh… trois plumes de jobarbille, quatre scarabées écrasés, douze dards de Billiwig séchés … et des racines de pissenlits hachées. Ensuite il faut…

- Va chercher les plumes.

- Quelles plumes ?

- Les plumes de jobarbille.

- Les… je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble.

Ridiculement nulle en Potions, et obligée de l'admettre devant Rogue : Janis se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et l'air impassible de ce dernier n'arrangeait rien à cela.

Maudite idée du vieux Slughorn ! Janis avait toujours trouvé stupide la concurrence entre les maisons de l'école, et s'était efforcée de traiter les Serpentard comme des êtres humains normaux, mais depuis la mésaventure de la rentrée, ces derniers ne cessaient de la regarder avec mépris, et Rogue ne faisait pas exception.

Janis n'était donc pas d'humeur à « tenter de favoriser l'amitié entre les différentes maisons », aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Rogue s'était levé et dirigé vers un bureau au fond de la classe sur lequel le professeur Slughorn avait disposé les divers ingrédients de la Potion de détournement, ainsi que d'autres herbes étranges et morceaux d'animaux en tout genre, afin que les élèves fassent leur sélection.

Janis baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son manuel, à la recherche d'une tâche qui lui permettrait se sentir utile, et lui ferait oublier sa totale incompétence en matière de préparation de potions.

_Verser le jus de citrouille très lentement dans le chaudron_. « Enfin un truc dans mes cordes », souffla la Poufsouffle in petto.

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, Janis ne fit effectivement rien d'autre que verser. Rogue, quant à lui, triait, découpait, écrasait et hachait avec ce qu'on aurait pu appeler, si le mot lui convenait, un certain amour.

- Est-ce que je peux « Remuer lentement le mélange obtenu pendant deux minutes » ? se risqua Janis.

Rogue poussa le chaudron vers elle avec dédain sans prononcer un mot.

- Merci.

Deux nouvelles minutes de silence, après quoi Rogue laissa tomber avec précaution les scarabées qu'il avait écrasés dans le chaudron. La voix trop enthousiaste du professeur Slughorn retentit enfin, au grand soulagement de Janis :

- Vous pouvez arrêtez ! Maintenant, les enfants, voyons si les binômes inter-maisons que j'ai concoctés se sont révélés efficaces.

Il passa entre les rangs, faisant des remarques sur la couleur ou le fumet des potions préparées par les élèves. Arrivé au niveau de Janis et Rogue, il s'exclama :

- Celle-ci m'a l'air parfaite ! Severus, je vous félicite, cela vous vaudra certainement un Optimal. À tous les deux, précisa le professeur en remarquant les sourcils levés de Janis. Miss Warlock, comme on dit, prenez-en de la graine !

Il retourna à son bureau, très satisfait de sa plaisanterie, avant d'autoriser les élèves à quitter la classe (« Pour la semaine prochaine, je veux deux parchemins sur la Gorgée de Désenflage »).

- Et n'oubliez pas, ajouta-t-il alors que Poufsouffle et Serpentard se précipitaient dehors, ces paires d'élèves seront valables pour toute l'année scolaire.

Il était difficile de savoir qui de Janis ou de Severus Rogue paraissait le moins enchanté de la nouvelle…

A la table des Poufsouffle au repas suivant, Janis ne manqua pas de se plaindre de cette fâcheuse intervention du destin.

- Alors que toute la bande d'Avery me déteste depuis l'affrontement de l'autre jour !

- Rogue ne t'a rien dit de méchant, si ?

- Non, il s'est contenté de me regarder avec mépris. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux.

- Je suis en binôme avec cette affreuse Judith Bullstrode, moi. Si tu crois que c'est mieux ! dit Noah. Les cours communs, quelle plaie !

- Ce type est un génie des Potions en tout cas, commenta Pénélope qui conservait comme séquelles du cours de Slughorn une tache sur le bas de sa robe et une vilaine cloque à la main droite, qu'elle avait enduit d'essence de murlap. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour ne jamais se tromper.

- Peut-être que ça marche à l'intuition, fit remarquer Noah. Lily Evans aussi est très douée, elle trouve toujours exactement l'ingrédient miracle qui rend la potion parfaite.

- Si en plus on nous demande de prendre des initiatives... C'est moi ou ce truc ressemble à des boyaux mâchés ? demanda Janis, s'intéressant maintenant à la mixture de légumes suspendue à sa fourchette.

En face d'elle, le visage empreint d'affliction, Pénélope répondit :

- Ça s'appelle de la ratatouille. C'est français.

- Comment tu sais ça ? lui fit Marius d'un air distrait.

- Notre cuisinière est française.

- Si j'avais une cuisinière, insista Janis, je l'interdirais de faire des trucs pareils.

- Mais goûte, enfin !

- J'ai dit des boyaux ? Je change d'avis : parler de tripes hachées serait plus approprié.

Elle reposa sa fourchette.

- Il y a eu des arrestations, nota Noah qui s'était saisi de la _Gazette du sorcier_ et consultait sa une. Deux Mangemorts, apparemment.

Il montra aux trois autres la une du journal : deux hommes au regard noir hurlaient de rage. La _Gazette_ titrait : _ALLER SIMPLE POUR AZKABAN_.

- Attends, dit Janis, interloquée, ils n'ont pas de procès ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu un procès ? rétorqua Marius. Ce sont des Mangemorts, qu'ils aillent croupir en prison.

- Chez les Moldus, quelqu'un qui est arrêté a toujours droit à un procès pour que l'on sache vraiment s'il est coupable et quelle peine il mérite. Ça me paraît évident. Je trouve que certaines méthodes du monde magique sont un peu barbares, parfois...

- Barbares ? Attends Janis, ce sont les Mangemorts qui sont des barbares !

- On ne peut être sûrs de rien... Lutter contre Tu-sais-qui n'empêche pas de vouloir respecter les droits de tout un chacun. Qui peut avoir confiance en le Ministère avec ce genre de pratiques ?

- Au moins le Ministère est efficace, avec Croupton à la tête des Aurors, fit remarquer Noah.

Bartemius Croupton était Directeur du bureau des Aurors depuis quelques années, il avait pris d'importantes mesures pour faciliter l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement des criminels par les chasseurs de mages noirs.

- C'est l'impression qu'il veut donner...

- Tu n'as qu'à leur écrire, Janis, fit Marius d'un ton moqueur, je suis sûr qu'ils prendront en compte l'avis d'une Poufsouffle de seize ans.

- C'est justement ça, le problème, poursuivit Janis avec sérieux, on ne peut pas vraiment s'exprimer, ici à Poudlard, on est surprotégés.

- Surprotégés ? s'étonna Pénélope. C'est plutôt bien, non ? Que les jeunes sorciers n'aient pas trop à faire les frais de la guerre à l'extérieur.

- Oui… murmura Janis, pensive.

Elle plongea sans réfléchir sa fourchette dans son assiette de ratatouille qui commençait à refroidir, et avant d'avoir pu le réaliser, elle avait enfourné le mystérieux plat dans sa bouche.

- Pas mauvais, concéda-t-elle avant d'en reprendre une bouchée.

***

L'atmosphère était brumeuse, mais Janis distingua nettement une cabine téléphonique moldue. Elle y entra, décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro de la _Voldemort-line_. Elle entendit la voix de Severus Rogue lui annoncer: « Bienvenue chez les Mangemorts. Si vous désirez joindre notre club, tapez 1. Si vous désirez des renseignements sur nos crimes, tapez 2. Si vous désirez la liste complète de nos membres, tapez 3. Si vous désirez dénoncer un Sang-de-Bourbe, tapez... ». Janis appuya sur la touche 3. « La liste de nos membres est la suivante : Severus Rogue, Lord Voldemort, Severus Rogue, Aymeric Avery, Severus Rogue, Agatha Christie, Jim Ribeiro, Severus Rogue, Sirius Black, Janis Warlock… ». Janis tapa dièse, 3, 8, étoile, 9. « Bonjour, vous allez mettre mis en communication avec le standard de Lord Voldemort, ne quittez pas ». Elle jeta violemment le combiné du téléphone contre le mur, et se réveilla en sursaut.

Assise devant le grand miroir accroché au mur de son dortoir, Janis tentait de se brosser correctement les cheveux. Il faisait encore nuit mais elle n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil. Tout en pensant au rêve idiot qu'elle venait de faire, elle observait son visage à la faible lueur de sa baguette. Ses cheveux châtains, toujours en bataille, lui tombaient sur les épaules. Ses yeux très bleus et ses lèvres très rouges contrastaient grandement avec la pâleur de son teint, qui lui valait parfois des remarques, dont une, mémorable, de son jeune frère: « Pas étonnant que tu ailles dans une école de sorciers, tu as déjà un physique de vampire ! ». Janis sourit à ce souvenir.

Elle repensa aussi à la découverte qu'elle avait faite il y a peu sur le mystérieux Sirius Black, et la raison de son aversion envers les Serpentard lui apparut plus clairement. L'influence grandissante des théories de Voldemort sur la communauté magique ne faisait apparemment pas seulement des dommages chez les sorciers d'ascendance moldue…

Soudain un grand bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre, quelque part dans le château, suivi d'une forte voix d'homme.

- Qu'est-ce que... murmura Janis.

Elle se leva, attrapa sa robe de chambre sur une chaise et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle tenait tant à savoir de quoi il s'agissait mais elle se sentait guidée, comme bien souvent, par son incurable curiosité. Et de toute façon, songea-t-elle, elle ne serait pas rendormie.

Elle se dirigeait vers les grands escaliers en marbre du château quand elle entendit distinctement des pas un peu plus haut dans les étages. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et arrivée au troisième étage, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Sirius, Remus et Peter qui de toute évidence tentaient de descendre les escaliers aussi vite que Janis avait essayé de les monter.

- Janis ! s'exclama Remus.

- Chuuuuut, lui lança Peter, l'air anxieux.

- Vous ? dit Janis, stupéfaite.

- Toi ? lui répliqua Sirius.

- J'ai... entendu du bruit. Je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait et...

- Ça t'a réveillée ? demanda Remus, qui semblait inquiet.

- Non, non, je ne dormais pas.

- Quelqu'un d'autre a entendu ? interrogea Sirius. Tu n'as pas vu Rusard, au moins ?

- Non.

Il hocha la tête.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. On s'est occupé de lui, on ne devrait pas le croiser, normalement... Et Peeves, tu l'as vu ? Il n'a pas débarqué pour l'instant, si ?

- Non... Mais vous savez ce que c'était ? Le bruit, je veux dire ?

Les trois amis se regardèrent, sans savoir que dire. Janis finit par comprendre:

- C'est vous qui...

- Eh, les mecs, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? fit une voix derrière elle.

Janis se retourna et vit le quatrième élément du quatuor, James Potter, qui tenait à la main une cape au tissu imprégné de reflets étranges, presque transparents.

- Tiens, salut, Janis, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te retourne la question, cher James.

Il y eut un silence, puis :

- Bon, on peut lui dire, non ? commença Sirius.

- Me dire quoi ?

Remus prit la parole :

- On était allés se promener... à Pré-au-lard.

Janis le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- À Pré-au-Lard ? Si c'est une blague, ce n'est vraiment pas...

- Ce n'est pas une blague, dit Sirius. Il y a un passage secret pour y accéder. Il y en a même plusieurs.

- Des passages secrets ? Dans le château ? demanda Janis, perplexe.

L'idée que quelque chose de tel qu'un passage secret puisse exister réellement ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. Elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une de ces fausses croyances sur la magie que les Moldus entretenaient, ou bien de rumeurs lancées de temps à autres par des sorciers facétieux.

- Oui, on en profite pour aller y faire des excursions, la nuit, ajouta James.

- Et c'était quoi ce bruit de verre, alors ?

- On en a profité pour rapporter de la Bièraubeurre. Et, disons, qu'on en a un peu fait tomber en sortant

Janis les observa d'abord d'un air réprobateur, puis son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

- C'est génial ! Dire que j'ai passé cinq ans dans cette école, sans jamais me douter qu'on pouvait se faire la malle... Et comment avez-vous appris l'existence de ces...

Soudain, on entendit des bruits de pas plus haut dans les escaliers.

- Qui ça peut bien être ? Rusard est censé être occupé toute la soirée dans l'aile ouest !

- Bon, je vais rentrer dans mon dortoir, proposa Janis, il est tout près d'ici, personne ne me verra...

- Et si tu te fais prendre ? demanda Sirius.

- Je dirai que tout est de votre faute, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Allez, bonne chance !

Janis se mit à marcher le plus vite possible en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit.

- Ah ah ! Je t'ai eu ! cria Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui venait d'apparaître devant elle.

Elle se retint de pousser un cri d'horreur.

- Peeves, tu m'as fait peur !

- Oh oh, que fais-tu dehors à des heures pareilles ? lança ce dernier de sa voix sifflante. J'ai l'impression que c'est la mode en ce moment ! Tant de monde qui traîne dans les couloirs ce soir... Et toi, tu ne prends même pas la peine de te cacher, à ce que je vois ! Je vais devoir prévenir un professeur !

- Non, s'il-te-plaît, supplia Janis, tout en sachant que c'était inutile.

Elle avait déjà eu affaire à Peeves, en particulier dans ses toutes premières années à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle s'aventurait dans les couloirs du château après le couvre-feu, en compagnie de Marius. Fidèle à lui-même, il se mit à chantonner :

_Une élève hors de son dortoir__  
Qui marchait seule dans le noir__  
Rencontra Peeves au hasard  
Qui lui dit d'aller s'faire voir_

Légèrement paniquée, Janis se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers son dortoir et réussit à l'atteindre avant que Peeves n'ait eu fini de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de lui causer des ennuis.

De retour dans son dortoir après sa course folle dans les cachots, Janis s'arrêta un instant pour respirer. Elle tenta de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades mais comme elle essayait d'atteindre son lit en traversant la chambre à pas feutrés, elle entendit coulisser le rideau d'un baldaquin. Le visage endormi de Pénélope apparut.

- Levée à cette heure-là ? lui murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, désolée de t'avoir réveillée. Je n'ai pas su user de ma discrétion légendaire.

- C'est pas grave, on peut encore pas mal dormir. C'est samedi, demain. Ou plutôt aujourd'hui, se corrigea Pénélope en consultant l'horloge. Et pas n'importe quel samedi ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Janis en soulevant sa couverture.

Pénélope secoua la tête, visiblement consternée.

- Janis, réfléchis un peu ! C'est la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard !

Janis n'y avait absolument pas pensé. Elle était trop fatiguée pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit, et se glissa dans son lit. Elle ne trouva pourtant le sommeil que beaucoup plus tard, songeant à sa journée mouvementée et quand elle se réveilla, à dix heures passées, elle eut la désagréable impression de ne s'être endormie que quelques minutes.

Elle se leva péniblement et décida, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de cours ce jour-là, d'enfiler des vêtements moldus, beaucoup plus esthétiques et confortables à son goût que les grandes robes noires de sorciers.

Au petit-déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle, elle trouva la table des Poufsouffle vide. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle jeta un coup d'œil à celle des Gryffondor où était assis James, Remus et Peter. Sirius, adossé à un mur, était en grande conversation avec une jeune fille brune dont Janis songea qu'elle l'avait déjà aperçue, mais elle ne put se rappeler où. James fit un signe de la main à Janis pour l'inviter à les rejoindre.

- Tu es là, toi ? lui fit-elle quand elle se fut rapprochée. Je pensais qu'on ne te croisait que dans des situations particulièrement embarrassantes...

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas le cas ? Alors c'est quoi ces taches sur ta robe ? demanda Janis.

- Oui bon d'accord, c'est embarrassant...

Janis lui fit un large sourire, et s'assit à côté de Peter.

- Allez, dis-moi tout !

- Evans m'a envoyé son verre de lait à là figure, annonça-t-il d'un air déconfit.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Tu l'as embêtée ?

- Non ! Je lui ai dit qu'elle était très en beauté et...

- Hum, je vois. Donc tu l'as embêtée. Remus, tu vas bien ? fit Janis en se tournant vers celui-ci.

- Oui, je vais très bien, Janis.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air très bien la semaine dernière, alors…

- Merci Janis, je vais mieux, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il ne semblait pas disposé à s'étendre sur le sujet. C'est le moment que Sirius choisit pour se joindre à eux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

- Hey, Warlock ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Janis hocha la tête, lui rendant son sourire. Elle regarda Sirius s'asseoir et commencer à mordre dans ses toasts au bacon.

- Excusez-moi les amis, reprit Sirius, j'étais en grande discussion avec la jeune Amy Quaife.

Janis se rappela enfin qui était la jeune brune. C'était la Serpentard dont Pénélope lui avait parlé, une cousine de cette dernière issue d'une famille de sang pur. Depuis quand Sirius bavardait-il allègrement avec des Serpentard ? Janis se demanda de quel genre de discussion il s'agissait, connaissant la réputation de don juan de Sirius, mais elle se garda d'en faire la remarque. Certainement pour ne pas laisser un silence embarrassant s'installer, Remus reprit, à l'intention de Janis :

- Tu es abandonnée par les Poufsouffle ?

- Oui, répondit Janis, la mine faussement dépitée. Les fainéants, ils ne sont même pas levés !

- Euh, je ne veux pas briser tes illusions, mais je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui t'es levée bien après tout le monde.

La Grande Salle était en effet quasiment vide à l'exception de leur petit groupe et de Gaspard Shingleton, le frère jumeau de Noah, qui s'agitait à la table des Serdaigle devant un livre qui semblait le passionner.

- En effet. Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai été dérangée par une bande de voyous qui traînait dans les escaliers à des heures pas possibles !

- Tu peux parler, ma vieille ! Pourquoi être sorti de ton dortoir, sachant que c'est interdit ? demanda James, faisant semblant d'être choqué.

Janis sourit mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle observa Peter qui mangeait en silence, l'air vaguement ailleurs. Elle n'avait presque jamais eut l'occasion de lui parler, puisqu'il s'effaçait considérablement quand les Maraudeurs étaient en compagnie d'éléments étrangers au groupe.

- Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard, cet après-midi, Janis ? interrogea Remus, démontrant une nouvelle fois sa capacité à changer de sujet pour pallier le manque de loquacité de Janis.

- Oui, bien sûr, et vous ?

- James et moi sommes interdits de sortie, l'informa Sirius.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de vous gêner outre mesure… Enfin j'imagine que je vous y croiserai tout de même, nota Janis en repensant à la nuit précédente.

- Tu connais assez de trucs sur nous maintenant pour écrire un bouquin, non ? lui demanda James.

Mais Janis était bien persuadée qu'elle ne connaissait pas la moitié des nombreux secrets, gadgets et bons plans détenus par les Maraudeurs.

- J'attends de savoir tout pour pouvoir le publier, ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver ! répondit-elle, amusée.

Les quatre Maraudeurs échangèrent des regards entendus.

- Tu pourrais devenir rédactrice en chef du _Maraudeurs News_, proposa Sirius, dans lequel tu raconterais tes dernières découvertes et tous nos exploits exceptionnels.

- Il faudrait imprimer une tonne d'exemplaires, pour toutes vos groupies, et je ne suis pas sûre que Poudlard ait assez d'encre pour ça…

Tandis que les Maraudeurs s'esclaffaient, Janis regarda Sirius les sourcils légèrement froncés par la concentration. Il lui avait donné une idée. Une excellente idée. Ah ça, pour s'exprimer, elle allait pouvoir s'exprimer !


	6. Pré au Lard, pré aux cafards

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient ici, sauf les Maraudeurs, Lily, Rogue, Regulus, Dumbledore et quelques autres, ainsi que le monde magique dans son ensemble. Ces derniers appartiennent à une dénommée JKR. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ce travail pourtant éprouvant !

**Chapitre 6 :**

_**Pré-au-Lard, pré aux cafards**_

**- U**n journal ? Tu veux publier un journal ? demanda Pénélope, dubitative, alors que Janis et elle passaient devant le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu.

- Ben oui, fit son amie, masquant mal son enthousiasme grandissant, c'est une idée, non ? On pourrait enfin dire ce qu'on pense !

Pré-au-Lard et ses boutiques grouillaient de centaines d'élèves de Poudlard surexcités à l'idée d'acheter des gadgets en tout genre ou de se promener main dans la main. L'excitation de Janis avait une autre source : l'idée qu'elle avait eu le matin-même faisait son chemin et elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre.

- C'est pas un peu… compliqué ?

- Probablement, et alors ?

Janis, je ne veux pas jouer les trouble-fête mais tu as le don pour t'embarquer dans des histoires pas possibles…

- Si tu ne veux pas participer, tant pis, lança Janis en haussant les épaules. En tout cas, dès que possible je demande à un professeur si je peux organiser ça. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, les « Nouvelles de Poudlard » deviendront un journal clandestin !

- Les « Nouvelles de Poudlard » ?

- Oh c'est juste une idée en passant… répondit-elle, alors qu'elles entraient chez _Gaichiffon, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers._

- Mais bien sûr… Je te connais, Janis, tu as déjà tout prévu dans ta tête. À la limite, tu n'aurais même pas besoin d'autres chroniqueurs.

- Oh si ! Ne serait-ce que pour les « Nouvelles des maisons ».

- Surtout ne me dis pas de quoi il s'agit… implora Pénélope tandis qu'elle passait en revue les robes de sorciers en soldes. Tu ne devais pas t'acheter une nouvelle robe de Quidditch ?

Depuis leur toute première année à Poudlard, Pénélope, jeune fille calme et réfléchie, avait fait preuve d'une grande capacité à tempérer les ardeurs de Janis, dont l'enthousiasme effréné et les projets casse-cou auraient pu tourner à la catastrophe plus d'une fois. Janis en était consciente et était extrêmement reconnaissante à Pénélope de lui inculquer un peu d'équilibre et de sagesse. Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle savait – elle en était sûre - que son projet était bon, et comptait le mener à bien. Elle consentit à changer de sujet mais elle n'allait pas en rester là !

- Si, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai assez pour acheter les affaires de Potions qui me manquent, constata Janis, tapotant tristement le maigre tas de Mornilles qui se baladait dans sa poche gauche. En même temps, avec Rogue comme partenaire, je n'ai besoin de rien. C'est lui qui s'occupe de tout !

- Salut, les filles ! fit une voix mielleuse derrière Pénélope et Janis.

Elles se retournèrent et virent une de leurs camarades de Poufsouffle, Gina, en train de leur faire un signe de la main, arborant un sourire suspect. Suspect, parce que Gina Saadies n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler une proche des deux filles. C'était bien simple : bien que partageant le même dortoir qu'elles, Gina n'adressait quasiment jamais la parole à Janis et Pénélope.

Elle était connue pour faire partie d'un groupe de pestes notoires de Poudlard. On disait qu'elle se serait damnée pour obtenir un potin un tant soit peu croustillant. Elle avait pris en la matière la place laissée vacante par Bertha Jorkins qui avait quittée Poudlard à la fin de la dernière année scolaire. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas le genre de personnes que Janis aimait fréquenter. Non pas qu'elle ait jamais été une de ses victimes, sa vie poudlardienne ayant jusque là était plutôt calme, notamment en ce qui concernait les relations avec les garçons, le sujet favori de Gina.

- Salut, lui répondit Pénélope d'un ton absent, tandis que Janis hochait imperceptiblement la tête en sa direction.

- Alors, vous faîtes un peu de shopping ?

Pénélope fit l'effort, surhumain aux yeux de Janis, de répondre.

- Oh, on regarde juste, comme ça.

- Ah tiens ? J'ai pensé que, comme moi, vous vouliez choisir quelque chose de beau à mettre pour le bal d'Halloween.

- Halloween ? demanda Pénélope, légèrement perplexe. Mais c'est dans plus d'un mois !

- Je le sais bien, poursuivit Gina, son sourire toujours suspect figé sur son visage rond. Mais c'est quand même une soirée ex-cep-tion-nelle !

Son ton se rapprochait désormais dangereusement de celui d'une chroniqueuse mondaine. Janis sentit l'approche d'une menace imminente, qu'elle ne put d'abord pas identifier clairement.

- C'est l'occasion de faire des rencontres, ajouta-t-elle. Ou de concrétiser.

Son regard s'était alors clairement porté sur Janis, qui leva un sourcil quelque peu inquiet. La manière dont Gina arrangeait son discours pour en arriver exactement là où elle le voulait le disait clairement : elle manigançait quelque chose. Quant allait-elle cesser de tourner autour du chaudron ?

- En parlant de concrétiser…

Oh non…

- Janis, toi et Sirius, ça va mener quelque part ?

Et si !

- A moins que ce soit James… En tout cas, tu es devenue une proche des Maraudeurs !

- C'était donc ça. Voilà où elle voulait en venir.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, commença Janis, déjà fatiguée de la tournure qu'allait prendre cette conversation.

Ce qui devait arriver était arrivé : Janis allait devenir la cible des pires ragots qui soient, ceux qui étaient lancés par la diabolique, la machiavélique, la retorse Gina Saadies. Car évidemment, elle n'allait pas être capable de la persuader qu'il n'était pas prévu au programme qu'elle sorte avec quel Maraudeur que ce soit.

- Mais si… Depuis qu'Avery t'a agressée, tu es devenue leur protégée ! Note bien que je désapprouve totalement ce qui t'est arrivé, ajouta-t-elle avec un manque de sincérité évident.

- Je ne suis la protégée de personne, merci pour moi.

- Mais ne le prends pas mal ! Je serais très heureuse d'être à ta place, sous l'aile des Maraudeurs. James et Sirius sont de bons partis, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil que Janis jugea très mal venu.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je te le répète, Gina : je ne suis la pro…

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, Janis !

Et elle prit congé, heureuse d'avoir fait son petit effet, et laissant Janis incrédule. Celle-ci se demanda quel était l'intérêt de Gina dans cette affaire et ce que cette entrevue avait bien pu lui apporter.

Janis et Pénélope quittèrent à leur tour le magasin et reprirent leur route pour rejoindre Noah et Marius aux _Trois Balais_. Le temps était au beau fixe et le pittoresque village de Pré-au-Lard semblait encourager les élèves de Poudlard à venir s'amuser en son sein. Pénélope, comme l'avait prévu Janis, eut envie de commenter ce qu'il venait de se passer et commença avec précaution :

- À ton avis, Gina, c'est une groupie de James, ou de Sirius ?

Janis pouffa. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre sur une pelouse à l'ombre de grands ormes, non loin du chemin que les deux filles avaient emprunté.

- Non mais franchement, comment peux-tu avoir la moindre envie d'écouter ce que ces mini-Mangemorts ont à raconter ? s'insurgeait Marius.

Jim Ribeiro, qui lui faisait face, paraissait intimidé. Il faisait il est vrai au moins une tête de moins que Marius.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'ils ont fait à Janis, comment ils l'ont traitée ? Et à Mary Macdonald, alors ? La magie noire, ça ne te dit rien ?

- Je… bégaya l'accusé, je discutais simplement avec eux !

- Ce ne sont pas des gens avec qui on « discute » ! Par les temps qui courent, on est leur ami, ou leur ennemi.

Marius paraissait furieux. Noah se tenait près d'eux, vigilant, attendant semblait-il que la tempête se calme, mais ne s'opposant pas le moins du monde à la colère de son ami. Marius était rarement en colère mais certaines choses, comme les préjugés ou la violence, le mettaient hors de lui.

- Mulciber et sa bande… Avery, le petit Black, et les autres… Ce sont des gens qui veulent se rallier à Tu-sais-qui !

- Ce n'est pas mon intention, Marius !

- Eh bien, on ne dirait pas. Tu es un Poufsouffle, par Merlin ! La maison de _tous_ les sorciers !

- Avery et Mulciber sont des sorciers aussi… fit Ribeiro timidement.

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

- Non, non, je…

- Allons, allons, arrêtez de vous battre !

La défenseuse de la veuve et de l'orphelin, Lily Evans, accourait à grand pas.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux, probablement surprise que deux personnes qui semblaient bien s'entendre auparavant soient sur le point d'en venir aux mains.

- Il m'agresse ! se défendit Ribeiro.

- Je lui fais simplement part de mes quelques remarques sur son comportement, expliqua Marius en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce tu as fait, Jim ? questionna Lily d'une voix aimable.

- Rien, absolument rien. Je discutais…

- Avec des amis de Tu-sais-qui ! Qui aiment la magie noire ! Et qui traitent les enfants de Moldus de… ce que vous savez.

- Je vois, dit Lily en hochant la tête. Bon, ne vous battez pas, sinon je serai obligée de retirer des points à Poufsouffle.

Et elle s'en alla rejoindre ses amies de Gryffondor sans véritablement avoir réglé le problème. Janis aurait juré qu'elle avait souri à Marius ce qui signifiait qu'elle… le laissait faire ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment…

Noah posa une main sur l'épaule de Marius.

- Allez viens, mon pote.

Les deux garçons rejoignirent Janis et Pénélope.

- Quel abruti, celui-là, marmonnait Marius.

- T'occupe, lui lança Janis, il n'aurait jamais le cran de participer aux « activités » des Mangemorts en herbe de toute façon !

- En attendant, que certains soient assez naïfs pour trouver cette nouvelle idéologie « cool » me donne la nausée.

- En parlant de ce qui est cool, regardez qui vient par ici, annonça Pénélope avec malice.

Les Maraudeurs au grand complet venaient d'apparaître non loin de là et regardaient tout autour d'eux, à l'affût. Quand ils eurent cessé leur manège, Sirius fit un signe de la main à Janis qui regardait dans sa direction, et s'approcha :

- Hey Warlock !

- Salut Black, salut les gars ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire en voyant s'avancer Remus, James et Peter.

- Tu t'amuses bien ?

- Oh, on se balade un peu. On comptait aller faire un tour du côté de la Cabane hurlante.

- Envie de sensations fortes ?

- Si on veut. Mais à vrai dire, on ne l'a pas vu hurler une seule fois, cette cabane.

Peter et Remus se regardèrent un instant, le premier un sourire entendu sur les lèvres, l'autre le visage grave. Janis ne releva pas. Pénélope souriait amicalement aux quatre Gryffondor qui leur faisaient face, et Noah les sondaient avec un air curieux. Quant à Marius, son attention s'était déjà reportée sur autre chose qu'il jugeait plus intéressant, à savoir les balais de Quidditch resplendissant dans la vitrine d'un magasin non loin de là.

- Comme prévu, vous avez réussi à être là ! continua Janis en s'adressant à James et Sirius, dont elle se souvint qu'ils avaient été interdits de sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Oui, approuva James, mais on essaie de faire profil bas, pour ne pas être repérés.

- Ce n'est pas particulièrement efficace, fit remarquer Noah avec ironie.

Effectivement, beaucoup d'élèves semblaient s'intéresser de près aux agissements des Maraudeurs et regardaient avidement en leur direction. Parmi eux, Janis eut le malheur d'apercevoir Gina Saadies, un petit sourire satisfait (de quoi ? fut le mystère que Janis ne sut résoudre) sur les lèvres.

- On évite aussi tout ce qui s'apparente de près ou de loin à un préfet. Evans compris, précisa Sirius avec un regard en direction de James.

Ce dernier lui fit une grimace.

- Mais Remus aussi est préfet ! rappela très judicieusement Pénélope.

- Oui, répondit simplement Sirius, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un minuscule détail. Mais lui, ce n'est pas pareil. C'est Lunard, quoi…

- Ce que Patmol ici présent veut vous dire de manière quelque peu confuse, c'est que je suis celui qui cautionne, au nom de l'autorité poudlardienne, tous leurs méfaits et escapades diverses, intervint Remus avec un sourire faussement navré.

- Méfaits et escapades qui sont aussi les tiens !

Remus hocha la tête.

- Certes.

- Pourquoi Dumbledore t'a nommé préfet, alors ? demanda Pénélope, curieuse.

- Voyons… Sur les quatre garçons de notre promotion à Gryffondor, lequel te semble le plus indiqué pour devenir préfet ? lui rétorqua James avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Pas faux.

- Il devait aussi penser que Remus raisonnerait James et Sirius, fit Peter avec un petit rire.

- C'est une grande réussite, apparemment, s'amusa Janis.

- Aucun de vous n'est préfet, au moins ? demanda James, soudain méfiant.

- Nop !

- Je ne vois pas auquel de nous ce rôle aurait pu convenir, fit remarquer Noah. À Pénélope, peut-être.

- Qui sont les préfets de Poufsouffle dans votre année, déjà ?

- Hong Lin et Danielle Adams, répondit Janis.

- Ah, Patmol, ce n'est pas une superbe nana avec qui tu es sorti, ça ?

- Oui oui, quelques temps, fit l'intéressé évasivement, lançant un court regard de reproche à son acolyte, ce qui fit rire Janis.

- Vous avez fait des achats intéressants ? demanda-t-elle aux quatre Maraudeurs.

- Quelques acquisitions chez Zonko, oui.

James désigna de sa baguette la large poche que Peter tenait dans sa main gauche.

- Évidemment !

- Au fait, Warlock, tu ne voudrais pas placer un peu d'argent ?

- Hm… pourquoi ne suis-je pas rassurer par cette proposition ?

- Je dois te prévenir, Janis, que quand Sirius dit « placer », il veut généralement dire « gaspiller », précisa Remus.

- Mais non, mais non, ne crains rien, continua Sirius, c'est un placement tout à fait sûr. Et tu récupères ta mise à tous les coups ! Tu peux même la doubler. Enfin, si tu as fait le bon pari…

- Pourrais-tu être plus précis ?

- Date et heure de la prochaine enrageade de McGonagall, avec plus ou moins 10% de marge si ton pari dépasse cinq mornilles.

Janis éclata de rire.

- Je suis un peu sans le sou, en ce moment, mais j'y penserai, promis.

- J'en mise dix sur l'option : demain à 14 heures, fit quant à elle Pénélope, visiblement amusée, en fouillant dans sa poche.

- Ah, voilà quelqu'un de courageux ! s'exclama James en lui faisant une révérence comique.

Pénélope resplendissait.

- Janis, viens voir ça ! fit Marius qui s'attardait toujours sur la vitrine du magasin _Coup de balai_.

Un Nimbus 1500 flambant neuf avait retenu son attention. Le petit groupe s'avança.

- Manche en bois de hêtre, bonne accélération, bon équilibre. Ça ne te fait pas envie ?

- Pas mal ! fit Sirius en s'approchant pour voir lui aussi, et son visage frôla celui de Janis.

- Tu devrais peut-être t'en procurer un, la taquina James. Ça peut toujours servir… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Il est vraiment superbe, en effet, dit Janis avec un soupir.

- Vas-y, envoie les Gallions ! l'encouragea Sirius.

- Je crains ne pas être assez riche, malheureusement.

En troisième année, Janis devait emprunter l'un des vieux balais de l'école pour pouvoir participer aux entraînements et aux matchs de Quidditch mais l'année suivante, ses parents étaient parvenus à faire quelques économies afin de lui offrir un balai bien à elle. Son balai Manchevif était de piètre qualité mais elle s'en satisfaisait.

- Je peux te l'acheter, si tu veux.

Janis ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui, poursuivit Sirius, imperturbable, si tu n'as pas l'argent, je peux te le payer, ce n'est pas un problème.

- Mais bien sûr, Black ! ricana Janis, bien qu'elle trouvât la plaisanterie du beau Gryffondor d'assez mauvais goût.

- Je suis sérieux ! Ça ne me gène pas du tout.

Janis eut un rire dénué de réelle joie.

- Très drôle, vraiment très drôle. Merci, mais non merci. Je ne veux pas de ton argent.

- Très bien, rétorqua Sirius, peignant son visage d'une froideur quasi imperceptible mais bien présente, que Janis ne comprit pas.

- Désolée, Black, mais je n'accepte pas la charité, c'est tout.

Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait en cet instant pour le garder calme et amical, le ton de la voix de Janis se faisait fébrile et curieusement amer.

- J'essayais juste d'être sympa, répondit Sirius, manifestement blessé.

- Je le sais, fit Janis avec un faible sourire, mais vraiment, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Je ne comprends pas, intervint James, qui avait visiblement envie de prendre le parti de son meilleur ami. Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas ? Apparemment, ça fait plaisir à Sirius. Et son cadeau te ferait plaisir à toi aussi, j'en suis sûr !

Janis pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux un instant. Ils ne comprenaient donc rien. Ils avaient tous deux été élevés à l'abri du besoin. James en particulier portait toujours sur son charmant visage l'air de celui qui n'avait manqué de rien. Sirius, lui, avait connu un manque différent, mais il ne semblait pas savoir non plus…

- Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je ne peux pas vivre sur le dos des autres.

- Il ne s'agit pas de vivre sur le dos de qui que ce soit, reprit Sirius, piqué au vif. Je te fais une proposition sympa, et tu me rembarres !

- Oh, s'il-te-plaît, s'emporta Janis, cesse tes réflexes de gosse de riches !

Le visage de Sirius vira au rouge, ce qui était extrêmement inhabituel chez lui.

- Bon, fit-il simplement. J'ai compris, Warlock. Tu ne veux pas de…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, se retourna et se mit à marcher en direction de chez Zonko. Les autres Maraudeurs se regardèrent, embarrassés, puis suivirent leur ami. Janis regrettait déjà de s'être irritée pour si peu, et elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Sirius était un « gosse de riches », certes, mais qui en avait bavé. Il était désormais, comme elle l'avait appris quelques jours auparavant, tout sauf un fils à papa. En passant devant elle, Remus lui donna un léger sourire, un peu rassurant, qu'elle lui rendit avec difficulté. Pénélope, Noah et Marius restaient quant à eux silencieux. Janis se tourna vers eux.

- J'en ai fait un peu trop, non ?

- Un peu, concéda Noah.

- Il a quand même pris la mouche pour pas grand-chose ! nota Marius.

Pénélope le regarda puis leva les yeux au ciel, dans une de ses mimiques récurrentes qui signifiaient « Par Merlin, vous ne comprenez donc rien ? ». Janis renonça à lui demander ce qu'elle pensait avoir mieux compris que tout le monde, et les quatre compères de Poufsouffle finirent leur après-midi, aux _Trois Balais_, derrière un verre de Bièraubeurre. Janis parla des « Nouvelles de Poudlard » à ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils semblèrent trouver l'idée bonne (Marius paraissait intéressé en particulier par la rubrique Quidditch) mais ne s'enthousiasmèrent pas outre mesure.

A leur retour de Pré-au-Lard, le professeur McGonagall était postée à l'entrée du château, contrôlant que les élèves regagnaient tous l'école en bon état. Janis fit signe à Pénélope, Marius et Noah de passer devant et attendit que le flot des élèves ait cessé.

- Professeur, appela-t-elle discrètement, lorsque celle-ci s'apprêtait à entrer à son tour dans le château.

McGonagall se retourna.

- Oui, Miss Warlock ?

- Je ne sais pas… si c'est à vous que je dois en parler.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna-t-elle avec gentillesse.

- Eh bien, j'ai eu une idée… En fait, je voudrais former un groupe. Mais peut-être dois-je d'abord faire appel à la directrice de ma maison ? dit Janis précipitamment

- Non, c'est bien à moi qu'il faut s'adresser. En tant que directrice adjointe, c'est moi qui supervise les différents projets et groupe d'élèves. Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

Eh bien, j'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant de mettre en place le journal de l'école, commença Janis, tentant d'utiliser les mots les plus mesurés et raisonnables pour augmenter ses chances de voir son projet aboutir.

- Un journal ? C'est une idée, oui. Veuillez me suivre, Miss Warlock.

Janis suivit le professeur McGonagall jusque dans son bureau du premier étage. Celle-ci l'invita poliment à s'asseoir sur une chaise en face d'elle.

- Si j'ai bien saisi, Miss Warlock, vous envisagez de rassembler un groupe d'élèves pour publier un journal d'information collectif sur Poudlard.

- Oui, professeur, mais pas seulement sur Poudlard. J'aimerais aussi parler de tout ce qui nous concerne, de tout ce qui se passe… dehors.

- Je vois. D'où l'idée vous est-elle venue ?

Janis décida d'être entièrement honnête sur ses motivations. Après tout, elles n'avaient rien de honteux.

- Je trouve que nous sommes peu informés de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de l'école. Beaucoup d'entre nous n'ont pas conscience de la gravité de la situation.

McGonagall hocha la tête puis l'encouragea à poursuivre.

- Et puis, j'espérais aussi… permettre une plus grande entente entre les élèves, entre les maisons. Un peu de solidarité ne ferait pas de mal, ajouta-t-elle timidement.

- Quelle serait la nature des informations présentes dans le journal ?

- Eh bien… commença Janis, qui s'en voulut de ne pas avoir suffisamment mûri le projet dans sa tête avant d'en faire part à un professeur. D'abord, des articles sur la guerre contre… Vous-savez-qui, et surtout des réactions de la part des élèves. Ce que nous en pensons, ce que nous pouvons faire.

Janis avait la gorge sèche, mais, comme le professeur McGonagall ne disait rien et la fixait avec un sourire aimable, elle se força à réfléchir et enchaîna :

- J'ai pensé également qu'un élève de chaque maison pourrait donner des nouvelles chaque mois. Cela faciliterait les échanges, la communication. Et puis, des sujets plus légers, comme le Quidditch, un courrier des lecteurs…

Janis s'interrompit. Le professeur McGonagall baissa les yeux vers son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un parchemin qu'elle tendit à Janis.

- J'en toucherai quelques mots au professeur Dumbledore, mais je ne vois aucune raison de m'opposer à la création de ce journal, déclara-t-elle, ce qui ne manqua pas d'éclairer le visage de Janis d'un grand sourire. Cependant, vous devez au préalable remplir cette fiche avec les informations demandées.

Janis jeta un coup d'œil sur la fiche en question.

_ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE POUDLARD_, annonçait-elle, _PROJET DE CRÉATION D'UN GROUPE D'ÉLÈVES_.

_Nom et nature du projet : ---  
Chef de projet (nom, prénom, maison, année) : ---  
Autres participants (noms, prénoms, maisons, années) : ---  
Lieu de rencontre : ---  
Matériel nécessaire à la mise à bien du projet : ---_

Janis plissa le nez. Elle n'avait absolument pas pensé à tous ces détails. Mais elle aurait bien le temps. Elle était d'abord extrêmement heureuse d'être parvenue à apparaître crédible face à un professeur.

- Je vous souhaite bon courage, lui fit le professeur McGonagall alors que Janis se levait en la remerciant. Ce ne sera pas de tout repos ! la prévint-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Janis en était consciente mais elle sortit de son bureau dans un état d'euphorie qu'elle avait rarement connu ces derniers temps.

Ce soir-là, elle écrivit une lettre à ses parents et à son frère Jimmy, la première depuis le début de cette année scolaire pour le moins mouvementée. Elle l'agrémenta d'anecdotes amusantes et prit la liberté de passer sous silence tout ce qui concernait les insultes relatives à son sang moldu, et les temps troubles et dangereux que vivait le monde magique. Elle s'en voulait un peu de ces mensonges par omission mais remit le projet de leur en parler à plus tard. Quand cela, elle ne le savait pas, car dans son esprit se bousculaient les prévisions les plus diverses et délirantes possibles sur ce qu'allaient devenir les « Nouvelles de Poudlard ». Avant de s'endormir cependant, Janis revit le visage déconfit de Sirius lorsqu'elle l'avait attaqué dans un accès d'amertume et ses dernières pensées de la journée furent de remords plus que d'enthousiasme.


	7. Des nouvelles de Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient ici, sauf les Maraudeurs, Lily, Rogue, Regulus, Dumbledore et quelques autres, ainsi que le monde magique dans son ensemble. Ces derniers appartiennent à une dénommée JKR. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ce travail pourtant éprouvant !  
Corée appartient à Lauren.

**Note :** Il y a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui ne me va pas complètement dans ce chapitre, mais je n'arrive pas à le cerner et j'en ai assez de ressasser, alors je publie. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Accio reviews !^^

**Chapitre 7**** :**

_**Des nouvelles de Poudlard**_

_**V**__ous avez beaucoup de choses à dire ? Quelque chose vous tient à cœur ? Vous tenez à vous exprimer ? Vous avez toujours voulu écrire mais n'en avez jamais trouvé l'occasion ? Vous voulez simplement vous amuser dans un groupe à l'ambiance sympa ?_

_Alors n'hésitez plus et rejoignez le JOURNAL DE L'ÉCOLE !_

_Les __**« Nouvelles de Poudlard »**__ seront là pour vous accueillir, ainsi que tous vos projets d'articles, de rubriques, d'illustrations, de mise en page, d'enquêtes etc. _

_Qui que vous soyez, quelque soit votre maison, votre âge, vos origines, vous serez le bienvenu ! Nous avons besoin de toutes les volontés pour faire de ce journal un vrai __**lieu d'expression et de communication pour tous **__!_

_Pour rejoindre le projet ou simplement obtenir de plus amples informations, adressez-vous à :_

_Janis Warlock, 6__ème__ année à Poufsouffle._

_VENEZ NOMBREUX !_

Dès le lundi qui avait suivi sa discussion avec le professeur McGonagall, Janis avait placardé les murs de Poudlard de parchemins invitant tous les élèves à se joindre à l'équipe du journal. Les murs en question étant déjà très chargés, elle avait dû déranger quelques tableaux, dont les occupants s'était plaint très ouvertement, mais au bout de deux heures environ elle était finalement parvenue à ses fins : il était impossible de ne pas remarquer ses affiches.

Jusqu'ici, elle avait vu plusieurs élèves s'attarder avec curiosité sur l'annonce, mais personne n'était venu la voir. Pénélope, même si elle n'en disait mot, semblait voir là la confirmation de son mauvais pressentiment quant à la réalisation du projet. Mais Janis restait optimiste, et attendait, avec une patience qui ne lui était guère coutumière, de pouvoir ajouter des noms à la catégorie _Autres participants_.

Elle aurait aimé connaître l'avis des Maraudeurs mais à l'exception de quelques apparitions furtives, Janis n'avait pas revu Sirius depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard… Elle présumait qu'il avait été occupé dans diverses excursions avec sa bande mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager le fait qu'il l'évitait. Ou peut-être s'en moquait-il, finalement ? Elle avait réfléchi à plusieurs reprises à la manière dont elle pourrait s'excuser mais avait considéré toutes les options envisagées comme nulles, ridicules ou pathétiques. De toute façon, elle n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de mettre en pratique aucune d'elles.

Le jeudi suivant, lors d'un cours d'Astronomie particulièrement ennuyeux, Lily Evans, qui était assise à côté de Janis, fut la première à désirer se renseigner auprès d'elle sur les _Nouvelles de Poudlard_.

- Je trouve que c'est une superbe idée, Janis, vraiment !

- Merci.

- Ce sera un belle façon de réunir pleins d'élèves différents et d'aborder des sujets qui nous touchent. Est-ce que tu as trouvé des collaborateurs ?

- Pas pour le moment, non.

- J'ai bien réfléchi, et je pense que j'aimerais participer. Si tu veux bien de moi, bien sûr, ajouta Lily avec précaution.

Janis lui fit un grand sourire.

- Aucun problème, Lily. Tout le monde est le bienvenu.

Comme le professeur Sinistra continuait à faire de grands gestes en direction d'une carte du ciel vu de l'hémisphère Sud, Lily reprit :

- Je peux en parler à plusieurs personnes, si tu veux. Je connais des gens sérieux…

- Oh tu sais, lui répondit aimablement Janis, ce n'est pas le sérieux que je recherche en priorité, mais plutôt la motivation, l'ouverture… l'humour. C'est vrai, je pense que ce qui compte en ce moment, continua-t-elle en voyant Lily la regarder d'un air dubitatif, c'est d'avoir de l'humour. C'est bien ce qui manque à tous ces Mangemorts, non ?

- Oui… fit Lily en jetant un coup d'œil vers Remus, assis devant elles. Mais… est-ce que ça veut dire que tu comptes demander aux Maraudeurs de participer ?

Surprise, Janis mit quelques secondes à répondre :

- Peut-être, oui… pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… Remus, ça va, mais James… Et Sirius. Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Ils sont vraiment trop immatures.

Janis ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligée de ramener cette histoire aux Maraudeurs ?

Lily rougit légèrement.

- Mais non. Simplement, je préfère te prévenir que James et Sirius ne sont pas les personnes les plus fiables que je connaisse.

- Et évidemment, tu es totalement objective quand tu dis ça ! répliqua Janis, à la fois amusée et exaspérée par la tournure de la conversation. Franchement, Lily, les Maraudeurs n'ont rien à voir avec mon idée de journal, qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire dans la conversation ?

Lily ne répondit pas et tenta de noter les derniers mots prononcés par le professeur Sinistra sur son parchemin presque vierge. Janis l'observa : peut-être l'avait-elle vexée ? Tout de même, c'eût été étonnant. Janis aimait bien Lily mais elle lui avait toujours trouvé une tendance à faire la morale assez désagréable. Pour autant, elle n'allait pas prendre le risque de perdre la première personne qui montrait de l'intérêt pour ce projet qui lui tenait tellement à cœur.

- Bon, Lily, puisque tu fais désormais partie de l'équipe, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais... pourquoi tu ne t'occuperais pas de la rubrique « Nouvelles des Gryffondor » ?

- C'est d'accord, Janis, répondit Lily en se tournant vers elle avec un nouveau sourire. Je sens que ça va marcher ! ajouta-t-elle avec un enthousiasme évident, qui surprit Janis et lui donna le cœur de tout mettre en œuvre pour mener à bien son idée de génie.

La participation de Lily Evans au projet de journal de Janis Warlock fut une information qui se mit à circuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard dès le soir même. Lily étant une fille plutôt populaire, une dizaine d'élèves, principalement des Gryffondor, vinrent se renseigner auprès de Janis.

« De quoi ça parle ? », « Il y aura des potins ? », « Est-ce que les Maraudeurs vont faire quelque chose ? », « Tu feras quoi, comme rubriques ? » : les questions étaient d'un intérêt variable, Janis tenta de répondre avec le plus de patience possible mais elle ne sentait pas de réelle motivation chez la plupart des jeunes élèves qui l'abordaient. Le journal devait être un lieu d'expression joyeux et drôle mais pas superficiel, comme l'étaient souvent les magazines, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus.

Janis décida donc de prendre les choses en main plus efficacement – l'efficacité n'ayant jamais été son point fort, elle demanda pour cela conseil à ses amis - et colla de nouvelles affiches sur les murs de l'école, qui annonçaient cette fois qu'une réunion aurait lieu au début de la semaine suivante pour rassembler les personnes intéressées et mettre au point le projet avec précision.

Janis revit enfin une partie des Maraudeurs (en l'occurrence James et Sirius) un après-midi alors qu'elle marchait seule dans le parc. Les deux compères étaient comme à leur habitude en grande discussion. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle les regardait, James lui fit un signe de la main et se dirigea vers elle. Janis sentit une boule se former dans son estomac quand elle regarda Sirius en se demandant s'il était encore fâché contre elle. Ce dernier affichait son habituelle expression d'indifférence et d'arrogance qui faisait craquer toutes les filles de l'école, et restait en retrait derrière son ami qui s'approchait d'elle l'air enjoué. Janis eut la désagréable impression que James avait traîné de force Sirius vers elle.

- Salut Janis ! lui lança James, ignorant la légère tension qui s'était installée (ou peut-être Janis était-elle la seule à la ressentir). Alors, on a entendu parler de ton idée de journal...

- J'espère bien, j'ai tapissé tous les murs de l'école pour que personne n'échappe à l'information !

- Il y aura une réunion ?

- Oui, lundi soir prochain. Après l'entraînement des Gryffondor, précisa-t-elle alors que James, qui était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu veux que les gens écrivent sur l'actualité et tout ça ?

- Sur ce qu'ils veulent, à vrai dire.

- Bon d'accord. On trouvera bien quelque chose de génial à te faire imprimer !

- Je n'en doute pas...

Sirius n'avait toujours pas parlé. Au prix d'un effort important, Janis s'adressa à lui.

- Écoute, Sirius, pour l'autre jour…

Il la regarda enfin avec attention et Janis pensa qu'elle ne pourrait pas prononcer un mot.

- Je suis… désolée. Voilà.

Sirius sembla prendre pitié d'elle et lui sourit pour la rassurer.

- C'est bon, Warlock. De toute façon, j'ai réagi un peu trop violemment moi aussi.

- Non, non, c'est moi. Il m'arrive d'être un peu… amère.

- Amère ? C'est bien la dernière chose que j'aurais pensé de toi !

Janis haussa les épaules avec un faible sourire.

- Il y a aussi des choses que _toi_ tu ne sais pas sur _moi_. Non, vraiment, poursuivit-elle avec sérieux, ce que j'ai dit était complètement crétin. Tu es tout sauf un gosse de riche, je le sais bien. Simplement, ta proposition était un peu...

- Hors de propos, compléta Sirius pour elle. Oui, peut-être. Allez, on n'en parle plus, Warlock !

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée.

- Vous viendrez à la réunion, alors ?

- Peut-être, il faut que l'on consulte nos emplois du temps, fit James avec un clin d'œil, et les deux amis s'éloignèrent.

Janis les regarda entrer dans le château. Pensant soudain à quelque chose, elle se mit à leur courir après et plongea la main dans la poche droite de sa robe. Elle tendit quelques pièces de monnaie à Sirius, qui ouvrit la main, un sourcil levé.

- Trois Mornilles sur ce soir, 18 heures.

Sirius lui sourit, et elle vit qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, mais la boule dans l'estomac de Janis refusa obstinément de disparaître.

À la sortie de table ce soir là, Janis croisa Peter Pettigrow seul avec un air las sur le visage. Elle se sentit l'envie de mieux le connaître.

- Tu es seul, Peter? Où sont les autres?

- En retenue. Enfin, James et Sirius. Remus est à la réunion des préfets.

- Tu n'es pas en retenue, toi ? demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait sympathique mais que Peter ne releva pas.

- Non, il n'y avait que James et Sirius ce jour-là.

- Pitié, ne me donne pas de détails ! plaisanta Janis.

Une très jolie fille, un peu plus jeune qu'eux et aux longs cheveux bruns, se dirigea vers eux. Peter la regardait avidement, les yeux pleins d'admiration.

- Salut ! lança-t-elle à Peter sans même jeter un regard à Janis.

- Salut, répondit-il timidement.

- Euh, je voulais savoir si tu...

Peter la fixait toujours, attendant qu'elle continue.

- ... si tu pouvais... glisser un mot sur moi à Sirius. Tu vois… Mais ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai demandé !

Le visage de Peter se décomposa.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Essaie, au moins, continuait la fille. Je suis sûre qu'il m'a déjà remarquée, mais j'aimerais que ça aille plus loin… Enfin, tu vois. Mais ne lui dis pas que je suis venue te voir, hein ! Parle lui simplement de moi, comme ça, discrètement.

Et la jolie brune continuait de déblatérer ses conseils à la noix à un Peter à la mine de plus en plus contrariée. Janis fut prise, au-delà de la pitié, d'une vive affection pour lui. Elle intervint :

- Bon, tu ne vois pas que tu nous gènes, là ?

La fille parut enfin se rendre compte de sa présence.

- Je t'ai demandé ton avis, à toi ?

- Non, mais je pense que Peter se fiche éperdument de ta passion soudaine pour les beaux yeux de Sirius.

- Ah, je comprends, tu veux garder Sirius pour toi…

Janis leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'impuissance.

- Laisse-nous tranquille, tu veux ?

- Non, tu n'es pas son genre, dit la fille après l'avoir balayée du regard. Mais alors… ah, oui, Peter et toi… ?

- Peter et moi, on avait une conversation.

- Bon très bien, j'y vais, dit la brune avec un sourire en coin. Peter, pense à ce que je t'ai dit ! lui miaula-t-elle avant de jeter un regard oblique à Janis et de s'éloigner, laissant Peter à son désarroi.

Janis posa une main sur son épaule, en signe de compassion.

Elle réalisa soudain combien il devait se sentir inférieur à ses trois compères : moins séduisant, moins charismatique, moins sûr de lui... Peut-être était-ce par compassion que les autres l'avaient pris sous leur aile. En tout cas, il avait certainement plus à offrir que ce que sa mine dépitée laissait accroire en cet instant, et c'est ce que Janis s'efforça de découvrir durant la conversation qui suivit. Ils parlèrent de leurs familles respectives, des cours et des devoirs, des frasques des Maraudeurs... – des banalités, en somme, qui se révélèrent agréables et reposantes pour Janis, car Peter était aussi calme que James et Sirius étaient agités, aussi timide qu'ils étaient sûrs d'eux. Il était réservé et modeste. Au moins, Janis n'avait aucune chance de jamais sentir un poids lui écraser les entrailles en lui adressant la parole...

Le soir de la première réunion que ce qui devait logiquement devenir l'équipe des _Nouvelles de Poudlard_, Janis se trouvait dans un état d'anxiété qu'elle avait rarement expérimenté, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle que le professeur McGonagall leur avait attribué pour leurs activités. C'était une pièce d'une taille honorable, avec de nombreuses étagères, toutes remplies de vieux livres trop abimés pour être exposés à la bibliothèque, et de vieilles coupures de journaux. On y trouvait aussi un grand bureau garni de parchemins et de plumes, et une vingtaine de chaises en bois peu confortables. Janis avait visité le nouveau QG du journal la veille et était reconnaissante au professeur McGonagall d'y avoir déjà installé quelques affaires qui leur seraient nécessaires.

Elle finit par entrer, encouragée par une petite tape sur l'épaule de Pénélope, qui finalement était venue, tout comme Noah et Marius. Janis trouva devant elle une dizaine de personnes, de tous les âges (mais pas de toutes les maisons, remarqua Janis, puisqu'aucun Serpentard n'était présent). Les sixième année étaient logiquement surreprésentés, plusieurs amis de Janis lui ayant fait le plaisir de se joindre à elle dans son projet un peu fou. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Au fond, Janis en était soulagée car elle ressentait une certaine appréhension à parler devant eux, qui semblaient d'ordinaire si arrogants et certains de l'attention qu'on leur portait. Ceci était particulièrement valable pour James et Sirius, évidemment.

Lily était là, ainsi qu'Adèle Bether et Corée Trawns, deux Serdaigle que Janis aimait beaucoup. À sa grande surprise, elle vit également que Jim Ribeiro était venu. Marius le regardait d'un air méfiant. Janis vit aussi Tilden Toots, un septième année de Poufsouffle et génie de la Botanique qui parlait avec un très fort accent de l'Ouest. Son ancien petit ami, Théodore Eriksen, qui était désormais préfet-en-chef pour la maison Serdaigle, était là également. Janis ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis au moins la quatrième année. Il y avait aussi trois Gryffondor et un Serdaigle un peu moins âgés, et pour finir une toute petite Poufsouffle de première année, visiblement très intimidée.

Enfin, Janis prit la parole avec appréhension, ravalant sa salive.

- Bonjour tout le monde, merci d'être venus si... enfin d'être venus. Voilà, j'ai eu cette idée de journal il n'y a pas longtemps, car je pense que nous avons grand besoin de nous exprimer et...

Elle avait du mal à choisir ses mots, et redoubla d'angoisse en voyant les visages de ses camarades qui attendaient qu'elle les convainque de l'utilité du projet.

- ... de parler de ce qui nous intéresse, nous les élèves, en dehors de ce qu'on nous enseigne en classe. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions donner notre avis sur... ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, les affrontements, les attentats...

À voir la mine du petit groupe qui lui faisait face, le sujet ne soulevait pas un enthousiasme extraordinaire.

- Après tout, quand nous sortirons de Poudlard, nous ferons face à tout ça et...

- En fait, c'est un truc plombant, ton histoire de journal ? lança un troisième année de Gryffondor dont Janis ignorait le nom, et son ton arrogant la mit mal à l'aise.

- ... pour l'instant, nous ne sommes pas vraiment informés. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, pour moi ce journal ne doit pas être « plombant », mais au contraire quelque chose de vivant, et de drôle !

Certains élèves hochaient la tête, d'autres conservaient un visage sceptique.

- Euh... vous avez des questions ?

Un autre Gryffondor leva la main et lança :

- Quelles rubriques est-ce que tu comptes mettre en place ?

- Eh bien, nous aborderons toutes sortes de sujets, je pense que vous pouvez laisser libre cours à vos envies ou vos intérêts.

Adèle Bether intervint :

- J'aimerais vraiment parler de la guerre...

Janis savait que son père avait été gravement blessé lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts sur son lieu de travail dans le courant de l'année précédente. Il était reporter au _Sorcier libre_, un tout petit journal qui souffrait financièrement du monopole de la _Gazette du sorcier_, et qui par ailleurs était extrêmement virulent à l'égard de Voldemort et des opinions que lui et ses partisans défendaient.

- Oui, moi aussi, lui dit Janis en souriant. C'est évident, je pense. Comment éviter le sujet ?

- Il faudrait que l'on donne notre point de vue à nous, et non pas que l'on recopie ce qu'on a lu ou entendu.

- C'est bien vrai, ça, approuva Lily.

Plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête.

- Mais moi je voulais écrire sur la musique, intervint à voix très basse la petite Poufsouffle.

Janis lui lança un sourire rassurant.

- Je pense qu'on peut se mettre d'accord pour donner une grande importance au sujet de la guerre. Mais, je le répète, tous les sujets que vous souhaitez peuvent être abordés.

Parmi les idées qui émergèrent de cette discussion, on trouvait évidemment le Quidditch (sur lequel Marius s'imposa sans réel problème), la musique, les coutumes des sorciers du monde entier, une rubrique botanique, des jeux, un courrier des lecteurs... Un Gryffondor de quatrième année, Richard Perkins, proposa une rubrique consacrée aux objets et gadgets moldus en tout genre, qui semblaient le fasciner. Janis trouva cette idée parfaitement réjouissante, et à même de faire enrager nombre de Serpentard fanatiques.

Après avoir noté toutes les idées, même les plus irréalisables ou celles qu'elle n'approuvait pas vraiment (la rubrique « Potins de Poudlard »), Janis estima que le groupe avait fait un grand pas vers la réalisation de son projet. Elle demanda cependant une dernière précision, et non des moindres :

- Je voudrais aussi savoir si quelqu'un ici sait comment s'y prendre pour pouvoir « imprimer » le journal. Je ne sais pas trop comment cela se passe chez les sorciers pour éditer les journaux, alors...

Janis se sentit un peu ridicule de ne pas s'être renseignée auparavant sur l'une des choses les plus importantes lorsque l'on voulait publier un journal. Heureusement Lily intervint rapidement avec la solution. Janis n'en attendait pas moins d'elle.

- Eh bien, je ne pense pas que nous puissions utiliser une presse, il y en a seulement une à Poudlard pour imprimer les lettres, les emplois du temps, les avertissements etc. Par contre, je crois que je suis capable de pratiquer un sortilège, reprit Lily (Janis fut soulagée car le début de son intervention l'avait paniquée), un sortilège sur les plumes qui permettent de leur faire écrire le même texte à la chaîne. Évidemment, cela nécessite beaucoup de plumes, beaucoup de parchemins, beaucoup d'encre. Mais c'est tout à fait faisable.

- Magnifique ! s'exclama Janis. On mettra ça en place la prochaine fois, je pense. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien il faudrait justement établir un rendez-vous hebdomadaire, un jour et une heure où nous nous verrons chaque semaine.

Ce sujet fut quasiment celui qui fit le plus débat, puisque les réunions de l'équipe de journal ne devaient interférer ni avec les entraînements de Quidditch de trois équipes différentes, ni avec les réunions du club de Slug – le professeur Slughorn invitait régulièrement ses élèves préférés à de petites soirées, pour « favoriser l'amitié entres les maisons ». Janis savait par ouïe-dire que ces soirées étaient en fait l'occasion pour le maître des Potions de nouer des relations avec des élèves qui pour la plupart faisaient partie de famille renommée, ou connaissaient des gens célèbres. Seule une minorité était conviée au club en vertu d'un talent véritable. Bien entendu, Janis n'y avait jamais été des leurs. Ni personne dans le groupe, à l'exception de Lily, remarqua-t-elle. Sans doute certains conservaient-ils l'espoir d'entrer un jour dans ce cercle très fermé. Après avoir vérifié que les réunions ne coïncidaient pas non plus avec celles du club de Bavboules, il fut temps de mettre fin à ce premier rendez-vous.

- Si vous voulez participer, alors inscrivez vos noms sur ce parchemin, s'il vous plait, avec votre maison et aussi la rubrique à laquelle vous aimeriez participer, qu'on en ait parlé ou pas d'ailleurs.

Tous les présents, même ceux qui avaient l'air le moins enthousiaste, notèrent leurs noms. Janis compta au final douze noms, auxquels il fallait ajouter le sien et ceux de Pénélope, Marius et Noah. Un bon départ.

- Et les Maraudeurs, ils vont participer ? jeta à la sortie de la salle le Gryffondor sceptique qui était intervenu au tout début de la réunion.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être.

- Vu que tu es leur copine maintenant, je me suis dit qu'ils viendraient sûrement. S'ils participaient, ça pourrait être très drôle !

- Peut-être, répéta Janis, et le garçon parut déçu.

Gina, Pénélope, Lily, maintenant ce jeune Gryffondor... tout le monde semblait désormais associer Janis aux Maraudeurs. Une idée qui la vexait beaucoup. Avait-elle passer tant de temps que cela avec eux ces dernières semaines, depuis la rentrée ? Au point que chacun l'ait remarqué et en ait tiré des conclusions ? Finalement, c'était une bonne chose que les Maraudeurs ne soient pas venus à cette première réunion. Ce projet était le sien, et Janis tenait à faire savoir qu'elle restait indépendante et libre de ses actions.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Poufsouffle près des cuisines de l'école, Janis se rendit compte pour la première fois à quel point ce début d'année scolaire avait été étrange, si éloigné de la petite vie routinière qu'elle et ses amis avaient menée à Poudlard les années précédentes. Les Maraudeurs, les Mangemorts, Severus Rogue, le journalisme amateur... Que de nouveautés en à peine un mois de sixième année !


	8. Équipe de rédaction

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient ici, sauf les Maraudeurs, Lily, Rogue, Regulus, Dumbledore et quelques autres, ainsi que le monde magique dans son ensemble. Ces derniers appartiennent à une dénommée JKR. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ce travail pourtant éprouvant !

**Note :** Le chapitre précédent ne semble pas avoir soulevé un enthousiasme exceptionnel. Celui-ci lui ressemble assez (malheureusement ?). L'idée, c'est qu'il ne se passe pas toujours des choses exceptionnelles dans la petite vie d'une Poufsouffle de sixième année. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que les événements de ce chapitre ne sont pas extrêmement importants pour la suite... Bonne lecture en tout cas, toutes vos remarques sont les bienvenues !

**Chapitre 8 :**

**_Équipe de rédaction_  
**

**L**a rumeur qui se mit à circuler dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en ce début du mois d'octobre concernait un rapprochement significatif entre Janis Warlock et Peter Pettigrow, qui avaient passé une soirée à discuter à la table des Gryffondor. Janis vit là la confirmation de son sentiment récent : trop fréquenter les quatre garçons les plus populaires de l'école faisait d'elle la cible de ragots en tous genres qu'elle ne goûtait guère. En conséquence de quoi, elle tentait de faire profil bas et évitait au maximum de se retrouver seule en la compagnie de ces derniers lorsque d'autres élèves se situaient à proximité. Elle se concentrait donc sur les tâches à réaliser pour les « Nouvelles de Poudlard », sur les entraînements de Quidditch, et un peu moins sur les devoirs de classe, dont la quantité se révélait pourtant de plus en plus inquiétante chaque jour. Janis ne pouvait cependant pas s'interdire tout contact avec les Maraudeurs et, de toute façon, ils avaient un don pour apparaitre où et quand elle les attendait le moins. Ce qui fut le cas ce mercredi matin.

Comme bien souvent, Janis était parmi les dernières à traîner dans la Grande salle avant de se rendre en cours. Particularité qu'elle partageait avec les Maraudeurs. Ses amis étaient déjà partis dans leurs cours respectifs ; elle était assise seule à la table des Poufsouffle, achevant sa tartine de beurre en parcourant les pages Quidditch de la _Gazette du sorcier_, quand ces derniers s'approchèrent d'elle.

- Salut, leur fit-elle, lançant des regards autour d'elle pour faire le décompte du nombre d'élèves susceptibles de transformer cet événement des plus banals en nouveau potin.

Par chance, il ne restait plus dans la Grande salle qu'un groupe de jeunes Serdaigle silencieux. Mais tout de même... Janis reporta aussi sec son attention sur son journal, pour un petit instant seulement :

- Au fait Janis, on est complètement désolés de ne pas être venus aux réunions du journal... dit Sirius la mine dépitée.

- Pas grave.

- Ah bon. On pensait que tu nous faisais la tête, vu que tu es restée à ta table sans venir nous dire bonjour.

- Non, non, il n'y a pas de problème, affirma Janis avant d'essayer vainement de se replonger dans un article élogieux consacré au jeune Ludo Verpey, nouvelle star des Frelons de Wimbourne.

- On était occupés... continua Sirius.

Ses excuses pour le moins imprécises laissèrent supposer à Janis que les Maraudeurs avaient encore réalisé quelques actions d'éclat pas particulièrement autorisées par le règlement de l'école.

- Il n'y a vraiment aucun problème, les mecs, répéta Janis.

- Ça va alors... Tu n'as pas cours ?

- Euh... Si ! s'exclama Janis en remarquant l'heure qu'il était. Je vais pas tarder à être en retard en Étude des Moldus !

- Étude des Moldus ? lui demanda Remus, intrigué. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris cette option ? Tu ne dois pas y apprendre grand-chose !

- Raison officielle : je désire comprendre le point de vue que portent les sorciers sur le monde moldu et ses spécificités. Raison officieuse : j'ai de bonnes notes sans me casser la tête ! répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

Janis commença à rassembler ses affaires pour se rendre en cours.

- Eh, attends, Warlock, tu n'as pas dit au revoir à ton nouveau copain, lui lança Sirius en désignant Peter, qui paraissait embarrassé.

- Ha ha. Très drôle, Black. Désolée pour ça, poursuivit-elle à l'adresse de Peter.

- C'est pas grave. Je crois que c'est Abigail qui a lancé le mouvement...

- Abigail ? Ah, celle qui est venue te parler de... ?

- Oui, répondit précipitamment Peter.

Janis hocha la tête. C'était évident.

- Franchement j'en ai un peu marre que les gens s'intéressent à mes fréquentations.

- Et nous donc ! s'exclama James, rigolard.

- Il faut toujours qu'ils interprètent le moindre geste, qu'ils le tordent pour qu'il finisse par convenir à leur seule véritable obsession : savoir qui sort avec qui.

- Telle est la question.

- Tu l'as dit, Hamlet. Bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder ici, ou quelqu'un sera capable d'en déduire que je vous propose une partie fine.

Sirius éclata d'un rire très sonore qui ressemblait à un aboiement, et les quelques élèves encore présents dans la Grande Salle tournèrent tous la tête vers leur petit groupe. Janis fut la première surprise par la hardiesse de sa propre plaisanterie et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Enfin, il n'y a rien de grave de toute façon, fit remarquer James. Nous sommes vénérés par l'intégralité de l'école, et toi aussi par la même occasion.

Janis émit un grognement sceptique.

- Quoi ? Tu connais une personne sensée qui ne nous adule pas ?

- Les Serpentard ? se hasarda Peter.

- J'ai dit « sensée », Queudver !

- Tu sais, les rumeurs vont et viennent, ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps, lui glissa Remus d'un ton rassurant.

- Ouais, et puis de toute façon, qui peut croire que l'un de nous voudrait sortir avec une Poufsouffle ?

Le visage de Janis dut exprimer soudain un profond accablement, car Sirius, qui s'était apparemment apprêté à développer sa plaisanterie plus avant, parut alarmé et tenta de se rattraper :

- Eh, je plaisante, Warlock, hein ! C'était une blague !

- Je sais, Sirius. Bon, je dois vraiment y aller, moi.

Et la fameuse boule inconvenante dans le ventre de Janis fit une réapparition inattendue, alors qu'elle quittait la Grande Salle pour se rendre en classe.

Janis ne savait pas pourquoi la remarque de Sirius l'avait exaspérée à ce point, mais cela la mit de mauvaise humeur pour la journée, et ce jusqu'à la réunion des Nouvelles de Poudlard qui se tint ce soir-là. Peut-être Sirius avait-il voulu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour sa remarque lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Elle s'était excusée, pourtant, que pouvait-elle faire de plus ?

- Le sort, c'est _Tabula Redintegro_, expliquait Lily patiemment, tandis que Janis émergeait de ses pensées et tentait d'écouter avec attention ses instructions. Tu diriges d'abord ta baguette vers la page que tu veux copier, ensuite vers la plume avec une arabesque. Comme ça, regarde.

Lily exécuta un geste élégant et la plume ensorcelée recopia l'ordre du jour de la réunion, que Janis avait inscrit sur un parchemin, sur une autre feuille posée juste à côté.

- Attends Lily, le sort c'est quoi ? l'interrompit Janis, le visage soudain hagard. Redis-moi ça ?

- _Tabula Redintegro_.

- Nom d'une baguette, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Eh bien, du latin.

- Montre-moi encore une fois, la pria Janis, alarmée, et consciente qu'elle devait vaguement paraître demeurée.

Avec la patience qui la caractérisait (ou du moins la plupart du temps, c'est-à-dire quand James Potter ne se trouvait pas dans les parages), Lily répéta la formule du sortilège de recopiage et le mouvement qui l'accompagnait.

- Voilà. Si tu réalises le geste comme il faut, elle commence à recopier le texte de la première page sur une page vierge.

- C'est la même écriture que sur l'original, à ce que je vois, commenta Janis.

- A priori, oui...

- Il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui écrit très bien, alors. Ça serait tellement plus facile si on pouvait imprimer via un ordinateur ! Les ondes magiques nous compliquent la vie, pour le coup...

Lily sourit et reprit son exposé.

- Ensuite, pour relier les feuillets entre eux, on pourra utiliser _Cogopagella_.

- _Cogopagella_, répéta Janis, qui grimaça en pensant au mal qu'elle aurait à se rappeler de telles formules aux noms alambiqués.

Étrangement, elle était assez douée pour retenir les dates d'Histoire de la magie ou les noms de joueurs de Quidditch, mais elle avait toujours eu de la difficulté à se souvenir des formules magiques dès que celles-ci dépassaient le niveau élémentaire. _Accio_, _Wingardium Leviosa_ et _Alohomora_ passaient encore, mais au-delà, elle se trouvait généralement dans la plus grande confusion.

- On pourrait les relier avec du fil, tout simplement, nota Janis, pragmatique – d'un point de vue moldu, en tout cas.

- Oui, mais avec un sort, cela va beaucoup plus vite quand on a beaucoup d'exemplaires à relier.

Janis acquiesça d'un signe de tête et jeta un regard circulaire au quartier général du journal. Ils étaient une petite dizaine ce soir-là. Une quinzaine d'élèves en tout participait véritablement au projet, et Janis n'en revenait pas d'être parvenue à rassembler ne serait-ce que quelques personnes vraiment impliquées.

Deux troisième année, Daisy la Gryffondor et Archie le Serdaigle, s'affairaient autour d'une petite table où étaient disposés plusieurs parchemins qu'ils lisaient attentivement. Ils étaient désormais les responsables attitrés du courrier des lecteurs, pour lequel ils avaient collé des affiches sur les murs du château, priant les élèves de leur envoyer par lettres (anonymes si nécessaire) déposées au QG des _Nouvelles de Poudlard_ toute histoire intéressante, toute opinion à défendre ou problème à résoudre. La petite Juliet Abnail rédigeait consciencieusement ses charmants petits articles à propos de ses musiciens préférés. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Richard Perkins écrivait frénétiquement le premier jet de sa rubrique _Gadget Moldus_ consacrée pour commencer aux objets ménagers telles les machines à laver la vaisselle ou le linge, dont il observait des représentations sur un catalogue de vente par correspondance moldu tout racorni. Il poussait à intervalles réguliers des « Ah ! » et des « Oh ! » de surprise et d'admiration.

Quant aux amis proches de Janis, ils avaient fait l'effort de la soutenir dans son projet. Pénélope s'était plus ou moins attribué le poste de secrétaire de rédaction. Peu encline à se lancer dans l'investigation ou la chronique politique, elle se chargeait de surveiller le bon déroulement des activités, de distribuer correctement les tâches et de vérifier que l'on n'avait pas oublié telle ou telle chose importante. Il fallait bien avouer cependant que ce rôle ne lui prenait pas un temps exagéré, d'autant que Lily en faisait également beaucoup en ce qui concernait l'organisation, domaine dans lequel Janis n'excellait pour ainsi dire pas du tout. Noah quant à lui venait aux réunions, mais se contentait de regarder et de « chercher une idée » d'article. Seul Marius faisait preuve d'un minimum de zèle : sa chronique _« _Quidditch de Poudlard et d'ailleurs », d'une hilarante mauvaise foi, était dans un état très avancé lors de la troisième réunion de l'équipe du journal, à la mi-octobre. Il attendait encore les résultats des deux premiers matchs de la saison pour la compléter.

En dehors de Lily dont la persévérance était la nature même, la seule personne qui mettait autant d'acharnement que Janis dans l'écriture des articles était Adèle Bether. Les deux filles avaient pour projet un article commun en forme de bilan sur les agissements et les opinions de Lord Voldemort.

Les Maraudeurs, en revanche, n'étaient toujours pas venus. Pendant un cours de Sortilèges, alors qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les propos du professeur Flitwick sur la « gestion de l'énergie magique », Janis vit arriver vers elle, par les mains de Remus, Peter, Marius puis Noah, un morceau de parchemin sur lequel s'étalait une écriture enfantine. Celle de James, à en juger par son contenu.

_Tu penses quoi d'une rubrique « Sors avec moi, Evans » ?_

Janis se retint de rire avec difficulté, et répliqua par le même moyen de communication. Le bout de parchemin reprit sa course en sens inverse, et ainsi de suite :

_C'est pas un nom de rubrique ça, tout au plus une petite annonce._

_Ouais, mais je compte révolutionner le concept de rubrique._

_Pointe-toi aux réunions, alors._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Janis reçut un autre mot, avec une écriture différente, plus resserrée, appartenant à l'évidence à Sirius.

_Et une rubrique « Pariez sur la date du prochain râteau adressé par Lily Evans à James Potter » ?_

_Tu veux que le journal fasse ses choux gras du malheur des autres ? Perfide !_

_Mais ça fait vendre, non ?_

_Pas faux. Pointe-toi aux réunions, on en parlera !_

La réaction du James Potter en question ne se fit pas attendre.

_Comment ça, tu préfères l'idée de Sirius à la mienne ? La moquerie et la cupidité à l'expression d'un amour sincère ?_

_Lily fait partie de l'équipe, je te rappelle, et je suis sûre qu'elle préfèrerait l'idée de Sirius. Si vous venez aux réunions, j'envisagerai toutes les possibilités !_

_Et une rubrique révélant nos secrets les plus convoités ?_

Les messagers assis derrière Janis commençaient à se lasser de cet interminable échange. Elle mit un terme à la correspondance par ces mots :

_POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS, POINTEZ-VOUS AUX RÉUNIONS !_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce manège ? s'écria le professeur Flitwick. Un peu d'attention je vous prie !

Apparemment, leur correspondance n'avait pas été des plus discrètes.

- Au fait Jan', chuchota Noah dans le dos de cette dernière qui fit basculer sa chaise en arrière pour l'entendre, j'ai pensé que... étant donné que je ne suis pas très doué pour écrire...

- Ouais ?

- S'il y a de la place, je pourrais faire des dessins, ou des photos.

Janis se retourna vers son ami dans un mouvement brusque, tentant de garder sa voix la plus basse possible malgré son emballement soudain.

- Brillante idée, brillante, mon pote ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? C'est évident, le journal a besoin d'illustrations, il faut aérer un peu les textes...

- Voyons, voyons, jeunes gens ! Pas de bavardages ! leur intima le professeur Flitwick, qui s'était approché. Alors, Miss Warlock, que disais-je à l'instant ?

Il la regardait attentivement, le visage au même niveau que le sien. Assise à son bureau, elle était aussi grande que lui debout. Janis regarda le tableau au fond de la classe.

- Euh... il faut gérer son énergie magique ?

Beaucoup d'élèves se mirent à rire. Le professeur Flitwick secoua la tête, consterné.

- Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, mais c'est votre avenir qui se joue ici… Vous feriez mieux de suivre le cours.

Il retourna à son bureau duquel, supposa Janis, il devait se sentir un peu plus grand qu'à l'habitude. Elle suivit le cours un moment, tentant de se concentrer pour prendre des notes lisibles. Au bout d'un moment, Marius, assis derrière elle, lui tapota sur l'épaule et elle se retourna.

- Pour la rubrique Quidditch, j'aurai peut-être besoin d'un peu plus de place...

Pénélope se retourna elle aussi.

- Eh, c'est à moi qu'il faut s'adresser pour ce genre de problèmes !

- Alors je m'adresse à toi.

- On verra lundi prochain, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Marius haussa les épaules et se tourna vers voisin de table.

- Noah, si tu savais dessiner des scènes de Quidditch, ça m'arrangerait...

- Peut-être bien.

- Et le vrai Quidditch alors, vous vous en souciez un peu ? questionna Pénélope, bien que Janis soupçonnât qu'elle se fichait plus ou moins de la réponse.

Le match contre Serdaigle, le premier de la saison, allait avoir lieu quelques jours plus tard.

- T'inquiète pas, va, Mick s'en soucie bien assez pour toute l'équipe.

Janis ne put réprimer un rire.

- Ça suffit ! Cinq points de moins pour Serdaigle !

Les quatre amis se gardèrent bien de préciser au professeur qu'ils étaient à Poufsouffle...

L'enthousiasme qu'elle ressentait depuis que la rédaction du journal avait été lancée pour de bon rendait Janis quelque peu aventureuse. Un vendredi matin, elle se trouva même étrangement imperméable aux sarcasmes de Severus Rogue, qui demeurait son partenaire en classe de Potions. Ils travaillaient ce matin-là à la concoction d'un Philtre de Paix. Janis se servait toujours du vieux grimoire abîmé ramassé dans la réserve de Slughorn, qu'elle avait en cet instant du mal à déchiffrer.

- Ma page 78 est quasiment illisible, Severus, regarde. Je peux jeter un œil sur le tien ?

- Si tu m'appelles encore une fois par mon prénom, je ferai en sorte que Slughorn te note Troll à tous tes devoirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il n'aura sûrement aucun mal à reconnaître que tu n'es pour rien dans la réussite de nos préparations. D'ailleurs, cette note ne devrait pas trop déroger à tes habitudes.

- Eh, j'ai quand même eu un Acceptable à mon BUSE ! Bon, tu me fais voir ?

Elle tendit la main pour tirer le manuel vers elle, mais Rogue dégaina sa baguette à une vitesse surprenante, et Janis fut brusquement repoussée en arrière, manquant de perdre l'équilibre sur sa chaise. Quelques élèves se retournèrent. Le professeur Slughorn, occupé à commenter la couleur « totalement hors de propos » de la potion de Guillemme Lautrec, n'avait rien remarqué. Rogue savait parfaitement exécuter des sortilèges le plus silencieusement possible.

- Calme-toi, vieux ! J'essaie de travailler.

- Comment est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler ? gronda Rogue, d'un ton toujours aussi impassible et intimidant.

Janis estima préférable de ne pas répliquer, et elle se pencha pour observer le chaudron où bouillonnait le Philtre de Paix en cours de fabrication. Slughorn, précédé de son ventre imposant, s'approcha de leur table.

- Avez-vous mis le nombre exact de racines de pissenlit, Miss... ?

- Warlock.

- Ah oui, Warlock. Quel nom étrange ! commenta le maître des Potions. Alors ?

- Justement, je n'arrive pas à lire les instructions, lui répondit Janis impuissante en lui montrant son exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation de potions_.

- Oui, certains livres de ma réserve sont dans un sale état. Sur celui-ci, je crois bien que c'est du pus de Boursouf qui s'est répandu.

Janis grimaça. Slughorn se tourna vers Rogue l'air guilleret.

- Severus, mon garçon, laissez votre camarade jeter un œil sur votre manuel, vous n'en avez certainement pas besoin en cet instant !

Rogue eut un moment d'hésitation ; il lança un bref regard sur son livre, puis se résigna et le tendit à Janis qui hocha la tête en sa direction, soucieuse de ce qu'il allait lui faire subir après cela. Elle s'en saisit et remarqua qu'il était recouvert de notes prises par Rogue en pattes de mouche difficilement déchiffrables, dans la marge et entre les lignes de la page 78. De toute évidence, Rogue estimait que ses connaissances en matière de potions surpassaient celles de Libiatus Borage.

- Tiens donc, Miss Warlock, tant que nous y sommes, pouvez-vous me dire quelle autre fleur que le pissenlit on aurait pu utiliser ici ?

« Aucune idée ». Janis baissa machinalement la tête vers le livre de Potions de Rogue et parcourut la double-page des yeux à toute vitesse.

- Oh non, ne regardez pas dans le manuel, la réponse n'y est pas !

Mais était-ce certain ? Janis plissa le nez et décoda, non sans embarras, les quelques mots griffonnés à côté des instructions relatives aux pissenlits. _Belladone : même effet._

- La belladone ? proposa Janis en essayant de donner l'impression qu'elle puisait dans son immense savoir en matière de préparation de potions.

- Excellente réponse ! glapit le professeur Slughorn, qui ne tentait même pas de masquer son étonnement.

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir et lui arracha son manuel des mains quand ce dernier eut le dos tourné.

- Merci, lui souffla-t-elle. Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Il ne daigna pas répondre. Janis le regarda un instant, pensive. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses yeux également noirs qu'elle n'était jamais vraiment parvenue à voir en face. C'était un garçon au teint éternellement blafard, plus encore que celui de Janis, et qui lui donnait un air de constante froideur et de détachement. La Poufsouffle se demanda la raison qui le poussait à se montrer sans cesse méprisant et sarcastique à son égard, comme à celui de beaucoup d'autres. Elle n'avait rien contre l'ironie, elle trouvait même que c'était une qualité dont été dépourvu un trop grand nombre de gens, mais celle de Rogue était carrément maladive !

Finalement, elle ne connaissait que peu de choses le concernant. Elle savait qu'il avait été ami avec Lily Evans, mais aussi que dorénavant il traînait sans cesse avec une bande de Serpentard à la réputation plus qu'inquiétante : tous arboraient avec fierté leur sang pur et même, pour la majorité, leur ambition de rejoindre les rangs des partisans de Lord Voldemort. Les mêmes que Jim Ribeiro aimait à côtoyer afin de passer pour quelqu'un d'important. Mulciber, Avery, Rosier, Wilkes, Regulus... Tous ces types qui se donnaient l'air mystérieux et parlaient de magie noire et de meurtres de Moldus dans des couloirs plus ou moins déserts...

- Euh... Rogue ? commença Janis timidement. J'ai une question à te poser.

Il ne réagit pas davantage. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais une idée venait de lui passer par la tête et elle se lança.

- En fait, je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais moi et plusieurs autres, on a créé un journal.

- J'ai vu, fit-il imperturbable en découpant avec précaution une demi-douzaine de dards de Billywig.

- Et, euh... aucun Serpentard n'est venu.

Pour toute réponse, il poussa un ricanement féroce.

- Je voulais savoir si... enfin, il y a une rubrique que j'aimerais bien mettre en place. Les _Nouvelles des Maisons_ de Poudlard. Le but est d'informer sur l'actualité au sein de chaque maison.

Il semblait ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qu'elle lui racontait, mais Janis se risqua tout de même :

- Alors voilà, euh... Ça te dit de t'occuper des « Nouvelles des Serpentard » ?

Cette fois, il se tourna vers elle.

- Si ça me _dit _?

Le regard qu'il lui jeta par-dessus son nez crochu ne laissait aucun doute et Janis répliqua, résignée :

- D'accord, j'ai compris. J'ai rien dit.

- En effet.

Le silence retomba. Vraiment pas une bonne idée.

- Je faisais simplement la conversation, plaida-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas parce que Slughorn nous a collés ensemble que j'ai pour autant la moindre envie de t'adresser la parole, Warlock.

- C'est bon, je disais ça comme ça. Je ne connais aucun Serpentard qui pourrait avoir envie de participer au journal.

- Et tu as pensé à _moi _?

- J'sais pas, répondit Janis en haussant les épaules.

C'était effectivement un peu insensé.

- Ne compte sur aucun Serpentard pour faire une chose pareille. Cette histoire de journal est d'une mièvrerie à la limite de l'indécence.

- On a le même but que les binômes de Slughorn, tu sais, favoriser l'amitié entre les maisons. Slughorn est le directeur de ta maison, non ?

- Je ne souscris pas à ce genre de mascarades.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à la fin de la séance, durant laquelle, puisque Rogue conservait maintenant tous les ingrédients ainsi que son grimoire hors de sa portée, Janis ne fit rien que réfléchir en vain à une personne qui serait susceptible d'accepter de lui donner des « Nouvelles des Serpentard ».


	9. Un combat de tous les instants

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient ici, sauf les Maraudeurs, Lily, Rogue, Regulus, Dumbledore et quelques autres, ainsi que le monde magique dans son ensemble. Ces derniers appartiennent à une dénommée JKR. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ce travail pourtant éprouvant !

**Remerciements :** aux revieweurs/ses Alake, SlyAdept, ainsi que les "réguliers" Briséis Black, Paule, chocogrenouille et Lucilia. Vos remarques me sont d'une grande aide.

**Note :** Quidditch = pas du tout du tout facile à écrire ! Pour ceux qui réclament un "rapprochement", je doute qu'ils soient rassasiés dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain c'est promis !

**Chapitre 9 :**

_**Un combat de tous les instants**_

**C**e jour-là, l'atmosphère de Poudlard était à l'effervescence. Des élèves survoltés se promenaient dans les couloirs vêtus de costumes bariolés et se braillaient des phrases étranges d'un bout à l'autre de chaque couloir. Aucun doute, c'était bien aujourd'hui : le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, au cours duquel les Poufsouffle menés par l'enflammé Mick Avory allaient affronter l'équipe de Serdaigle. Quinze jours après, Gryffondor jouerait contre les Serpentard et « réduirait ces minables en bouillie » (selon les propres dires de James). Les pronostics pour la victoire finale de la Coupe seraient alors complètement lancés. Le matin du match, Janis et Pénélope s'étaient rendues à la bibliothèque pour échapper quelques instants à la pression grandissante en discutant de tout et de rien. Remus, qui avait toujours été le plus studieux des Maraudeurs, était assis à la même table qu'elles, la tête penchée le S_yllabaire Lunarousse_ pour achever sa version de Runes Anciennes. Il paraissait plus en forme que d'habitude, ses yeux moins cernés et sa mine moins pâle. Il était très concentré, peu éveillé à ce qui l'entourait, y compris la conversation agitée des deux Poufsouffle installées en face de lui.

- Tu es complètement folle, Janis. Comment as-tu pu penser qu'il accepterait ?

Elles chuchotaient pour ne pas être entendues de Mme Pince, la harpie particulièrement nerveuse et maniaque qui leur servait de bibliothécaire. Celle-ci se tenait à l'extrémité du rayon _Histoire de la magie des XIXème et XXème siècle_, à l'affût de la moindre incartade de la part des élèves.

- Bah, je sais pas, j'ai tenté le coup...

Pénélope secoua la tête en réaction à l'inconscience de son amie.

- Invraisemblable... Rogue !

- Tu as une autre idée ?

- Non, admit Pénélope. J'ai l'impression que les Serpentard sont de moins en moins fréquentables... soupira-t-elle.

- En tout cas, ce type est assez incroyable ! Il a noté lui-même des instructions pour la préparation des Potions sur son livre.

- Ah bon, comment ça ?

Janis lui rapporta ce qu'elle avait remarqué la veille sur le _Manuel avancé de préparation de Potions_ de Rogue.

- On dirait qu'il se croit meilleur que Slughorn. Enfin, je ne sais pas, je n'ai vu qu'une double-page de son manuel, mais c'était couvert de son écriture.

- Étrange. Enfin, pas tant que ça, on sait déjà qu'il est doué en magie... noire.

Janis acquiesça. Ce n'était en effet une nouvelle pour personne que Severus Rogue était un spécialiste d'expérimentations en des sortilèges malfaisants.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu as trouvé, pour la belladone ?

- Ouais.

- Tout s'explique ! Je me disais aussi... fit Pénélope avec un clin d'œil.

- En tout cas il me met toujours aussi mal à l'aise... Il est aussi joyeux qu'un Détraqueur.

Pénélope se mit à rire un peu trop fort, s'attirant un coup d'œil scandalisé de la bibliothécaire. Puis elle se pencha vers son amie, son visage se peignant d'une expression avide que Janis connaissait bien : elle avait un potin croustillant à lui communiquer.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère, annonça-t-elle à voix basse. Elle me parle de la famille Quaife. Apparemment, la mère d'Amy – tu sais, c'est une cousine de ma mère... Elle a rendu visite à mes parents. Elle leur a encore servi son discours sur le sang pur.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que son fils s'était tiré de chez eux à cause de ça ?

- Oh oui, mais elle a soigneusement évité d'en parler. Ça fait mauvais genre, tu comprends.

- J'imagine...

- Mrs Quaife déploie des efforts importants pour se trouver dans les meilleurs termes possibles avec la famille Black, à ce qu'il semble, ajouta Pénélope.

- Avec les Black ?

Janis ouvrit ses yeux un peu plus grand.

- Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec la conversation entre Sirius et Amy ? lâcha-t-elle, repensant à voix haute à ce qu'elle avait vu quelques semaines auparavant.

Pénélope la regarda d'un air qu'elle souhaitait entendu, mais auquel Janis ne fit pas attention. Elle se mit à tapoter distraitement la couverture son manuel de Sortilèges, la mine songeuse.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils se sont dit, continua-t-elle.

Les deux filles jetèrent un coup d'œil à Remus. Il ne semblait pas écouter ce qu'elles se racontaient.

- Euh, Remus ?

Celui-ci releva la tête.

- Sirius et Amy Quaife, ils se connaissent ? s'enquit Pénélope avec timidité.

- Qui ? Ah, oui.

Il marqua une pause.

- Leurs familles se connaissent, il me semble. Les Black et les Quaife.

- Oui, mais je pensais que Sirius ne voyait plus sa famille ? s'étonna Janis, incrédule.

- C'est vrai, seulement je crois qu'Amy a aussi des problèmes dans la sienne.

- D'accord, alors c'est pour ça qu'ils se parlaient, l'autre fois...

- J'ai cru comprendre que le frère d'Amy avait quitté sa famille, c'est bien ça ? enchaîna Pénélope.

- Il faudrait demander à Sirius, mais il me semble que oui.

- Ils soutiennent vraiment Tu-sais-qui, alors ? demanda Janis, masquant mal sa curiosité.

- Ils croient en la supériorité du sang pur, en tout cas.

Janis fit une grimace réprobatrice et Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de poursuivre :

- Les Quaife ne sont pas une très ancienne famille de sorciers mais ils aiment se donner ce genre-là. Ils cherchent tous à se marier avec d'autres familles de sang pur.

- Oh oh, ils savent ce que ça donne, au moins, les familles qui se reproduisent sans cesse entre elles ? persifla Janis, une ironie amère dans la voix.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'expression « sang pur », que tout le monde, y compris elle-même parfois, utilisait à tort et à travers, alors qu'elle sous-entendait clairement que les sorciers nés-Moldus étaient sales, souillés, impurs.

- Bon alors, il n'est pas du tout question que Sirius et Amy sortent ensemble ? questionna Pénélope avec un regard en coin vers son amie.

- Euh... non, répondit Remus qui parut quelque peu surpris de la tournure de la conversation.

De même, Janis la considéra, un sourcil haussé. Celle-ci ajouta :

- Je le vois mal sortir avec une Serpentard, de toute façon, non ?

Personne ne réagit mais Pénélope passa une main dans ses boucles brunes et finit par hocher la tête en réponse à sa propre question. Elle eut l'air satisfait et changea de sujet comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse notre devoir de Sortilèges, Jan' ? suggéra-t-elle sans enthousiasme.

Janis secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- J'essaie juste de me vider la tête avant le match, Penny. Tu crois vraiment que je comptais travailler à un moment pareil ?

- Dans ce cas, fit observer Remus, je pense que ce bouquin n'est pas le plus indiqué. Il ne risque pas de te « vider la tête ».

Il montrait du doigt _Techniques infaillibles du joueur de Quidditc__h_,que Janis avait repéré dans l'un des rayons de la bibliothèque et qu'elle tenait ouvert devant elle, à la page consacrée aux meilleurs coups de batte. Un batteur à l'allure farouche la contemplait, prêt à dégommer un Cognard menaçant. Elle referma le livre d'un coup sec.

- J'angoisse un maximum, annonça-t-elle en se mettant à ronger fébrilement l'ongle de son pouce.

- Pourquoi tu joues au Quidditch, si c'est pour être dans un état impossible à chaque match ? soupira Pénélope.

Elle posait cette question chaque jour de rencontre, et Janis répliquait toujours la même chose :

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est ça le Quidditch.

On ne pouvait pas faire plus imprécis, mais la réponse à cette interrogation était en quelque sorte informulable. Janis chercha un moyen de s'occuper afin de chasser la confrontation avec Serdaigle de son esprit.

- Je pourrais essayer de m'avancer dans notre grand article sur Vous-savez-qui, mais je crois que je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer, dit-elle avec un bâillement.

- Alors, ça marche bien votre journal ? s'informa Remus.

- On espère boucler pour début novembre, répondit Janis.

Elle trouva son propre ton très assuré et pour tout dire très professionnel, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Mais après tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas non plus d'avoir l'idée de créer un journal, et surtout de la mener à bien, alors pourquoi se poser ainsi des questions insolubles ?

- Toutes les rubriques sont bien entamées, précisa Pénélope. Le seul problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas exactement combien elles prendront de place. Toots, par exemple, je suis sûre qu'il voudrait nous étaler sa rubrique botanique sur quinze pages...

- Il faut bien reconnaître, nota Janis, que ces plantes _sont _fascinantes... pour les barjos que ça intéresse.

Elle avait toujours eu la Botanique en horreur. Et l'argument « Sirius » n'avait pas été suffisant pour jamais désirer poursuivre cette torture en sixième année. De toute façon, avec un Désolant aux BUSE, ce n'aurait pas été possible.

Mais cette détestation, si forte soit-elle, ne l'avait pas pour autant incitée à repousser la bonne volonté et l'engouement de son camarade de Poufsouffle. Toots écrivait de façon éloquente et passionnée, et c'était ce qui comptait avant tout. Peut-être ses articles sur les « plantes magiques absolument fascinantes » en intéresseraient-ils certains.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Marius pour débouler dans la bibliothèque et courir en direction de Janis. Sans surprise, il paraissait extrêmement agité.

- Jan', dépêche-toi, réunion expresse de l'équipe pour préparer le match !

L'intéressée poussa un soupir en jetant un regard à la pendule.

- Déjà ? Il est à peine 10h30 ! Mick veut qu'on angoisse pendant des heures, ou quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais on devrait y aller rapidement, tu le connais...

- En effet, reconnut Janis avant de repousser sa chaise dans un grincement pour se lever. À plus tard, fit-elle aux deux autres qui lui adressèrent un signe de la main.

Elle ignora le regard noir que lui lançait Madame Pince pour avoir osé troubler le silence d'outre- tombe qui régnait dans son domaine, et emboîta le pas à son ami.

Janis était fébrile, mais ce n'était rien à côté de son capitaine Mick Avory. En effet, il devint rapidement évident, quand les Poufsouffle entrèrent dans les vestiaires, que ce dernier était dans un état de tension rarement atteint dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Il n'avait visiblement qu'une idée en tête : gagner cette fameuse Coupe pour « stopper le règne de Potter et ses troupes ».

- On devrait se focaliser sur le match de tout-à-l'heure au lieu de penser à Gryffondor, intervint raisonnablement Janis. Serdaigle a un nouvel attrapeur, on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre...

- Si on le sait ! affirma Mick. Un combat de tous les instants, une guerre totale !

Les autres membres de l'équipe s'amusaient de la surexcitation de leur capitaine, ce qui contribua à réduire leur anxiété... pour un moment seulement, car lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent sur le terrain quelques heures plus tard, Janis se trouva dans un état de forte tension à la vue des tribunes remplies, colorées de bleu d'un côté et de jaune de l'autre. Les supporters des deux équipes étaient déjà en train de chanter et de crier des slogans pour les soutenir. Apparemment, les Gryffondor étaient divisés à peu près équitablement entre supporters de l'un ou l'autre blason. Les Serpentard quant à eux ne daignaient arborer les couleurs d'aucune des deux équipes qui s'opposaient aujourd'hui. Leurs rivaux les plus intimes étaient les Gryffondor, pour des raisons qui remontaient à l'époque des Fondateurs de l'école, mais pour la plupart ils affichaient un mépris équivalent à l'encontre de deux autres maisons.

Les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard étaient présents : ils avaient daigné venir assister à la rencontre entre deux équipes qu'ils auraient à affronter dans la suite de la saison. Janis remarqua Regulus Black, leur attrapeur, qui sondait le terrain dans une attitude d'indifférence totale. En cela il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, mais son indifférence à lui était teintée de mépris, tandis que celle de Sirius dénotait simplement sa formidable capacité à rire à la face du monde en toutes circonstances.

Perdue dans ces considérations existentielles qui lui servaient à tenter vainement de chasser l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait, c'est à peine si Janis entendit tout d'abord la voix du commentateur qui s'élevait au-dessus des hourras de la foule.

- Et voici les équipes de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, qui se font maintenant face. Les capitaines se serrent la main... Il s'agit de Mick Avory pour Poufsouffle, et d'Adèle Bether pour Serdaigle. Cette jolie nana fait d'ailleurs partie de mes nombreuses prétendantes.

Janis eut un sursaut à ces mots et réalisa soudain...

- Black ! lança le professeur McGonagall. Contentez-vous de commenter l'action !

Sirius au commentaire... « Ça promet », pensa Janis tandis que les joueurs enfourchaient leurs balais. Le temps était plutôt clément, à l'exception d'une petite brise qui confirmait l'arrivée définitive de l'automne. Au coup de sifflet de l'arbitre Madame Bibine, tous prirent leur envol, et le jeu commença.

À peine relâchés, les deux Cognards étaient partis dans des directions opposées et avaient disparu du champ de vision de Janis. Elle se plaça de manière à surplomber le terrain, sachant qu'ils referaient très vite leur apparition.

- Le Souafle est à Cauldwell, pour Poufsouffle, qui passe à Jones, qui l'envoie à Cohen. Ce dernier esquive parfaitement la défense... et but !

Janis fit quelques pirouettes sur son balai Manchevif pour manifester sa joie, puis se lança à la poursuite d'un Cognard qui menaçait dangereusement Marius. Elle lui administra un grand coup de batte et il partit en trombe vers un poursuiveur adverse. L'adrénaline lui procura une sensation de plaisir immense et elle se souvint pourquoi elle pratiquait le Quidditch : pour tous ces moments jouissifs où l'on réussissait un geste décisif pour son équipe.

- Admirez le coup de batte de la jeune Warlock. Aussi fort que si Avery avait été à la place du Cognard !

Une partie de la foule se mit à rire, et Janis se retint de les imiter en voyant le regard réprobateur de son capitaine.

Durant les trois-quarts d'heure qui suivirent, la partie, bien que très disputée, se déroula sans événements majeurs, ponctuée de temps à autre par une remarque spirituelle de Sirius, tout de suite réprimandé par le professeur McGonagall. Poufsouffle menait désormais 90 à 80, Marius ayant marqué comme à l'accoutumé la majorité des buts de l'équipe. Quant au Vif d'Or, il n'avait fait qu'une brève apparition, sans résultat.

- Cohen passe le Souafle à Cauld... eh non, interception de Cornfoot, l'indéboulonnable poursuiveur des Serdaigle. Il vole comme le vent vers les anneaux de Poufsouffle. Belle feinte ! Passe à Bether, sa capitaine, qui tiiiiire... Superbe arrêt de Zeller ! Il vient d'être sélectionné par Avory, apparemment un bon choix, bien que je le trouve un peu mou du genou sur les relances.

Après avoir renvoyé le Souafle à ses poursuiveurs, Zeller fit un geste grossier en direction du poste de commentateur tandis que la tribune des Serdaigle manifestait bruyamment son approbation. Loin au-dessous d'elle, Janis vit un Cognard voler vers Erica Cauldwell. « Hippolyte ! » hurla-t-elle au second batteur de l'équipe, qui était mieux placé qu'elle, et celui-ci surgit à temps pour repousser la balle menaçante, mais il semblait répugner à l'envoyer dans la direction d'Ania Chambers, la jolie poursuiveuse de Serdaigle qui s'était à nouveau emparée du Souafle.

- Mais enfin Branstone, tu es amoureux ou quoi ? vociféra Janis. Envoie-la valser !

- Allons, allons, Warlock, pas de familiarités ! lui lança Sirius à travers son mégaphone.

Le sport faisait cet effet-là à Janis : avec l'euphorie que provoquait le jeu, elle se mettait à proférer des mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais dits en dehors du terrain. Parfois, il lui arrivait de regretter un trop-plein d'agressivité, mais à cet instant précis seul le tableau d'affichage comptait à ses yeux. Poufsouffle avait un peu d'avance, mais rien qui ne les mit à l'abri d'une remontée des Serdaigle, que ce soit avec des buts marqués ou, pire, avec la saisie du Vif d'Or par Brett, l'attrapeur petit et agile des bleu et bronze.

Soudain, elle vit un éclair jaune voleter autour des anneaux de but de Rick Zeller.

- Mick, le Vif ! lança-t-elle à son attrapeur, mais celui-ci l'avait déjà repéré.

Pendant ce temps, Marius inscrivait un nouveau but. 100 à 80. Le jeu allait de plus en plus vite.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, voici le célèbre Vif d'Or, annonça Sirius.

Instinctivement, Janis interrompit son vol pour observer Mick, dans une position aérodynamique, tenter d'atteindre la petite balle dorée, le bras gauche tendu, suivi de près par Jeremy Brett. Ce dernier était plus jeune et plus mince, il fendait l'air avec davantage de facilité, mais Mick était un joueur chevronné et saurait le tenir à distance. Le public s'était levé comme un seul homme. C'est alors qu'on vit un Cognard s'approcher à grande vitesse des deux attrapeurs. Janis laissa échapper un flot de jurons et donna de l'accélération à son balai. Mais celui-ci faiblissait à vue d'œil, et elle ne les rejoignit pas à temps. Elle resta alors impuissante quand Mick, qui tendait la main vers le Vif d'Or, fut heurté de plein fouet par le Cognard. Janis pesta contre elle-même. Tout le monde s'était désormais arrêté de jouer : le Souafle tombait en chute libre vers le sol, abandonné de tous sauf de Marius qui le pourchassa, seul probablement à être assez expérimenté pour rester conscient que ce n'était pas nécessairement la fin. Pourtant, il ne restait plus pour Brett qu'à teindre la main et...

- Mais que vois-je ? s'exclama Sirius. Avory l'a eu !

« Quoi ?! », pensa Janis. Et c'était vrai. Avant d'être percuté, Mick avait eu le temps de saisir le Vif. Poufsouffle avait gagné.

Les joueurs mirent pied à terre et Janis se précipita vers son capitaine qui se tenait les côtes et grimaçait de douleur.

- Je suis désolée, Mick, je ne l'ai pas vu à temps!

Mick se redressa non sans difficulté et la regarda comme si ses propos n'avaient aucun sens.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? On a gagné ! s'écria-t-il, exultant, en tendant son poing dans lequel se débattait toujours le Vif d'Or.

Ses petites ailes remuaient à toute vitesse mais il ne pouvait plus s'envoler, prisonnier de la main de celui qui l'avait vaincu.

- Poufsouffle remporte le match, 250 à 80 ! Autant dire une vraie raclée pour les Serdaigle. Ah ça, pour jouer les érudits, ils sont toujours là, mais quand il s'agit de voler sur un terrain avec des balles, il n'y a plus personne !

Janis vit Jeremy Brett hurler de rage en jetant son balai à terre, et Adèle Bether se poser en douceur l'air contrarié. Malgré cela, elle exulta enfin et courut vers ses autres coéquipiers ivres de joie. Elle les embrassa tous et tapa gaiement la main que lui tendait un Marius radieux.

- Magnifique partie ! Malheureusement, aucune blessure grave n'est à signaler, cela aurait certainement ajouter un peu d'action...

On entendit un bruit étouffé puis une exclamation outrée, tous deux amplifiés magiquement. McGonagall avait sans doute retirer le mégaphone des mains de Sirius sans cérémonie.

Une fois l'agitation convenablement apaisée – c'est-à-dire au bout d'un bon quart d'heure - ce fut bras dessus, bras dessous, que Janis et Marius allèrent rejoindre Noah et Pénélope dans les gradins, félicités de toute part par la centaine de supporters de Poufsouffle qui se pressait maintenant autour de l'équipe victorieuse. On leur tapait dans le dos, on hurlait des slogans. Janis s'extirpa de la foule pour respirer plus aisément. Elle distingua alors parmi la foule trois garçons, vêtus de jaune et de noir de la tête au pied, se diriger vers elle en faisant de grands gestes. De toute évidence, les Maraudeurs avaient choisi de supporter les Poufsouffle.

- T'as vu ça ? lui fit Sirius, en désignant sa robe confectionnée pour l'occasion.

Janis acquiesça avec vigueur et adressa un sourire rayonnant aux trois quart de la bande. James était là aussi, à quelques mètres d'eux, affublé comme les autres d'une robe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Il s'ébouriffait nonchalamment les cheveux et semblait en grande conversation avec Lily Evans.

- Quelle est la partie du mot « non » que tu ne comprends pas, Potter ?

Ou peut-être « conversation » n'était-il pas le terme adapté. Lily fit un geste exaspéré de la main, puis elle aperçut Janis et lui fit un signe de la main en articulant silencieusement « bra-vo ». Janis lui répondit par un nouveau sourire et la regarda disparaître au coin d'un gradin.

- Apparemment, elle ne m'accompagnera pas au bal d'Halloween, signala James, qui haussait les épaules en revenant vers eux.

Alors ça ! Le bal d'Halloween avait totalement était chassé des préoccupations de Janis, depuis quelques semaines. Elle avait oublié jusqu'à son existence.

- Tu aimes nos costumes, Janis ? interrogea l'amoureux éconduit. C'est Patmol qui a eu l'idée.

Janis pensa que « Patmol » souhaitait peut-être par là racheter sa mauvaise boutade sur Poufsouffle qui l'avait froissée. S'ils cessaient tout simplement de se lancer des remarques vexantes, les choses seraient certainement plus faciles...

- Oh oui ! C'est gentil de nous avoir soutenus !

- On a eu raison, apparemment. Vous avez été meilleurs.

- On a eu pas mal de chance, à mon avis, rectifia Janis. Le score était serré avant l'arrivée du Vif.

- Tu es trop modeste, ma chère.

- Je ne suis pas à Poufsouffle pour rien, ironisa-t-elle en jetant un regard railleur à Sirius.

Celui-ci lui rendit un sourire goguenard.

- Bravo pour tes brillants commentaires, au fait ! reprit-elle en sa direction.

- Merci, merci, répondit-il en lui adressant une révérence. Malheureusement ce n'était que pour cette fois, je remplaçais simplement Stebbins qui est à l'infirmerie avec une très très vilaine bosse sur la tête. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'aventurer au cinquième, d'autant plus qu'il a malencontreusement laissé le champ libre à Rusard...

- À qui profite le crime... commenta Janis, mi amusée, mi navrée.

Il était de toute façon inutile de faire part d'une quelconque consternation devant les blagues de potaches des Maraudeurs, qui ignoraient toujours superbement de telles remarques.

- Toi non plus, tu n'as pas été mauvaise ! intervint James. Ça promet pour le match contre nous ! Enfin, c'est nous qui gagnerons, bien sûr, ne te fais pas d'illusions.

- Merci pour ces paroles rassurantes. Allez, à plus tard, je vais faire la fête avec mes camarades, maintenant !

Ce soir-là, les Poufsouffle improvisèrent une soirée festive particulièrement joyeuse dans leur salle commune, eux qui n'avaient pas eu de victoire à célébrer depuis presque deux ans (la saison précédente et sa série de défaites catastrophiques restait, dans la mémoire de Janis comme dans celle de tous ses camarades, un des plus humiliants souvenirs de ces dernières années). Janis y fut complimentée de nombreuses fois sur ses meilleurs coups de batte.

- On ne va pas tarder à tous prendre la grosse tête ! commenta-t-elle à l'intention de Pénélope.

Elles venaient d'écouter Mick raconter pour la douzième fois la capture du Vif d'Or. Il se dépeignait en triomphateur héroïque du destin, qu'il avait déjoué grâce son agilité et son sang-froid. À chaque reprise cependant, il évitait de mentionner le moment où il s'était tordu de douleur quand un supporter un peu trop enthousiaste lui avait donné un coup à l'endroit même où le Cognard l'avait frappé.

- La saison n'est pas du tout finie. Il va falloir battre les Gryffondor et ça, ce n'est vraiment pas le plus facile ! prophétisa Marius de son ton docte de spécialiste du Quidditch.

- Si Chourave pouvait nous faire acheter de meilleurs balais, ce ne serait pas de refus, se plaignit Erica Cauldwell. Le mien m'a causé quelques soucis.

Tous ses coéquipiers hochèrent la tête.

- Chourave se fiche du Quidditch, malheureusement, soupira Mick. Ce n'est pas comme McGonagall, qui est complètement obsédée par les résultats de Gryffondor...

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, les Poufsouffle faisant de nombreux pronostics sur les résultats des matchs à venir. On aurait dit, songea Janis, que les bévues des deux dernières saisons avaient été oubliées et remplacées par l'espoir d'une victoire finale bien méritée, au nez et à la barbe de « Potter et ses troupes ». Le chemin était encore long, mais tous les Poufsouffle savaient que leur équipe pouvait y arriver.


	10. Balles et bal

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient ici, sauf les Maraudeurs, Lily, Rogue, Regulus, Dumbledore et quelques autres, ainsi que le monde magique dans son ensemble. Ces derniers appartiennent à une dénommée JKR. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ce travail pourtant éprouvant !  
Corée appartient à Lauren.

**Remerciements :** pour leurs reviews, à Briséis, chocogrenouille, Lucilia, DR Ciboulette et elana11.

**Note :** Mon plus long chapitre, et de loin (1000 mots de plus qu'à l'habitude) ! Également le plus laborieux à écrire jusqu'ici, je suis très heureuse d'en être débarrassée. Promis, après ça je ne vous embêterai plus avec le Quidditch avant le chapitre 20 environ^^ Par contre, je retire ce que j'ai noté précédemment : encore plus difficile à écrire que le Quidditch, il y a les dialogues « pré-romantiques ». Arg ! J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop mauvais... Le « rapprochement » se fait petit à petit. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10 :**

_**Balles et bal**_

**L**e dernier week-end d'octobre, non pas un, mais deux des événements majeurs de l'année scolaire se déroulèrent : le deuxième match de Quidditch de la saison - Gryffondor contre Serpentard - et le très attendu bal d'Halloween. Sans surprise, le premier des deux suscitait surtout l'émoi des garçons, le second celui des filles. Janis se consacrait plutôt aux _Nouvelles_, dont il faudrait bientôt songer à achever le premier numéro, mais elle n'échappa naturellement pas à la célébration de ces deux grandes messes poudlardiennes.

Dès le début de l'après-midi du samedi, Marius et Janis s'étaient assis aux premières loges dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch. Beaucoup moins amateurs de sport que leurs amis, Pénélope et Noah attendaient généralement le dernier moment pour se joindre à la foule des spectateurs. Ils devaient certainement en cet instant terminer de travailler dans la Bibliothèque, quasiment vidée de ses visiteurs habituelles.

- Pas sûr qu'on puisse leur garder des places, fit observer Marius.

Il regarda d'un air vaguement maussade le siège à sa gauche et ses propos se virent immédiatement confirmés par l'arrivée d'un grand Serdaigle dégingandé qui repoussa sans ménagement l'écharpe que Marius avait posé là dans l'espoir de signaler ainsi une place occupée.

- Après ce match, je pourrais boucler mon article, annonça-t-il, alors qu'il extirpait une plume et un parchemin d'une des poches de sa robe.

Janis s'amusa de l'extrême sérieux avec lequel son ami s'acquittait de sa tâche de reporter sportif pour les _Nouvelles de Poudlard_.

- Tiens à propos : tu es certain que _« Quidditch de Poudlard et d'ailleurs »_ convient vraiment comme titre ? Parce que tu parles à peine de l'ailleurs, il me semble...

- J'ai quand même mis les résultats de la Ligue Britannique... mais enfin ce qui intéresse le peuple de Poudlard, ce sont mes commentaires avisés sur les matchs entre les maisons !

- C'est sûr.

- Mes comptes rendus des rencontres passeront à la postérité, poursuivit-il d'un ton théâtral. Des modèles de précision et d'objectivité journalistiques, je te dis !

- Mais, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que va donner un « compte rendu objectif » de notre match contre Serdaigle ? C'est possible ça ?

- Pas d'inquiétude, j'avais tout prévu !

Janis haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- J'avais embauché Bertram Aubrey pour qu'il note les moindres événements du match ; j'ai presque fini de rédiger un récit très précis à partir de ses notes et de ce que j'ai vu moi.

- Merlin, on va avoir droit à la description de nos moindres faits et gestes ? s'inquiéta Janis.

Elle n'était pas très rassurée à l'idée de voir ses erreurs d'appréciation et ses coups de batte manqués consignés noir sur blanc dans son propre journal. Mais enfin, c'était le prix à payer pour la liberté de la presse !

- En gros, oui.

- Chouette... bon, pense quand même à citer Aubrey dans ta chronique.

- Et il y aura les photos de Noah, aussi. D'ailleurs, il devrait être venu plus tôt, il ne va rien pouvoir photographier s'il est trop loin !

La voix criarde de Lucas Stebbins, le commentateur habituel, retentit alors, annonçant l'entrée des deux équipes sur le terrain. L'atmosphère devint soudain plus tendue et les hourras des supporters se firent entendre plus nettement.

- Gryffondor ! Gryffondor ! se mit à scander Janis, avec la foule des supporters des rouge et or, qui contenait non seulement des Gryffondor mais aussi l'immense majorité des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle.

C'était un fait que la maison Serpentard, depuis quelques années que la guerre faisait rage dans la Grande-Bretagne sorcière, se tenait généralement à l'écart des autres, supportant le camp de Voldemort contre celui de Dumbledore, soutenant la logique du sang-pur, méprisant toute idéologie prônant l'ouverture et la tolérance. Il y avait sans doute des exceptions, mais elles étaient peu visibles, tant se mettaient sans cesse en avant les plus sectaires du lot.

Le capitaine des Serpentard était Imogen Wilkes, un septième année. Il était grand et maigre, et un sourire narquois s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Il faisait lui aussi partie de la bande des « apprentis Mangemorts », en compagnie de son compère du même âge, Evan Rosier. Étant les plus âgés, ils en étaient les leaders depuis les départs successifs de Lucius Malefoy et Rodolphus Lestrange, qui avaient probablement rejoints les rangs des partisans de Voldemort à la sortie de Poudlard.

Les deux équipes se tenaient face à face, et faisaient étalage de leur aversion mutuelle sans aucune retenue. Wilkes lançait à James des regards agressifs ; Spinett, le gardien des Gryffondor, roulait des mécaniques dans l'espoir d'intimider ses adversaires ; il sembla à Janis que les regards de Sirius et Regulus s'étaient croisés, mais quelques secondes plus tard ils s'ignoraient à nouveau, effectuant des ronds sur leurs balais en attendant le début de la rencontre. Avec ce qu'elle avait appris récemment sur la nature des relations entre les frères Black, la confrontation prenait un visage particulier.

Madame Bibine lança d'un ton impérieux :

- Je vous demande à tous le plus grand fair-play !

Un conseil certes avisé, mais un vœu pieu, quand on connaissait l'inimitié millénaire des deux maisons qui s'affrontaient. L'arbitre siffla le coup d'envoi de la partie. James prit aussitôt possession du Souafle et le mena vaillamment à l'assaut des buts adverses. Avec une rapidité et une facilité déconcertantes, Sirius, Linda Fogerty et lui s'échangèrent d'impeccables passes et James marqua un but après avoir feinté le gardien vert et argent. Sirius leva le poing et poussa un cri victorieux, et avec lui les tribunes de Gryffondor.

- Premier but de la partie pour Gryffondor ! hurla Stebbins.

Les Serpentard remirent le Souafle en jeu, mais après seulement quelques passes, Wilkes reçut un Cognard parfaitement ajusté de la part du batteur de Gryffondor, Andrew Nicholls, qui lui fit lâcher prise. James s'empara de la précieuse balle. Il monta en chandelle, le Souafle sous le bras, s'élevant très haut au-dessus des autres joueurs. Pritchard et Barnes, deux des poursuiveurs de Serpentard se lancèrent à sa poursuite. James lâcha alors le Souafle qui tomba en flèche jusque dans les bras de Sirius.

- C'est un feinte de Porskoff ! s'enthousiasma Marius.

Il y avait désormais deux Gryffondor contre un Serpentard, et ils n'eurent aucun mal à inscrire un deuxième but.

Gryffondor était franchement supérieur, quasiment en tout point. Janis était impressionnée par leur technique et la qualité de leur jeu. Ils s'étaient encore améliorés par rapport à la saison précédente.

Trente-cinq minutes plus tard, le même schéma s'était reproduit un nombre spectaculaire de fois, et Gryffondor menait 360 à 40. De mémoire poudlardienne, on avait très rarement vu une telle dérouillée infligée par une équipe à une autre en si peu de temps. Janis se rappelait assez clairement un Gryffondor-Poufsouffle qui avait eu lieu lorsqu'elle était en première année, et que les Poufsouffle qui y avaient assisté désignaient avec une grimace de douleur par la formule « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-score ». Un camouflet qui avait plongé la salle commune dans un état de prostration intense durant les trois mois suivants.

- Un vrai massacre, commenta Janis en plissant le nez.

Ils avaient beaux être des Serpentard, les membres de l'équipe que se faisaient actuellement laminer devant trois-cent spectateurs lui inspiraient tout de même une once de compassion.

- Oui, au point où on en est, ça n'est même plus marrant... Si les Gryffondor nous écrasent comme ça en février, je démissionne.

Quelques places plus loin, Janis vit Mick, le visage tordu, probablement anxieux à l'idée de se faire écrabouiller par Potter et ses troupes quand son heure serait venue.

- Janis, regarde ! brailla Marius.

Elle reporta son attention sur le match et repéra tout de suite ce que Marius voulait tant qu'elle regarde. Le Vif d'Or, bien sûr.

Rita Meadows et Regulus s'étaient déjà lancés à sa poursuite. Janis supposa que Regulus se contenterait d'empêcher Meadows d'atteindre le Vif, car s'il s'en saisissait lui-même ce serait la fin de la rencontre et Serpentard aurait définitivement perdu. Les deux attrapeurs étaient au coude-à-coude. Ils évoluaient très près du sol, aussi tous les spectateurs s'étaient levés pour tenter de les apercevoir. La vue de Janis était désormais barrée par le gigantesque Gryffondor devant elle ; elle dut par conséquent se fier uniquement au rugissement du commentateur :

- Le jeune Black a eu le Viiiiiiif !

Stebbins faillit s'étrangler. Il fut saisi d'une quinte de toux, que le professeur McGonagall tenta de faire passer en lui donner de grandes claques dans le dos. Puis il parvint enfin à articuler distinctement :

- Incroyable, cent cinquante points pour Serpentard !

Les joueurs se posèrent sur la terre ferme, passablement désarçonnés. La mine hargneuse, Regulus tenait fermement le Vif d'Or dans son poing serré, comme s'il s'accrochait à son honneur bafoué. Il était au moins parvenu à sauver son équipe de l'humiliation.

- La victoire est malgré tout indiscutablement pour Gryffondor. Bravo à eux !

Les Gryffondor venait de remporter le match 360 à 190, mais James paraissait un peu déçu, et parlementait avec son attrapeuse au lieu de se joindre à la foule des rouge et or qui envahissait le terrain. Il aurait certainement aimé affliger une défaite encore plus sévère à ses ennemis jurés.

Après s'être frayés un chemin parmi la cohue qui quittait les gradins en chantant à tue-tête, Pénélope et Noah rejoignirent enfin leurs amis.

- Quel match extraordinaire ! s'écria Pénélope, qui n'était pourtant pas une connaisseuse.

On ne parla plus que de cette rencontre au scénario inattendu jusqu'à la fin de cette première journée d'un week-end riche en événements.

***

Le matin du 31 octobre, l'école s'était parée de décorations orange et noires à l'occasion d'Halloween, mais ce ne furent pas les seules couleurs mises à l'honneur. En effet, Pénélope et Janis ne purent que remarquer également, quand elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, un curieux changement dans les couleurs de cheveux de leurs camarades. Une nouvelle mode avait-elle été lancée durant la nuit ? À première vue, non, étant donné le flot continuel de filles en détresse qui quittaient la salle du petit-déjeuner avec des hurlements, essayant vainement de se couvrir la tête de leurs mains ou de leurs écharpes. Janis observa la scène, perplexe, et finit par trouver une forme de cohérence à ce qu'elle voyait.

En réalité, chacun des élèves présents dans la salle avait maintenant les cheveux à la couleur de sa maison. Les Serpentard poussaient des cris de rage en tirant vainement sur leurs chevelures désormais vertes. Les Serdaigle aux tignasses bleues tentaient divers sortilèges pour retrouver leur coloration naturelle. Les Poufsouffle jaune fluo paraissaient plus ou moins résignés à leur sort. Quant aux Gryffondor, ils semblaient moins alarmés que leurs camarades malgré les toisons rouge sang qui leur avaient poussé sur la tête. Quatre d'entre eux arboraient leur couleur de cheveux habituelle. Évidemment...

Avant de se permettre de rire du comique de la situation, Janis porta instinctivement la main à ses propres cheveux et constata avec effarement qu'eux aussi avaient tourné au jaune fluorescent. Elle se tourna vers Pénélope qui constatait le même phénomène avec une moue ennuyée. Les deux filles se dirigèrent tout de même vers la table des Poufsouffle où les membres restants de leur quatuor dévoraient déjà leurs tartines beurrées.

- Il y avait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu droit à une de leurs petites plaisanteries, fit remarquer un Noah d'un blond étincelant en les voyant arriver

Janis acquiesça et dit, fataliste, avant de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir côté de lui :

- Que veux-tu, j'imagine qu'ils veulent célébrer comme il se doit leur victoire d'hier...

- Ils sont obligés d'embêter tout le monde pour ça ? demanda Pénélope avec mauvaise humeur.

Mais les Maraudeurs honoraient en réalité une tradition déjà bien installée à Poudlard : le jour d'Halloween, il fallait s'attendre de leur part à du grand art dans le domaine de la blague potache. Et encore, ce n'était rien à côté des trésors d'inventivité que déployaient les quatre garçons chaque année pour le 1er avril...

- C'est d'un puéril ! Il n'en ont pas marre ? continua de se plaindre Pénélope, qui semblait dans un état de tension considérable. Il y a un bal ce soir, tout de même...

Marius lui sourit doucement, puis suggéra l'air de rien :

- Janis, tu ne veux pas demander à Sirius de nous enlever ça ?

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il m'écoutera ?

Personne ne répondit.

Janis ne rencontra Sirius de nouveau que dans la fin de l'après-midi, au détour d'un couloir au troisième étage, où se trouvait le QG des _Nouvelles_. Elle s'empressa de mettre en pratique le conseil de Marius, sans quoi elle craignait que Pénélope ne se départe pas de son air renfrogné de toute la soirée.

- Faudra que vous songiez à nous enlever ça ! lui balança-t-elle en désignant sa tignasse qui n'était plus vraiment fluo mais d'un jaune pâle et triste. Il y a un bal dans quelques heures à peine, je te signale.

- Comment ça, tu n'aimes pas être blonde ? répliqua Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, chacun fut soulagé de retrouver sa teinte naturelle et l'atmosphère du dortoir de Janis paraissait largement allégée lorsqu'elle le regagna.

- Ah tu es là, Jan' ! Et nos cheveux sont à nouveau dans leur état normal. Allez, les garçons vont nous attendre, la pressa Pénélope avec un geste impatient de la main.

Beaucoup d'élèves avaient profité de l'occasion pour sortir en couple ou pour inviter quelqu'un qu'ils avaient en vue mais, sans réellement s'être concertés auparavant, c'est simplement en amis que Pénélope, Marius, Noah et Janis se rendaient au bal d'Halloween.

- Bon, on s'habille ? fit Pénélope, visiblement surexcitée.

Il existait des robes de soirée spéciales pour les sorciers, mais celles de sorcières étaient plus ou moins les mêmes que chez les Moldues. Janis n'en avait jamais possédé une convenable, aussi enfila-t-elle une jupe et un chemisier à l'allure à peu près correcte et troqua ses habituelles baskets élimées contre des mocassins qui lui faisaient mal aux pieds. Elle se sentit un peu honteuse à côté de Pénélope qui portait une robe blanche magnifique. Robe qui suscita visiblement l'approbation de Marius car celui-ci l'accueillit avec un sifflement admiratif. Pénélope resplendissait et Janis n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qui se passait. Pénélope et Marius s'empressèrent de marcher devant. Noah se tourna vers elle et lui offrit son bras.

- Tu es superbe toi aussi, Janis, fit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci, Shing, répondit-elle avec une moue sceptique.

- Je crois que ce sera seulement nous deux, ce soir, ajouta-t-il.

- Oui...

Ils montèrent les escaliers en direction du Hall, puis de la Grande Salle. Cette soirée paraissait n'avoir de bal que le nom. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un banquet : des mets raffinés étaient disposés délicatement dans des assiettes dorées le long des quatre tables des maisons et de celle des professeurs. Les tables étaient décorées de centaines de bougies calées dans des citrouilles de toutes tailles. Des chauves-souris volaient sous la voûte de la Grande Salle.

Janis aperçut Sirius et cette vérité la frappa plus encore qu'à l'habitude : il était extraordinairement séduisant. Aussi agaçant que cela puisse être, il était à peine étonnant qu'il suscite autant l'émoi de la gent féminine de Poudlard. Il se tenait appuyé contre la table des Gryffondor et examinait les quelques attroupements d'élèves avec l'élégance insolente et détachée qui le caractérisait.

- Janis, tu rêves ? lui glissa Noah avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir.

Le festin se changea rapidement en une sorte de buffet, car chacun se levait sans cesse de table pour aller converser avec des amis à l'autre bout de la salle et picorer dans les assiettes des autres. Un climat chaleureux qui plaisait beaucoup à Janis, en bonne Poufsouffle qu'elle était. Adèle Bether, justement, s'approchait d'elle en faisant de grands gestes.

- Janis ! Tu as le temps, là ?

- Euh... oui, bien sûr, répondit Janis, un peu déconcertée par cette entrée en matière.

Bien sûr, qu'elle avait le temps : on était à une soirée d'Halloween. Quand Merlin avait-elle donné l'impression qu'elle tenait un emploi du temps de président-sorcier du Mangenmagot (1) ?

- Regarde, commença Adèle en brandissant deux feuilles de parchemin remplies, ça y est j'ai copié tout notre texte !

Janis avait préféré demander à Adèle de recopier leur article commun avec sa belle écriture ronde et liée, plutôt que de le faire elle-même et de tout gâcher avec des ratures toutes les trois lignes. Elle remercia Adèle d'un sourire. Elle s'était vaguement demandée après le match, quinze jours auparavant, si la victoire de son équipe sur celle d'Adèle entraînerait un soupçon d'animosité entre elles. Après tout, Adèle était la capitaine des Serdaigle, et en tant que telle, c'est à elle que toute sa maison devait reprocher ce mauvais résultat. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Avec son chignon soigné et ses lunettes strictes, l'Adèle du journal et de l'école était très différente de l'Adèle du terrain de Quidditch. Son sérieux en toute circonstance contrastait avec l'étourderie de Janis, le style précis de l'une avec le lyrisme enthousiaste de l'autre. Leur collaboration journalistique se déroulait donc parfaitement.

- Tiens, je t'en ai fait un exemplaire, dit Adèle en lui tendant une autre liasse de parchemins. J'ai retenu le fameux sort de Lily, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci, Adèle, c'est parfait.

- Au fait, je voulais te dire, ajouta celle-ci sur le ton de la confidence... Je ne suis absolument pas une « prétendante » de Sirius.

- Ah, fit Janis, interloquée.

- Tu sais, c'est ce qu'il a dit le jour du match.

Janis se rappela vaguement une des nombreuses remarques crétines de Sirius en tant que commentateur.

- Donc, voilà, je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à Black, conclut Adèle.

- Euh... d'accord, lui répondit Janis, de plus en plus perplexe.

De toute évidence, Adèle cherchait une réaction plus éloquente de sa part, mais Janis ne sut vraiment quoi dire de plus sur le sujet. Elle prit congé et partit rejoindre ses amis de Serdaigle.

James, Sirius et Peter s'approchèrent de Janis qui s'était levée.

- Alors, cheveux jaunes, ça va ? plaisanta James.

Janis roula des yeux.

- Enfin, on a eu pitié de vous, pauvres mortels, et on vous a laissés vous faire beaux pour le bal.

- L'événement de l'année pour la rubrique « Commérages » des _Nouvelles de Poudlard,_ renchérit Peter.

- Vous êtes tordants, les mecs, vraiment, ironisa Janis.

- Et brillants. Sans oublier incroyablement attirants, dit Sirius d'un ton faussement désinvolte.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui semblait ne devoir changer jamais, c'était cela : les pitreries des Maraudeurs. Au fond, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

- Comment s'appelle mon rencard, déjà ? se renseigna Sirius, comme si de rien n'était, auprès de son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci prit un air consterné.

- C'est Nora, abruti.

- Ah, oui. Eh bien, elle se fait attendre. Non pas que je sois spécialement impatient, m'enfin...

Janis cligna des yeux.

- Elle doit être en train de se repoudrer le nez pour la douzième fois, supposa Peter, perspicace.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de sortir avec des filles, si vous parlez d'elles avec aussi peu de considération, dit Janis, une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix.

- Il n'y a rien de méchant, se défendit Sirius. Elle est très sympa, cette Nora. C'est James qui me l'a conseillée.

- Je rêve... soupira Janis pour toute réponse.

- Et je ne sors pas avec elle, précisa-t-il. C'est juste comme ça...

Sur ces mots, James et Peter s'empressèrent de s'éclipser en prétendant rejoindre Remus qui discutait avec Corée Trawns du côté de la table des Serdaigle. Sirius décida de changer promptement de sujet :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as là, Warlock ? interrogea-t-il en se saisissant des quelques feuilles de parchemin que Janis tenait à la main.

- Un article d'Adèle et moi, sur Tu-sais-qui, répondit-elle, renonçant à protester.

Il se mit à parcourir le texte des yeux sans aucune conscience de l'embarras qu'il provoquait chez la co-auteure de l'article en question.

_- « Des nouvelles de Vous-savez-qui »_, lut-il. Rien que ça !

Voilà qu'il commençait à lire à voix haute ! Les joues de Janis rosirent légèrement.

_- « À la fin du mois d'août de cette année, un exemple parmi d'autres des horreurs dont le monde magique est à la fois le témoin, la victime et l'instigateur : le meurtre d'une famille moldue dans la banlieue londonienne, perpétré par un groupe de Mangemorts. Quelques quinze jours plus tard, aux actes odieux succède la parole non moins odieuse : le Mangemort Alexander Piner tient dans la presse des propos haineux envers les sorciers d'ascendance moldue et prône une société autoritaire dirigée de main de maître par les sang-pur. Dans leurs mots comme dans leurs agissements, les partisans du mage noir bien connu de tous sont la plus grande menace qui pèse à l'heure actuelle sur la démocratie sorcière et ses citoyens de toutes origines. Et le récit quasi-quotidien de leurs exactions ne nous laisse aucun doute. Nous pouvons clairement affirmer ceci : le monde magique est en guerre »_. Waouh, quelle introduction !

Sirius reprit sa lecture en silence, se contentant de lire les inter-titres qui scandaient l'article.

- _L'étendue des ravages_, _Des partisans de plus en plus nombreux_, _Une idéologie totalitaire_, _Quelle information pour le peuple sorcier ?_, _Le monde moldu n'est pas en reste_, _Le cauchemar de Barty Croupton_... Bravo, ça va faire un carton ! assura Sirius en lui rendant enfin son précieux écrit.

- Pas sûr. Maintenant, la moitié de l'école doit être d'accord pour l'extermination des Sang-de-Bourbe…

- Mais enfin, Warlock, où est passé ta confiance en l'espèce humaine ?

Janis sourit. C'était presque vrai. Ces dernières semaines, elle avait vu, dans les journaux mais aussi dans l'école, croître l'influence de Voldemort. Elle éprouva alors une grande envie de rentrer chez ses parents, à Liverpool, pour se reposer un peu du monde des sorciers.

- À quoi tu penses, Warlock ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- À chez moi, confessa-t-elle.

- Tu veux dire, chez les Moldus ?

Janis sourit.

- Chez les Moldus.

- Ça te manque ?

- Un peu, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus ? Je veux dire, à part les gens ? Il manque un truc ici par rapport à chez toi ?

Janis fut agréablement surprise par cette question. Elle réfléchit.

- La musique. Je ne peux pas écouter de disques ici, ces stupides ondes ne passent pas à Poudlard ! Je voudrais bien avoir mon piano, aussi...

- Tu joues du piano ?

Janis acquiesça.

- Oui, depuis quelques années.

- Tu as pris des cours ?

- Oh non, c'est beaucoup trop cher. C'est ma tante qui m'a appris.

- Et tu es douée ?

- Je me débrouille, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai des amis qui sont aussi musiciens. Je crois qu'ils estiment que je fais partie de leur « groupe de rock », mais comme je suis rarement là, je ne sais pas si on peut considérer que c'est vrai.

Sirius émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Je n'en sais vraiment pas beaucoup sur toi, Warlock !

Janis sourit et dit après un silence :

- Bon, je vais y aller. Noah a l'air de s'ennuyer.

Ça, et elle n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer la cavalière – très probablement superbe – de Sirius. Elle adressa un signe de la main à ce dernier et fit quelques pas en direction de la table des Poufsouffle.

- C'est ta phrase préférée, non ?

Janis interrompit son mouvement et se retourna vers lui.

- Quoi donc ?

- « Bon, j'y vais, moi ! », fit-il en caricaturant le ton d'adolescente hyperactive qu'elle prenait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci.

Janis se mit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

- Ben, tu t'en vas tout le temps.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre et il poursuivit.

- Tu passes ton temps à quitter un lieu pour un autre. C'est un truc que j'ai observé

- Ah... ah bon ?

La remarque était extrêmement perspicace et Janis resta sans voix. Elle fit un signe en direction de la table des Poufsouffle, qui signifiait exactement la même chose que « Bon j'y vais, moi ! », et elle courut se glisser sur une chaise vide à côté de Noah, fébrile.

- Cette fête est mortelle... gémit ce dernier en sa direction.

L'atmosphère plaisante du début de la soirée s'était vite dissipée ; chacun semblait las et la piste de danse était vide. Un menuet vieillot s'échappait d'une sorte d'orgue de Barbarie aux tuyaux rouillés qui se balançaient au rythme de la musique.

- Pour ceux qui n'ont pas pour objectif majeur la drague, en tout cas, c'est une vraie purge, continua-t-il.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller draguer, alors, le taquina-t-elle.

- Tu es tellement drôle, Janis, répliqua Noah avec un sourire ironique.

Leurs regards se reportèrent sur l'assistance.

- Ils sont tous venus en couple, ma parole, commenta-t-elle.

- Je crois que tout le monde est décidé à optimiser sa vie amoureuse, ce soir.

Des binômes garçon-fille batifolaient dans tous les coins de la Grande Salle, lui conférant une atmosphère de mièvrerie qui n'était pas loin de donner la nausée à Janis. D'autres personnes en revanche ne se dispensaient pas de toiser les heureux amoureux d'un regard de dédain.

- Regarde cette fille, fit Noah en indiquant du menton la table des Serpentard, on dirait qu'elle va jeter sous le Saule Cogneur quiconque s'approche d'elle.

Le Saule Cogneur était un arbre particulièrement agressif planté au milieu du parc de Poudlard. Les quelques têtes brûlées qui essayaient de temps à autre de s'en approcher se retrouvaient généralement à l'infirmerie pour plusieurs jours. Et la fille en question était Amy Quaife, son beau visage pâle empreint d'une acrimonie véritablement troublante. Quelques garçons de Serpentard lui jetaient des regards mais n'osaient pas l'accoster.

- Tiens ! reprit Noah. En parlant de vie amoureuse, regarde qui est déjà de retour.

Janis n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger sur son insinuation à peine masquée car Sirius avait fait sa réapparition et se dirigeait vers eux.

- Je reviens t'embêter, Warlock, ça te dérange ?

Janis fit signe que non. Sirius serra la main de Noah, puis il poursuivit leur conversation comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Janis se demanda s'il venait simplement passer le temps en attendant l'arrivée de sa cavalière.

- Tu me parlais de ta vie chez les Moldus.

Janis hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que font tes parents ? demanda Sirius l'air sincèrement intéressé.

Noah se détourna lentement, et se mit à parcourir (ou à faire semblant de parcourir) distraitement le menu de la soirée.

- Ma mère n'a pas de travail en ce moment. Et mon père est mécanicien.

Elle s'apprêta à lui expliquer en quoi le métier de son père consistait, mais Sirius s'exclama :

- Cool ! Il répare des motos aussi ?

- Oui oui, fit Janis, surprise. Il a une vieille moto qu'il adore. Il en prend toujours soin même si elle roule à peine. On la dirait neuve.

Sirius lui posa alors une série de questions techniques auxquelles elle ne comprit pas un mot.

- Je n'y connais rien, Sirius. Mais je t'enverrai une photo si tu veux.

- Cool, répéta-t-il.

Une jolie brune apparut alors et vint se pendre au bras de Sirius.

- Salut, fit-elle joyeusement.

- Salut.

- Je m'appelle Nora. Nora White.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents parfaitement alignées et ajouta :

- C'est amusant non ? Sirius Black et Nora White, précisa-t-elle avec émoi quand Janis lui jeta un regard perplexe.

- Ah, fut sa seule réponse.

- Black et White, fit Nora avec un petit gloussement, et un bref coup d'œil avide vers son cavalier.

- Génial, commenta Janis d'un ton neutre.

Elle sentit les mouvements saccadés de l'épaule de Noah contre son dos : il retenait avec difficulté un éclat de rire. Sirius quant à lui suivait la conversation nouvellement engagée d'un air absent. Il ne semblait pas aussi émerveillé que sa partenaire par la parfaite concordance de leurs noms de famille.

- Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? repris Nora.

- Janis.

- Ah, c'est toi ?

Janis haussa les sourcils.

- Eh bien... oui, c'est moi

« C'est moi qui ? » se demanda Janis. Qui était-elle donc devenue, dans la tête des élèves de Poudlard ? La nouvelle copine des Maraudeurs ? La Poufsouffle née-Moldue attaquée par les apprentis Mangemorts ? La fille qui voulait publier un journal ?

- Tu es la copine de Pettigrow ?

Noah manqua s'étouffer avec sa Bièraubeurre. « La copine de Pettigrow » : c'était donc cela !

- Alors là, je t'arrête, pas du tout. Warlock n'est la copine de personne.

C'était Sirius qui était intervenu. Janis le fixa un instant puis s'empressa d'approuver d'un signe de tête frénétique.

- Ah bon, dit Nora, les sourcils froncés.

Janis détourna le regard quand Sirius et elle s'éloignèrent pour « danser sur cette chanson, c'est ma préférée ! ».

- Comme par hasard, c'est son morceau préféré, s'amusa Noah en donnant une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de Janis.

Celle-ci se mit à rire nerveusement, et dodelina au rythme de ce qui semblait un pastiche sorcier d'un tube de pop anglaise moldue. Pénélope et Marius dansaient également, l'air rayonnant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre eux ? interrogea Janis, qui pensait avoir manqué un épisode.

- Bonne question ! On n'aura qu'à les soumettre à un interrogatoire chacun de notre côté...

Noah s'interrompit et se tourna vers son amie.

- Mais tu n'avais rien vu ?

- Vu quoi ?

- Qu'ils flirtaient.

- À vrai dire, non. Tu sais, je ne suis pas très observatrice.

- Oui, et puis tu avais d'autres préoccupations...

Janis ne sut dire avec certitude à quoi il faisait allusion.

Quand la fête s'acheva après une autre heure passée à commenter les faits et gestes des uns et des autres avec Noah, les élèves furent priés de quitter la Grande Salle dans le calme, ce qui fut compliqué pour certains couples manifestement sujets à des débordements hormonaux. Avant de regagner son dortoir, Janis ne put s'empêcher d'annoncer à Sirius qui lui avait lancé un sourire aimable :

- Bon, j'y vais, moi !

Le rire sauvage que lança Sirius en s'éloignant vers la tour des Gryffondor fut pour Janis la seule réelle satisfaction de la journée.

--

(1) Président-sorcier se dit _Chief-Warlock_ en version originale, d'où le jeu de mot.


	11. Maraudeurs News

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi sauf quelques bricoles. Activité à but non lucratif.  
La chanson est _Dancing in the moonlight_, dont l'interprète original est le groupe King Harvest (1973).

**Remerciements : **à DR Ciboulette, Briséis et Lucilia pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'aux quelques individus qui me lisent en silence^^ Un grand merci également à la personne qui a ajouté cette fic à la communauté _Les meilleures fanfics en français_. Je suis honorée !****

**Note : **Encore plus long que le précédent, incroyable mais vrai ! Beaucoup beaucoup de Sirius aujourd'hui et (est-ce lié ?) Janis passe la quasi-intégralité de ce chapitre dans un état d'agitation et de nervosité extrêmes. Il faut dire qu'il lui arrive beaucoup de choses en ce moment. Un petit mot d'encouragement pour elle ?

**Chapitre 11 :**

_**Maraudeurs News**_

**U**n soir, après une réunion, Janis quitta en dernier la salle du journal et, après l'avoir fermée à clé, trouva Sirius qui l'attendait à côté de la porte.

- Suis-moi, Warlock, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, lui dit-il simplement.

- Où est-ce que tu veux m'emmener ? questionna-t-elle, étonnée.

- Attends un peu, c'est une surprise.

Le soir était tombé depuis quelques temps déjà, et les élèves étaient supposés rejoindre leur dortoir dans les plus brefs délais. Sirius se tourna vers le mur et sortit de sa poche un large morceau de parchemin. Il le tapota de sa baguette et murmura quelque chose. Il l'observa quelques instants, et Janis tenta de s'approcher pour voir ce qu'il faisait, mais il referma le parchemin d'un coup sec.

- Le champ est libre, suis-moi.

- Comment tu sais que...

Sirius ne semblait pas disposé à répondre aux questions : « Dépêchons-nous, Rusard pourrait avoir l'idée d'aller traîner par là-bas ». Il prit Janis par la main et ils montèrent en hâte le grand escalier de marbre. Le rythme du cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra, mais cela n'était pas seulement dû à la rapidité de leur marche... Arrivés au septième étage, ils empruntèrent une série de couloirs.

- C'est fait, je suis définitivement perdue, annonça Janis en jetant des regards alarmés autour d'elle.

- On y est. Reste-là.

Sirius lâcha sa main et fit quelques pas. C'était un étroit et sombre couloir, éclairé par la seule lueur de la pleine lune qui filtrait à travers une minuscule fenêtre. Il faisait presque tout à fait nuit. Janis attarda un instant son regard sur la tapisserie qui s'étendait sur le mur de gauche et qui représentait un sorcier battu par une bande de trolls farouches, puis son attention se reporta sur Sirius, qui faisait des allers-retours entre la fenêtre et le grand vase situé au coin du couloir, l'air concentré.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il lui fit signe de se taire et poursuivit un moment son curieux manège. Enfin il s'immobilisa et dit :

- Ça devrait être bon.

- Qu'est-ce qui...

Avant d'avoir terminé sa phrase, Janis vit apparaître avec stupéfaction une porte dans le mur de pierre sur sa droite, qui était nu quelques instants auparavant. Une jolie porte de bois verni. Perplexe, elle se tourna vers Sirius.

- Ça, c'est une de nos récentes trouvailles, lança-t-il en guise d'explication. Tu ne peux pas savoir le temps que James et moi avons mis pour trouver comment elle fonctionnait !

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Janis, toujours stupéfaite.

- Entrons, lui dit Sirius pour toute réponse.

Il lui ouvrit galamment la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans une large salle au plafond haut. Elle était parfaitement vide, à l'exception - Janis écarquilla les yeux d'ébahissement - d'un piano à queue noir, qui paraissait complètement neuf.

- Il te plaît ? fit Sirius. Je ne suis pas très doué en instruments, alors j'ai un peu improvisé...

- Oui, il est superbe, admit Janis.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Tu veux bien me dire... ce qui se passe ?

- Eh bien nous sommes dans une grande pièce. Il y a un piano... commença Sirius, taquin.

- Ne le fais pas exprès ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette salle, et ce piano ?

Sirius fit quelques pas de plus à l'intérieur de la pièce, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Janis. Il sembla hésiter un instant puis expliqua :

- Les elfes de maison l'appellent la Pièce Va-et-vient. On les a entendus en parler un jour qu'on était descendus en cuisine.

- La pièce Va-et-vient ? s'étonna Janis.

- Ouais, c'est une pièce qui apparaît si on fait appel à elle.

Janis regarda Sirius avec des yeux ronds pendant quelques instants, puis finit pas comprendre.

- En fait, c'est toi qui a fait apparaître le piano ?

- Très juste, Auguste.

- Alors il suffit de... demander et on obtient une salle avec ce que l'on veut à l'intérieur ?

- Oui. En fait, il faut passer trois fois devant le mur en pensant à ce que l'on cherche, précisa Sirius.

- C'est dingue... murmura Janis.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- On arrive de mieux en mieux à la faire fonctionner, mais ça devient difficile dès qu'on veut faire apparaître plusieurs choses à la fois. En l'occurrence, ça n'a pas été très compliqué.

Il tendit la main vers le piano qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

- Ça te dit ?

Janis s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret posé derrière le piano. Elle en effleura les touches de ses doigts qui tremblaient imperceptiblement

- Merci, fit-elle avec timidité.

Sirius répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Ils se sourirent et se regardèrent affectueusement pendant quelques secondes puis Janis détourna les yeux, troublée. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Sirius lui faisait ce cadeau si émouvant et si juste, en l'état actuel de leur relation. Janis frappa un accord sur le piano et écouta avec délectation le son se propager puis s'éteindre progressivement. Ces notes étaient merveilleuses à entendre. L'instrument était d'une qualité infiniment supérieure à celui, acheté d'occasion quelques dix ans auparavant, que ses parents possédaient dans leur appartement de Liverpool.

- Tu joues quelque chose ?

Et oui, Janis joua et chanta un air qu'elle aimait, d'une voix allègre :

_We get it on most every night  
When that moon gets big and bright  
It's a supernatural delight  
Everybody was dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody here is out of sight  
They don't bark and they don't bite  
They keep things loose, they keep things light  
Everybody was dancing in the moonlight_

_Dancing in the moonlight  
Everybody's feeling warm and bright  
It's such a fine and natural sight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight  
..._ (1)

Pouvoir enfin produire réellement de la musique et ne pas en être réduite à chanter sous la douche lui procurait une sensation de bien-être incroyable. De plus, cette chanson rappelait à Janis son foyer moldu, car son père en extrayait souvent le vinyle de son immense collection pour le faire écouter à sa famille.

- Pas mal, commenta Sirius quand elle eut fini.

Janis lui sourit, puis précisa avec un clin d'œil :

- Musique moldue pure et dure.

- Tu veux que je te laisse seule, peut-être ? proposa-t-il avec douceur.

- Non, non, reste. Je ne retrouverai pas le chemin toute seule.

- Il ne faut pas rester longtemps, alors. Quelqu'un risque de s'apercevoir que l'on est pas dans nos dortoirs...

- Et depuis quand est-ce que ce genre de choses t'inquiète ?

Il haussa les épaules. Janis reposa ses doigts sur le clavier et joua un air, puis un autre... et ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentait au contact des touches d'ivoire et d'ébène surpassait presque l'euphorie des matchs de Quidditch. Elle se sentait délestée d'un poids immense lorsqu'elle releva finalement la tête après ce qui lui parut une éternité de ravissement spirituel.

- Bon, Black, on devrait songer à y aller !

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne.

- Sirius ?

Personne. Il avait dû vouloir la laisser seule et elle était tellement absorbée par sa musique qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sortir. Janis resta quelques instants assise derrière son piano et tapota une dernière fois ses touches parfaites. Puis elle se leva et se glissa hors de la pièce Va-et-vient, laissant à regret l'instrument derrière elle et se promettant de tout faire pour recommencer bientôt. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et craignait que quelqu'un ne la surprenne. Et malheureusement, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas aussi douée que Sirius et ses amis pour éviter de se faire pincer. Elle s'aventura à pas feutrés dans le labyrinthe que constituait le château de Poudlard, en priant pour ne pas croiser Peeves au détour d'un couloir. Il s'agissait maintenant de retrouver un escalier qui la mènerait dans les étages inférieurs, ce qu'elle parvint à faire après quelques minutes d'hésitations et de demis-tours.

En passant devant une fenêtre au quatrième d'étage, elle crut distinguer quelque chose d'étrange dans le parc du château. Elle s'en approcha mais ne vit d'abord rien d'anormal, avant de s'apercevoir avec stupéfaction que le Saule Cogneur, habituellement très agité, était en cet instant complètement immobile. Il était planté au milieu du parc, ses feuilles seulement secouées par la brise fraiche et légère du début de novembre, mais ses branches et son tronc anormalement tranquilles. Janis colla son nez à la vitre. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle chose : d'ordinaire, le Saule battait l'air de ses branches menaçantes, à l'affût de quiconque oserait s'introduire dans son domaine. Elle vit alors des ombres se déplacer à son pied et eut de la difficulté à distinguer les créatures en question : deux grands animaux, apparemment, mais elle ne voyait pas bien lesquels. Elle eut peur pour eux, s'attendant à ce qu'ils soient violemment attaqués par le Saule, mais il n'en fut rien. Puis les deux ombres disparurent brutalement du champ de vison de Janis. Elle les chercha des yeux dans l'ensemble du parc mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : ils s'étaient évaporés. Janis demeura encore un moment derrière la fenêtre mais il ne se passa plus rien, et la nuit resta silencieuse, à l'exception de plusieurs hurlements de loup qui semblaient retentir au-delà les limites de Poudlard.

Encore profondément perplexe de ce qu'elle venait de voir, Janis reprit prudemment sa marche dans les méandres du château. Il s'agissait maintenant de ne plus se laisser distraire et de descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, puis de prendre la direction des cachots où se trouvait la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

Janis retint un cri de frayeur quand au croisement de deux couloirs, elle vit passer devant elle à toute vitesse une forme vivante qu'elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaitre comme étant Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge. Cette dernière poussa un miaulement aigu. Généralement, quand elle était dans les partages, on pouvait s'attendre à voir surgir Rusard d'un instant à l'autre. Ce qui fut évidemment le cas. Il se montrait fidèle à l'une de ses détestables habitudes : celle de se « promener » la nuit dans les couloirs du château à la recherche d'élèves en fraude à qui faire subir les châtiments corporels qu'ils méritaient. Janis resta comme stupéfixée, attendant impuissante sa capture à venir. Mais elle comprit vite que Miss Teigne ne s'en prendrait pas à elle quand elle entendit le cri de triomphe du concierge :

- Ah, ah ! Je vous ai eus !

Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à vagabonder hors de son dortoir à des heures indues. D'où elle se tenait, Janis ne voyait pas qui étaient les malheureuses victimes de Rusard et de son inséparable chatte. Rusard avait l'air de connaître les rôdeurs auxquels il s'adressait.

- Enfin, je vous mets le grappin dessus ! rugit-t-il avec délectation. Pas une nuit sans que vous ne vous promeniez impunément, sales chenapans !

Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas les apercevoir, Janis compatit avec les élèves qui avaient été surpris ainsi, et frissonna à l'idée de se faire prendre à son tour. Elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux, mais ce qui arriva fut la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait :

- _Oubliettes_ ! lança une voix rauque que Janis pensa un instant avoir déjà entendue.

Elle se plaqua contre le mur froid derrière elle et resta le plus immobile possible. Le sortilège d'Oubliettes semblait avoir fonctionné : elle vit Rusard repartir dans le sens inverse, tandis que des bruits de pas précipités résonnaient de plus en plus faiblement dans les dédales du château. Les individus que Rusard avaient surpris quittaient la scène du crime à toutes jambes. Le concierge avait l'air désorienté et traînait le pas, précédé par sa fidèle Miss Teigne. Au bout d'une minute environ, une fois certaine qu'il était désormais trop loin pour la voir ou l'entendre, Janis poussa un soupir soulagé et reprit sa route dans la direction opposée.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, elle venait d'assister à deux événements suspects et pour le moins inaccoutumés. Le sentiment de sérénité qui était le sien à la sortie de la Pièce Va-et-vient s'était presque entièrement dissipé. Janis mit une éternité à retrouver le chemin de son dortoir, car les escaliers de Poudlard avaient soudainement décidé de se livrer à leur ballet coutumier et changeaient de sans cesse de destination.

Le lendemain matin, Pénélope ne lui demanda pas ce qu'elle avait fait après la réunion du journal pour être rentrée si tard. Janis estima donc qu'elle n'avait pas dû lui manquer. Peut-être avait-elle passé la soirée avec Marius. Ils ne sortaient pas véritablement ensemble mais, d'après ce qu'en disait Noah, cela n'allait pas tarder. Janis était encore étonnée de n'avoir rien remarqué à ce sujet. Elle n'avait jamais été très observatrice, mais tout de même... Elle tenterait d'en parler à Pénélope mais savait que celle-ci, grande amatrice de potins en tout genre, ne s'étendait en revanche guère sur sa propre situation amoureuse, tout comme Janis d'ailleurs.

En attendant, elle était déterminée à résoudre une autre énigme, ou plutôt deux. Après un cours de Potions matinal durant lequel le professeur Slughorn s'était étendu, beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût, sur la spécificité des élixirs éternels, Janis décida de communiquer à quatre intrépides Gryffondor ses péripéties de la nuit passée, afin de connaître leur avis sur la question.

- Hey Warlock, lui lança Sirius d'une voix réjouie quand il la vit s'approcher d'eux. Bien rentrée ?

- Plus ou moins, répondit Janis en lui souriant timidement.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Mon retour n'a pas été sans embûches...

- Tu n'es pas tombé sur Rusard, quand même ?

- Entends-je le nom de notre concierge adoré ? plaisanta James avant de se retourner pour leur faire face. Salut, ajouta-t-il pour Janis. J'espère que je vous dérange !

Janis pouffa, puis reprit le fil de son récit.

- Non, je ne suis pas tombée sur Rusard. Enfin, si, mais lui n'est pas tombé sur moi.

Peter et Remus avaient également levé le nez pour écouter Janis d'une oreille distraite.

- Hier soir, enfin hier dans la nuit... commença-t-elle.

Elle jeta un regard à Sirius qui lui faisait un sourire en coin des plus charmants, avant de poursuivre en essayant de rester imperturbable :

- J'ai vu quelque chose de curieux. Je vous demande ça parce que vous êtes, disons, habitués à traîner dans les couloirs. Alors je me suis dit...

- Accouche, Warlock, l'encouragea James.

- J'ai remarqué que le Saule Cogneur ne bougeait pas, hier soir. Vous pensez que c'est possible ?

Les Maraudeurs restèrent silencieux. Ce n'était pas la réaction que Janis attendait. Elle continua néanmoins sur sa lancée.

- Je l'ai vu par la fenêtre. Il était vraiment immobile, figé. Peut-être qu'il s'arrête la nuit, je ne sais pas. Mais c'est étrange, non ?

Peter regarda James, puis Sirius, puis Remus, avec des yeux agrandis par ce que Janis interpréta comme de la stupeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre précipitamment :

- Non, rien. Je trouve ça simplement... euh... bizarre.

- Ah, on est bien d'accord ! s'exclama Janis, satisfaite. C'est bizarre.

Peter acquiesça mais ne relança pas le sujet.

- Je crois aussi que j'ai vu de drôles de créatures qui traînaient autour. Des animaux, je pense. Et le Saule ne les a pas attaqués !

Cette information avait de quoi soulever la stupéfaction de n'importe qui. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Janis quand elle comprit que les Maraudeurs ne se passionnaient absolument pas pour ce qu'elle leur rapportait. Ils se lançaient même des regards ennuyés.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Je vous jure que c'est ce que j'ai vu, par Merlin !

- Tu te fais des histoires, dit James d'une voix raisonnable qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce n'est certainement rien.

Janis se trouva passablement irritée de la réaction du quatuor de Gryffondor. En venant les voir, elle était persuadée que son petit mystère allait éveiller leur intérêt, eux qui étaient si avides d'aventures en tout genre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Sirius ? fit-elle en se tournant vers celui-ci, pleine d'espoir.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il parut embarrassé mais ensuite il affirma d'une voix douce mais solide :

- Je suis d'accord avec Cornedrue. Enfin, avec James. Le Saule était plus calme, Janis, c'est tout.

- Mais je te dis qu'il ne bougeait pas du tout _du tout_, insista-t-elle, apparemment en vain.

La réponse indifférente, presque condescendante, de Sirius la contraria encore davantage que celle de James. La prenait-il donc pour une demeurée ?

Elle lorgna alors vers Remus, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot jusque là et dont les yeux semblaient parcourir machinalement son manuel de Potions qu'il tenait encore ouvert entre ses mains. Il avait une mine terrible. Janis ne savait pas quelle maladie, s'il y en avait une, le mettait dans cet état, mais il venait certainement d'en subir les conséquences récemment. Elle remarqua une entaille rouge et enflée, qui paraissait récente, sur son avant-bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix compatissante, oubliant un instant qu'elle s'adressait à lui pour qu'il la réhabilite auprès de ses deux camarades.

Remus remonta sa manche et balbutia :

- Cours de botanique. Mordu par... une Mandragore.

- Une Mandragore ? Mais on les a déjà étudiées, en deuxième année !

Remus replongea aussi sec la tête dans son livre, l'air penaud.

« Personne ne s'intéresse à ce que je raconte, aujourd'hui », pensa Janis. C'était peine perdue.

- Bon. Vous vous foutez peut-être de ce que je raconte, les gars, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me désintéresser de cette histoire, hein... J'aimerais bien savoir comment et pourquoi le Saule Cogneur ne s'est pas acharné contre les pauvres animaux qui étaient là. Et d'ailleurs que faisaient-ils dans le parc à cette heure là ?

À nouveau, aucun des quatre garçons ne répondit. Janis poussa un soupir exaspéré puis lâcha d'un ton plus acerbe qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

- C'est parce que vous ne voyez aucune explication à cette histoire, que vous me prenez pour un Véracrasse retardé. Vous croyez quoi, que seuls les grands Maraudeurs peuvent découvrir des choses ?

Elle s'interrompit une seconde. Sirius la dévisageait d'une façon particulièrement intense, ce qui ne contribua pas à calmer son énervement.

- Et puis d'ailleurs, ça veut dire quoi, Maraudeur ?

Cette conversation devenait pénible. Sans attendre leur réponse, elle les quitta et hâta son pas dans les escaliers qui menaient hors des cachots, vers le rez-de-chaussée. Puisque c'était ça, elle n'allait certainement pas leur parler de l'individu qui avait jeté un sortilège d'Oubliettes au concierge.

Fallait-il qu'elle en touche un mot à un professeur, cependant ? Après tout, lancer un tel sortilège à un membre du personnel de l'école était sans aucun doute l'indice d'intentions fondamentalement mauvaises. Le recours à l'autorité était plutôt un réflexe de Poufsouffle. Janis état sûre, par exemple, que Pénélope lui conseillerait d'avertir immédiatement un professeur de ce dont elle avait été témoin. Le mépris du règlement en revanche était un trait plus caractéristique des Gryffondor ou des Serpentard. Mais cela ne l'avançait pas vraiment pour identifier les malfaiteurs... Il fallait vraiment être prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins pour pratiquer ce genre de méthode. Rusard était un Cracmol, il était donc dans l'incapacité totale de se défendre ! Janis se demanda si les Maraudeurs avaient jamais été amenés à faire quelque chose de semblable.

En route vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Janis, précisément, croisa le concierge flanqué de son irascible matou. Il fusillait du regard un Serdaigle de troisième année qui avait renversé le contenu entier de son sac de classe sur le sol. Apparemment, Rusard avait retrouvé tous ses sens. Il se montrait aussi ronchon et vicieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Janis en fut rassurée, sentiment qu'elle doutait avoir jamais ressenti pour Argus Rusard auparavant !

Cependant, elle continua à ruminer les événements de la nuit passée pendant la journée. Elle avait peut-être été un peu trop agressive avec les Maraudeurs. Après tout, ils avaient parfaitement le droit de ne pas être fascinés par ses paroles. Elle avait simplement été vexée. Mais manifestement, ils ne lui en voulaient pas car le lendemain en milieu de matinée, Sirius lui courut après et la héla alors qu'elle sortait de son cours d'Étude des Moldus au premier étage du château.

- Hey Warlock ! On a un cadeau pour toi !

- Encore un ? ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Janis.

Sirius ne releva pas. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit un petit parchemin corné couvert d'une écriture irrégulière.

- Tiens. Ce sera, si tu veux bien, notre contribution à ton journal, ajouta-t-il devant l'air perplexe de Janis.

Elle attrapa le parchemin et en lu l'entête.

_- Maraudeurs News _? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ouep. C'est court, mais on espère que ça vous plaira, dit-il.

- D'accord. Je vais lire ça, et demander aux autres ce qu'ils en pensent. Tu sais, on était censés terminer le numéro un demain soir, alors c'est un peu... précipité.

Janis trouvait que cette rubrique était une idée alléchante, et elle avait hâte de découvrir quelles facéties elle contenait. Elle voyait déjà quelle plus-value la participation des Maraudeurs au journal de « la fille de Poufsouffle, là, tu vois ? » pouvait apporter. Une plus-value « commerciale », certes, mais aussi et surtout davantage de fantaisie. Elle devait cependant attendre d'avoir l'aval des autres rédacteurs des _Nouvelles_.

- Pas de problème, Janis. À plus tard, fit-il avec un clin d'œil en s'éloignant.

Tout en se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers sa salle d'Histoire de la magie, Janis commença sa lecture.

_La rubrique que vous attendiez tous..._

**_Maraudeurs News !_**

_Suite à une question qui nous a été adressée très récemment, nous souhaitons tout d'abord, en guise d'introduction, vous donner la définition exacte du terme « Maraudeur ».  
Selon le _Dictionnaire Lochrin de l'Anglais sorcier_, un maraudeur est une personne qui maraude.  
Tenez le vous pour dit ! Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses._

_Nous nous excusons pour le retard que nous avons pris en ce début d'année en ce qui concerne l'organisation par nos soins d'activités hilarantes et brillantes. Ayant constaté depuis la rentrée une détérioration de l'ambiance dans notre chère école, nous nous efforcerons ici de donner à nos lecteurs ébahis quelques tuyaux bien sentis pour s'amuser un peu._

_1) Dites « Voldemort » haut et fort en présence d'un groupe de Serpentard farouches. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce sont eux qui en ont le plus peur. Si, si, on vous jure. Essayez pour voir._

_2) Pour les petits veinards qui n'ont pas encore pu abandonner l'Histoire de la magie après une note humiliante à leur BUSE, nous signalons que rien ne perturbe jamais ce cher professeur Binns. Tous les jeux à base de lancers sont donc praticables sur lui. _

_3) Procurez-vous des livres moldus sur la magie. Ils n'y connaissent tellement rien que c'est hilarant. Au moins le Code international du secret magique est efficace. (N.B. : ce qui n'empêche pas certains bouquins d'être géniaux. On vous conseille vivement _Le seigneur des anneaux _de J.R.R. Tolkien)._

_4) Montrez-vous en habits complets de sorcier dans tout endroit rempli de Moldus (au hasard la gare King's cross) et observez la réaction des gens autour de vous. À noter qu'un tel comportement risque de vous faire enfreindre le Code sus-nommé. _

_5) Pour un effet inverse, passez un disque de « rock and roll » à une soirée sorcière et attendez les crises cardiaques. (N.B. : mais nous avons bon espoir qu'un jour ce genre de musique soit également toléré et même pratiqué chez tous les sorciers)._

_6) Le mercredi 17 novembre, nous organisons une tombola dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les prix seront des confiseries de chez Honeydukes. Pour acheter les tickets, contactez-nous._

_7) Pariez sur la tête que fera notre bien-aimée professeur McGonagall à la lecture de ces lignes : a) furieuse b) mortifiée c) consternée d) fière de ses braves petits Gryffondor. Nous prenons les paris à toute heure du jour et de la nuit._

_8) Demandez à la rédac' chef de notre journal si elle a trouvé quelqu'un pour les « Nouvelles de Serpentard » et attendez de voir par quel geste elle vous répondra._

_9) Nous avons découvert très récemment les vertus du sort _Tarentallegra_. Nous vous laissons les découvrir par vous-mêmes !_

_10) Rien. En effet, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de vous parler avec précision de toutes les merveilleuses inventions développées récemment par la firme Zonko, sous peine de les voir toutes prohibées par notre adorable concierge, Mr Rusard._

_Rendez-vous au prochain numéro, avec la suite des conseils des Maraudeurs pour être indiscutablement cool._

Ça n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler du journalisme, mais c'était assez amusant pour se faire une petite place dans le journal de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard qui, après tout, était aussi un lieu où les élèves, parfois, s'amusaient.

Une réunion exceptionnelle de l'équipe des Nouvelles se tenait ce soir-là, afin de finaliser leur premier numéro. Tous les journalistes en herbe avaient répondu présents. La question _Maraudeurs News_ fut abordée d'emblée, mais d'abord, pour plus de sûreté, en privé avec Lily.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux que les _Maraudeurs_ participent au journal ? fut la réaction très directe de celle-ci.

Elle avait appuyé le terme « Maraudeurs » avait quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à du dégoût.

- Lily, écoute : c'est drôle, c'est bien écrit, c'est drôle, c'est distrayant, c'est drôle... poursuivit Janis en comptant sur ses doigts, sa main tendue vers le visage de la Gryffondor.

Lily secoua la tête.

- Ils n'ont même pas participer aux réunions ! s'indigna-t-elle. Et ils nous envoient ça au dernier moment.

Il fallait admettre que l'argument se tenait.

- Lis-le, au moins, suggéra Janis en lui tendant le parchemin que Sirius lui avait remis.

Lily le saisit à contrecœur et en lut le contenu. Janis la laissa faire en silence, observant distraitement les plumes ensorcelées qui recopiaient à la chaîne la une des _Nouvelles_. À plusieurs reprises, la Gryffondor poussa des soupirs insistants pour bien montrer sa réticence.

- Ce serait seulement une page à la fin du journal, s'impatienta Janis quand Lily lui eut rendu l'article des Maraudeurs d'un geste compassé de la main. Justement, on ne savait pas trop quoi mettre sur la dernière page, et c'est l'endroit parfait pour les choses un peu plus futiles... insista-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant.

- Mais c'est d'un puéril... argua la préfète d'une voix douloureuse. Encore leur manie de se moquer de tout le monde !

- Je ne trouve pas. Ils ne citent personne qui puisse être blessé. Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas eu l'idée de le mettre là, argumenta Janis en pointant du doigt la dernière page vide de son exemplaire témoin. Ni nulle part, d'ailleurs.

- Ça te plait vraiment ? questionna Lily, les sourcils froncés.

- Je trouve ça amusant, répondit Janis en toute sincérité. C'est un peu ce dont on a besoin, non ?

Lily n'était de toute évidence pas du tout convaincue.

- Bon, on va demander aux autres ce qu'ils en pensent.

La manœuvre était quelque peu déloyale. Certes l'appel à la démocratie était indubitablement le plus juste et le plus équitable, mais cela assurait également à Janis d'obtenir gain de cause, car elle était certaine que la majorité des membres de l'équipe du journal ne rejetterait pas la délirante et facétieuse rubrique _Maraudeurs News_. Parvenue manifestement aux mêmes conclusions, Lily soupira.

Janis fit donc lire _Maraudeurs News_ à tous les membres de l'équipe et attendit leurs réactions, plutôt confiante. La rubrique les fit tous rire sans réserve, avec encore moins de scrupules que Janis n'en avait eu elle-même, et ils approuvèrent l'idée de placer l'article en clôture du journal, pour achever les _Nouvelles_ sur une note plus légère.

- Nous n'avons qu'à procéder à un vote, proposa Pénélope, pour être sûrs. Qui s'abstient ? demanda-t-elle d'abord.

Théodore Eriksen, le rédacteur des _Coutumes des sorciers du monde_, leva la main et tous les autres le regardèrent avec perplexité.

- L'un des préceptes des préfets-en-chef, c'est tout de même la neutralité, expliqua-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

Eriksen était préfet-en-chef chez Serdaigle, et accessoirement l'ex petit ami de Janis.

- Mais tu n'es pas ici en qualité de préfet-en-chef, lui fit remarquer Pénélope d'une voix trop aimable pour être sincère. Tu es un membre de l'équipe de rédaction, et on te demande ton avis.

- Certes, mais j'ai des responsabilités auprès de l'équipe professorale. Et cette rubrique des Maraudeurs, c'est quand même clairement un appel à l'indiscipline.

- Vote contre, alors, mais donne ton avis, intervint Adèle.

Adèle était préfète à Serdaigle et Janis savait par elle qu'Eriksen n'hésitait pas à faire passer régulièrement sa mauvaise humeur sur ses « inférieurs hiérarchiques », comme il aimait à les appeler.

- Je dois tout de même rester impartial, enchaîna Eriksen, imperturbable. En tant que pr...

- Préfet-en-chef, oui, on a compris, l'interrompit Janis.

Alors, être préfet-en-chef, c'était ça : ne jamais se mouiller ? Eriksen était tellement exaspérant avec sa « responsabilité auprès de l'équipe professorale » à la noix, que Janis se demanda encore une fois comment elle avait pu avoir l'idée de sortir avec lui en troisième année. Lily, au moins, avait le courage de ses opinions : au final, sur quatorze présents, douze votèrent en faveur de _Maraudeurs News_, une contre, et un s'abstint. On logea comme prévu l'article en fin de journal, juste au-dessus d'un dessin très réussi de Noah représentant l'équipe des _Nouvelles_ au complet.

L'intégration de la rubrique des Maraudeurs au journal posa un autre souci à Janis pour le bouclage du premier numéro.

- Aubrey ne veut plus apparaître dans nos pages, annonça Marius en s'asseyant à la table des Poufsouffle le vendredi matin suivant.

Dans l'état de nervosité grandissante qui était le sien, Janis avait dormi avec difficulté, et réussi l'exploit de se lever avant Pénélope, puis d'être la première de leur groupe au petit-déjeuner.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle interloquée tout en se servant une portion de porridge.

- Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec les Maraudeurs. Il ne veut pas voir son nom imprimé à quelques pages des leurs.

- Nom d'un dragon, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? fit Janis, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Potter et Black lui ont fait gonfler la tête, l'année dernière, lui rappela Marius.

Janis grimaça à l'évocation de cet épisode fameux dans l'histoire récente de la maison Poufsouffle. La tête d'Aubrey avait doublé de volume à la suite d'une vilaine farce des Maraudeurs dont elle ne connaissait pas la cause. Peut-être simplement l'envie de s'amuser un peu, songea-t-elle avec consternation. Aubrey avait passé deux semaines entières à l'infirmerie et vouait depuis lors une haine tenace et probablement compréhensible aux Maraudeurs.

- Il exagère, quand même, fit observer Janis. Il croit que ça donne l'impression qu'il les cautionne, ou je-ne-sais-quoi ?

Marius vida d'un trait son vert de jus de citrouille, avant d'acquiescer.

- Oui, ça doit être ça.

- Même Lily n'a pas réagi comme ça, s'agaça Janis. Pourquoi il n'est pas venu hier, d'ailleurs ?

- Il n'est pas vraiment rédacteur, expliqua son ami, seulement « scripte », si on peut dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On ne va pas enlever la rubrique rigolote du journal simplement parce que le « scripte occasionnel pour les matchs de Quidditch » n'est pas content.

Janis haussa les épaules. De toute façon, on n'allait pas faire payer aux Maraudeurs quelque chose qui s'était passé plus d'un an auparavant. À bien y réfléchir, Janis ne les avait pas vu faire ce genre de plaisanteries cruelles depuis le début de l'année scolaire. En tout cas pas devant elle...

- Bon, d'accord, alors on n'aura qu'à parler d'une « source anonyme ». Ça sonne bien, ça fait tout de suite journalisme d'investigation, plaisanta-t-elle, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Avant de se rendre en cours, elle alla annoncer la nouvelle aux quatre rédacteurs débutants.

- On a décidé à la quasi-unanimité de mettre votre article dans le journal, leur annonça-telle en s'appuyant sur la table des Gryffondor dans une tentative de se montrer désinvolte.

- Magnifique, s'enthousiasma Sirius.

- Il était moins une, précisa Janis. On publie demain ! Vous serez en dernière page.

Elle leur raconta dans les grandes lignes la discussion de la veille au soir. James avait l'air tellement réjoui qu'elle n'estima pas nécessaire de l'informer de l'identité de l'opposante farouche à l'intégration de leur article.

- Vous remettez ça pour le prochain numéro ? leur demanda Janis.

- Sans problème, répondit Sirius. Mais on essaiera de renouveler un peu le concept. Celui-là a pour ainsi dire été écrit dans la précipitation.

Sirius et James échangèrent un coup d'œil. Puis Remus changea de sujet pour évoquer un autre événement à venir :

- Il y a une réunion du club de Slug la semaine prochaine, déclara-t-il innocemment. Tu y vas, Janis ?

James jeta à son ami un regard de connivence.

- Moi ? s'étonna Janis. Ma moyenne en Potions oscillant entre Piètre et Acceptable, je ne pense pas être la bienvenue. Je ne fais pas non plus partie de la famille de l'inventeur du sortilège de coussinage, ou je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre.

- On a le droit d'amener des gens, ça te dit ? proposa Sirius en la considérant avec un grand sourire.

Janis dut se retenir pour que ne pas ouvrir grand ses yeux d'étonnement.

- C'est une invitation ? demanda-t-elle, prenant un ton détaché et amusé pour masquer la fébrilité qui s'insinuait en elle.

- On peut dire ça, oui... approuva Sirius, toujours souriant.

- Vous y allez tous les quatre ?

- Oui. Queudver n'est pas invité par Slughorn mais il vient avec moi, répondit James. Je voulais inviter Evans, mais elle m'a fait officiellement comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à lui adresser la parole.

- Elle était sûrement de mauvaise humeur, lui dit Sirius pour le rassurer.

- De toute façon, elle sera là, fit remarquer Janis, c'est la chouchou de Slughorn. C'est d'accord, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Sirius.

Les autres prirent congé rapidement. Janis les regarda filer hors de la Grande Salle.

- C'est jeudi soir, spécifia Sirius. Je ne sais pas si tu aimeras l'ambiance, mais il y aura peut-être des gens intéressants, d'anciens favoris de Slughorn...

- Ça a l'air très bien, assura-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle trouva tout de suite insupportablement niais.

« Sirius Black vient juste de m'inviter à sortir », radota Janis in petto durant toute la journée. Cet événement était quasiment aussi incroyable que la publication imminente du premier numéro d'une gazette tout droit sortie de son imagination. Il s'agissait, dans la semaine à venir, de ne pas trop se disperser. Chaque chose en son temps...

--

(1) L'idée, c'est que certaines des paroles de cette très jolie chanson rappellent à Sirius le « petit problème de fourrure » de Remus, qui lui était un peu sorti de la tête ce soir. Je pense à « _When that moon gets big and bright _» ou encore « _They don't bark and they don't bite_ »...


	12. Numéro un

**Disclaimer : **Je n'ai pas racheté les droits d'Harry Potter depuis le dernier chapitre, donc tout appartient encore à JKR et je ne reçois pas d'argent. J'ai tout de même inventé Janis et ses amis !  
Corée Trawns appartient à Lauren.

**Remerciements :** à Lucilia et DR Ciboulette pour leur fidélité de revieweuses, et à Endless77, ben... pour sa review !

**Note :** le chapitre précédent n'a pas reçu beaucoup de réactions, contrairement à mes prévisions (il s'y passe quand même un max de choses importantes pour quasiment toutes les parties de l'intrigue). J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à terminer celui-ci, certaines transitions vont certainement vous paraître un peu laborieuses. En tout cas, c'est encore une fois le plus long ; mais les prochains le seront moins, je pense. Dites-moi si je prends une direction qui vous plait ou non. Ce chapitre 12 est loin d'être parfait, mais s'il ne vous fait pas réagir, je ne réponds plus de rien !^^ Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

_**Numéro un**_

**D**ebout à côté de son lit, Janis tentait d'enfiler correctement sa robe de sorcier. Elle avait repris les bonnes habitudes et se montrait donc particulièrement lente au réveil. Une chance que Pénélope prenne soin chaque matin de la faire se lever assez tôt pour ne pas être en retard – en tout cas pas toujours. Par solidarité, celle-ci l'attendait, bien qu'elle ait été prête depuis une dizaine de minutes au moins. De toute façon, c'était aujourd'hui samedi, il n'y avait donc pas lieu de se précipiter. Mais ce samedi était exceptionnel.

Assise sur son lit, un cahier étendu sur les genoux, Pénélope trempa sa plume d'aigle dans l'encrier posé sur sa table de chevet, et nota quelque chose, l'air concentré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea Janis, qui tentait maintenant de donner à ses cheveux l'air d'être à peu près soignés.

Presto, le chat roux de Pénélope, slalomait consciencieusement entre ses jambes.

- Je note le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit, répondit cette dernière..

- Tu tiens un carnet de rêve ? Cool ! s'exclama Janis.

Elle reposa sa brosse et sauta à genoux sur le lit de son amie pour tenter de lire ce que celle-ci écrivait. Presto poussant un miaulement mécontent et courut se hisser sur le fauteuil en lin près du lit de sa maîtresse.

- Pas touche ! lança Pénélope. C'est privé !

Elle regarda Janis un instant, puis ajouta sur un ton amusé :

- Enfin, je peux t'en montrer un... si tu me racontes celui que tu as fait cette nuit ! Je suis sûre que Sirius y était !

Comme souvent, Janis préféra ne pas répondre. Elle avait bien fait un rêve, où il était question de Quidditch, ce qui était assez fréquent, mais effectivement, Sirius était là et il la poursuivait à dos de balai. Aucun des Cognards qu'elle essayait de lui envoyer ne semblait l'atteindre, et il lui souriait imperturbablement.

- En fin de compte, je ne veux pas les voir, tes rêves ! affirma Janis en mettant son écharpe. On peut y aller !

- Tu as rêvé de Sirius, Janis ? fit une voix inquisitrice, de l'autre côté du dortoir.

La tête de Gina Saadies avait émergé de derrière un paravent.

- Non, mentit Janis. Bon, on y va ? lança-t-elle à Pénélope, espérant faire diversion.

Mais Gina s'était dangereusement rapprochée d'elles. Elle triturait son collier de perles de ses longues mains aux ongles bleu vif, et son regard était plein d'une inquiétante avidité. Janis jeta un regard alarmé à Pénélope, qui le lui rendit.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu allais te rendre au club de Slug avec Sirius, commença-t-elle d'un ton faussement innocent.

« Tu as cru comprendre... » railla Janis intérieurement, qui sentait pourtant l'embarras la gagner.

- Ça ne te regarde vraiment pas, Gina, tenta-t-elle se défendre.

Celle-ci continua sur sa lancée en ignorant totalement l'argument.

- Tu lui plais réellement ou c'est pour faire plaisir à Pettigrow ?

- Pettigrow ? Mais vous délirez, toi et tes copines ! fit Pénélope, venant au secours de son amie.

Dans une intention similaire, Presto s'était redressé et fixait Gina de ses yeux aux pupilles arrondies. Janis soupira ; elle se sentait impuissante à enrayer un flot de rumeurs et de contre-vérités, mais était résolue à ne pas laisser la pipelette en chef de Poudlard lui gâcher la journée.

- Je vais au club de Slug avec Sirius, lui annonça-t-elle calmement. Tu t'en remettras, je t'assure...

Pénélope se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents puis lança un regard dédaigneux à Gina qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, avant de quitter le dortoir à la suite de Janis.

- Franchement, j'ai d'autres Fléreurs à fouetter que les insinuations de Gina et de ses copines... commenta Janis avec un rictus de douleur en sortant de la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

- Allez, l'encouragea Pénélope, n'y pense plus. Occupons-nous plutôt des _Nouvelles de Poudlard_.

Janis hocha la tête. Après cette désagréable entrevue et un rapide petit-déjeuner, Janis et Pénélope montèrent au local du journal, où les attendaient déjà Lily, Adèle et Richard Perkins, manifestement tendus. Dans le silence chargé d'appréhension, ils se partagèrent les exemplaires du numéro un des _Nouvelles_, à vendre pour deux noises chacun. Les cinq journalistes en herbe se séparèrent pour couvrir ainsi un plus grand espace et trouver davantage de personnes susceptibles d'acheter le journal. Janis se rendit dans le parc du château, où l'air frais de novembre n'avait pas encore chassé les moins frileux des élèves. Janis s'approcha d'un groupe d'élèves plutôt jeunes et leur expliqua l'objet de sa tournée. Elle leur montra le journal sur lequel elle et ses amis avaient travaillé pendant plus d'un mois.

Les _Nouvelles_ étaient de format moyen. En dessous du titre du journal, ils avaient choisi de faire figurer le sceau de Poudlard revu et corrigé par la plume de Noah, qui était définitivement un très bon dessinateur. Les têtes des quatre animaux, emblèmes des maisons de l'école, en émergeaient. Le lion de Gryffondor rugissait dans la direction du serpent de Serpentard qui rebondissait quant à lui de façon absurde, comme un ressort usé. Le blaireau de Poufsouffle creusait un terrier infini à la base du dessin, tandis que l'aigle de Serdaigle glatissait silencieusement en agrippant ses serres au T du « Titillandus » de la devise de l'école. C'était le seul dessin que Noah avait eu la patience d'animer, car cela nécessitait un ensemble de sortilèges longs et fastidieux. Le reste de ses illustrations étaient immobiles. Les photographies, en revanche, s'animaient d'elles-mêmes dès lors qu'elles avaient été prises avec un appareil photo magique.

Toujours sur la une, on pouvait lire le court et modeste éditorial écrit par Janis. Écrit, dans tous les sens du terme, car c'était bien son écriture anguleuse qui s'étalait sur le parchemin. Le journal était entièrement manuscrit. Chaque auteur s'était vu attribué la responsabilité de recopier son propre texte de façon lisible avant qu'on lui applique le fameux sortilège _Tabula Redintegro_. Ceux dont l'écriture était la plus gracieuse – Lily, Noah, Corée et Eriksen – s'étaient refusés, à juste titre, à copier eux-mêmes l'intégralité des textes. Janis avait dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour être impeccablement déchiffrable. Elle espérait qu'avec l'argent récolté lors de la vente de ce premier numéro, ils pourraient se procurer une machine qui soit en mesure d'imprimer leurs articles, comme pour une publication officielle.

_Pourquoi un journal ? Voilà une question que beaucoup m'ont posé lorsque j'ai exprimé mon projet de préparer le premier numéro des _Nouvelles de Poudlard_. Si vous le tenez aujourd'hui entre vos mains, c'est que je savais bien pourquoi et je pense que la simple lecture de ces quelques pages vous convaincra qu'il était plus qu'indispensable qu'un maximum d'élèves puisse s'exprimer et que la communication soit favorisée, dans les temps troubles que le monde de la sorcellerie traverse en ce moment-même. Tous les élèves de Poudlard sont invités à participer, quel que soit leur âge, leur maison, leurs dons, leurs origines. Les « Nouvelles » sont ouvertes à tous.__  
Nous avons tenu à aborder des sujets extrêmement divers, certains internes à l'école, d'autres concernant le monde extérieur, magique ou moldu. Tous les sujets sont envisageables, il suffit que vous veniez nous en parler ! Pour cela, une boîte à idée se trouve à votre disposition au quartier général des Nouvelles, au troisième étage. Les réunions de l'équipe se tiennent tous les lundi soir, nous vous y attendons également.__  
Nous avons mis un point d'honneur à faire de ce journal un bastion des vertus qui fondèrent il y a mille ans le prestige de notre grande école : le courage et la volonté des Gryffondor, l'intelligence et l'esprit des Serdaigle, l'ambition et la ruse des Serpentard, et enfin la patience et la tolérance des Poufsouffle.__  
Mais le mot d'ordre et, nous l'espérons, la plus grande qualité de ce numéro et de tous les suivants sera : **l'humour**. C'est une arme infaillible qui permet de se sortir de bien des épreuves, et dont nous savons que les sombres sorciers qui sèment la terreur en Angleterre et ailleurs, eux qui se prennent terriblement au sérieux, manquent cruellement.  
En attendant vos réactions – enthousiastes ou critiques – sachez que nous avons pris un plaisir immense à composer ce premier numéro qui sera, espérons-le, suivi de beaucoup d'autres._

_Par Janis Warlock, rédactrice en chef_

Suivait la liste des articles que l'équipe était parvenue à terminer à temps pour ce premier numéro :

_Des Nouvelles de Vous-savez-qui, _par Adèle Bether et Janis Warlock (p.2)_  
Gadgets moldus_, par Richard Perkins (p.6)_  
Quidditch de Poudlard et d'ailleurs_, par Marius Cohen (p.8)_  
Plantes magiques absolument fascinantes_, par Tilden Toots (p.10)_  
Nouveautés musicales_, par Juliet Abnail (p.12)_  
Coutumes des sorciers du monde_, par Theodore Eriksen (p.13)_  
Nouvelles des Gryffondor_, par Lily Evans (p.15)_  
Nouvelles des Poufsouffle_, par Jim Ribeiro (p.16)_  
Nouvelles des Serdaigle_, par Corée Trawns (p.17)_  
Courrier des lecteurs_, supervisé par Archie Sheen et Daisy Hookum (p.18)_  
Maraudeurs News_, par quatre rédacteurs anonymes (p.19)

Une petite annonce en fin du journal réclamait la participation d'un Serpentard pour la fameuse rubrique « Nouvelles de... » qui donnait tant de fil à retordre à Janis.

Jusqu'à la pause de midi, Janis tenta de vendre l'un puis l'autre des vingt-cinq exemplaires de la pile de journaux qu'elle maintenait difficilement en équilibre dans ses bras. Une Serdaigle aux cheveux blonds frisés fut sa première acheteuse. D'autres élèves observaient la une d'un air absent ou parcourait le journal quelques instants avant de ses décider. Janis discutait patiemment avec chacun de ses acquéreurs potentiels. Elle persuada un groupe de cinq ou six première année de Gryffondor d'acheter plusieurs numéros en leur annonçant simplement que les Maraudeurs y figuraient. Les trois garçons de Serpentard qui traînaient également dans le parc lui jetèrent quelques regards mais ne l'approchèrent pas et tournèrent la tête quand elle passa près d'eux. Janis n'insista pas.

En passant la double porte en bois de chêne de l'entrée pour retourner dans le bâtiment, Janis jeta un regard absent aux sabliers alignés dans le hall, qui décomptaient les points attribués à chacune des quatre maisons depuis le début de l'année. Sans surprise, Gryffondor et Serdaigle faisaient la course en tête. Elle vit quelques émeraudes passer de bas en haut dans le sablier des Serpentard, qui venaient manifestement de perdre à nouveau des points pour cause d'indiscipline. Ils se montraient de plus en plus insolents et agressifs à mesure que la terreur de Voldemort et de ses sbires s'étendait sur le monde sorcier. Pointant à la dernière place, les vert et argent laissaient donc Poufsouffle à sa réputation de « maison moyenne ».

Au déjeuner, Janis se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor d'un pas alerte.

- Les _Nouvelles de Poudlard_ ! lança-t-elle en imitant un crieur de journaux survolté. Avec en exclusivité la rubrique que vous attendiez tous : _Maaaaaraudeurs News _!

Le quatuor responsable de ladite rubrique ne manqua pas de manifester son enthousiasme. Janis extirpa quatre exemplaires de son tas de journaux qui avait quelque peu désempli, et les leur tendit.

- Combien est-ce qu'on te doit ? se renseigna Sirius en portant sa main à sa poche.

- Oh non, rien, répondit Janis avec un geste de la main pour décliner. C'est gratuit pour les membres de l'équipe.

- Allez, ça nous fait plaisir de payer, insista gentiment Sirius, mais il se ravisa rapidement.

Janis se remémora, comme lui très certainement, leur petite altercation à Pré-au-Lard presque deux mois auparavant. Mais elle n'en dit rien et lui sourit en lui fourrant un numéro un des _Nouvelles_ dans les mains. James toutefois ne fit pas preuve d'autant de tact et lança d'un ton goguenard à son meilleur ami :

- Oh, cesse un peu tes réflexions de gosse de riches, tu veux ?

Sirius lui jeta un regard navré et Janis lui annonça en riant qu'il devrait payer le double avant de lui envoyer le journal à la figure.

- Je te conseille la rubrique Quidditch, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle tendit leurs exemplaires à Remus et Peter, puis retourna s'asseoir avec ses camarades de Poufsouffle. Dès qu'elle fut rassise, Pénélope lui lâcha d'une voix paniquée :

- Janis, Dumbledore lit le journal !

- Quel journal ? demanda celle-ci d'un air distrait.

- Ben le nôtre, tête de nœud !

Janis jeta un œil vers de la table des professeurs et constata en effet que le directeur était plongé dans les _Nouvelles de Poudlard_. Il releva la tête et la hocha en sa direction quand il vit qu'elle le regardait. Il arborait un visage bienveillant.

- À ton avis, il en pense quoi ? interrogea Pénélope l'air anxieux en tendant une part de tourte au potiron à Janis qui la refusa d'un signe de tête.

- Je pense que c'est quelqu'un assez indulgent, répondit Janis avec incertitude.

Noah était occupé à relire _Maraudeurs News_, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- McGo n'a pas demandé à vérifier le contenu ? s'étonna-t-il en relevant la tête. Je doute qu'elle soit très heureuse de ce qu'il y a en dernière page.

- Elle a dit qu'elle nous faisait confiance, qu'il avait des gens raisonnables dans l'équipe et qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, l'informa Janis. J'imagine qu'elle pensait à Lily, Adèle ou Eriksen. Pour les Maraudeurs, elle ne l'avait pas prévu, je crois...

Et en effet, le professeur McGonagall était en cet instant même en train de parcourir le dos des _Nouvelles_, les sourcils froncés. Janis espéra qu'elle n'allait pas avoir droit à une brimade de sa part pour avoir laissé un tel « appel à l'indiscipline » se faire une place dans les pages de son journal.

- Tiens, voilà Adèle, annonça Marius en indiquant la porte de la Grande Salle. La capitaine des Serdaigle entrait en effet d'un pas plus qu'alerte. Elle avait le souffle court quand elle rejoint les quatre Poufsouffle à leur table et donnait l'impression d'avoir traversé toute l'école à plusieurs reprises.

- Ça y est, j'ai distribué tous mes numéros, haleta-t-elle.

Elle s'interrompit un instant puis repris d'une voix moins saccadée :

- Corée et moi, on est allées à la bibliothèque. Pour demander à Madame Pince si elle acceptait qu'on y laisse des exemplaires du journal. Vous auriez vu la façon dont elle nous a regardées ! Mais elle a fini par accepter, acheva-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

La publication du journal constitua un petit événement à Poudlard et Janis fut très heureuse de croiser de temps en temps des élèves le tenant sous leurs bras où le parcourant entre les cours. Comme il était à prévoir, plusieurs personnes qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue l'abordèrent pour lui demander si elle avait trouvé quelqu'un pour les Nouvelles des Serpentard, dans la journée et dans la semaine qui suivit...

- Cette rubrique Quidditch est totalement honteuse ! fut la première réaction de James, que Janis croisa dans un couloir après le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal du lundi suivant.

Il ouvrit les _Nouvelles_ à la page de la rubrique tenue par Marius et se mit à lire :

_- « Poufsouffle : En toute impartialité, j'estime que cette équipe est la meilleure du lot. »_ ! Impartialité, mon œil !

Janis vit que son indignation était feinte et qu'il était aussi amusé qu'elle par les commentaires de Marius sur la Coupe de Quidditch.

_- « Gryffondor : »_, fit James, poursuivant sa lecture. _« __Bien sûr, d'aucun m'affirmeront que cette équipe est « totalement imbattable ». Je n'irai pas jusque là. Elle a certes des qualités mais James Potter n'a pas le monopole de la tactique qui tue ! Qu'on se le dise ! »_. On ne peut pas laisser passer de telles insanités, Janis, tu es rédac' chef, bon sang !

Janis pouffa.

- Je le trouve très bien cet article, moi.

- Ça m'aurait étonné ! En tout cas, j'aurais quelques mots à dire à ton pote Cohen ! Je parie qu'il n'a toujours pas avalé le fait que je sois à égalité avec lui au classement des buteurs.

« Cohen » se trouvait justement à proximité et lança :

- Quelque chose à me dire, Potter ? Ma rubrique n'est pas à ton goût, peut-être ?

Riant toujours, Janis les laissa à leur discussion agitée mais bon enfant.

La publication du journal avait été un relatif succès, bien que Janis eût aimé recevoir plus de réactions en rapport avec les articles que l'équipe s'était efforcée d'écrire le mieux possible. Il fallait maintenant songer, déjà, au deuxième numéro, mais en attendant on pouvait se consacrer à des futilités telle que, par exemple, le Club de Slug, Sirius Black et la musique :

- J'aimerais bien retourner jouer du piano, mais jamais je ne retrouverai la salle...

Le mercredi suivant en fin d'après-midi, les quatre amis étaient assis dans le coin salon de leur salle commune, Pénélope et Noah sur le canapé jaune canari, Marius sur son habituel fauteuil rembourré et Janis à même le sol, sur le tapis en laine jaune pâle, ses pieds tendus sous la table basse.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Sirius de t'y emmener après le Club de Slug, suggéra Pénélope.

Janis avait bien expliqué la partie « piano » à ses amis, mais pas la partie « pièce magique qui apparaît sur demande ». Elle avait comme le sentiment que c'était un trésor qu'il fallait garder secret.

- Le Club de Slug... répéta Janis, songeuse, je me demande comment ça va être.

- Bah, j'imagine bien Slughorn se promener dans la pièce en complimentant tous ses chouchous et en recevant les cadeaux de ses lèche-bottes, supposa Marius.

Janis se redressa, bomba le ventre et le tapota avec conviction, puis s'écria d'une voix exagérément mielleuse :

- Mais c'est merveilleux, Mr Lautrec ! Parlez-moi donc de votre très célèbre grand-père. Prenez un cookie.

Marius leva un sourcil.

- Tu imites qui, là ?

- Ben... Slughorn !

- C'est officiel, tu n'as aucun talent d'imitatrice. Abandonne immédiatement ce projet de carrière.

Janis s'étendit à nouveau sur le tapis en soupirant.

- T'es pas marrant.

- Tu disjonctes sérieusement, Jan', je te conseille d'aller voir un psychomage... ironisa Noah. C'est la perspective de sortir avec le merveilleux Sirius Black qui te fait ça ?

- Ah ah. Très drôle, Shing.

Après un instant, elle confessa, plus sérieuse :

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'invite...

- Tu es vraiment longue à la détente, ma vieille, se moqua son ami.

Le matin du jeudi où se tenait le Club de Slug, Janis croisa Sirius quelques secondes juste après le petit-déjeuner, qui lui sourit et lui dit simplement :

- Dans le hall, à dix-neuf heures ?

- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir.

Ce qu'elle faisait à vue d'œil.

Janis se savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre concernant la soirée du professeur Slughorn. Fallait-il s'habiller élégamment ? Que faisait-on, dans ce genre de fêtes ? Quoi qu'il en fût, Pénélope prêta à Janis une robe noire, dans laquelle elle parvint à se sentir à peu près bien.

Puis à dix-neuf heures précises elle sortit de la salle commune des Poufsouffle pour se rendre dans le hall. Sirius l'attendait au bas des grands escaliers de marbre.

- Très jolie, commenta-t-il simplement en la voyant arriver.

Elle lui sourit. Il lui emboîta le pas pour la mener au lieu de la soirée. Une nouvelle fois, Janis avait oublié où ils se trouvaient exactement au bout de trois croisements.

- C'est encore loin ?

- Poudlard est grand. Le bureau de Slughorn n'est pas tout près, tu sais.

- Eh bien non, je ne sais pas, figure-toi ! Je n'ai jamais fait partie de ses brillants invités.

Sirius interrompit sa marche.

- Tu n'as pas entendu des voix ?

Janis tendit l'oreille. Effectivement, des chuchotements, dans le couloir sur leur gauche... Ils s'approchèrent à pas feutrés. Janis jeta furtivement un œil et vit Jim Ribeiro, un camarade de Poufsouffle et membre de l'équipe des _Nouvelles_, en compagnie de Severus Rogue et du frère de Sirius, Regulus, en train de chuchoter.

- Tiens, une réunion de Mangemorts ! murmura Janis en plaisantant.

Mais le visage de Sirius s'était durci. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas de voir son frère en de telles circonstances.

- Allez viens, c'est par là... lui marmonna-t-il en lui prenant le bras, tentant de l'entraîner vers le côté opposé.

Mais Janis avait une envie irrépressible de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

- Mais enfin, Black, où sont passées ta curiosité et ta témérité ?

Sirius soupira, mais se résigna et se posta à ses côtés.

- Il paraît qu'Evan Rosier est sur le point de s'engager auprès de Vous-savez-qui... commençait Jim Ribeiro.

- On l'appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! le corrigea Rogue.

- Oui... Il ne croit pas que c'est dangereux ?

- Il faut bien tenter de protéger la communauté des sorciers contre les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Moldus en tout genre ! lança Regulus avec conviction.

- Oui, mais… il n'exagère pas un peu ? Je veux dire, en tuant tous ces gens...

- C'est le seul moyen de se faire comprendre, affirma Regulus.

- Vous... vous voulez vous enrôler ? demanda Ribeiro, de plus en plus inquiet semblait-il.

« Ne te laisse pas convaincre, espèce de Scrout » lui intima Janis en pensée.

- Au moins, on serait utile à quelque chose ! continuait le cadet des Black.

Les mains de Sirius se crispèrent sur le dos de Janis. Celui-ci semblait torturé. Janis se retourna vers lui. Elle vit la ride de contrariété qui s'était formée sur son front, et fut prise de remords.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle doucement. On s'en va, si tu veux…

Sirius hocha la tête. À quelques mètres de là, on entendait l'écho de conversations et de musique désuète, provenant sans doute de la fête du Maître des Potions. Tout en s'éloignant, Janis et Sirius perçurent la voix de Rogue :

- Vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose ?

Instinctivement, Janis et Sirius accélérèrent le pas et ne s'arrêtèrent plus avant d'avoir atteint la porte du bureau du professeur Slughorn. Ils entrèrent, tentant d'arborer la contenance la plus digne possible. Le bureau était très grand, plus grand tout cas que celui du professeur McGonagall, le seul que Janis ait jamais visité. Au mur s'étendaient des draperies vivement colorées et l'air était envahi d'une sorte de brume qui se révéla être la fumée des pipes sur lesquelles tiraient un groupe de sorciers barbus en grande discussion. La décoration et l'éclairage étaient d'un style pompier qui arracha une grimace à Janis. Une flûte ensorcelée s'échinait, dans un coin de la pièce, à produire une musique d'ambiance assez démodée.

Affublé d'un chapeau bleu nuit particulièrement kitsch, Slughorn agitait les bras en conversant avec Remus, qui hochait la tête mécaniquement. Janis parcourut la pièce du regard. Elle reconnut également parmi les membres du Club de Slug Dirk Cresswell, le préfet de Serdaigle en cinquième année, Amy Quaife qui affichait son habituel masque affligé, Gaspard le frère jumeau de Noah ainsi que – Janis n'en fut pas surprise – Barty Croupton Jr., le fils unique du très populaire directeur du bureau des Aurors. Les adultes conviés par Slughorn, en revanche, lui étaient totalement inconnus.

Sirius se pencha vers Janis et lui dit :

- Je vais dire un mot à James et Peter, ça te dérange ?

Elle répondit non de la tête et se dirigea vers Lily, qui discutait avec Corée Trawns, la meilleure amie d'Adèle.

- Salut les filles !

Lily lui sourit aimablement.

- Bonsoir Janis ! Tu viens au Club, maintenant ?

- Je... Sirius m'a invitée.

- Sirius ? répéta Lily l'air étonné. Vous sortez ensemble ?

- Eh bien... non, répondit Janis, de plus en plus gênée.

Lily eut la délicatesse de ne pas insister. Janis se tourna vers la Serdaigle.

- Toi aussi tu fais partie du club de Slug ?

Corée rougit légèrement.

- En fait, non, c'est Remus qui m'a invitée... mais il est en grande conversation, répondit-elle en désignant celui-ci, qui parlait toujours avec le Maître des Potions, et semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Potter n'arrête pas de me regarder, fit soudain Lily d'un ton nerveux.

- Tu devrais y être habituée, pourtant, lui fit observer Corée.

- C'est extrêmement gênant. Des filles viennent régulièrement me demander si par hasard on ne serait pas sortis ensemble dans le passé, et si oui, comment faire pour le séduire.

Janis se retourna vers Sirius, Peter et James qui se tenaient un peu plus loin. Ce dernier jetait en effet de temps à autres des regards à la dérobée vers l'objet de son affection.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit assez violemment, et Severus Rogue fit son apparition. Lui n'était pas accompagné. Il toisa Janis d'un air mauvais pendant une fraction de seconde. Savait-il qu'elle avait entendu sa conversation ?

- Ah, Severus, mon garçon ! lui lança le professeur Slughorn de sa voix puissante de stentor.

Il courut vers lui, son air jovial contrastant fortement avec la mine peu avenante de Rogue

- Il faut absolument que je vous présente à Midas Bonpoint ! Cet homme admirable a écrit le meilleur ouvrage que je connaisse sur les potions antidouleur…

Et il l'entraîna vers le groupe de sorciers aux barbes grises. Les trois filles les suivirent du regard un instant, puis Janis fut rejointe par Sirius.

- Tu crois qu'il nous a vus ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Janis haussa les épaules.

- En tout cas, il est de plus en plus évident qu'il veut devenir Mangemort lui aussi...

Janis comprit que Sirius évitait soigneusement de faire allusion à la présence de son frère cadet, aussi elle n'insista pas. Justement, Regulus pénétrait à son tour dans le bureau. Le club de Slug semblait maintenant être au complet.

- Salut, tout le monde ! fit James qui s'approchait du petit groupe en compagnie de Peter et de Remus, que Slughorn avait enfin laissé tranquille pour se consacrer au carnet d'adresse de Rogue. Salut Evans, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Lily hocha simplement la tête.

- Alors, quel était l'ordre du jour à la réunion des préfets ? demanda Corée, désireuse à l'évidence de détendre l'atmosphère, à Remus et Lily.

- Oh, on a eu des problèmes avec des première année qui voulaient regarder d'un peu trop près le Saule Cogneur, commença cette dernière.

Le Saule Cogneur... Janis réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas songé à nouveau au soir où elle l'avait vu si curieusement immobile depuis l'épisode _Maraudeurs News_.

- On leur a expliqué ce qui était arrivé à Dave Goujon, je crois que ça les a coupé dans leur élan, précisa Remus.

Dave Goujon était un Gryffondor un peu trop téméraire, qui lors de sa première année à Poudlard, avait tenté une approche du fameux Saule Cogneur et avait failli y perdre un œil.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment quelqu'un a pu avoir l'idée de planter de cet arbre.

- Ils veulent peut-être réduire les effectifs, plaisanta Janis. On n'a qu'à faire une enquête pour les _Nouvelles_ !

Remus et James échangèrent l'un de leurs regards totalement maraudeuriens qui donnaient l'impression d'une complicité parfaite et laissaient le reste du monde dans l'incompréhension.

- Alors, le journal, ça marche bien ? se renseigna Peter.

- On a vendu tout ce qu'on pouvait vendre, je crois, répondit Janis avant d'enfourner un petit four particulièrement salé qu'elle venait d'attraper sur une des tables du buffet. Et les gens ne détestent pas, c'est déjà ça...

- Sauf la rubrique Quidditch, radota James. Les Gryffondor ne l'apprécient pas trop, celle-là. Quand on sait que nous allons remporter la Coupe haut la main, ça fait mal de lire de telles erreurs...

- N'en faites pas trop quand même. Vous savez, les Anglais était toute contente d'être champions du monde en 66, ils se croyaient les rois du monde, même après s'être fait piquer le titre par les Italiens. Résultat : ils n'étaient même pas qualifiés à la Coupe du Monde il y a deux ans. Alors, bien sûr, ils n'avaient plus Bobby Charlton (1) mais...

Janis s'interrompit. Elle venait de remarquer les yeux ronds avec lesquels James et Sirius la regardaient maintenant. Peter vint à son secours :

- Football, intervint-il. Janis parle de football.

La Poufsouffle réalisa tout de suite qu'effectivement, son propos n'était pas clair quand au sport auquel elle faisait allusion. Elle jeta un regard reconnaissant à Peter qui lui sourit.

- Le football, c'est celui avec un ballon qu'on tape au pied pour marquer des buts ? s'enquit Sirius, tentant visiblement de faire bonne figure face à Janis qui s'était encore faite avoir avec son illusion que tout le monde comprenait ses références moldues.

- C'est ça, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire.

- En même temps, c'était pas trop compliqué à deviner, mec : _foot _et _ball_, fit remarquer James.

Janis éclata de rire.

- Pas faux. En tout cas vous avez arrêté l'Étude des Moldus avant d'avoir eu la chance d'entendre parler de Bobby Charlton, ajouta-t-elle. Les sports ne sont au programme que cette année.

Janis ne réalisa qu'à cet instant que Remus et Corée s'était isolés, et que Lily discutait maintenant avec Dirk Cresswell, Gaspard Shingleton et Barty Croupton Jr dans le coin opposé de la pièce.

- Il y a beaucoup plus de garçons que de filles, dans ce Club, fit-elle alors observer.

Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'Amy et Lily étaient les seules invitées officielles du Maître des Potions.

- C'est un hasard, répondit James. Je ne crois pas que ça soit un critère. Slughorn prend les plus doués et les plus « connectés », c'est tout. Tous les adultes ici sont des anciens membres. D'ailleurs, Janis, tu sais qui c'est ? fit-il en indiquant du doigt le plus discrètement possible un homme brun, grand, qui portait une cape en soie très élégante.

Janis secoua la tête négativement.

- Barnabas Cuffe, lui révéla-t-il.

- L'éditorialiste de la _Gazette_ ? s'exclama Janis.

- Lui-même. C'est un ancien chouchou de Slughorn, précisa Sirius.

- On devrait peut-être demander à Slughorn de te présenter à lui, suggéra James.

- Pourquoi ? fit précipitamment Janis, paniquée à cette idée.

- Ben... tu veux être journaliste, non ?

- Oui, mais... En quoi est-ce que je pourrais l'intéresser ? Slughorn ne doit même pas être au courant de l'existence des _Nouvelles_, de toute façon. Ni de la mienne, ajouta-t-elle après un flottement.

- Détrompe-toi, lui dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil. À mon avis, il les a parcourues du début à la fin à la recherche d'un nouveau talent à découvrir.

- Alors pas de risque qu'il s'adresse à moi, décréta Janis sur le ton de l'humour.

Peu après, James et Peter s'éclipsèrent pour d'obscures raisons et laissèrent Janis et Sirius seuls, près des gâteaux de riz disposés sur une nappe verte richement décorée.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'un d'eux s'approcha de leur groupe pour leur proposer à boire que Janis s'aperçut de la présence d'elfes de maison qui circulaient dans la pièce entre les invités, comme écrasés par des plateaux d'argent trop grands pour eux.

- Tiens, Lenny, laisse-moi alléger ton fardeau, dit Sirius à l'elfe, saisissant deux verres d'un étrange hydromel pétillant et tendant l'un des deux à Janis.

- Merci, Sirius Black, répondit le dénommé Lenny de sa voix flûtée.

Il tenta de plier les genoux pour lui faire une courbette reconnaissante, mais faillit perdre l'équilibre. Janis et Sirius l'aidèrent à se redresser. Lenny leur adressa force remerciements et reprit son tour de la salle, croulant toujours sous les verres à distribuer aux invités.

- Vous les connaissez ? s'étonna Janis lorsqu'elle vit James et Peter, à quelques mètres de là, saluer l'elfe de maison tout aussi familièrement.

- Oh, oui, acquiesça Sirius.

Puis il ajouta à voir plus basse :

- On les croise souvent, aux cuisines. On y descend quand on a un petit creux.

Il montra alors du doigt un endroit plus isolé, près de la cheminée qui crépitait joyeusement, l'invitant silencieusement à s'en approcher avec lui. Janis sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vivement.

- Alors, ça te plait ? demanda Sirius d'un ton désinvolte.

- C'est... intéressant, répondit Janis avec hésitation.

Elle décida alors de céder à son impulsion soudaine et de poser la question qui la taraudait depuis environ une semaine.

- Pourquoi est-ce que... tu m'as invitée ?

Sirius leva un sourcil incrédule.

- Eh bien, comment dire... fit-il avec un sourire charmant. Tu me plais.

Janis se retint de régurgiter sa boisson, puis de sourire bêtement, et elle poursuivit son raisonnement coûte que coûte.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as invitée au club de Slug et pas au bal d'Halloween ?

- Disons que... c'est le soir d'Halloween que j'ai envisagé le fait de t'inviter à sortir.

- Ah bon ? dit Janis qui se sentait rougir, d'une voix étrangement aigüe.

- Tu semblais assez imperméable au charme de Nora, expliqua Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Janis sourit maintenant et Sirius observa :

- Je n'ai pas forcément été très finaud...

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

- Ni moi très perspicace.

Le professeur Slughorn frappa alors dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de l'assistance.

- Il est grand temps je crois de faire les présentations ! lança Slughorn d'une voix guillerette.

Et le Maître des Potions passa en revues les prestigieux invités de sa soirée, parmi lesquels Ambrosius Flume, le gérant de Honeydukes, et sa femme, ainsi que Tiberius Ogden, qui serait « à n'en pas douter, bientôt membre du Mangemagot ». Puis Slughorn présenta les membres actuels du Club de Slug aux vétérans. Quand il désigna James et Sirius, il eut ces mots :

- Ces deux-là sont de vrais trublions mais, brillants comme ils sont, on leur pardonne tout !

Sur ce, une moue réprobatrice se forma sur le visage de Lily, qu'elle effaça quand le professeur se tourna dans sa direction.

- Ah tiens, voici mes deux nés-Moldus préférés ! S'écria-t-il en passant ses deux bras massifs autour des épaules de Lily et de Dirk Cresswell.

Janis trouva que sa façon de désigner ses deux élèves par leurs origines était étrange et déplacée. Les « nés-Moldus » en question avaient l'air passablement gênés par cette démonstration d'affection de leur professeur et souriaient malaisément.

Bientôt, l'attroupement se dispersa et les groupes se réarrangèrent, en fonction semblait-il des affinités repérées par le professeur Slughorn. Ainsi, Lily conversait désormais avec un homme massif et joufflu qui triturait sa barbe grise avec obstination. Janis avait cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Midas Bonpoint, un grand potioniste.

Sirius quant à lui observait, les sourcils froncés, une scène qui se déroulait un peu plus loin sur leur gauche. Slughorn était en train de présenter Regulus à un homme grand au visage anguleux et à l'allure de dandy, qui portait d'élégants gants blancs. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna de nouveau vers Janis et son visage se fit plus doux.

- Excuse-moi. Où en étions-nous ?

La soirée s'acheva à une heure décente, ce qui permit à Sirus et Janis de n'avoir aucun scrupule à lambiner sur le chemin du retour en descendant les escaliers. Arrivés devant la salle commune des Poufsouffle, ils s'arrêtèrent. Janis s'adossa au mur froid en face de l'entrée, estimant qu'il leur restait encore un peu de temps avant d'aller se coucher. Son cœur rata un battement quand Sirius se planta devant elle et s'appuya contre le mur d'une telle manière que son visage fut soudain dangereusement proche de celui de Janis. Janis sentit incapable de la moindre réaction. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie aussi intimidée et angoissée, c'était lors d'un cours de Potions où Rogue l'avait comme à son habitude traitée avec mépris deux heures durant. La forme d'angoisse qu'elle ressentait en cet instant penchait cependant davantage du côté agréable de la chose, s'il y en avait un.

Sirius tourna placidement la tête vers le hall où retentissait les bruits des pas des invités qui quittaient le Club de Slug. C'est à cet instant que Janis eut sa deuxième réaction impulsive de la soirée et, tout en espérant que celle-ci aurait une conséquence encore plus incroyable et délicieuse que la première, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et planta sa bouche contre celle de Sirius... ou presque, car celui-ci avait bougé et Janis ne parvint qu'à lui embrasser le menton.

Un terrible brouillard envahit le cerveau de Janis. Non seulement elle avait essayé d'embrasser Sirius Black, mais en plus elle avait raté son coup... Mortifiée, elle ferma les yeux et les couvrit de ses mains pour plus de sécurité, résolue à ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Elle entendit Sirius, une pointe de surprise dans la voix :

- Fallait me prévenir, Warlock !

Il posa délicatement une main sur son bras. Janis pensa que le moment était passé, qu'elle avait tout cassé. Cette pensée était à la fois une souffrance et une forme de soulagement, car l'idée d'un baiser échangé avec Sirius Black lui donnait des tremblements dignes d'une feuille de Saule Cogneur à l'arrivée de l'automne.

- Allez, regarde-moi. C'est pas si grave ! C'est même plutôt marrant.

Oui, au fond d'elle, Janis savait qu'en réalité ce qui venait de se passer était drôle. Mais il allait lui falloir quelques instants pour l'admettre.

- Si on essayait encore ? Cette fois-ci, je ne bougerais pas !

Janis ouvrit les yeux. Et Sirius il tendit la bouche en une mimique grotesque.

- Allez, c'est pas drôle ! râla gentiment Janis.

Il tendit la main et caressa sa joue doucement avant de rapprocher son visage du sien. Janis sentit sa gorge de serrer.

Puis elle cessa de résister. Car il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : même Janis Warlock ne pouvait dissimuler ce que signifiaient un cœur qui bat à la chamade, un léger gémissement, un frisson de plaisir, un souffle, soudain, altéré.

--

(1) Milieu de terrain très célèbre de l'équipe d'Angleterre de football entre 1958 et 1970, et encore aujourd'hui recordman du nombre de buts inscrits avec la sélection anglaise.


	13. Adieu, prudence !

**Disclaimer** : Si vous pensez que j'ai inventé tout ce beau monde, vous avez 7 bouquins à lire de toute urgence. Vous en avez de la chance ! Tout ou presque est à JKR et Janis ne me rapporte pas d'argent.  
Le titre du chapitre est emprunté à Jean de La Fontaine : _« Amour, amour, quand tu nous tiens / On peut bien dire "Adieu, prudence!" »_ (_Le Lion amoureux_)

**Remerciements** : à Endless77, Calice, Alake, DR Ciboulette, Paule, chocogrenouille, Lucilia, Féf, Briséis Black, Catherine Broke, Traveler-Pauline et Aodren, qui ont officiellement fait du chapitre 12 le plus reviewé depuis le début de la fic ! Merci infiniment !

**Remarques** :  
- Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour mon affreux retard, tellement affreux que ce nouveau chapitre n'est plus un retour mais une résurrection. J'ai été très prise par le travail scolaire, d'où le temps incroyable que j'ai mis à boucler ce chapitre. J'ai peur d'avoir perdu la main entre temps, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !  
- Notez que je passe en rating PG-13 (T) pour quelques allusions indécentes qui se baladeront dorénavant par ci par là.^^  
- PS : Depuis la dernière fois, cette fic a reçu il y a peu le prix du _Meilleur Espoir pour une future grande fiction _au Festival des critikators de poudlard .org, je suis très fière de moi !

**Pour rappel, les événements du chapitre 12 **: le numéro 1 des _Nouvelles de Poudlard_ est enfin sorti et s'est raisonnablement bien vendu. D'autre part, Janis est sorti au club de Slug avec Sirius et ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois.

**Chapitre 13 :**

_**Adieu, prudence !**_

- **O**kay, c'est le truc le plus fou que j'ai fait de ma vie...

Janis rejeta le drap du lit, se leva et s'étira. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la Pièce Va-et-Vient. Celle-ci s'était sobrement accordée à ses désirs et à ceux de Sirius, qui s'étaient un moment rejoints.

- Quoi, coucher avec quelqu'un ?

Elle grogna et donna une légère tape sur le bras de Sirius.

- Très drôle, Black.

Ce serait plutôt « coucher avec Sirius Black au beau milieu de la nuit dans un coin reculé du château », songea-t-elle.

- Évidemment, dit comme ça, on pourrait penser que ma vie est particulièrement inintéressante... et on n'aurait pas tort.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu es rédactrice en chef du journal de l'école, Warlock, je te signale.

Janis lui sourit.

- C'est vrai. Il m'est arrivé pas mal de trucs fous depuis ce début d'année.

Sirius était désormais étendu sur le lit, en caleçon, et paraissait tout à fait à son aise. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Janis. Ils se regardèrent avec tendresse mais n'osèrent pas se toucher comme le feraient des amoureux dans ce genre de situation.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Sirius se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

- On a mis une horloge là dedans ? Ah oui, fit-il en désignant un réveil posé sur une tablette dans un coin de la salle. Je me demande lequel de nous deux y a pensé.

- Probablement moi... répondit Janis en s'approchant du réveil pour constater avec effarement qu'il indiquait 1h45 du matin. Oh là là !

Elle fit une grimace.

- J'étais censée terminer un devoir pour Slughorn ce soir ! Censée le commencer, en vérité, ajouta-t-elle plus honnêtement. Je suis dans la mouise, tu ne peux pas savoir... poursuivit-elle en commençant à enfiler maladroitement une chaussette.

- Attends, tu t'en vas ?

Janis le regarda, un sourcil levé. Elle ricana gentiment.

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as jamais planté une fille comme ça.

- Ha ha. Très drôle, Warlock, répliqua Sirius en lui jetant un oreiller à la figure.

Janis n'avait plus tellement envie de retourner dans sa salle commune, finalement. Elle soupira et se laissa retomber sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. De toute manière, elle n'aurait jamais eu le temps d'écrire un devoir entier sur l'usage des racines d'asphodèle en seulement quelques heures.

- Comment est-ce que je vais faire ? se plaignit-elle pour la forme.

Sirius tendit la main pour la poser délicatement sur le ventre nu de Janis et elle frissonna. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer son cœur qui s'emballait à nouveau.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, croisant délicatement leurs doigts et leurs jambes. Janis somnola ensuite en écoutant Sirius parler de futilités et en murmurant « hm » de temps à autres pour signaler qu'elle l'écoutait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Quand l'heure devint trop indécente et que les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à s'alarmer que quelqu'un puisse remarquer leur absence, ils se levèrent et entreprirent de regagner leurs salles communes respectives.

Tandis qu'elle se rhabillait en ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter des regards en coin sur le corps élégant de Sirius qui glissait son bras dans une manche, Janis lui livra sa légère inquiétude :

- Je sens qu'on va se faire pincer !

- Mais non… commença-t-il.

Il acheva de reboutonner sa chemise puis fouilla dans son minuscule sac. Il en extirpa une longue cape d'un tissu aux extraordinaires reflets. Il l'étira comme un drap et le bas de son corps disparut soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna Janis en écarquillant les yeux.

- Une cape d'invisibilité. Elle est à James, il me l'a prêtée. Regarde.

Janis s'approcha.

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil, murmura-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur le tissu soyeux de la cape.

- Oui, ce genre de cape est très rare. James la tient de son père.

Sirius jeta la cape autour des épaules de Janis qui constata la disparition de son corps et ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un air ahuri. Sirius lui fit un grand sourire et lui fit un signe de la main vers la porte de la Salle Va-et-Vient.

Une fois prêts, ils se serrèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, et Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule. Ils descendirent les escaliers pendant ce qui parut des heures à Janis puis, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, elle le remercia et se retourna vers lui. Ils hésitèrent un instant mais il finit tout de même pas se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle lui fit un léger sourire, puis se faufila en dehors de la cape et tendit la main pour faire pivoter la nature morte qui donnait sur la Salle commune des Poufsouffle, décorée comme à son habitude de jaune et de noir, les couleurs de la maison. Janis fit quelques pas dans la pièce, soudain étourdie, et s'affala sur un pouf au milieu de la pièce. Elle s'endormit quasiment aussitôt.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle avait depuis longtemps manqué le petit-déjeuner, ainsi que le cours de Slughorn. De toute manière, elle aurait eu du mal à supporter la compagnie de Severus Rogue en de telle circonstance, et elle n'avait pas rédigé son devoir sur les racines d'asphodèle. Janis rejoint péniblement son dortoir et tenta de se donner une apparence convenable bien que son esprit soit toujours passablement embrumé. Ses pensées se fixèrent sur la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec l'affolant Sirius Black et cela fit naître en elle une forme d'anxiété mêlée de trouble qui n'arrangeait pas son état. Elle se rendit ensuite à son deuxième cours de la matinée, en traînant des pieds plus que de raison.

Entrée dans la salle discrètement alors que le professeur Fenwick inscrivait le programme du cours au tableau en agitant sa baguette d'un geste expert, Janis s'assit à l'avant-dernier rang, aux côtés de Pénélope. Cette dernière se mit immédiatement à lui jeter des regards inquisiteurs, espérant une confidence. D'un signe de tête, Janis lui fit comprendre qu'elle lui en parlerait plus tard et dévia légèrement la conversation avant même qu'elle ne débute :

- Je ne me suis pas réveillée, annonça-t-elle, constatant l'évidence. J'ai dû me ridiculiser devant tous les Poufsouffle, réalisa-t-elle soudain.

Noah, qui était assis derrière elles, pouffa du plus discrètement qu'il put.

- Effectivement, tout le monde est passé à côté de toi en allant en cours. Je te rassure, tu ne ronfles pas !

- Merci, ironisa Janis. Et vous n'avez eu l'idée de me réveiller afin de m'épargner l'humiliation ?

- Mais si, je t'ai réveillée, quand je suis descendue ! répondit Pénélope. Tu m'as dit « Oui, oui, j'arrive ».

- Ah bon ?

Janis n'en avait aucun souvenir.

- J'ai dû me rendormir, reprit-elle, la mine dépitée.

Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et commença à noter des informations sur les sorts d'autodéfense. Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant, avec Sirius ? Devait-elle considérer qu'ils étaient « ensemble » ou bien Sirius ne voyait-il pas les choses comme ça ?

Au repas de midi, son regard croisa celui du Gryffondor qui lui sourit mais ils ne se dirigèrent pas l'un vers l'autre, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux la nuit précédente. « Quelle connerie tu as faite, ma vieille ! » se sermonna Janis, incertaine cependant.

- Je suppose qu'il n'est rien arrivé de spécial entre vous ? fit Pénélope d'un ton distrait quand les deux amies se rendirent à la bibliothèque cet après-midi là.

- Je... euh... commença Janis, hésitant sur la teneur des confessions qu'elle devait faire à son amie.

- Je dis ça par ce que tu ne m'as rien toujours rien dit, continua cette dernière. Tu es déçue ?

Janis resta muette un instant. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche, ne sachant par où commencer, que dire, comment l'exprimer. Elle se dit qu'elle se confierait à son amie une autre fois, quand elle saurait mieux ce qu'il en était de ses propres sentiments.

- On en parlera plus tard, d'accord ? fit-elle à Pénélope qui lui sourit gentiment mais eu l'air désappointé.

Janis se leva en indiquant qu'elle devait faire des recherches d'Histoire de la magie, ce qui était parfaitement vrai mais lui offrait également l'avantage de se retrouver à nouveau seule pour cogiter.

Elle commença à farfouiller dans les rayons consacrés à la politique sorcière mais ses recherches furent infructueuses, aussi dut-elle se résigner à consulter Madame Pince, ce qu'elle rechignait toujours à faire. Janis s'approcha du bureau de la bibliothécaire à l'allure de vautour famélique. Celle-ci marmonnait de façon inaudible en triturant sa plume de perroquet entre ses doigts.

- Excusez-moi… Madame Pince ? s'aventura Janis.

- Oui ? Quoi ? fit la bibliothécaire en relevant les yeux vers son interlocutrice.

- Je cherchais des livres consacrés au Code International du Secret Magique, mais je ne trouve aucun ouvrage de Carlotta Pinkstone…

Janis doutait qu'ils fussent tous empruntés, étant donné la teneur radicale des thèses de Pinkstone, qui soutenait l'abolition du Code au nom de l'égalité entre sorciers et Moldus.

- Je les ai posés là-bas en attendant de savoir ce qu'ils allaient devenir, répondit Madame Pince avec un geste vers la porte de la petite pièce derrière elle. Mais je vous les laisserai volontiers emprunter… Même si je rechigne à le dire, étant donné que les élèves sont tous des malpropres incapables de maintenir un livre en l'état, cet ouvrage sera certainement mieux avec vous qu'avec ces affreux personnages.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? tenta Janis, tout en comprenant bien que la bibliothécaire s'adressait davantage à elle-même.

- Ces… malotrus ne supportent pas que des sorciers illustres aient soutenu des thèses inverses aux leurs !

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Janis.

La bibliothécaire répondit sur un ton d'indignation qui pour une fois n'était pas dirigées contre un élève :

- Ma pauvre petite, vous n'imaginez pas ! Des associations dites de soutien aux sangs purs exigent que ne soient pas conservées à Poudlard les œuvres qui professent des idées telles que l'égalité entre tous les sorciers, la compassion pour les Moldus, l'entente avec les créatures magiques, et tant d'autres ! Alors vous imaginez bien que Mrs Pinkstone fait partie des premiers hérétiques visés par une telle polémique…

- Vous n'allez quand même pas leur céder ! s'alarma Janis, oubliant quelque peu la déférence qu'elle devait adopter vis-à-vis du personnel de l'école.

- Jeune fille, un autre ton je vous prie ! Vous ne connaissez pas les tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire. Les Crabbe, les Black, les Rosier : ils possèdent une influence considérable, y compris au Ministère.

- Mais Dumbledore ne laissera pas faire cela, renchérit Janis.

- Non, c'est vrai, et nous pouvons être reconnaissant d'être ici placés sous la protection de ce très grand sorcier… Toujours est-il que je dois compiler tous les ouvrages controversés afin qu'ils fassent l'objet d'une inspection.

- Une inspection par qui ?

- Vous êtes bien curieuse ! lança Madame Pince sur un ton de reproche qui ne l'empêcha pas cependant de reprendre son explication, visiblement satisfaite qu'elle était de trouver une oreille attentive à ses tourments. Une commission a été déléguée par le Département de la culture et des idées sorcières, expliqua-t-elle.

- Commission indépendante, j'espère ?

Janis commençait à adopter le ton exalté d'une journaliste en train de découvrir une histoire à la fois passionnante et révoltante.

- Il nous faut le souhaiter, en effet. Si les membres de la commission ne sont pas corrompus par ces familles aux idées dangereuses, ils verront bien qu'aucun ouvrage de la bibliothèque ne mérite d'être objet de censure.

Janis hocha la tête. Elle s'apprêtait à demander des détails, mais déjà le visage de la bibliothécaire se refermait. Elle lui tendit _Briser le secret _de Carlotta Pinkstone, en regrettant que Janis ne puisse le garder plus longtemps qu'un après-midi (« Si nous commençons à éparpiller les ouvrages, nous serons soupçonnés de vouloir nous soustraire à l'autorité du Ministère ») et en lui prodiguant les habituels conseils sur la manière convenable de tenir un livre dans ses mains, de le poser sur une table et de le tenir éloigné de toute souillure.

Janis passa la reste de l'après-midi à la bibliothèque à prendre des notes d'Histoire de la magie et commençant à réfléchir sur la maquette des prochaines _Nouvelles de Poudlard_. Elle en sortit avec une grosse pile de parchemins qu'elle porta à bout de bras dans les couloirs en rejoignant son dortoir.

Elle tentait de maintenir en équilibre la feuille sur laquelle elle avait listé les ouvrages qui étaient à sa connaissance susceptibles d'être menacés par les associations de soutien au sang pur, quand elle sentit son tas de parchemins s'effondrer littéralement au sol. Elle poussa un cri d'exaspération et un juron qui lui sembla de circonstance. Ce qui déclencha, à sa grande surprise, un éclat de rire qui lui était familier.

Sirius Black se tenait adossé au mur, sa baguette toujours tendue témoignant qu'il était l'auteur du méfait. Janis lui jeta un regard à la fois stupéfait et exaspéré.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

- Ben, pour attirer ton attention…

Janis haussa un sourcil, interloquée.

- Tu n'as même pas remarqué que j'étais là, se justifia Sirius.

- Tu n'avais qu'à appeler mon nom, j'aurais levé la tête ! gémit Janis en constatant que toutes ses prises de note étaient maintenant éparpillés sur quelques mètres devant elle.

Sirius n'eut pas l'air convaincu. Elle se baissa pour les ramasser, pestant intérieurement sur l'humour douteux de Sirius mais ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise quand elle vit les parchemins lui échapper et voler dans les bras de ce dernier.

Il lui tendit ses parchemins et Janis constata qu'ils s'étaient remis dans leur ordre initial. Elle lui jeta à nouveau un regard, moins sévère cette fois. Il arborait une expression satisfaite parfaitement agaçante mais terriblement charmante.

- C'est pas du jeu, lui dit-elle. J'aurais dû t'obliger à tout ramasser à la main.

- On est des sorciers, on se sert de nos baguettes, argua Sirius.

Il lui tendit la main et elle y mit la sienne.

- Je ne peux pas rester, il faut que j'aille à l'entraînement de Quidditch, lui dit-il. Mais je voulais savoir, disons… ce que tu pensais de ressortir ensemble un de ces jours.

- Du bien, répondit Janis avec un sourire timide.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Cool.

Il l'attira à lui et lui donna un baiser, plusieurs, avant de se résigner à la quitter pour ne pas subir les foudres de son meilleur ami et capitaine de Quidditch. Janis reprit la route de son dortoir, ses prises de note toujours sur les bras, mais le pas plus lent et l'esprit plus nébuleux.

Néanmoins, il lui sembla rapidement que son entrevue avec Sirius l'avait mise dans un état d'emballement inhabituel, même pour elle. Elle se sentait l'envie de faire tout un tas de choses. Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, Janis ne tenait pas en place. Elle n'attendit même pas de finir son bol de céréales avant de se hâter vers la table des Serdaigle. Ses lunettes au bout du nez, Adèle lisait _Le sorcier libre_, le journal indépendant où son père officiait comme journaliste politique.

- Ça sent le scoop ! dit-elle en voyant Janis débouler et prendre place à côté d'elle.

- Tu peux le dire ! répondit Janis. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai découvert.

Elle rapporta à Adèle l'information qu'elle avait obtenu après de Madame Pince.

- C'est juste scandaleux, non ?

Adèle hocha la tête frénétiquement.

- Et tu as eu cette info directement de Madame Pince ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui ! C'est fou, non ?

- Totalement…

- N'empêche, je n'en ai entendu parler nulle part. Pourtant, je lis toujours la _Gazette_ attentivement.

- Tu as peut-être manqué le numéro où ils ont abordé le sujet, suggéra Adèle.

- Ça m'étonnerait, je la reçois tous les jours, expliqua Janis

- Tu es abonnée à la _Gazette_ ? demanda Adèle, visiblement surprise. Tu n'arrêtes pas de les critiquer !

Sentant qu'elle était en train de décevoir son amie, Janis clarifia la situation :

- Relax, Adèle, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil, je ne leur donne pas un centime… J'ai gagné un abonnement d'un an quand ils ont publié ma lettre en janvier dernier.

- Une lettre sur quoi ?

- Je critiquais leurs prises de position pro-Ministère sur le traitement des créatures magiques. À bien y réfléchir, je crois que ce courrier était un peu niais. Les bons sentiments, ça aide toujours.

- Mais ça veut quand même dire qu'ils acceptent un minimum la critique, fit remarquer Adèle.

- C'est vrai. Au fait, cette histoire de bouquins controversés, ça pourrait intéresser ton père, non ? demanda Janis en posant la main sur l'exemplaire du _Sorcier libre_ qu'Adèle avait posé près de son jus de citrouille.

- Oui, approuva la préfète de Serdaigle. Et aussi le fait que la _Gazette_ n'en dise pas un mot. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Eh bien, j'en ferai un texte bien fourni pour les _Nouvelles_, bien sûr, mais ça ne me dérangerait pas que ce genre de polémiques fasse un peu parler. La société sorcière marche sur la tête, il faudrait finir par le faire savoir !

Janis sentait donc germer en elle un reportage passionnant pour le numéro 2 des _Nouvelles_. Cela occupa ses pensées une partie de la journée mais, alors qu'elle s'était jurée de commencer à définir la trame de son article le week-end même, Sirius ne cessait de resurgir, dans ses pensées d'abord, puis assez vite en personne.

Le temps de cette mi-novembre était frais - aussi Janis marchait-elle quasi seule sous les arcades qui longeaient le château lorsqu'elle y croisa Sirius. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se sourirent.

- Alors, on me fuit ? lança-t-il en l'attrapant doucement par le poignet.

- Pas… pas du tout, répondit Janis la voix soudain tremblante.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre Janis dans l'incapacité de parler.

Elle s'était demandée, dans les jours précédents, si Sirius ressentait véritablement quelque chose pour elle, ou si elle n'était qu'une fille de plus à ses yeux. Cette question disparut de son esprit quand il l'embrassa une fois, puis deux, puis trois. S'il faisait semblant, il était vraiment très fort.

Après tout, que connaissait-elle en matière de psychologie amoureuse ? Théodore, l'un des ses rares petits amis, en troisième année, l'avait quitté au bout de deux semaines parce que celle-ci avait préféré une session d'entraînement avec son équipe de Quiddicth à un rendez-vous « bisous » avec lui. Janis n'avait pas vraiment regretté cette rupture, considérant qu'un homme qui ne comprenait pas l'importance du Quiddicth et préférait passer son temps à l'embrasser pour faire le malin n'en valait pas la peine… En tout cas, cette expérience ne lui avait pas appris grand chose, sans parler d'ailleurs de Colin, le Moldu de son quartier qu'elle avait fréquenté l'été précédent. Bref, elle ne savait pas vraiment où allait la mener ce semblant de relation avec Sirius Black, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle aimait ça.

- On n'est pas obligés de sortir officiellement ensemble, dit soudain Sirius en la regardant droit dans les yeux, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on continue à se voir.

Elle avait ses mains posées contre sa poitrine, lui était penchée vers elle, la main droite appuyée contre le mur froid..

- Moi aussi, répondit Janis en hochant le tête.

- Ah, une phrase affirmative, j'aime ça ! se réjouit Sirius.

Il lui prit le menton pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Je ne pensais pas, mais en fin de compte, tu es aussi compliquée que les autres nanas !

Janis eut un rire nerveux

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre… Tu es déçu, peut-être ?

- Chut, fit-il pour toute réponse.

Elle obéit volontiers à son injonction.

**...**

En dehors de ce début d'idylle, Janis avait aussi quelques préoccupations plus terre-à-terre, et celles-ci n'étaient pas les plus agréables qui soient. Le mardi suivant, Janis alla s'excuser auprès du Maître des Potions pour son absence à son cours précédent.

- Euh, professeur…

- Oui, Mademoiselle ? fit Slughorn en relevant sa grosse tête moustachue.

- Je souhaitais m'excuser pour mon absence de la dernière fois.

- Hm ? fut sa seule réaction, accompagnée d'un haussement de sourcil.

- Je ne me sentais pas bien, et…

- Fort bien, fort bien, Miss Wiggins. J'en prends note.

Janis n'était pas certaine qu'il avait bien compris de quoi elle lui parlait et pensa qu'il commençait à perdre la boule : elle était son élève depuis plus de cinq ans et il oubliait désormais son nom de plus en plus souvent. Elle posa son court devoir rédigée à la va-vite la veille au soir sur le bureau du professeur et ne se fit pas prier pour regagner sa place.

Par bonheur, le mardi n'était pas le jour des binômes et Janis n'eut pas à s'assoir à côté de Severus Rogue. Au repas de midi après le cours, Janis et ses amis fêtèrent l'anniversaire de Noah. Pénélope, Marius et elle s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir un appareil photo magique de qualité. Il fut ravi et passa l'après-midi à prendre des photos du château, du dortoir des Poufsouffle, du parc et même, furtivement, du professeur McGonagall enragée par un dégât des eaux dans sa salle de classe.

La semaine qui suivit se déroula sans accroc. Janis avançait doucement dans ses recherches pour les _Nouvelles_ et voyait désormais Sirius en tête à tête dès que tous deux en avaient le temps. Concernant les cours, Janis ne pouvait s'empêcher à la fois de s'y ennuyer quelque peu et de trouver le niveau extrêmement exigeant. Elle ne parvenait pas à suivre le rythme des devoirs qu'on leur donnait et rendait généralement des écrits courts et sommaires. Il ne lui était pas évident de se consacrer à son travail de classe, étant donné la multiplication de ses activités extra-scolaires. Un cours cependant, un lundi de la fin novembre, suscita son intérêt et celui de ses camarades.

- Les Détraqueurs, comme vous devez le savoir, sont les gardes de la prison d'Azkaban et en font un endroit horrible. Ce sont des créatures sans âmes qui se délectent du désespoir d'autrui. Ils se nourrissent des émotions humaines ; une grande foule est pour eux festin. Ils privent un sorcier de ses pouvoirs s'il reste avec eux trop longtemps, car ils le vident de toute pensée heureuse.

Benamin Fenwick, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, circulait entre les bureaux en faisant de grands gestes. Il parvenait à captiver son auditoire : les élèves restaient silencieux et attentifs.

- L'arme ultime du Détraqueur est la pire ; elle s'appelle le Baiser. Le Détraqueur enlève sa cagoule, referme sa mâchoire sur les lèvres de sa victime et aspire son âme, le laissant comme une « coquille vide », vivant mais complètement et irrémédiablement « parti ».

Un frisson parcourut les rangs de la classe, qui se composait de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor. Janis leva la main.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que… on étudie en Défense contre les forces du mal une créature qui est au service du Ministère ?

- Oui, en effet, fit le professeur Fenwick, semblant savoir où Janis voulait en venir.

- Si les Détraqueurs sont si maléfiques, le ministère ne craint pas qu'ils se rallient à... Vous-savez-qui ?

- Oui, c'est une question très discutée au ministère et au Magenmagot, notamment. Certains sorciers pensent en effet que les Détraqueurs ont une nature mauvaise, qui les feraient pencher du côté de Vous-savez-qui.

- Oui, intervint Marius, j'ai lu que Dumbledore ne leur faisait pas confiance mais la ministre ne voit pas d'autre solution pour garder Azkaban…

- Tout à fait, mais, vous savez, je ne suis pas censé parler de politique dans mon cours.

La plupart des élèves semblèrent soulagés à cette nouvelle, mais Janis songea qu'il serait utile qu'on leur parle un peu de ce qui se passait au dehors. Voldemort était de plus en plus puissant et le nombre de ses partisans ainsi que de ses victimes ne cessait d'augmenter... Le professeur Fenwick reprit ses explications.

- Pour se défendre contre les Détraqueurs, on utilise un sortilège qui fait appel aux sentiments heureux de la personne, pour combattre le désespoir qui l'assaille. Qui peut m'en donner le nom ? Oui, Miss Evans ?

- Le sortilège du Patronus. Sous sa forme complète, c'est un animal de couleur argentée, qui agit comme un bouclier.

- Très bien, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Le Patronus est en fait l'incarnation des pensées positives de l'auteur du sort. Voici la formule, répétez-la après moi : _Spero patronum _!

- _Spero patronum _!

- Parfait, nous allons aujourd'hui pratiquer ce sortilège. Bien sûr, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous y arriviez tous. Et même si vous y arrivez, il ne s'agira sans doute que d'une vague fumée blanche. Mais avec un peu d'entraînement, ça pourrait donner quelque chose. Levez-vous et sortez vos baguettes.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. D'un simple geste de sa propre baguette, le professeur disposa les tables d'un côté et de l'autre de la salle de classe afin de ménager un large espace au centre de celle-ci pour la pratique du sortilège.

- Il faut que vous vous concentriez sur un souvenir ou une pensée particulièrement heureuse et que vous y pensiez pendant que vous jetez le sortilège.

Le silence se fit, et tout le monde se concentra. Janis observa les visages de ses camarades. Certains paraissaient sûrs d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres, pensant certainement à un bal costumé ou à la victoire d'une compétition de jeu d'échecs… D'autres au contraire fronçaient les sourcils, trop misérables ou au contraire trop gâtés pour envisager un instant de bonheur singulier. Janis se creusa la tête. Non pas que sa vie n'ait pas été plutôt heureuse, mais... Un souvenir spécialement joyeux ? Un moment précis ?

- C'est bon ? Allons-y.

« Quoi ? Non ! Je ne l'ai pas ! ».

- À trois : un, deux, trois !

- _Spero patronum _!

Janis avait crié la formule en même temps que les autres élèves, sans vraiment y croire, et rien ne s'était produit. Elle fut soulagée cependant de voir que ses camarades n'avaient pas mieux fait, exception faite bien sûr de Sirius et de James, dont le chien et le cerf argentés se mirent à gambader dans la salle, narguant les malheureux adolescents incapables de faire surgir de leurs baguettes d'aussi belles créatures. Janis se tourna vers Sirius, adossé au mur au fond de la classe, qui lui fit un grand sourire. « Trouve un souvenir heureux ! » s'ordonna-t-elle.

- Bon, les jeunes, on recommence ! dit le professeur Fenwick, en frappant dans ses mains.

Autre tentative stérile. Seule Lily Evans parvint à créer une volute de fumée, plutôt convaincante pour un début.

- Je vous rappelle également qu'à votre niveau d'études, vous devriez être capables de pratiquer des sortilèges informulés.

Le silence se fit dans la classe, les élèves essayant désormais de former un Patronus par la seule force de leurs esprits, mais bien évidemment les tentatives furent encore moins fructueuses.

- Bon, je n'ai rien dit, reprit le professeur Fenwick aimablement. Vous pouvez hausser le ton pour cette fois.

Davantage d'élèves parvinrent cette fois à produire une vapeur blanche, mais guère plus. Janis sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Un souffle chaud et familier la fit frissonner.

- Même pas une petite pensée heureuse de rien du tout ? lui murmura Sirius.

Elle ne sut que répondre. Elle le regarda lui sourire. Sirius… un assez bon souvenir, n'est-ce pas ?

- _Spero patronum_ ! s'écria Janis avec les avait lancé le sort sans réfléchir, avant d'avoir le temps de se reprocher de n'avoir su trouvé comme plus grande joie que le souvenir d'un premier baiser avec le plus beau garçon de l'école.

Cette fois-ci, une fumée argentée s'échappa de sa baguette et elle crut voir apparaître une silhouette, mais déjà son Patronus avait disparu.

- Pas mal, par là-bas ! lui lança le professeur. Vous avez vu ce que c'était ?- Je crois que ça a des pattes, assura Janis.

L'exploit ne se renouvela pas durant le reste de la séance, mais à l'évidence ce sortilège complexe n'échappait pas qu'à Janis.

- J'aimerais que chaque élève soit capable de produire un Patronus corporel complet avant la fin de l'année scolaire, déclara Fenwick avant de mettre fin à la leçon.

- Génial ce cours ! s'exclama Pénélope à la sortie. Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est mon Patronus... Vivement qu'on recommence !

- Le mien non plus ne veut pas se montrer... commenta Janis.

- Pense à moi, la taquina Sirius. Pourrait-on trouver un plus beau souvenir ?

- Moi j'ai pris la fête dans la Salle commune, pour notre victoire de la Coupe des Maisons en cinquième année, intervint Peter.

- On la gagne tous les ans, Queudver ! lui lança James.

- Franchement, j'ai du mal à comprendre: vous passez la majeure partie de votre temps à faire des choses qui peuvent vous faire perdre des centaines des points, et vous vous inquiétez quand même de la Coupe des Maisons ? demanda Janis, amusée.

- Le tout, c'est de ne pas se faire prendre, précisa Sirius. C'est notre spécialité.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Janis qui lui rendit un haussement de sourcil, pas certaine d'avoir saisi l'allusion. Après quelques minutes de conversation frivole, Janis prit congé :

- Bon, j'y vais, moi ! lança Janis avec un regard complice vers Sirius.

Elle ne prit pas la direction de son dortoir mais du premier étage, où elle se posta au croisement de deux couloirs. Elle attendit quelques minutes qu'il la rejoigne. Ensuite, ils firent l'amour pour la seconde fois.


	14. Bonnes et mauvaises notes

**Disclaimer** : Tout à J.K. Rowling. Janis et quelques autres trucs à moi, mais rien qui ne me rapporte de l'argent.

**Remerciements** : à Aodren, Traveler-Pauline et chocogrenouille pour leurs reviews, et à tous ceux qui me lisent pour leur extrême patience.

**Remarques diverses** : je m'excuse de deux choses concernant ce chapitre. 1) de l'aspect saccadé du récit – il faut peut-être l'envisager comme un épisode de série télé avec ses différentes scènes. De plus j'ai toujours pensé qu'une fic se rapprochait d'avantage d'une série télé que d'un roman, non ? (on attend « la suite au prochaine épisode » par exemple^^) 2) de ma nullité totale pour écrire des scènes amoureuses. Ce n'est pas demain que je me lancerai dans le Waffy... Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14:**

_**Bonnes et mauvaises notes**_

**O**n était déjà fin novembre, mine de rien, et il allait falloir se dépêcher si l'on voulait publier un deuxième numéro des _Nouvelles de Poudlard_ avant les vacances de Noël. Telles furent les pensées de Janis Warlock ce lundi soir, alors qu'elle observait ses camarades apprentis journalistes s'affairer dans le local du journal.

Visiblement, Lily s'enthousiasmait pour l'article qu'elle était en train de rédiger et qui constituait le premier chapitre de sa série sur l'histoire de Poudlard. En toute logique, les Fondateurs en étaient le sujet. En réalité, chacun des membres de l'équipe des Nouvelles aurait pu écrire dans son coin puis venir rapporter sa chronique au local, mais les réunions du lundi soir se transformait souvent en atelier d'écriture où chacun rédigeait son article du moment, galvanisé par la présence des autres.

Janis baissa les yeux sur son propre parchemin où trônait le titre provisoire de son article à venir : _L'ombre de la censure menace la bibliothèque de Poudlard_. Trop racoleur, se dit-elle en le raturant d'un geste vif. Juste en dessous, elle écrivit : _Bibliothèque de Poudlard : des associations conservatrices font pression sur le Ministère_. Non, ça ne convenait pas non plus. Elle demanderait à Adèle, bien plus douée pour les titres, quand celle-ci arriverait.

Janis avait scruté l'intégralité de chaque numéro de la _Gazette _depuis qu'elle avait eu sa conversation avec Madame Pince, mais n'avait pas trouvé d'allusion à l'affaire en question. Elle avait également entrepris de se renseigner sur le fonctionnement des commissions ministérielles et sur la réglementation en matière de censure en consultant de très ennuyeux ouvrages de droit magique. Ce qui l'avait en revanche davantage passionnée, c'étaient les recherches historiques : elle avait repéré un certain nombre de précédents à cette histoire, à chaque fois des groupes de pression plus ou moins extrémistes qui cherchaient à faire interdire des ouvrages considérés comme « dangereux ». Pourquoi le Ministère acceptait-il de considérer les demandes d'associations penchant clairement du côté de Voldemort, que pourtant il combattait ?

Janis cherchait encore quelle orientation donner à son article et n'était pas certaine de l'avoir terminé pour le numéro deux. Surtout, elle aurait voulu poser d'autres questions à Madame Pince, mais elle était quasiment sûre que cette dernière ne se confierait pas comme elle l'avait fait deux semaines auparavant sous le coup de la colère. Janis fit tourner sa plume dans sa main puis la plongea à nouveau dans son encrier.

_« Les auteurs progressistes défendant des thèses radicalement en faveur des Moldus ou des créatures magiques sont les premiers visés par une telle démarche. L'identité des membres de ces groupes de pression dit de soutien aux Sangs Purs ne semblent pas divulguée, et l'on peut s'interroger sur les liens de certains d'entre eux avec un Ministère qui demeure plus que passif »_. La Poufsouffle plissa le nez en constatant la lourdeur de son style.

Noah vint lui demander son avis sur la disposition des paragraphes de l'éditorial dont elle s'était à nouveau chargée. Elle l'avait consacré à la réception mitigée du premier numéro par les résidents du château et aux futures évolutions du journal. Elle écouta son ami et acquiesça à toutes ses propositions, ne se sentant pas des talents particuliers de graphiste.

Adèle fit finalement son entrée dans la salle et salua tout le monde avec chaleur.

- Jan', j'ai pensé à un truc, annonça-t-elle.

Celle-ci l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

- À propos de cette histoire de censure, puisque tu t'interroges sur l'attitude du Ministère...

- Oui ?

- J'ai pensé qu'on avait quand même à Poudlard quelqu'un qui pourrait nous renseigner.

- Dumbledore ? Tu crois qu'il a du temps à perdre avec nous ?

- Non, je pensais... au fils de quelqu'un de très important au Ministère !

Janis haussa un sourcil.

- Croupton Jr. ?

- Quatrième année à Serpentard, précisa la Serdaigle.

- Tu ne penses pas que je me suis attirée la sympathie d'assez de Serpentard comme ça ? ironisa Janis.

- Rien ne dit qu'il t'enverra balader, objecta Adèle.

- Tu parles, ils sont tous ligués contre les autres maisons. Et pour Tu-sais-qui, ajouta Janis.

- Pas le fils du chef des Aurors ! maintint Adèle. Son père a beau avoir des méthodes contestables, il est opposé à Tu-sais-qui, que je sache.

- Oui... Enfin rien ne nous dit qu'il voudra nous divulguer ce genre d'infos. Et puis, ce n'est pas exactement le domaine de son père, si ? Les Aurors ont quelques chose à voir là-dedans ?

- Leur chef, c'est possible. Il doit bien connaître les affaires des autres Départements.

- Est-ce qu'il aurait le droit d'en parler, d'ailleurs ? interrogea Janis, toujours sceptique.

- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait demander à Barty Jr. ! fit Adèle avec un clin d'œil. Au club de Slug, par exemple, compléta-t-elle alors que Janis commençait à se demander à quelle occasion elle pourrait le croiser.

- Je vois... Encore faudrait-il que j'y retourne un jour.

- Oh, je suis sûre que tu y retourneras, insista Adèle.

Janis hocha la tête.

- Bon, j'y penserai.

Adèle lui adressa un grand sourire.

**xxx**

Le lendemain matin, lors d'un cours de Sortilèges commun avec les Gryffondor, le professeur Flitwick retourna à ses élèves les devoirs qu'ils lui avaient rendus la semaine précédente. Janis se souvenait vaguement qu'ils concernaient la loi de Gamp et ses quatre – ou cinq – exceptions. Elle s'efforça de paraître imperturbable quand le professeur s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant sa copie.

- Miss Warlock, votre devoir est très pauvre, je regrette de devoir vous le dire, fit-il avec un moue gênée. Une augmentation de votre quantité de travail ne serait pas mal venue.

Janis poussa un soupir en découvrant sa note – Désolant – et les remarques de correction assez sèches du professeur. Tandis que James et Sirius recevaient leurs habituels Optimal, elle ressentit ce qui ressemblait trop à son goût à de l'humiliation.

Pénélope se pencha vers elle :

- Si tu veux on travaillera ensemble pour le prochain, j'ai bien besoin de remonter ma moyenne moi aussi.

- Tu as eu Acceptable, tu n'as pas trop à te plaindre, répondit Janis avec mauvaise humeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? J'ai rien fait, moi ! répliqua son amie, les sourcils froncés.

Janis lui adressa un sourire d'excuses.

- Pardon. Je suis fatiguée.

En réalité, Janis se rappelait à peine l'avoir rédigé, ce devoir. C'était certainement cela qui la vexait le plus : elle était particulièrement dispersée en ce moment et ne parvenait à se concentrer complètement sur rien. En y réfléchissant un peu, elle se souvenait de l'avoir fini un après-midi avant de rejoindre Sirius dans le parc.

La suite du cours fut plongée dans un certain brouillard pour Janis, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour ses prochains résultats en Sortilèges. Elle se promit de recopier les notes de Pénélope ou de Noah dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de prendre son temps à la fin des cours pour pouvoir éventuellement croiser Sirius seul à la sortie. Cette fois-ci, plus contrariée encore qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle rangea ses affaires à toute vitesse et sortit rapidement de la salle en n'attendant personne. Son objectif : se rendre le plus vite possible dans son dortoir et ruminer son humiliation, son manuel de Sortilèges sur les genoux.

Mais à peine eut-elle tourné au coin d'un couloir pour se diriger vers les escaliers qu'elle entendit :

- Eh, Warlock !

Sirius la rejoignait en petites foulées.

- Ça va ? On se voit plus tard ? enchaîna-t-il sans attendre sa répondre.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Janis d'une voix lasse.

Sirius ne sembla pas percevoir l'agacement dans sa voix.

- Comment ça, pour quoi faire ? Comme d'habitude, quoi.

Janis ne répondit pas.

- Il faudrait que je travaille un minimum... J'ai un devoir d'Histoire de la magie pour bientôt.

- Il faut que tu travailles ! s'amusa Sirius. Elle est pas mal, celle-là.

Il s'interrompit rapidement en voyant le regard noir que lui jeta Janis. Elle s'était immobilisée et le fixait pour bien lui faire comprendre son sentiment.

- Ah, tu es sérieuse ?

Janis secoua la tête et reprit sa marche à allure encore plus vive.

- Tes joues sont toutes rouges, y a un problème ? réalisa-t-il soudain, pressant à nouveau le pas pour revenir à son niveau.

Janis porta les mains à son visage. En effet, elle devait avoir sérieusement rougi... Cela ne contribua pas à calmer son énervement.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir à dire ça un jour mais : t'es lourd, Sirius !

Ce dernier semblait sincèrement ne pas comprendre. Janis s'interrompit et plongea sa main dans son sac de classe, en ressortant les deux misérables feuilles de parchemin qui constituaient son devoir de Sortilèges. Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira enfin.

- Ça ? C'est pas bien grave, ça arrive à tout le monde, Warlock !

- Pas à toi, fit remarquer Janis avec une amertume mal venue.

- Hé, c'est pas ma faute ! s'insurgea le Gryffondor.

- Non, c'est vrai. Juste que je n'ai absolument plus le temps de faire mes devoirs, entre le Quidditch, le journal et toi qui me proposes qu'on se voit chaque soir...

- Sympa... répliqua Sirius, apparemment vexé.

Janis réalisa sa maladresse. Elle avait sérieusement besoin de repos.

- Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- Je croyais que ça te plaisait, dit simplement Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Oh, ça me plait, là n'est pas le problème, assura Janis.

Elle aurait voulu lui expliquer sérieusement la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit mais il était trop tard : elle avait admis aimer être en sa compagnie. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sirius pour approcher dangereusement son visage du sien. Son souffle chaud effleura la bouche de Janis...

- Pas ici, fit-elle à mi-voix.

Sirius leva la tête et observa les lieux. Un groupe de Serdaigle de quatrième année en grande conversation passa à côté d'eux. Janis et Sirius arborèrent immédiatement des visages d'enfant de chœur, lui allant même jusqu'à lancer un « Salut, ça va ? », qui sembla les stupéfier.. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu au coin du couloir, Sirius tendit le doigt vers une porte située à quelques mètres de là.

- Viens là, fit-il en la tirant par la manche de sa robe.

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui s'avéra est un bureau en désordre. Janis s'appuya contre un mur tapissé d'étranges motifs bigarrés. Sirius posa ses deux mains à plat sur le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête. Puis il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle frémit et répondit à son baiser. Seules leurs bouches se touchaient, Janis tenant toujours son devoir de Sortilèges dans son poing, qui se serrait encore davantage sous l'effet des sensations qui l'assaillaient.

Janis se redressa pour changer de position et se retrouva, sans trop savoir comment, adossée à une bibliothèque branlante, la main dans les cheveux de Sirius qui l'embrassait dans le cou.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit à la volée et le professeur McGonagall faillit les percuter en voulant y pénétrer.

- Mais... Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Les amants se séparèrent brusquement. En conséquence, quelques livres tombèrent de l'étagère en dégageant des volutes de poussière. Janis rajusta en hâte son chemisier déboutonné. À la chaleur qui envahissait son visage, elle sut que ses joues avaient réussi l'exploit de rougir encore plus.

- Non mais vraiment ! éructa le professeur McGonagall. J'exige un peu de tenue de la part des élèves de cette école ! De mon temps, on n'aurait jamais vu une chose pareille.

L'indignation faisait se tordre les traits de son visage sévère.

- J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor et à Poufsouffle pour furie hormonale !

Elle agita sa baguette pour remettre les livres à leur place, puis leur fit prestement signe de sortir de la pièce, et ils s'exécutèrent sans mot dire.

Janis passa la main dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir de leur redonner une forme correcte. Son visage était désormais cramoisi. Dans le couloir, ils jetèrent des regards ébahis, et entendirent la voix de leur professeur de Métamorphose, qui ne daigna même pas les regarder pour leur intimer :

- Mr Black, je vous prie de prendre la gauche du couloir, vers votre dortoir. Miss Warlock, le vôtre est accessible par la droite, si je ne m'abuse ?

**xxx**

Heureusement que Janis avait arrêté les cours de Métamorphose après les BUSE : elle imaginait mal dans quel état d'embarras elle se serait trouvée si elle avait dû passer plusieurs heures par semaine en face du professeur McGonagall après cet événement. Sans compter qu'elle avait fait perdre cinquante points à sa maison, ce qu'elle se garda bien de rapporter à personne.

Sirius quant à lui ne semblait pas dérangé outre mesure par la situation, mais Janis ne s'en étonnait guère : son indifférence générale face à ce qu'on pensait de lui était décidément une qualité enviable.

- Il y a un problème avec le courrier des lecteurs, signala Pénélope à Janis le vendredi matin suivant, alors que celles-ci se préparaient pour aller en cours.

- Comment ça ? fit Janis distraitement en se mettant à la recherche d'une chaussette manquante. Ça prend trop de place ?

Elle s'agenouilla pour regarder sous son lit et plissa le nez en constatant l'accumulation de poussière qui s'y était formée. Trois bouquins, un magazine de Quidditch, un paquet vide de Souris en sucre, une écharpe en piteux état... mais pas de chaussette en vue.

- J'aimerais bien, soupira Pénélope. Non, au contraire : on n'en a pas !

Janis redressa la tête.

- On n'a reçu aucun courrier ? s'alarma-t-elle.

- Quasiment rien. Daisy et Archie ne savent pas trop comment faire.

Daisy Hookum et Archie Sheen étaient d'inséparables élèves de troisième année, qui paraissaient vraiment enthousiasmés par le journal et par leur rubrique.

- Ils n'ont qu'à écrire de fausses lettres : _« Chères Nouvelles, je suis Laurie, deuxième année à Gyffondor, j'aimerais avoir vos conseils pour sortir avec un garçon que je trouve super beau... »_. Merlin, ils savent pas à quoi ils échappent, les deux zigotos !

Pénélope sourit et reprit plus sérieusement.

- Peut-être que les gens ont peur qu'on les reconnaisse ? On est peu nombreux, dans cette école.

- Peut-être que les gens s'en foutent, peut-être qu'ils n'ont rien à dire, proposa Janis, plus pessimiste. Ah, la voilà !

La chaussette que Janis cherchait désespérément depuis cinq minutes étaient entre les pattes de Presto, le petit chat de Pénélope, qui jouait avec sous une chaise.

- Désolée, mon cher, mais je vais récupérer ce qui m'appartient, lui dit Janis en se penchant pour lui enlever la chaussette.

Presto poussa un miaulement mécontent. Janis se leva et alla farfouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle en retira un vieux chouchou orange qu'elle n'avait certainement jamais porté.

- Tiens, tu peux jouer avec ça, dit-elle en le lançant à Presto.

Elle reporta son attention sur la conversation en cours.

- Il faudrait leur dénicher une idée sympa pour remplacer le courrier... Et trouver une solution pour que quelqu'un nous écrive, résuma Janis.

- Oui, ça je l'avais compris toute seule, se moqua Pénélope. Tu parles d'une rédac chef !

- Attention, je pourrai te déchoir de ton poste, s'amusa Janis. Bon, ça y est on peut y aller, déclara-t-elle après avoir mis ses chaussures.

Les deux amies descendirent dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, où elles trouvèrent un nombre inhabituel d'élèves groupés devant le panneau d'affichage. Un nouveau parchemin, manifestement punaisé dans la nuit, annonçait :

_LE_Ç_ONS DE TRANSPLANAGE_

_Si vous avez dix-sept ans ou que vous les aurez avant le 31 août prochain, vous pourrez bientôt suivre un stage de douze semaines consacré à l'apprentissage du transplanage, sous la direction d'un moniteur du Ministère de la Magie._

_Si vous êtes intéressé(e), veuillez inscrire votre nom ci-dessous._

_Coût du stage : 12 Gallions._

- Génial ! s'exclama Pénélope avec enthousiasme.

Janis, elle, poussa un soupir. La nouvelle ne l'enchantait guère : douze Gallions, cela faisait environ cinq livres, et après cela il ne lui resterait plus beaucoup d'argent dans son porte-monnaie. Elle allait devoir en demander davantage à ses parents. Elle voyait d'ici l'explication qu'elle devrait leur donner, eux qui détestaient par-dessus tout ne rien comprendre à la vie de leur fille. Ensuite, il faudrait changer cet argent pour des Gallions, et le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait où cela était possible, c'était la banque Gringotts à Londres, l'endroit le plus sordide qu'elle ait jamais visité. Et puis, après tout, Janis n'était pas sûre que le transplanage fût aussi passionnant que la plupart de ses camarades semblaient le penser.

Elle prit tout de même la plume de Pénélope et inscrivit son nom, pour éviter qu'on ne lui pose des questions, et les deux amies se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Elles croisèrent les Maraudeurs qui en sortaient tout juste. James, Remus et Peter leur firent d'amicaux signes de la main, auxquels elles répondirent.

- Hey... fit Sirius en passant tout près de Janis.

Il posa sa main sur son bras quelques instants et celle-ci lui sourit, soudain troublée. Elle le regarda s'éloigner en compagnie de ses éternels acolytes.

- Vous êtes de plus en plus proches, non ? fit Pénélope avec un air entendu. Quand est-ce que vous sortez officiellement ensemble ?

Son amie l'observa un instant. Pénélope avait-elle deviné la nature nouvelle de sa relation avec Sirius ? Janis se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules. Elle se sentit plutôt mal mais ne ressentait toujours pas l'envie de se livrer à son Pénélope sur le sujet.

- C'est le jour des binômes en Potions, se plaignit-elle en s'asseyant à la table des Poufsouffle.

- Au moins toi tu as eu droit à quelqu'un de doué, fit remarquer Pénélope. Moi, je me retrouve avec une incapable qui passe chaque cours à me raconter son idylle avec Terence Avery... Entre nous, je pense qu'il se fiche totalement d'elle.

- Est-ce qu'elle est condescendante, méprisante, désagréable et humiliante ?

- Non, admit Pénélope.

Elle se servit une grande cuillère de porridge.

Au cours de Potions qui suivit, donc, Janis n'eut pas de surprise et retrouva un Rogue dédaigneux à souhait. Les travaux pratiques de la matinée consistait à préparer une Solution de Force.

Au bout de dix minutes de travail solitaire de la part de Rogue, Janis tendit la main pour observer l'état de la potion, mais Rogue tira immédiatement le chaudron vers lui, le mettant hors de sa portée. Janis soupira.

- Écoute, Rogue, je fais partie de ce binôme, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Penses-tu que j'ai la moindre envie de travailler avec la petite amie de ce traître de Black ?

Janis interrompit son geste.

- Qu... Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, continua Rogue, imperturbable.

- Je... ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, argua Janis avec difficulté. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à n'importe qui, on te confirmera que Sirius et moi ne sortons pas ensemble, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

L'idée que Rogue soit parmi les rares à être courant de quelque chose d'aussi intime mettait Janis très mal à l'aise. Le Serpentard ricana.

- Non, vous vous contentez de forniquer trois soirs par semaine.

- Pardon ? répliqua Janis, offensée.

- Encore une fois, tu m'as bien entendu.

Janis chercha une réponse spirituelle et cinglante à lui apporter, mais rien ne lui vint. Elle choisit la voie – perdue d'avance – de la diplomatie.

- Écoute, je sais qu'on ne s'apprécie pas particulièrement, mais si tu pouvais éviter de m'insulter, ça serait aussi bien, reprit la Poufsouffle, s'efforçant d'adopter un ton convaincant malgré la légère angoisse que lui inspirait Severus Rogue. On a une année à passer dans cette satanée classe, alors...

Rogue se contenta d'un grognement méprisant puis jeta une poignée de feuilles de charme dans le chaudron. Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole jusqu'à la fin du cours du professeur Slughorn.

La remarque de Rogue perturba Janis, qui en parla à Sirius dès qu'elle le revit, le lendemain. Ils s'étaient assis sur un banc au milieu du parc, tous deux bien couverts pour se protéger du vent froid qui se levait à intervalles réguliers.

Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant le récit de Janis, mais reprit rapidement son habituel air détaché.

- Allez, Warlock, qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire, que les autres soient au courant ?

- Je m'en fiche, assura Janis. Seulement Rogue est au courant alors qu'il n'est pas censé l'être. Comment ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Il traîne dans les couloirs du château tard le soir. C'est mal famé, répondit-il avec un sourire gouailleur.

- Il a quand même utilisé le mot « forniquer », se souvint Janis, ne sachant trop si elle devait être consternée ou amusée

Pour Sirius, pas d'hésitation : il éclata de rire.

- Le pauvre doit considérer que le sexe, c'est sale. Quel crétin.

- Alors que faire de la magie noire dans les cachots, ça, ce n'est pas du tout répréhensible... Ah, voilà ce que j'aurais dû lui répondre ! s'écria Janis pour elle-même.

Tragiquement, elle trouvait toujours ses meilleures répliques à posteriori.

**xxx**

Quand elle entra dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle en début de soirée, Janis n'y trouva que Noah assis à une table en train de dessiner avec la plume d'oie sauvage reçue de ses parents pour son anniversaire.

- Merlin, le QG est déserté ce soir ! lança-t-elle avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Où sont les autres ?

- Eh bien, certains font leurs devoirs, certains dorment, certains mangent, certains traînent dans le parc... fit Noah d'un air absent.

- Oui, merci pour l'info, ironisa Janis. Je veux dire, où sont Marius et Penny ?

Noah leva enfin la tête, et sa plume, et lui sourit.

- Pénélope est à la chorale, comme tu devrais le savoir, et Marius cogite sur des tactiques de Quidditch. Il ne veut surtout pas être dérangé.

Janis sourit.

- Je vois.

- Au fait, j'ai été témoin d'une altercation entre Sirius et Rogue tout-à-l'heure...

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Janis.

- Je pensais que les Maraudeurs avaient cessé de jouer les petites frappes avec lui. Non ?

- Aucune idée, répondit-elle, haussant les épaules de la façon la plus innocente possible.

Noah sourit à nouveau.

- En tout cas, il lui disait d'arrêter de l'espionner, ou quelque chose comme ça. De se mêler de ses affaires et, éventuellement, d'aller forniquer très loin de lui. Là, je t'avoue que j'ai pas trop compris.

Janis eut une moue perplexe, intriguée par le comportement paradoxal de Sirius. N'avait-il pas paru totalement indifférent à sa révélation de la veille ? Pourquoi alors avait-il encore cru bon d'importuner Rogue ?

Janis haussa les épaules encore une fois, ne préférant pas expliquer à son ami que les accusations de fornication la concernaient.

- Une première année a été blessée par le Saule Cogneur, lui apprit Noah, continuant à faire la conversation.

- Dis donc, tu connais bien les derniers faits divers à ce que je vois, plaisanta Janis.

- J'étais là, je l'ai vu, précisa son ami. C'était assez effrayant, en fait. Elle n'a pas fait attention, elle est passée trop près de ce maudit arbre.

- Elle va bien ? s'inquiéta Janis.

- Je pense, on l'a tout de suite amenée à l'infirmerie. Son bras était bien amochée, ceci dit.

- Heureusement qu'on a une infirmière qui fait des miracles, nota Janis.

- Ils n'auraient pas osé planter l'arbre, sinon, supposa Noah.

Le Saule Cogneur... Depuis que Sirius l'avait invité au club de Slug trois semaines auparavant, elle n'avait plus repensé à cette nuit où elle l'avait vu immobile ; épisode que les Maraudeurs avaient considéré comme sans intérêt. Pourtant, c'était une histoire relativement intrigante. Janis n'avait même pas eu l'idée de la rapporter à ses camarades des Nouvelles ! Elle se promit d'en parler à la réunion suivante. On pouvait éventuellement envisager un article sur le Saule Cogneur, son histoire, sa fonction, qui permettrait de relancer l'enquête. Janis ne savait même pas depuis quand le Saule était planté dans la cour du château.

Noah et Janis parlèrent de tout et de rien en attendant les retours de Pénélope et de Marius, qui finit par descendre du dortoir des garçons avec une demi-douzaine de parchemins remplis de schémas représentant diverses stratégies de Quidditch, qu'il exposa à Janis. Le prochain match de Quidditch, contre Gryffondor, n'aurait lieu qu'en février mais Marius était passionné. Quant à Janis, ses performances à l'entraînement ces temps derniers étaient correctes mais elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit suffisant pour le jour J.

**xxx**

Maintenant, elle devait parler à Sirius.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle à la table des Poufsouffle le dimanche matin, alors qu'elle était comme à son habitude la dernière à finir de manger, un roman policier dans la main gauche et sa fourchette de spaghetti dans la droite. Pour toute entrée en matière, il lui demanda :

- C'est quand, ton anniversaire ?

Ce n'était assurément pas le point de départ idéal pour embrayer sur le sujet important qu'elle voulait aborder. Janis ne vit cependant pas de raison de ne pas répondre :

- Le 16 février. Et toi ?

- Oh, moi c'était le mois dernier... 16 février, tu dis ? Je prends note.

- Le mois dernier ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? s'étonna Janis.

- Aucune importance.

- Ben, si.

Elle avait manqué son anniversaire... « Génial », songea-t-elle, « j'avais vraiment besoin de ça, là, tout de suite ».

Sirius se saisit du _Tueur de Moldues_, le roman policier assez faible que Janis était en train de lire, et en consulta la quatrième de couverture.

- Sirius, est-ce que c'est vrai que tu es allé voir Rogue ? s'enquit-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

C'était une question rhétorique, dans la mesure où jamais Noah n'aurait jamais inventé une telle histoire.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Janis attendit qu'il continue, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Sirius haussa les épaules. Visiblement, il ne voyait pas le problème.

- Je me suis assuré qu'il ne nous espionnait pas.

Janis grimaça.

- Maintenant, il va me reprocher de t'avoir envoyé lui régler son compte.

- Je ne lui ai pas réglé son compte, je lui ai juste dit quelques mots, se défendit Sirius. Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, ce que Rogue pense ?

- Je dois travailler avec lui une fois par semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année, rappela Janis. Et de manière générale, je n'ai pas envie que les gens pensent que j'envoie mon mec intimider quiconque me fait des remarques déplacées.

- Encore faudrait-il que je sois vraiment « ton mec », fit remarquer Sirius.

Janis soupira. Elle posa sa fourchette et retira son livre des mains de Sirius.

- Bon, super, j'ai adoré cette conversation. Bonne journée ! lança-t-elle en commençant à se lever.

Il la retint par le bras.

- Allez, Warlock, fais pas la tête...

Il l'attira à lui et posa sa bouche contre son oreille.

- On se voit... demain soir ? souffla-t-il.

- Demain soir, c'est la réunion du journal, dit Janis.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mardi soir alors ?

- J'ai Quidditch, poursuivit Janis, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur son visage.

- Alors mercredi soir ?

- D'accord...

Janis n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter d'avoir cédé aussi vite. Cependant, elle ajouta :

- Mais il faudra qu'on parle.

Elle comprit à la façon dont sa bouche se tordit que Sirius allait dire une bêtise. Il prit un air faussement déçu.

- Ah non surtout pas, j'aime pas parler...

Le lendemain, donc, à la tombée de la nuit, Janis et Sirius s'arrangèrent pour se retrouver seuls, en toute illégalité, dans un coin du parc du château. L'enceinte de Poudlard possédait probablement des endroits plus accueillants et chaleureux à offrir, mais la brise glacée de ce début décembre leur fournissait une raison pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre.

- Tu voulais qu'on parle, non ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire en coin après qu'ils se furent embrassés pendant de longues minutes.

Janis se redressa et le regarda quelques secondes. Il la fixa intensément, attendant qu'elle parle.

- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as fait semblant de te foutre de ce que m'a dit Rogue, pour ensuite aller lui en parler et lui faire la morale, montrant clairement que tu ne t'en foutais pas...

Janis haussa un sourcil. Malédiction, son style lourdissime transparaissait désormais à l'oral également !

- D'accord, cette phrase n'était pas claire du tout.

Sirius eut son habituel rire sonore, qui faisait toujours craindre à Janis qu'on ne les repère.

- C'est bon, j'ai saisi, lui assura-t-il.

Elle attendit sa réponse en silence.

- Rogue m'insupporte. Je pensais qu'il avait arrêté de nous suivre partout pour pouvoir nous dénoncer, mais je crois que non...

Janis estima que Sirius était trop sûr de lui sur ce point. Que savait-il des intentions exactes de Rogue ?

- Il t'a répondu quoi ? continua-t-elle.

- Qu'en aucun cas il ne nous avait suivis et qu'il allait finit par croire que je l'obsédais.

Janis pouffa. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent.

- Alors, convaincue ? hasarda Sirius.

- J'aimerais quand même comprendre quelque chose.

Sirius émit un grognement, que Janis ignora.

- Pourquoi tu éprouves le besoin de maltraiter Rogue comme ça ? De manière générale ?

Sirius soupira.

- Janis…

- Quoi ? Dis-moi !

- Écoute, Rogue est moche, Rogue a les cheveux gras, Rogue est un Mangemort en herbe, Rogue est en plein dans la magie noire…

- Mais il y en a d'autres ! Tellement d'autres que c'en est déprimant. Pourquoi tu fais ça à Rogue en particulier ?

- C'est quand même étrange que tu le défendes... Arrête de croire que c'est une pauvre et triste victime de la propagande ou je ne sais quoi !

Janis décida de ne pas discuter ce point, sans quoi elle n'obtiendrait pas la réponse à ses interrogations.

- Dis-moi… dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

- Franchement, je n'ai pas envie de parler ça

- Pourquoi ?

- Rogue n'est pas mon sujet de conversation favori.

- Mais si, tu aimes parler de lui. Tu aimes le détester !

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Warlock ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Insister.

- Tu m'intéresses, affirma Janis avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Content de le savoir, dit Sirius avec un sourire. Bon je vais te dire… mais tu n'insisteras pas, d'accord ? ajouta-t-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

- Euh… d'accord.

- Bon, d'abord, Rogue est jaloux de nous depuis qu'on est arrivés à Poudlard, il nous suit tout le temps, dans l'intention de savoir ce que l'on projette et de nous dénoncer…

- Et ? insista Janis, considérant que cela ne justifiait pas une haine aussi tenace - de la pitié, tout au plus.

- Quand Regulus est entré à Serpentard…

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Laisse-moi finir. Il n'était déjà pas très tolérant face aux sorciers non « nobles », à causes des parents et tout ça, mais Rogue et ses copains… je les ai entendu parler de Tu-sais-qui et de ses acolytes, de leurs idées. Maintenant mon frère n'est pas loin d'être un Mangemort, dit-il amèrement.

Janis se remémora alors les mots prononcés par Regulus lorsque Sirius et elle l'avaient surpris au détour d'un couloir. « C'est le seul moyen de se faire comprendre » avait-il dit à Jim Ribeiro au sujet de l'enrôlement auprès de Voldemort.

- Alors, tu crois que c'est Rogue qui… qui l'a convaincu ?

- T'as tout compris.

Janis hocha la tête et scruta le visage de son homme. Il semblait atterré par ce que devenait, ou était déjà devenu, son jeune frère. Janis songea que tous les torts n'étaient pas à imputer à Rogue, mais bien à la famille Black, à la maison Serpentard et à leur obsession de la prétendue pureté du sang. Elle n'en fit cependant pas part à Sirius, et décida de passer une bonne soirée avec lui, à parler de choses futiles… ou à ne pas parler du tout !

- Tu te sens mieux, maintenant, non ? Libéré d'un poids ? tenta-t-elle de plaisanter

- Bon, assez parlé de Rogue, dit Sirius en attirant Janis à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

**xxx**

Janis se saisit d'une craie et commença à écrire le plus lisiblement possible sur le grand tableau noir qui trônait au milieu du QG des _Nouvelles de Poudlard_.

_Articles N°2_

_Édito – Janis  
__Le monde moldu touché par la guerre – Adèle__  
Histoire(s) de Poudlard – Lily__  
Plantes magiques... - Toots  
__Gadgets moldus – Richard  
Coutumes sorcières - Theodore  
Musique – Juliet  
Quidditch – Marius  
Nouvelles des maisons__  
Profils adolescents - Daisy et Archie  
Annonces diverses  
Maraudeurs news_

- Voilà, j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait changer l'ordre des rubriques de cette façon. Comme ça, on commence par les articles sur l'actualité, puis la culture générale, puis les loisirs et on finit par les rubriques « vie pratique »... et les délires. Ça convient à tout le monde ? s'aventura Janis.

Janis jeta un œil vers Lily, qui l'avait aidée à établir ce nouvel agencement. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Ma rubrique a été repoussée de plusieurs pages, là ! s'insurgea Marius.

- Désolée, mec, lui répondit Janis, comprenant qu'il plaisantait.

- Pourquoi les gadgets moldus avant les coutumes sorcières ? demanda Theodore Eriksen.

- Tu veux dire, pourquoi les Moldus devant les sorciers, s'agaça Janis.

- Parce qu'il faut bien un ordre, intervint Lily d'un ton calme.

Eriksen n'ajouta rien. En réalité, Janis avait consciemment placé les gadgets moldus de Richard Perkins avant la rubrique du préfet-en-chef, d'abord pour l'asticoter, mais aussi et surtout pour insister sur les principes égalitaires qui régnaient aux _Nouvelles_. D'ailleurs, dans le numéro un, la rubrique de Perkins était celle qui suivait immédiatement le long article sur la guerre écrit par Adèle et Janis : tout un symbole ! Eriksen avait donc moins de raisons de se plaindre aujourd'hui que lors de la publication du premier numéro. Janis ne lui en fit pas la remarque.

Les autres ne semblaient pas voir d'objection à cette nouvelle organisation. Le numéro deux était quasiment achevé ! Janis écrivit cependant, juste en dessous, pour ne pas céder à la satisfaction :

_En projet_

_censure à la bibliothèque  
saule cogneur  
recevoir du courrier !  
nouvelles des Serpentard ?_

Janis se recula pour contempler sa liste. Il était long, le chemin à parcourir pour résoudre tous ces mystères !


	15. Vive le vent

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter a été créé par J.K. Rowling. M'appartiennent seulement (entre autres) : Janis, Pénélope, Marius, Noah, Adèle, Sirius... Ah, on me dit dans l'oreillette que Sirius ne m'appartient pas ! Damn...

Par ailleurs, _Sweet Baby James_ est une chanson de James Taylor et date de l'an de grâce 1968.

**Remerciements** :

- aux revieweurs/ses du dernier chapitre : Aodren, chocogrenouille/LaSilvana, Crumberries, mebaiah25, Natty Witch, Shiriliz et Tiickel.

- à CapriceK pour ses conseils et sa correction attentive

**Notes** : Je ne ferai même pas de commentaire sur le temps qui s'est écoulé entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci tellement j'ai honte ! Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais il faut absolument que j'écrive sinon cette fic ne terminera jamais... Enfin, au moins, je ne me fous pas de la gueule du monde, puisque ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit, et de loin.^^

D'autre part, je réécris et corrige les premiers chapitres de la fic : premier chapitre déjà passé au peigne fin !

**Previously, on **_**Janis Warlock et le secret des Maraudeurs**_ : dans le chapitre 14, Janis étaient overbookée, entre sa relation envahissante avec Sirius, ses résultats scolaires en baisse, Rogue qui l'accusait de fornication et la publication imminente du numéro deux des _Nouvelles_.

**Chapitre 15 :**

_**Vive le vent  
**_

Ce matin-là, Janis remarqua à peine l'immense sapin de Noël qui avait fait son apparition dans la Grande Salle, avant d'entendre l'exclamation enthousiaste de Pénélope :

— Ah, enfin ! Je me demandais quand Dumbledore allait le faire installer.

Janis avait plus ou moins oublié l'existence de Noël, trop affairée sans doute dans les semaines précédentes, mais elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la vue de centaines de guirlandes, branches de houx et autres cannes en sucre qui flottaient désormais sous le plafond de la Grande Salle.

— Ô, Noël, que ta mièvrerie m'enchante, ironisa Noah en ramassant une figurine de fée tombée sur sa chaise.

Il la posa négligemment à côte de son assiette et prit place à la table des Poufsouffle..

— Et encore, ce n'est rien à côté de la Saint Valentin, fit remarquer Janis en s'asseyant à son tour.

— Écoutez-les, les cyniques de service ! commenta Pénélope avec un sourire entendu. Vous ne sentez pas l'esprit de Noël vous envahir ?

Janis pouffa.

— Tu n'y crois pas toi-même.

— On va rechevoir plein de cadeaux, ce n'est pas une raison chuffisante pour aimer Noël ? articula peu élégamment Marius en avalant un Fondant du Chaudron.

— Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, lui intima doucement Pénélope.

— Désolé, fit docilement l'intéressé.

Le ton que venait d'employer Pénélope évoqua nettement à Janis celui qu'adoptait sa mère lorsque son père se tenait mal à table. Si Janis ou Noah avaient fait la même remarque à Marius, il les aurait gentiment envoyé paître. Elle avait beau ne pas être très observatrice, Janis ne doutait plus que ses deux amis ne tarderaient pas à entamer une vraie relation. Son regard croisa celui de Noah : il semblait être du même avis.

— En parlant de Noël, fit Noah, désireux de briser le silence gêné qui s'installait, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pendant les vacances ?

— Nous, on va voir Léda en Irlande, répondit Marius avec un grand sourire.

Léda était sa sœur aînée, qui avait quitté Poudlard quatre ans auparavant et y restait célèbre pour avoir remporté le seul concours de Miss jamais organisé dans l'école. Après les ASPIC, elle était partie avec son fiancé étudier les créatures aquatiques magiques dans la région du Connemara.

— J'aimerais tant aller en Irlande ! s'extasia Pénélope. Ça a l'air magnifique !

Janis s'attendit presque à ce que Marius propose à Pénélope de l'accompagner, mais ils n'en étaient visiblement pas encore là.

— Enfin, passer le réveillon en France, ce n'est pas mal non plus ! lui fit remarquer Noah.

— C'est vrai, admit Pénélope avec un sourire.

Sa famille passait quelques jours à l'étranger à chaque période de vacances, ce qui n'était pas le cas des Warlock.

— Nous, on reste à la maison, dit Janis avec une moue résignée.

— Nous aussi, compatit Noah. Au moins, on pourra en profiter pour s'avancer dans les révisions !

— Parle pour toi, Shing, s'amusa Janis. Et passe-moi la marmelade, s'il te plaît.

Ce dernier obtempéra.

— Au fait, quand est-ce qu'on va vendre le nouveau numéro des _Nouvelles_ ? demanda-t-il.

— J'avais pensé à demain, répondit Janis. Le week-end, c'est mieux, non ?

— Oui, on croisera du monde dans le parc et dans les couloirs, acquiesça Pénélope.

Marius sortit sa baguette de son manche afin de décapiter son œuf à la coque de façon nette. Janis ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

— Tu as besoin de ta baguette pour ça ? Quel flemmard !

— Je suis un sorcier, j'ai une baguette, je m'en sers.

— Tu ne penses pas que la baguette magique doit servir à des usages plus nobles que celui-ci ? Le taquina son amie.

— C'est assez noble pour moi. Avec la cuillère, il y a toujours un morceau de coquille qui tombe dedans, acheva Marius avec son pragmatisme habituel.

Marius était le plus ancien ami de Janis à Poudlard. Ils s'étaient connus dès les premiers jours de la première année, leurs origines moldues et leur tendance à se montrer très dissipés en classe les ayant rapprochés.

Pénélope n'était devenue proche de Janis que l'année suivante, à l'occasion d'un devoir de Métamorphose réalisé en binôme. Comme les relations étaient simples à cet âge-là ! Quant à Noah, il n'avait rejoint le petit groupe qu'en quatrième année, poussé par Pénélope qui le trouvait trop solitaire. Un trait de caractère qu'il n'avait pas perdu mais qui s'était adouci à leur contact.

Pénélope fit un signe de la main à Janis, lui indiquant quelque chose derrière elle. Mais celle-ci n'eut pas besoin de se tourner.

— Hey, Warlock, fit une voix suave près de son oreille.

Janis eut un frisson de surprise autant que de plaisir, et se tourna vers Sirius, qui affichait une barbe de trois jours soigneusement étudiée pour paraître cool.

— Salut tout le monde, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des trois autres.

— Salut, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Il s'assit sur la chaise vide à côté de Janis.

— Ça va ? lui demanda-telle, ne trouvant rien de plus intelligent à dire.

Le Gryffondor lui sourit et hocha la tête, son visage toujours très près du sien.

— Bon, je vais y aller, il faut que je dise un mot à Slughorn avant le cours, dit Pénélope en se levant précipitamment.

— J'y vais aussi, renchérit Marius.

Noah finit d'avaler son verre de jus de citrouille, le reposa et dit simplement :

— À plus tard.

Janis regarda ses amis quitter la salle, un peu dépitée.

— J'ai interrompu quelque chose, peut-être ? demanda Sirius, l'air vaguement intrigué.

— Non, pas du tout, fit Janis, perplexe.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était certes pas la plus observatrice du monde, mais enfin, elle venait bien de voir ses amis s'en aller à peine Sirius arrivé, comme s'il les avait fait fuir ! Cette pensée lui déplut fortement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si Sirius et moi on sortait vraiment ensemble ! », songea-t-elle. Ceci dit, leur position actuelle, leurs jambes se frôlant et leurs regards se cherchant, ne laissait pas beaucoup de doute sur la nature de leur relation. « Tu parles d'une discrétion ! ».

— Tu ne veux pas aller ailleurs ? hasarda Janis, peu à l'aise avec les démonstrations publiques d'affection.

— Quelle audace, Janis Warlock, m'inviter à me rendre avec vous en un lien plus privé !

Janis pouffa et recula sa chaise.

— Viens, crétin.

Une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte de la Grande Salle, Janis s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'elle tenait la main de Sirius dans la sienne.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'interroger sur les implications de ce geste : elle vit James débouler dans le hall depuis l'escalier principal, le visage rouge, le souffle rauque.

— Cette fois, c'est bon, fit-il, visiblement dans une rage extrême. On va casser leurs sales gueules de Serpentard !

Janis n'avait jamais entendu James prononcer ces mots avec autant de gravité.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Cornedrue ? fit Sirius, retirant sa main de celle de Janis pour la poser sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

— Avery et sa bande ont blessé Peter !

— Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Janis et Sirius d'une même voix.

— Oui, ils l'ont pris en traître par derrière, avec des sorts de magie noire.

Sirius poussa un flot de jurons. James semblait prêt à cogner quiconque l'approchait de trop près.

— Il saigne, il a plein d'entailles sur le corps, continua ce dernier avec un frisson de rage. Ils ont fait ça à la sortie de notre tour. J'ai quitté la Salle Commune quelques minutes avant lui, je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé. J'ai essayé de rattraper Avery et les autres mais ils sont allés se murer dans leurs cachots, les lâches !

— Comment il va, maintenant ? s'inquiéta Janis, passablement horrifiée par ce récit. Il est à l'infirmerie ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Ça devrait aller maintenant, mais ils l'ont sérieusement amoché.

— Bon, on sèche les cours, décida Sirius, et on va leur donner une leçon.

Maintenant que sa rage envers les Serpentard trouvait un violent écho dans la réalité, elle n'en paraissait que plus terrible

— Vous ne devriez pas lui tenir compagnie à l'infirmerie, plutôt ? plaida Janis, qui ne goûtait guère l'idée de les voir se battre.

— Pomfresh ne veut pas plus d'un visiteur à la fois, répondit James. Et puis, ça ne servirait à rien, ce qu'il faut, c'est faire comprendre aux Serpentard qu'ils ne font pas la loi ici.

— Et qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à toucher un cheveu de nos amis, renchérit Sirius.

Les attaques violentes en bande contre des élèves isolés étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. L'année précédente, Mary MacDonald avait été attaquée par Mulciber au moyen de Sortilèges Cuisants. Et Janis elle-même avait échappé de peu à une agression en septembre. Peter n'était pas né-moldu, il était une cible « idéologique » moins évidente mais le fait qu'il soit membre des Maraudeurs, et probablement le plus vulnérable d'entre eux, en faisait une cible évidente pour les apprentis Mangemorts. Quelle bande de lâches !

— Où est Lunard ? demanda James.

— Probablement déjà en cours, répondit Sirius.

— Il faut qu'on lui fasse passer le message.

Janis réalisa qu'elle ne faisait déjà plus partie de la conversation et ne s'étonna pas de les voir s'éloigner à grand pas en parlementant à voix basse sans lui dire au revoir.

Rendue nauséeuse par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Janis n'avait plus aucune envie de se rendre en cours, surtout de Potions et surtout en compagnie des Serpentard. Cela allait être la seconde fois qu'elle manquait ce cours en quelques semaines, mais qu'importe, elle n'aurait pas pu tenir deux heures, à supporter Rogue et ses insinuations, après ça. Elle décida de prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie.

— Vous ne devriez pas être en classe, jeune fille ? demanda d'un air suspicieux la jeune infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, lorsque Janis demanda à voir Peter.

— Je n'ai pas de cours à cette heure-ci, mentit cette dernière.

L'infirmière hocha la tête sans paraître particulièrement convaincue, et lui indiqua le lit de Peter.

— Ne restez pas trop longtemps, vous risquez de le fatiguer, prévint-elle.

Janis passa devant une jeune élève de Serdaigle qui se tordait le ventre de douleur, assise sur le bord de son lit. Quand Janis atteint celui ce Peter, dans le fond de la pièce et vit l'état dans lequel il était, elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

Des bandages recouvraient ses bras et son visage était tuméfié. Il se redressa quand il la vit arriver, ce qui lui arracha un rictus de douleurs.

— Salut, Janis, fit-il d'une voix faible.

— Salut.

Elle se retint de lui faire subir le traditionnel « Comment ça va ? » qui, étant donné son état, paraissait inutile.

— Tu as mal ?

Cela dit, cette réplique-là n'était pas franchement plus utile.

— Oui, répondit-il simplement. Et j'ai eu peur.

La sincérité de cette confession toucha Janis, qui posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Elle n'osa pas lui demander les détails de l'agression.

— James et Sirius sont absolument furieux ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils projettent de faire...

— Espérons qu'ils ne vont pas trop enfreindre le règlement.

Jans sourit.

— Ça t'inquiète, maintenant ?

— Je veux dire, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se battre ou faire des choses dangereuses ou je ne sais quoi.

Le silence perplexe de Janis amena Peter a précisé sa pensée :

— Des choses qui coûteraient plus chères que des points en moins.

— Tu penses à quoi ? Tu crois qu'ils risquent d'être renvoyés ? s'étonna Janis.

Peter semble rougir légèrement mais Janis ne releva pas.

— Ils ont déjà risqué le renvoi ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Non, non... marmonna Peter.

— Ce seraient plutôt Avery et tous les apprentis Mangemorts qui devraient être renvoyés ! Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait, ce serait mérité !

— Le père de James dit que Dumbledore ne veut pas les renvoyer, pour ne pas qu'ils rejoignent les rangs de Tu-sais-qui trop jeunes... Il croit peut-être qu'il peut encore les détourner de Tu-sais-qui.

Janis fit une moue sceptique.

— Vus leurs agissements, ils doivent s'en ficher d'être renvoyés, ils n'attendent même que ça !

— Peut-être que certains veulent avoir de bons résultats aux ASPIC, supposa Peter, pour avoir des postes importants après Poudlard.

— Oui, ce serait pire, admit Janis.

Des Mangemorts parmi les plus hautes personnalités du monde magique ? L'idée était effrayante. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être déjà le cas à l'heure qu'il était, pensa Janis, dépitée.

**XXX**

Le temps était tellement froid et venteux que le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques de l'après-midi ne put pas se dérouler en extérieur. Le professeur Brûlopot donna donc à sa quinzaine d'élèves un cours théorique dans une petite pièce mal éclairée du deuxième étage. C'était un sorcier aux cheveux gris et au visage ridé, qui arborait en permanence un air las. Il était régulièrement question qu'il parte à la retraite, mais il semblait pour l'instant vouloir conserver son poste. Il s'appuyait sur sa canne et circulait dans la classe en boitant : son pied droit était sévèrement tordu.

Janis s'était installée au troisième rang avec Pénélope et Marius. Noah quant à lui n'aimait pas particulièrement les animaux et n'appréciait pas leur contact – il avait abandonné les Soins aux Créatures Magiques en fin de troisième année.

La Poufsouffle jeta un regard vers la place laissée vide par Peter, qui s'asseyait généralement au fond de la classe à côté du Serdaigle William Toke. L'un de ses agresseurs, Lawrence Mulciber, grand ami d'Avery, se tenait non loin de là, sans la moindre trace de culpabilité sur son visage au teint cireux.

Brûlopot s'éclaircit la gorge et le brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle s'atténua. Seul un groupe de Serpentard dans le fond continua à converser à voix basse.

— Bien. Je vais profiter de cette séance en intérieur pour effectuer quelques mises au point. Bien que vous ayez tous obtenu une note correcte à votre BUSE, il me semble que quelques notions de base ne sont pas totalement assimilées.

— Ça commence bien... commenta Marius à voix basse, et Janis lui répondit par une grimace perplexe.

Les séances durant lesquelles les professeurs faisaient la leçon aux élèves sur leur supposée nullité n'étaient jamais réjouissantes.

— Nous sommes dans un cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, et certains semblent n'avoir pas encore saisi la notion même de « créature magique ».

Au fond de la classe, William Toke poussa un ricanement. Brûlopot le regarda d'un air navré et reprit :

— Quand je demande, dans un devoir, de prendre un exemple de créature magique, j'aimerais qu'on ne me parle ni de loups-garous, ni de centaures...

— Pourquoi ? demanda Mary Macdonald, visiblement vexée par cette remarque.

— Dans ce cours, nous n'étudions que les animaux magiques, non les créatures à l'intelligence équivalente à celle des humains, répondit le professeur de sa voix traînante. La culture et l'intellect des centaures sont largement aussi développés que les nôtres, si ce n'est plus. Quant aux loups-garous, qui peut me dire en quoi il est inutile de parler d'eux en cours de _Soins aux créatures magiques_ ?

Il avait fortement insisté en prononçant l'intitulé de sa matière. Gaspard Shingleton, le frère jumeau de Noah, leva la main et le professeur lui donna la parole d'un signe de tête.

— Les loups-garous sont des êtres humains normaux la grande majorité du temps. Et les soirs de pleine lune, je vois difficilement pourquoi on voudrait les soigner.

Cette remarque fit rire toute la classe. Janis se demanda pour la énième fois pourquoi Noah et Gaspard n'étaient pas aussi proches que l'étaient généralement les jumeaux. Ils s'adressaient toujours amicalement la parole, mais finalement assez peu, et n'avaient pas d'amis communs.

— Des êtres humains normaux ? intervint Mulciber d'une voix forte. Les loups garous sont des créatures très dangereuses !

— Seulement une fois par mois, comme l'a fait remarquer votre camarade, répondit Brûlopot d'une voix neutre. Qui obtient d'ailleurs deux points, ajouta-t-il avec un semblant de sourire.

— Le reste du temps, ils sont malades et inaptes à vivre en société, répondit Mulciber, imperturbable. Ils devraient vivre en dehors de la communauté sorcière.

Janis échangea un regard incrédule avec Pénélope. N'avait-il pas écouté les cours de Métamorphose ou de Défense contre les forces du mal ces dernières années ? Les professeurs avaient toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas stigmatiser les individus atteints de lycanthropie. De toute évidence, Mulciber puisait ses sources ailleurs qu'à Poudlard.

Le professeur Brûlopot haussa la voix.

— Je vais devoir dévier légèrement de mon cours, mais je pense qu'une mise au point est nécessaire.

Il se dirigea en claudiquant vers le tableau d'ardoise derrière le bureau et agita sa baguette avec fermeté. Il écrivit « Histoire » et se retourna à nouveau vers ses élèves.

— Si une classe d'être vivant peut être considéré comme ayant participé activement – il accentua légèrement ce mot - à l'Histoire de la magie, alors ce n'est pas une espèce animale à proprement parler, et donc elle sera hors sujet dans un cours tel que le nôtre. Quelqu'un peut-il me donner des exemples d'êtres non sorciers qui ont participer aux grandes dates de l'Histoire ?

Janis leva la main aussitôt. Elle constata qu'elle était la seule. L'Histoire de la magie, c'était son rayon.

— Les gobelins, les géants, les elfes, les centaures... énonça-t-elle, réfléchissant au fur et à mesure.

— Tout à fait. Cela fera... quatre points pour Poufsouffle, si je ne m'abuse, fit le professeur Brûlopot en hochant la tête.

Janis ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec satisfaction et Marius lui fit une claque amicale dans le dos.

— On pouvait également penser aux Vélans, ou aux Êtres de l'eau, continua-t-il en inscrivant les noms des espèces au tableau. Tous ces êtres sont d'une intelligence comparable à celle des humains et n'entrent donc pas, vous l'aurez remarqué, dans notre programme. Certains d'entre eux, comme les Vélans, les gobelins et les géants peuvent même se reproduire avec les sorciers.

Plusieurs élèves ne purent retenir une mine dégoutée. Janis elle-même s'imaginait difficilement l'accouplement d'un humain avec un gobelin, ou pire, avec un géant !

— Je vous en prie, ne faisons pas dans le scabreux, s'agaça le professeur.

La moitié de la classe avait en effet levé la main à cette dernière remarque. Brûlopot attendit que les rires cessent avant de reprendre :

— Les vampires et les loups-garous sont, quant à eux, considérés comme des sorciers à part entière, bien qu'ils aient parfois des difficultés à s'intégrer dans le monde magique.

Lawrence Mulciber émit à nouveau un grognement de mépris.

— Maîtrisez-vous, Mulciber, ou je vais devoir vous envoyer à l'infirmerie. Vous semblez couver un mauvais rhume, dit Brûlopot d'un ton las.

Marius laissa échapper un rire.

— Je préférerais ne pas avoir à préciser ceci, ajouta le professeur, le regard cette fois clairement dirigé vers le Serpentard, mais il va sans dire que Moldus et Cracmols sont également des êtres humains. Les Cracmols ont eu une grande importance dans l'Histoire des sorciers, comme ce fut le cas dans la Révolution des Cracmols en Nouvelle Angleterre. Les qualifier d'animaux dans vos copies n'est pas une simple erreur, mais relève de la pure et simple provocation.

Le ton du professeur avait pris un accent à la fois indigné et autoritaire qui réduisit Mulciber au silence. Celui-ci conserva malgré tout son rictus hautain. Janis n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait écrit de telles inepties dans ses copies. La certitude de récolter une mauvaise note n'était rien, semblait-il, face au désir de propager ses idées.

— Je vous conseille de rouvrir vos manuels d'histoire, reprit Brûlopot pour l'ensemble de la classe, et de lire ce qu'a établi le ministre Gorgan Stump au début du XIXe siècle : une distinction entre les êtres, les animaux et les esprits qui a permis de trancher un débat séculier. Dans ce cours, nous étudions seulement les animaux, insista-t-il à nouveau.

Ensuite, il se concentra sur son programme à proprement parler, et le cours prit un ton nettement moins polémique avec l'étude du milieu de vie naturel des Botrucs.

Janis fit le récit de ce cours mouvementé de Soins aux Créatures Magiques le lendemain matin, quand elle vint rendre visite à Peter.

— Tu aurais vu ça, ce sale crapaud de Mulciber, en train d'insulter les loups-garous ! Apparemment, il traite aussi les Cracmols et les Moldus d'animaux dans ses copies... raconta Janis d'un ton amer.

Elle tendit à son camarade les notes qu'elle avait prises pendant le cours. Elle y avait mis plus de soin qu'à l'habitude, sachant que quelqu'un s'en servirait pour rattraper le cours et devrait déchiffrer son écriture.

— Il a dit ça devant tout le monde ? fit Peter en ouvrant de grands yeux.

— Pour les loups-garous, oui.

— Il n'a peur de rien, dis donc.

Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix. Ils passèrent alors à des sujets plus légers, tels que les vacances de Noël qui approchaient à grand pas, et durant lesquelles Peter allait passer quelques jours chez les parents de James en compagnie des autres Maraudeurs.

Avant de prendre congé, Janis s'inquiéta de la compagnie de Peter :

— Tu as eu des visites hier ?

— Oui, après toi il y a eu Sophie, et puis William quelques minutes. Et les gars sont venus cette nuit, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui attendrit Janis.

Elle renonça à lui demander comment ils avaient pu accéder à l'infirmerie après le couvre-feu ce genre de choses ne l'étonnait plus depuis quelques temps déjà.

**XXX**

Comme prévu, cet après-midi là, Janis alla tenter de vendre le numéro deux des _Nouvelles_ dans le parc de Poudlard., puisque Noah et Pénélope se chargeaient de la Grande Salle et Adèle de la bibliothèque. Le temps était glacial mais un groupe d'une demi-douzaine d'élèves bravait le froid près d'un grand pin. Janis s'en approcha en serrant contre elle sa pile de journaux pour se réchauffer un peu.

Arrivée à quelques mètres d'eux, elle reconnut leurs visages : des Serpentard. C'était mal parti... Elle ralentit le pas et hésita à tenter sa chance.

Mais une fille du groupe, une brune plus jeune que Janis, l'aborda :

— Tu me fais voir ce que tu as là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Elle lui tendit une main au longs ongles vernis. Bien qu'elle eut la nette impression que la fille s'adressait à elle comme à une demeurée, Janis hocha la tête et s'avança avec espoir.

— Ça t'intéresse ? fit-elle, dissimulant avec difficulté son étonnement.

Son sentiment fut de courte durée. Car la Serpentard lui arracha brutalement un exemplaire des _Nouvelles_, et le déchira d'un geste déterminé, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Janis. Celle-ci resta sans voix. Les amis de la jeune fille ricanaient.

— Ton journal de Moldus n'a pas sa place chez les Serpentard, lui lança-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

Janis se sentit bouillonner. Mais le souvenir lui revint de l'altercation avec Avery au début de l'année scolaire, et elle renonça à leur adresser le flot d'insultes qui lui venait à l'esprit. Ils étaient cinq et elle était seule.

Un garçon du groupe s'avança vers elle, et elle le reconnut comme étant le jeune frère d'Avery, auquel elle avait eu à faire trois mois auparavant. Il se mit à déclamer, avec un sérieux qui aurait été risible si Janis n'avais pas été seule face à lui :

— Les Serpentard vont faire la loi à Poudlard, et les petits protégés du traître Black et de son crétin d'ami Potter n'auront plus nulle part où aller gémir.

Janis serra les dents pour s'empêcher de lui hurler son indignation. Elle se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux du journal tombé par terre et lança « Reparo ! », décidée à ne pas perdre la face. Elle s'éloigna, non sans jeter un regard noir à ses agresseurs.

C'était désormais la guerre ouverte.

— Je peux en avoir un ?

Janis sursauta puis se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Elle se trouva face à une autre Serpentard, Amy Quaife, la fille de bonne famille dont Pénélope et Janis avaient parlée à plusieurs reprises.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé ces mots de façon amicale. Il était clair qu'elle ne faisait pas ce geste pour faire plaisir à Janis ou pour lui remonter le morale. Janis le comprit quand elle vit le regard de défi que la jeune brune jeta à ses camarades en se saisissant du journal qu'elle lui tendait.

— C'est deux noises, précisa Janis, passablement fascinée par ce qui était en train se passer.

Amy lui donna la somme en question, et hocha la tête imperceptiblement avant de s'éloigner.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part du groupe de Serpentard, en dehors des regards prolongés qui suivirent Amy jusqu'à sa disparition à l'intérieur du château. Concert d'yeux ébahis auquel Janis s'était joint.

La Poufsouffle ne tarda pas entrer à entrer elle aussi dans le château, le parc étant de toute évidence vide de toute personne potentiellement intéressée par les _Nouvelles_.

— Amy devrait faire plus attention, elle attire déjà la méfiance de toute sa maison, commenta Sirius ce soir-là, quand Janis lui rapporta l'incident. Ceci dit, j'admire son panache.

— Oui, ça se voyait qu'elle faisait ça uniquement pour les provoquer. Mais aucun n'a réagi.

— Elle est bien la seule à qui les apprentis Mangemorts foutent la paix, fit remarquer Sirius. Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas abîmer une aussi belle gosse.

Janis dut lui lancer un regard surpris, car Sirius rapprocha son visage du sien et lui murmura avec malice :

— Eh ben, sois pas jalouse, Warlock...

Janis sourit, et Sirius continua d'un ton taquin :

— Remus m'avait dit que Pénélope lui avait demandé s'il y avait quelque chose entre Amy et moi.

Janis se souvint d'une conversation dans la bibliothèque, le matin du premier match de Quidditch.

— Mais vous vous racontez tout, ma parole, commenta Janis, légèrement embarrassée.

Comme pour se se justifier, elle ajouta, non sans rougir encore un peu plus :

— C'est Penny qui menait l'enquête, moi je ne savais même pas que je voulais sortir avec toi, à ce moment-là.

Sirius sourit en passant une main sur sa joue.

— Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai mis du temps à réaliser... Disons que tu m'attirais, mais je n'avais pas pensé à te demander de sortir avec moi. C'est James qui m'a suggéré de t'inviter, continua-t-il, comme s'il évoquait une chose extrêmement banale.

Janis haussa un sourcil. Comment devait-elle prendre cela ? Elle se rappela nettement Sirius parlant de Nora White en des termes approchants lors de la soirée d'Halloween.

— Mais en fait, tu m'as plu au début parce que je pouvais te parler comme à un simple copain, poursuivit Sirius.

Janis poussa un juron.

— Arrête, Sirius !

Celui-ci lui fit des yeux ronds.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

— Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est vexant ?

— Quoi ? fit-il, toujours incrédule.

— Dis-moi que je t'attire, que je suis spirituelle et séduisante, que tu aimes bien mes fesses, mon sens de l'humour, ma façon d'embrasser...

Janis se sentait comme une actrice en train d'improviser un dialogue de mauvaise comédie sentimentale. Elle devait tout de même tenter de dire sa réplique jusqu'au bout :

— Mais, par pitié, ne me dis pas que je suis « comme un simple copain ».

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira, comme toutes les fois où il finissait par comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Puis il éclata de son rire sauvage, avant de reprendre d'une voix enjôleuse :

— Tu m'attires, tu es spirituelle et séduisante, j'adore tes fesses, ton sens de l'humour et... quel était le dernier ?

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, d'abord doucement puis avec plus d'enthousiasme, et elle ne songea même pas à résister. Elle sursauta quand il porta la mains à ses fesses, mais après tout, c'était elle qui y avait fait allusion... Quand leur bouche se séparèrent, il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux :

— Comment tu peux penser ça après ce que... tu n'étais pas là, quand on l'a fait ?

Janis eut un rire, plus nerveux que joyeux.

— Très drôle, Sirius.

— Et pardon, mais c'est toi qui veux toujours faire comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus grave.

— Je... je croyais que c'était toi, balbutia Janis. Qui ne voulais pas que ça se sache...

Oh Merlin, on était vraiment au comble de l'incompréhension.

— Pourquoi je voudrais ça ?

— Pour la même raison que tu pensais que moi je voudrais ça.

Janis fit une grimace. Son incapacité à s'exprimer correctement se manifestait encore ; et à un moment pour le moins embarrassant. Comment pouvait-on être aussi peu douée avec les mots et avoir eu l'idée de créer un journal ?

Sirius semblait perdu.

— Alors, tu trouves qu'on se voit trop ou qu'on ne se voit pas assez ?

Janis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucune répartie sensée n'en sortit.

— C'est... une bonne question.

Janis se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de vivre avec Sirius ce qu'elle avait toujours fui dans les très courtes et très peu nombreuses relations amoureuses qu'elle avait connues. Ils se créaient des problèmes à partir de presque rien, là où il n'aurait pas dû y en avoir...

**XXX**

Janis passa le dimanche à travailler à son grand article pour le prochain numéro des _Nouvelles_, dont le centième titre provisoire était « Des ouvrages pas assez purs à la Bibilothèque de Poudlard ? », à terminer un devoir d'Étude des Moldus et à éviter de penser à ce qu'il en était de sa relation avec Sirius.

La semaine de cours commençait avec le cours d'Histoire de la magie, celui où Janis se trouvait désormais seule en compagnie du professeur Binns. Aujourd'hui, il devait lui rendre un devoir consacré à l'installation du Code du Secret Magique en 1692 qu'elle avait préparé la semaine précédente.

Binns était la personne la plus éternellement fidèle à elle-même que Janis connaissait. Elle supposait qu'un être devenu fantôme conservait et répétait éternellement ses habitudes de vivant, et n'était pas disposé à accueillir la nouveauté. Le Moine Gras était ainsi, quoi que dans un style très différent : toujours jovial et enthousiaste, il sermonnait régulièrement les Poufsouffle en leur rappelant pompeusement l'importance des valeurs de leur maison.

— Vous pouvez récupérer votre copie, déclara le professeur.

Il flottait derrière son bureau, le doigt pointé sur le parchemin couvert de l'écriture de Janis et de ses propres corrections en marge.

Janis n'avait jamais osé lui demander comment il faisait pour écrire alors que son corps de fantôme était censé ne rien pouvoir toucher. Peut-être existait-il des incantations que les fantômes pouvaient prononcer pour faire bouger des objets. Elle avait aussi entendu dire que le professeur se faisait parfois aider par un elfe de maison qui tenait la plume pour lui.

Janis se leva pour prendre sa copie sur le bureau du professeur Binns, avec une pointe d'appréhension. Elle avait eu un A.

— Votre devoir est moins riche qu'à l'ordinaire, nota Binns de sa voix monocorde et sifflante. Les dissidences au Code International du Secret Magique sont beaucoup plus nombreuses que vous ne le pensez, vous restez trop centrée sur l'Europe occidentale.

Tout en écoutant les remarques du professeur, Janis sentait ses joues s'empourprer. Elle n'avait pas eu moins de E en Histoire de la Magie depuis la troisième année, où un contresens sur les Révoltes des Gobelins lui avait valu un D. Si même ses résultats en Histoire de la magie se mettait à baisser, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne !

À la fin du cours, Janis croisa James, pour une fois seul, dans l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Pénélope et Marius l'avaient laissée pour se rendre ensemble à la bibliothèque, ce dernier prétextant qu'il devait consulter un ouvrage sur le Quidditch.

— Salut Janis ! On ne s'est pas beaucoup croisés ces derniers temps ! fit James avec bonne humeur.

— Oui, admit-elle.

Depuis que Janis et Sirius se voyaient, celle-ci fréquentait beaucoup moins les autres Maraudeurs. Comme si la côtoyer régulièrement n'était plus possible à partir du moment où elle devenait plus une simple amie pour Sirius. Il y avait bien Peter, qu'elle avait vu régulièrement ces derniers jours, mais les circonstances étaient pour le moins particulières... En tout cas, Sirius ne venait plus la voir en compagnie de ses amis, comme auparavant.

Mais était-ce là le fonctionnement réel des Maraudeurs ou Janis s'en faisait-elle une fausse image ? Elle avait une certaine tendance à la sur-interprétation...

— On sort de Métamorphose, continua James.

— Alors qu'est-ce que c'était aujourd'hui ? Vous avez transformé des langoustes en cafetières ? Ou des ragondins en tourne-disques ?

— Je sens une pointe de ressentiment dans ce sarcasme, se moqua James. T'as eu combien à ton BUSE de Métamorphose ?

— D. Je m'attendais à pire, pour être honnête.

— Ah ah, je m'en doutais ! Qu'est-ce que tu as raté ?

— La transformation d'une palourde en paire de castagnettes, bougonna Janis.

— Et ta palourde s'est transformée en quoi ?

— En palourde... répondit Janis avec une grimace consternée.

James rit et s'adossa au mur du couloir.

— Lily a refusé de se mettre en binôme avec moi, dit-il d'un air dépité.

— Oh, _Sweet Baby James_... s'attendrit Janis.

— Quoi ? fit James, vaguement surpris.

« Et encore une référence moldue qui tombe à plat, une ! ».

— C'est une chanson. Mon père la chante à mon frère pour l'endormir.

— Ton frère s'appelle James ?

— Oui, répondit Janis avec un sourire. Mais tout le monde l'appelle Jimmy.

— Cool ! Et il a quel âge ?

— Il a six ans.

— Vous avez une grande différence d'âge, alors...

— Oui, mes parents ont attendu dix ans pour avoir un autre enfant après moi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Peut-être que j'étais infernale ? proposa Janis. Non, je ne sais pas. Ils m'ont eue assez jeunes, à vrai dire. À vingt ans.

James fit une grimace.

— Un gosse à vingt ans ? Au secours !

Janis acquiesça vivement. Si son avenir professionnel et personnel restait pour elle particulièrement flou, elle avait au moins une vision très nette de ce qu'elle ne voulait pas : se marier et avoir des enfants trop tôt, avant d'avoir, pour ainsi dire, vécu sa vie.

— Au fait, Sirius te fait dire qu'il viendra une heure plus tard que prévu, ce soir. On va prolonger l'entraînement de Quidditch, précisa-t-il.

Janis sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Sirius lui faisait maintenant passer des messages intimes par l'intermédiaire de James ! Il parlait donc ouvertement à ses amis de sa relation avec elle, alors qu'elle-même n'en avait rien dit aux siens...

Et puis, d'ailleurs, où était-il en ce moment, pour qu'il ait besoin de faire de son meilleur ami son messager ?

— Euh, d'accord, finit par bafouiller Janis. Comment va Peter ? interrogea-t-elle, à la fois par inquiétude réelle et par souci de changer rapidement de sujet.

— Il se remet, répondit James, le ton et le regard soudain plus sérieux. Il sort cet après-midi, si tout va bien.

Janis et James se mirent en marche pour leur cours commun de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais même l'éloquence du professeur Fenwick n'empêcha pas l'esprit de Janis de vagabonder, passant sans transition de Sirius à Peter, des baisers aux sorts de magie noire, de l'amour à la guerre.

**XXX**

Quand Janis sortit, le plus discrètement possible, de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle, à l'heure nouvellement fixée de son rendez-vous avec Sirius, un parchemin plié de manière élégante vint voleter devant ses yeux. Elle l'attrapa et l'ouvrit, intriguée, et reconnut aussitôt les pattes de mouche de Sirius :

_Désolé, je ne peux pas ce soir. _

_Demain, même heure ? _

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Sirius_

« Je t'embrasse, oui, c'est ça », grogna Janis intérieurement en reprenant le chemin de son dortoir. « Et demain, ben non, j'ai Quidditch ». Elle profita de sa soirée sans Sirius pour relire des cours de Sortilèges auxquels elle se rappelait à peine avoir assisté.

Le lendemain soir, après l'entraînement de Quidditch, Pénélope proposa à Janis une partie d'échecs. Bien que fatiguée par une séance intense où elle aurait juré que Mick avait ensorcelé les Cognards pour qu'ils soient plus violents encore que d'habitude, Janis accepta.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se souvenir de l'agaçante particularité des échecs sorciers.

— C'est tellement plus facile de les prendre dans ses doigts et de les bouger soi-même, fit-elle remarquer.

— Ce sont aux échecs version sorcier, lui rappela son amie avec patience. C'est comme ça que ça marche. À toi de jouer.

Janis s'adressa à sa dame.

— Place-toi à côté de ce pion, articula-t-elle en le lui montrant du doigt.

— Je ne suis pas sourde, s'agaça la dame, provoquant l'hilarité des garçons.

Et elle se déplaça avec une lenteur délibérée.

Janis jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et constata que l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Sirius était passée de vingt-cinq minutes. Elle fut sur le point d'avoir des remords, mais...

— À toi, annonça Pénélope.

Oh, et puis tant pis, elle lui avait posé un lapin, cela lui ferait du bien ! Non, vraiment, elle n'irait pas.

— Je vais encore perdre, se plaignit Janis en reprenant la partie, tes pièces ne m'écoutent jamais ! Va renverser la tour en B4, intima-t-elle à son fou blanc.

— Mais non, je me ferai éliminer par sa reine ! lui opposa la pièce d'une voix perçante.

Janis avait toujours du mal à accepter que des morceaux de bois ensorcelés puissent lui adresser la parole. Son appartenance à la communauté magique n'avait pas totalement ébranlé son esprit rationaliste. Ceci dit, le fou avait raison, constata-t-elle. Janis écouta son conseil et l'envoya menacer un cavalier à la place.

Pénélope quant à elle, n'avait aucun mal à se faire obéir de ses pièces – elle possédait cet échiquier depuis l'âge de huit ans – et remporta la partie haut la main.

Après avoir refermé l'échiquier avec un sourire satisfait, Pénélope leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie.

— Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

— Euh... oui, fit Janis, perplexe.

Pénélope l'observa un instant.

— Depuis quelques temps, tu es bizarre, un peu... angoissée.

Janis déglutit. Ça se voyait tant que ça ?

— C'est à cause de Sirius ? demanda Pénélope.

— Quoi ? Je... Non, non !

Pénélope parut déçue.

— Je ne sais pas trop... où nous en sommes, finit par lâcher Janis, au prix d'un effort considérable.

Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de confidence, mais elle devait bien ça à son amie.

— Pourquoi est-ce que... enfin, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, continua Pénélope, mais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne sortez pas ensemble, je veux dire, officiellement ?

Janis haussa les épaules, incapable de répondre. Elle ne voulait être avec Sirius ni officieusement ni officiellement, elle voulait seulement être avec lui et se sentir bien. Apparemment, c'était trop demander.

— Mais, tu sais, l'angoisse, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de Sirius. C'est... enfin, tout ça, quoi, acheva Janis.

Pénélope hocha la tête.

— Oui. Heureusement que ce sont les vacances !

Le lendemain matin fut en effet celui du départ.

En sortant du château en compagnie de ses amis de Poufsouffle, son gros sac sur l'épaule, Janis jeta un regard sur le lac du château, désormais gelé. Le temps glacial rendit le trajet jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard douloureux pour les élèves, qui hâtèrent leurs pour gagner le plus vite possible la chaleur familière du Poudlard Express.

**XXX**

Dans le train, la fatigue accumulée par les élèves depuis la rentrée était perceptible. La plupart dormaient ou conversaient à voix basse.

Janis était sortie de son compartiment et observait la campagne anglaise grise et pluvieuse défiler devant ses yeux, avec dans les mains un verre de jus de citrouille acheté quelques minutes auparavant, quand Sirius la rejoignit. Il s'appuya au rebord de la fenêtre à côté d'elle et ne dit rien. Quelques première année passèrent dans leurs dos, qui cherchaient à rattraper la vendeuse de friandise passée dans le compartiment suivant.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Janis poussa un soupir et prononça la réplique la plus neutre qu'elle trouva :

— On arrive dans combien de temps ?

Malheureusement, cette réplique la faisait aussi ressembler à une enfant de six ans.

— Pressée de rentrer chez toi ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

— Oui, très, admit Janis.

Ce fut en prononçant ces mots qu'elle réalisa à quel point ils étaient vrais. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : s'affaler sur le canapé du salon et parler avec ses parents et son frère de milliers de sujets sans rapport avec le monde magique.

— Pressée d'être dans un monde qui n'est pas en guerre, et où personne ne me considère comme une erreur de la nature, ajouta-t-elle.

Sirius ne répondit pas mais lui jeta un regard compatissant. Janis reprit, plus amère encore :

— Au moins, chez les Moldus, personne n'est au courant de ma « différence ».

Sirius détourna le cours de la conversation, qui s'annonçait sérieuse, vers des eaux plus douces et plus pragmatiques.

— Ils ne savent pas que tu es une sorcière, chez toi ?

— À part mes parents et mon frère, non.

— Et tes amis ? s'étonna Sirius.

— Ils croient que je suis dans un internat pour élèves difficiles. Ce qui n'est pas faux, remarqua Janis avec un sourire.

— Tu ne peux pas leur parler de Poudlard ?

— Non, ni de la magie en général. C'est formellement interdit. Il n'y a qu'en cas de mariage que l'on est autorisé à parler de la magie à un Moldu...

Sirius parut perplexe.

— Tu fais comment, alors, pour leur parler de ta vie ?

- Je mets le tout à la sauce moldue, et je change les noms trop bizarres. Toi, par exemple, il va falloir que je te trouve un prénom moldu. Simon, ou Stanley peut-être, continua-t-elle.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Sirius partit dans un grand rire.

— Tu ne fais plus la tête, alors ? demanda-t-il alors d'un ton désinvolte.

Janis se tourna vers lui.

— Je ne faisais pas la tête, je... commença-t-elle.

— Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venue hier soir ?

Janis se sentit soudain prodigieusement agacée.

— J'avais Quidditch, lui rappela-t-elle.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu aurais pu venir après, ça ne se termine pas si tard.

— Ouais, marmonna Janis. Et toi, pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu la veille ?

— Petite escapade qui m'a valu une retenue, expliqua Sirius.

Un sourire de contentement perçait clairement derrière l'air navré qu'il tentait d'arborer.

— Tu aurais pu l'expliquer au lieu de me poser un lapin avec ce stupide papier volant ! La retenue est un concept que je maîtrise à peu près.

Sirius haussa les épaules. En l'absence de réponse, Janis chercha au moins à satisfaire sa curiosité :

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Rusard nous a attrapés dans les couloirs.

Elle leva un sourcil perplexe et ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser, bien qu'au milieu de ce qui ressemblait de très près à une dispute.

— Ça vous arrive encore, ce genre de choses ?

— On a été un peu imprudents en remontant dans le Hall depuis les cachots, expliqua Sirius.

— Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allés faire aux cachots ?

Janis eut la vague intuition que cela avait un rapport avec la maison Serpentard. Ce qui lui confirma le sourire satisfait de Sirius.

— Disons que si par hasard la Salle Commune des Serpentard était infestée de Doxys qui la rendent totalement invivable et bouffent la peau du visage de ses habitants à la moindre occasion, nous n'y serions pas pour rien...

Sur le point de faire une remarque sur la puérilité de cette revanche, Janis se ravisa et préféra se réjouir qu'ils n'aient pas fait quelque chose de plus dangereux comme l'avait craint Peter.

— Écoute, désolée de ne pas être venue, reprit-elle, mais je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Et je ne sais pas comment le dire.

Janis déglutit avec difficulté. Elle avait vaguement conscience qu'elle était en tort, dans cette histoire.

— Tu es peut-être spécialiste des relations de couple, mais moi, pas vraiment... finit-elle par lâcher.

La phrase était sortie sur un ton plus agressif que prévu. Sirius soupira, visiblement agacé à son tour.

— Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec ça, Janis. Je ne suis pas sorti avec autant de filles que tu aimes le penser !

— Je ne dirais pas que « j'aime le penser », non...

— En tout cas, je ne sais pas d'où tu sors cette idée, mais c'est faux, poursuivit-il. J'ai à peine dix-sept ans, je te signale.

— D'accord... répondit Janis, embarrassée.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde interprète le fait que je n'ai jamais eu de copine sérieuse comme la preuve que j'ai eu tout un tas de copines non-sérieuses.

— D'accord, répéta Janis, vaguement honteuse. Excuse-moi, Sirius.

Il hocha la tête. Une mèche de cheveux lui tombait devant les yeux. Janis fut tentée de tendre la main pour la lui replacer derrière l'oreille mais, encore une fois, elle n'osa pas ce geste tendre, et elle ressentit quelque chose de désagréable qui se rapprochait du sentiment éprouvé quand on rate un train malgré une course effrénée.

Après quelques minutes passées l'un à côté de l'autre en silence, chacun regagna son compartiment. Janis discuta de Quidditch avec Marius jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Le match contre Gryffondor aurait lieu à la fin février et Mick semblait persuadé qu'ils parviendraient à écraser « Potter et ses troupes ».

À la descente du Poudlard Express, Janis dit au revoir à Pénélope, dont elle salua les parents, et à Marius et Noah, qui devaient prendre rapidement leurs trains, respectivement vers Manchester et Glasgow.

Avant de rejoindre sa propre correspondance, Janis jeta un regard circulaire sur le quai 9 ¾, dans l'espoir secret d'apercevoir Sirius et se décider sur ce qu'elle devait faire à son propos.

Deux secondes plus tard, il vint se poster devant elle.

— Tu me cherches, peut-être ? fit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Hm... non, pas du tout ! ».

— À moins que tu sois les toilettes des filles, je ne crois pas... marmonna Janis.

Sirius lança son rire si caractéristique.

— Hé, Janis ! Bonnes vacances ! fit James, non loin de là, d'une voix amicale.

Il était en compagnie de ses parents, souriants et chaleureux, vraisemblablement ravis de retrouver leur fils adoré. Le père de James était un homme grand au visage rond qui, à l'exception de ses cheveux coupés court et du fait qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes, ressemblait grandement à son fils. Sa mère avait un visage allongé et des cheveux châtains tirant vers le roux. L'attirance pour cette couleur de cheveux devait être de famille, pensa Janis amusée.

— Bonjour, leur fit Janis.

— C'est Janis, dit simplement Sirius en la désignant du doigt.

— Une amie de notre année, à Poufsouffle, précisa James.

— Enchantée, Jansis. répondit Mrs Potter en lui serrant la main.

— De même, dit son mari.

Janis leur sourit mais ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre.

— Tu ne devais pas aller aux toilettes ? fit Sirius d'un ton faussement innocent.

L'intéressée lui jeta un regard consterné, puis un autre vers l'horloge de la gare.

— Mon train pour Liverpool part dans quinze minutes ! Je dois y aller.

Elle commença à s'éloigner en leur disant au revoit d'un discret signe de la main. Un sorcier en uniforme invitait prestement les retardataires à quitter le quai 9 ¾.

— Au fait, Warlock, lança Sirius alors qu'elle avait déjà fait quelques pas vers l'intérieur de la gare. Tu sais, quand tu parleras de moi à tes amis ?

Janis se tourna vers lui.

— Je préférerai que tu m'appelles Steven. C'est classe, non ?

**XXXXXX**

Merci d'avoir lu !

Scoop : le chapitre 16 sera plus court, une sorte de pause, vacances de Noël obligent (dans la fic hein, pas dans la vraie vie !), où nous rencontrerons la famille et les amis moldus de Janis. Il s'intitulera _Poudre d'escampette_.


End file.
